There's Always Something
by hefloandizzy
Summary: Katara is captured as a slave, being sent for the Fire Nation in the same ship Zuko is on. What happens once he discovers her identity? Will he turn her in, or will he help her? Rated M for later chapters. Zutara.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I won't ever had a chance of owning ATLA or its characters. TT . TT**

_Katara's eyes drifted open. A warm feeling was swelling deep inside of her being. Sitting up, she squinted. 'Where am I?' She looked around, but a clouded mist completely surrounded her, blocking out anything within a few inches from her face. Very carefully, she stood up, and slowly took a step forward. She breathed deeply. It smelled familiar, peaceful, like a place she'd been before. Her body felt heavy, like she was moving in a still lake up to her neck. The pressure crushed down on her, leaving her light headed and weak._

_Something was off about this place._

_"Hello?" Katara called out. "Who brought me here?" As soon as the words passed her lips, the shroud of mist started drifting away, and a person's shadow appeared a few feet away._

_"I did, Katara." A familiar voice floated around her. She knew that voice. It was so soothing and warm. Gasping, Katara immediately knew where she was. She was back at the spirit oasis. A tear run down her cheek, not from sadness, but from shock. She rushed forward. Her mother was glowing radiantly, smiling with her arms held wide open._

_Katara swiftly ran into her embrace, she couldn't believe that this was happening. She buried her face in her mother's soft parka, tears that were now falling freely from her eyes. Gently, her mother held the weeping water bender in her arms. After a few moments, she took Katara and wiped the tears from her eyes. "Katara, you have gone through what no one should have to, but nothing can change what will happen next." Katara looked searchingly into her blue eyes. She couldn't tell what this meant, but she didn't question her either._

_"Katara, look down." Katara looked down and saw her own reflection in the oasis. She gasped—she was literally standing on sacred water. "Look deeper." her mother whispered. Katara peered into the still water. In the next few minutes nothing happened. But all at once colors exploded before her eyes._

It was like she was seeing herself from out side her body. Glimpses and pictures flashed before her. A glimmering dagger was held in her right hand and in a swift movement, she watched in horror as the thick rope of her braid fell to the ground. It had taken her years to get it at that length. Katara saw herself leaving behind her little 'Gaang'. The picture quickly darkened and the full moon was hanging high overhead. She was in a narrow alleyway, clutching a small child to her breast. Panic flooded her senses. The sound of metal grating on metal reached her ears. Colors swirled again and she found herself in a courtyard, a candlelit fountain stood in the center. Katara noticed that she looked like a different person in this picture. Her once long braid was gone, now hanging free only but a few mere inches below her shoulders, her hair loops replaced with a tiny braid on one side. Her blue clothes were traded out for green, and her water pouch was nowhere in sight. She blinked and saw her self come face to face with a laughing blue demon mask. Strangely enough, she felt a cold shiver of recognition crawl up her spine.

_The images faded and blurred out of focus, though still at the moment, and a mystery to her._

_Katara looked questionably at her mother. Her mother looked sadly at the water, and stroked its surface, the images faded back into the blue swirling water. She looked into Katara's eyes. "What you saw was what will happen." She let go of Katara's hand and walked over to middle of the small pond. Beneath her, the coy fish silently encircled her in their eternal dance._

_The water came up in beautiful spirals surrounding the older figure. She called Katara's name, and Katara obediently came one step at a time. She knew something was about to change her life, yet she wasn't afraid. She drew a deep breath in and opened her eyes._

_ Katara looked at her, details blurring as she fought back fresh tears._

_"Your journey has barley started and you have much to do. None will compare to you, but no one will know the burdens you will carry, it will be hard at times, but never give up…."_

_The waterbender felt something open up inside her. She felt a tingly sensation all over, starting in her center and working outwards. She glanced down at her fingers, flexing. They were practically itching to bend._

_But she missed the sad tear that rolled down her mother's cheek. "My advice to you is taking the road less traveled, but be wary of things that seem to good to be true. You don't always need an available water source and you don't need a full moon for your bending to be at its peak. Water is everywhere, Katara. Where there is life, there is water. All you need to know is how to find it and use it to your advantage. "_

_With her last words, her mother whispered, "The man with two faces, Katara, is someone you can trust…"_

_A sudden mist swirled everything out of her sight. Her heart clinched. "Mom!" Reaching forward, she started running. It was if she was suspended in midair, moving and struggling, but getting nowhere. Crying out an unspoken anguish, she fell to her knees, struggling to keep herself together._

_-----------------------------------------_

Sweat beaded on her forehead ad her eyes flew open. Katara jerked into an upright position, shivering. She clasped her hand to her mouth, making sure she didn't make a sound. What just happened?

She blinked, once, twice. She quietly took a glance at her surroundings. When Katara had landed Appa, she figured they were only a few miles on the outskirts of Ba Sing Se. And by the looks of it, she was the only one up. Did that really happen? Katara let her eyes wander. Momo was curled up on Appa's head; the Earth king and Basco were sleeping in what looked like a rather uncomfortable position. Sokka was snuggled near Katara's feet, Aang had been placed in the center and Toph had placed an earth tent rather close considering the situation.

Katara sighed. It had only been a dream, a very realistic dream.

All at once, the visions she had saw in her dream were coming back to her. Painfully, glimpses and pictures swam before her eyes, but she saw them from a different angle this time, not like a third person, but through her own eyes.

_She was thrown into a large crowd; every person around her was clad in either brown or green. Panicked, she turned around. Where am I? Katara looked scanned through the large mass, trying to meet people's eyes, desperately trying to find something familiar. The hairs on the back of her neck started to tingle. A scent reached her nose, like the faint trace of charcoal mixed with something vaguely sweet. Surprise. Addicting. Familiar._

_He'd found her._

_Again._

Almost as quickly it came, it left they same way they came. Gasping, she jumped to her feet and ran towards the woods. She didn't stop until her legs collapsed underneath her.

Laughter rang in her ears. _"Katara, sing…"_

As she calmed down, she obeyed her mother's last words. Savoring the honey coated feeling, she let it go—her pain, her sorrow, her regrets…she let the healing wash away it all. The song she sang was simple, but she sang with all she had. The notes soared towards the heavens, filled with emotion she didn't know she could express. Pushing the disbelief away, she sang.

A slight breeze rolled as she returned back to her family. Something had changed inside. Her heart felt lighter, less troubled. A hint of a smile tugged at her lips. Of all the things that had just happened, how was she still able to see the good inside of bad situations?

Yesterday morning, she would have laughed at the person who came up to warn her about the following events. In less than a day's time, she had been thrown into prison, forced to share the same space with someone she would have rather hated, fought for her life, and seen her best friend die. If only she had never trusted that person. Her rage had fueled her bending— a violent new part of her had burst forth and threatened to take over. Now, she could barely remember the incidents that had happened in that glowing prison. She remembered a few seconds here and there, but otherwise, nothing else came back to her. A sharp throbbing in the back of her head had probably been the cause.

With shaking fingers, she had used the water Pakku had given her. Truthfully, she had seriously doubted it would work. When it had, she swore that when tomorrow came, she would do anything she could to avenge Aang.

Tomorrow had become today, as it seemed. So with that in mind, she pulled water from the nearby stream and continued the complex healing process on her unconscious friend.

* * *

My computer hates me. It hates me, it really hates me. I've crashed the stupid thing like four times in the last two weeks. Thank God for laptops! Eh, this is just something I did to pass the time while my writer's block was stalling my other story, ADITM.

I really hope you enjoy this story.

Until later,  
heflo

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: heflo doesn't own ATLa. **

Katara hugged herself as she watched her family sleep. This would be the last time she might get to see them as a whole. She'd already made sure that she'd gotten every possible thing covered. The 'Gaang' was safely aboard one of her father's ships, tucked away and slumbering, dead to the conscious world of reality. But she wasn't anywhere in that sector. Her provisions were packed, ready when she was. Her father and brother had breathlessly planned the invasion, finally deciding on a simple and strategic method that was sure of success. Her tribesmen were healed from previous battles, ready and eager for the next chance of fighting. Toph had informed her of her new found abilities, shocking Katara—but also letting Katara know that she was leaving them behind in good hands.

Katara had healed Aang the best to her abilities, working on him until nothing more would heal. There would be a scar, angry and red, but he at least had survived. She'd spent hours and hours just sitting there, each second draining. She'd watched as his tissue and skin had microscopically rewoven together. The Spirit Oasis water had barely brought him back; his breath had been shallow and pained as he went in and out of consciousness.

If she suspected right, with another few weeks of rest, he'd be up on his feet and back to normal. Well, at least as normal got at the moment. By then, she hoped to have found a fire bending teacher and on her way back to the randevu point with said teacher in tow.

Her so called 'dream' hadn't been a dream. It was something Katara would never understand, but she knew it had been happened, and was as real as her standing before her slumbering family. The best word she could describ it was as a vision.

Her bending had become different. Less effort, easier control… when she'd healed Aang, even the color of the water had changed. Instead of just turning an iridescent blue, it had been lightly golden, glowing as brightly as a flame. Her amazement furthered as she discovered how much more she could do. When she concentrated, she could feel every molecule of water around her—invisible to the eye, but there none the less. With a flick of her wrist, she accidently knocked the ship into another, more than a hundred feet away, confusing people on all sides. When she'd eaten lunch, she'd sneezed and all the drinking water in the room had frozen, some in the cups and most of it dispersed randomly around the room. Her brother and dad had raised an eyebrow her way, annoyed that their food was now a frozen chunk of inedible meat.

More than anything, she was astounded that she'd never noticed the possibilities before. She would never have to worry about refilling her water skin at the nearest water source again. Her opponents would be laughing at her open stance and no weapon is sight, then only to find their worst nightmare. A strong feeling made her suspect that she hadn't even scratched the surface of her bending.

Shaking her head, she sadly placed the letter at her dad's feet. It had been carefully worded, saying that she'd meet them at the randevu point and not to follow her or postpone the invasion plans. If she wasn't back by then… she'd be a bit longer. Her scribbled haste had told him not to worry, and to make sure Sokka held his promise. It might take her brother a moment to remember it, but he'd know which one she was talking about. A few months back, they had sworn to each other that no matter what happened, Aang's training was more important than trying to find the other if they got separated.

Her dad had been so shocked to see her when she'd landed Appa late last night. He'd had a funny expression as he looked at her. The kind like when he'd eaten Sokka's first attempt at seal-jerky. Like a mixture of alarm and genuine disbelief. A few hours ago, they had talked about their time away from home, sharing and catching up the way only a father and daughter could.

His peaceful expression made the guilt all the worse. His face was lit by the reflecting glow of her candle, deep shadows surrounding him on all sides. Careful not to awaken him, she leaned down and gingerly placed a kiss on his rough cheek. A single tear escaped as she turned her back and walked down the hall.

She'd left a piece of her with each one of them. It was her way of telling them to keep it safe for her until she returned. She left her water tribe clothing with her dad, her water skin with Toph and her mother's necklace had been placed atop her brother's things. To Aang, she left her beads that held her hair loopies.

Gone was the fifteen year old water bender, in her place was the newly re-modified version. Her hair was pulled back, secured in a low pony tail. A single braid was woven in until it had disappeared into the mass of the dark tresses. The beads that held the 'loopies', as Sokka so casually referred to them, were no more. Her clothes were traded for pale green, travel worn clothes. She had no idea where they were acquired from, but they fit reasonablely and smelled just fine. A bit ragged, but doable. With those two simple adjustments, she looked completely different. When she'd glanced at her reflection, her smile had widened at her handiwork. It had then faltered when another thought popped back up in her mind.

How was _she _going to do this?

Now here she was, facing towards the eastern side, contemplating her indecision. First things first—get _back into_ Ba Sing Se. No sane person would agree with her logic, but then again, she wasn't entirely sure about this either. Second, find a way to infiltrate the very people that had infiltrated the earth kingdom. Would they expect her? One never knew what to suspect. But then again, sometimes the very things one suspected where often what they brushed aside, when in fact, they were right about the whole thing all along. Either that, or paranoia settled its roots a tad bit too strong, and it wouldn't matter either way.

Shaking her head, she could feel the slightest headache starting to form. Where had she learned to become so suspicious and untrusting? With her things on her back, she raised her hands in front of her. Spreading her fingers, she felt the water, begging and silently calling her. She breathed deeply and exhaled.

The more she waited, the more reasons she should stay gnawed at her. Pushing away the guilt, she jumped over the side of her father's ship, and never looked back.

------------------------------------------

_A good while later....._

She waited until the guard's footsteps were distant before breathing easy. That had been stupid of her—she had come close to giving away her position. Picking herself up, she ran a hand down her hair, making sure it hadn't gotten tangled.

She was in. But of course, there was _always_ a situation… This one being a simple, yet overly complicated problem.

A relapse of the last week would be the best. She'd gotten to Full-Moon Bay, discovered fire nation troops had already gotten there. Tried to discreetly sneak away, but was dragged back by a creepy smiling clone of Joo De. She hadn't tried to bend after that, because the guards would have thrown her into another ship. She and about sixty other girls had been rounded up, one by one being released over the next two days until there were only twenty of them. Those two days she slept in filth and held frighten young girls as they cried themselves to sleep. She'd eaten almost nothing either, and had shared disgusting water among herself and others to quench their thirst.

She'd been trying to calm down one of the younger girls when she had overheard the guards talking.

"_We've got all the qualified ones; do you think we'll be heading back any time soon?"_

"_You wish." Guard number two had laughed, his voice muffled by the face plate of his uniform. "Come morning, we'll have these pretty little ladies escorted to one of the royal vessels—you know, the one that the prince and princes are heading back home in? The princess had decided to take some souvenirs back for her father. She's decided that since the nation has been captured, she didn't see why she couldn't. Some of them are going to be given to the nobles, but the rest will stay at the palace."_

"_What about General Iroh? The princess uncle... he's firebending legend, ain't he. Isn't he going on the same ship?"_

"_Yeah. He'll be transported to the royal prison, where he'll rot the rest of his days alone in a filthy cell."_

Once over hearing that, she had tried her hardest not to roll on the metal floors laughing. Despite er first startled reaction, she'd let the words sink in. This would be easier then she thought.

Now all she had to do was get Iroh out of there. He was the only possible candidate for Aang's fire bending teacher—he was the only hope he had of mastering that element. He had been the man Zuko had learned under—she'd known that, but didn't really remember from where she'd picked that information from. She could be patient, but she didn't know what kind of power she was going up against. Until them, she had portrayed a poor earth kingdom refugee. After all, that's what they thought she was, so why not play along?

The other girls were mostly in her age group. The youngest being nine, and the oldest being nineteen. None were benders. None had immediate family outside the ship. They had been abducted, against their will. Now, common ground and circumstances were bonding the girls together. Katara hadn't tried resisting; the urge of another's pain had tugged at her until she succumbed. It had been two weeks since the night she'd been rudely shoved in an already crowded room. And she had somehow become their leader. Of the earth kingdom girls, saying it plainly. Or the 'older' sister they looked up to. Out of all twenty, Katara knew of several that were older than her - but they hadn't stood up to hold them all together like she had.

Wittingly, she'd just become in charge of their well beings.

Since then, the other girls had formed a routine of messages that she would deliver. They had been divided into four groups. Each group shared on room. None of the groups were aloud to interact with one another. At least not that the guards could know of.

It hadn't really bothered her until she had found out that most of these girls had a sister or a cousin or two also aboard the ship. It seemed the fire nation had targeted the certain group of refugees : family. It was brilliant too. With someone each girl loved was in the firenation's hand, they wouldn't dare risk that person's life. The girls would do anything to insure the safetly of each other.

Separation, Katara understood.

Trying to atone, she had made sure all of them were safely settled into the new accommodations, though dank they were— but at the risk of being caught. There had been plenty of close calls, but so far, no one knew other than the other earth kingdom girls knew what was happening.

Katara silently made her way back to her room. The guards checked every hour, giving her little time to get from one end of the ship to another and back. Slipping the key in the lock, she opened the door. Sighing, she shook her head, wondering why it was so easy.

"Is Jia alright?" A whisper came from her right, anxious and laced with worry.

"She's fine, Li Lan. She wants you to know she lost a tooth, but other than that, nothing's changed." Katara answered the girl.

Another girl held out a plate for Katara, two rice balls and a small but healthy apple were offered to her. Thanking her, Katara picked up the apple, taking a bite. Juice, tart and sweet ran down the corner of her mouth. She soon polished of one of the rice balls, and waved the other off. It was left untouched on the single table as she turned to face the other four.

"How long will it be until we reach the Fire nation?" Ning mumbled, her short auburn hair hanging freely, brushing the nape of her neck. She reminded Katara of a slightly modified version of Suki. Her stature and her hair being the only connections.

An older girl replied. "Here we are, forced to become slaves, and we're never going to escape— Who knows? We've been locked behind doors since we got here last week, there's no telling where we are."

Katara interjected. She'd heard enough complaints. "The ship should be heading west as we speak, and the engines are running smoothly. Give it another week or so, and we should be sleeping in the palace."

"How do we know we're not going to be dropped off at some brothel, Kaya?"

Katara had given the guards the first name that had popped up in her mind. The only one she could think of the moment had been her mother's, but she'd stuck with it. And they all believed her. La, there were _Dai Li agents_ aboard. She even recognized a handful and she couldn't look any of them in the eyes—they knew what blues eyes looked like and to whom they belonged. She'd lowered her voice, dropping it a pitch arund them.

And the other girl furtunatly didn't call her up on it.

There were three levels between her and the royal siblings and both knew her real name. The only way she was going to survive in this God forsaken place was if she used a disguise, no matter how simple it was. And hers, simple as it was, was genius. No one was suspecting a thing. In any other situation, she might have been smug—here she was terrified.

Then the hair cuts came. All of them had been required to do this actually. One day, the guards had come in, handing them the things they would need, telling them to be done in two hours or one of them would do it. They were to have their hair tidied up, presentable for the fire nation. When no one took the scissors, she picked them up and looked blankly at her roommates.

Qui had done their hair, taking precocious care of how she cut and trimmed. And in the end, they liked what she had done. When it came to Qui's turn, Katara had picked up the golden scissors and sighed. With a half smiled, the water bender had told them how she had done it occasionally for her friend that she'd been traveling with.

It had been one of the last things she'd done personally for Toph. The girl wouldn't let anyone else around her hair with scissors or anything that resembled them. When Toph had awkwardly asked Katara for her help, it had been a surprise for the fourteen year old when the blind girl gently shoved a pair od scissors into her hands. So half an hour later, Toph had officially named Katara her permanent hair stylist. That had been a laugh. She'd only trimmed the spilt ends.

The other girls had theirs at mid back or shorter. She begged Qui to only take off how the amount she showed her with her fingers. Best measurement being six inches. It was short enough now . Unless she was called up on it, she was keeping it as it was—and only then would the water bender do so.

The girls Katara shared the room with girls that loathed this place as much as she did. There were five of them including herself, each different from the other. Li Lan was the youngest, at age eleven. She was pale enough of pass as a fire nation citizen—her eyes and hair were a dull brown. Nuo, age thirteen, had dark brown hair and greenish blue eyes—she was short and plump. Ning had emerald eyes; she was tall and skinny, her features pretty and her completion flawless—graced with the mouth of a sailor. Qui was the oldest of them—she was sixteen, her tanned skin as dark as Katara's—her eyes were startling silver, her hair a curtain of black silk. Then there was Katara, the odd duckling. At least, that's what she thought herself as. The youngest female waterbender alive, and former teacher to the unfledged Avatar.

Yep. That was perfectly normal.

Not.

Sitting on the bed, she rubbed her temple. There were five of them sharing a giant mattress, but none of them complained. Katara had learned that another girl had tried to ask for a cot, and had gotten sold at the nearest port at a brothel. There was probably another reason, but Katara didn't try anything. To be dropped off at a brothel… none of the other girls had peeped up on that subject matter since.

Katara leaned against the wall, listening to the other girls. Since they weren't allowed any material to start a spark with, only when a fire bending guard came and gave them a lit candle did they have light. That was every two days.

So at best, it was hazy, only the light that came in from under the door lit their room at night. During the day, light drifted in from the small barred window near the top of the room. None of them could reach it, even when standing one another. Besides, it was too small for even Momo to fit through.

She tuned them out as they chatted about silly things. It was when the subject of their new station came up did she really concentrate.

"I wonder what it'll be like over there in the Fire Nation, I mean."

"One thing's for sure. We'll be forced to share another room. Maybe we'll be allowed more than one bathroom break a day!" Nuo hissed sarcastically. "At least we'll be able to see day light over there."

"Be positive, Nuo, someone might hear you! You wouldn't want them to take your scorn seriously, would you? If you make my life any worse, you're not going to sleep on the bed for a week." Qui stated. "Do you think the rumors are true?"

"What rumors?" Li Lan turned over, the mattress dipped with her weight. Katara moved ever so slightly as the other tried to get comfortable.

"You know… the ones about the Avatar."

Katara held her breath. She prayed that Aang was doing alright. She hoped Sokka had actually kept his promise this one time, and she could only wonder what Toph would do. If things had gone as planned, they should be near the Fire nation shores, Aang completely healed and back on his feet.

"Don't believe them, Li Lan, they're not true." Ning yawned. Katara heard someone heave a sigh, grumbling, before rolling over.

"What do you think about all this, Kaya?"

Staring at the door, she could have sworn she saw a shadow move. Katara frowned before answering. "I honestly don't know. Fate has a funny way of doing things, Qui. One day you're fighting with your brother, the next you're locked in a room being forced to leave behind the people you grew up with."

Silence passed over them, minutes sluggishly moved before any one spoke.

"I didn't know you had a brother." Nuo began. "This is the first time you've said anything."

Katara inhaled, trying to keep a neutral expression. "I have two actually. My immediate family is, well, a mix matched set." She countered honestly. They deserved to know _something_. She knew all about their families and what had become of them, she knew they were curious about hers.

"Tell us." Li Lan urged her on, weariness slurring her words.

"My older brother is a pain. He's goofy, obvious to most things, and one of my closest friends. In my entire life, this is actually the third time we've been separated—this one being the longest. My younger brother is ambitious, playful and hyper. He's a vegetarian. He couldn't stand harming a creature for food. We even had two animals that somehow only understand him and him alone. This last year alone, he's grown up more than he should have ever had to. I have a sister too, if that's what I can call her." Katara dejectedly sighed. No one had interrupted her as she stopped for a few minutes, giving her the signal that they were drifting off to sleep. Even if she was slightly bending he truth, she couldn't have anyone suspect who she was.

Not when she'd come this far.

"She loud and obnoxious, but that's what she is. And I wouldn't want her any other way. Life would be boring without her. She's one of the best earth benders alive. If she were here, this ship would be sunk, and we would be laughing at her antics." Katara paused, remembering Toph when she had played games with Sokka and Aang, Momo chittering excitedly at them with curiosity. "My dad," she swallowed, "is a great man. I hope one day he'll forgive me."

"Why, Kaya?" Ning asked, stifling a yawn.

"I did something that none of you have ever done. La, if you did, someone should have knocked some sensible wisdom into your head."

Katara heard blissful silence; no one spoke to break the peace that came with dreams. With a yawn, she closed her eyes, drifting closer to sleep. Before slumber completely over came her, she answered that one last thing. "I left my family," she mumbled, her words almost impossible to hear, "so I could be here."

--------------------------------------------

On the other side of the wall, a troubled Fire Nation prince stood—he had listened to the girls talking. It had been entirely coincidental. He'd been on his way to check up on his uncle two hall ways over. On the way, he had thought he saw a door close as he rounded the corner. Not meaning to eaves drop, he slowed down.

Now, guilt made him shake his head. These girls had no right to be servants. They had family and a life that had been taken away from them when his sister's men had locked them on this ship. If it were up to him, none of this would have ever happened. If his sister wanted someone to follow her every order, she had plenty of subjects back home. She didn't need people to other nationality to clean up after herself. He knew she smiled at the fact she had war prizes from her success in Ba Sing Se that were now hers.

He quietly made his way down the hall. All the while, wondering why he felt so much guilt when the one girl had spoken. Her voice had been soft, filled with regret. What surprised him more was the last thing she said. Straining to catch it, he had barely heard the first few words, every sentence getting lower and slurred, and the rest of it to soft to hear. He tried to imagine her face, but nothing came to him, though the voice was hauntingly familiar. But it didn't matter. She was just another faceless peasant, in the wrong place at the wrong time.

--------------------------------------------------

Katara abruptly sat up as loud banging resonated in the room. Moaning, she rubbed her eyes. She got up, stretched and waited as the other girls stared blearily eyed back at her. With a yawn, she picked up the brush, yanking it through her hair before tossing it off to a out stretched hand.

"Five minutes!" A guard yelled on the other side. Rolling her eyes, she stuck her tongue out at him. Moving slowly, she moved up beside the others. Ning smirked at Katara, knowing full well what she meant.

Only five minutes before they were hounded off to another part of the ship and forced to learn the ways to the obedient slave. Every day, they'd be forced to sit through two or three hours of 'educational learning'.

All too quickly, they door opened, and three armored guards lead them away. Taking the stairs, they were lead to a metal door. Katara took note that this time; the guards had taken a different route, as if trying to confuse them. How stupid did they think they were?

The lock clicked behind them, trapping them in the room with two other women. Katara concealed a shudder when the two smiling faces chorused, "Welcome, honored guests, thank you for being here with us today."

As if they had a choice. Both Joo De's motioned them to take a seat, moving on with the lectures as the day passed. Blah, Blah, Blah… Katara nodded when she was supposed to listen and recited the things they expected her to repeat. With a creepily practiced farewell, the Joo Dees waved their goodbyes as she and the others were lead to the cafeteria.

Lunch was rice. Again.

Katara ate it, dreadfully forcing the fluffy plain morsels down her throat. Two meals a day, every day a week was torture to just be fed rice. It came in several forms: rice balls, porridge, plain, and burnt.

She knew if her brother had been forced to endure this, he'd have started withdrawals after the first two days or so of a meatless diet.

After that, they were lead away from the windowless metal cage of a room. But this time, when the door was opened, Katara had to shield her eyes as the sunlight glittered above. Her blue eyes watered as her vison focused on the joyful rays of the sun. Katara and the other girls smiled, gleeful to feel the sun on their skin for the first time in a week. Glancing around, Katara noticed that the other groups had been gathered there too. Happily, sisters and cousins embraced, tears running down in relief and uncertainty.

Katara watched as every girl ran towards another person. Sadly, Katara gazed as laughter filled the air. She was truly alone. With a sigh, she moved towards the rails, but a guard stopped her, blocking her from going any further.

"Come on, I just want to see the water." She grumbled, folding her arms over her chest. She stared at the masked face. She stared at the holes she knew his eyes to be, hoping hers spoke loud and clear.

He looked down at her, judging if she was being honest or not. A moment passed before he took a step sideways, giving her access. With a 'thank you', she placed her hands on the rail, breathing in the salty air. Startled at her soft tone, he gave her a frown behind his face plate, asking her if she was alright.

"I'm fine, sir. How are you?" she asked quietly.

Taken back, he stiffened.

"Good." His voice was muffled, but rough. She placed his age to be around hers. He didn't' seem much older, but his stature said he was ready at a moment's notice. A firebender— because he wore the typical uniform of one: amour, helmet, face plate. That seemed to be the only way to identify the benders form the nonbender of the fire nation crews. A good portion of the gaurds wore the smame uniform as this one, while others wore a plainer version. Then their were the Dai Li.

Katara watched the waves, longing to play with her element. A strange yearning almost pulled her under its grasp. Mouth parted, she licked her lips, wetting them in discomfort. The first chance she got, she would jump into the water and play. She'd make snow and squeal like a little girl. Now if only she had a penguin…

"How come you're not with the others?" the guard asked suddenly. Voices chattered as the earth kingdom females laughed and talked. She could pick up her room mates voices, exchanging with their families and friends. Not taking her gaze from the sea, she bluntly answered him. "So they can talk with their family and friends without useless distractions like me to interrupt."

Clearly not prepared for her answer, he grimaced. His presence disappeared as another armored person took his place. Blinking, Katara closed her eyes, feeling them burn with unshed tears. Looking down, Katara felt hair tickle her face. She missed her 'loopies' because they were familiar to her. Her mother had worn them too, as had her grandmother. And one day, if she had a daughter, hopefully she could pass on the tradition. Being thrown on a foreign ship, forced to submit, and denounce her nation would ruin any person's day.

An hour passed before they girls were rounded up and separated. They waved their goodbyes as the guards led them away. Her shoulders slumped when the door shut behind them, blocking her view. The original guard that she'd talked to stayed a few feet behind here with his hands folded behind him his posture rigid. Katara glanced back, wondering why she felt like she was being watched. She and the new guard were in the rear, following the others. This was the second man—the one that had taken the first one's place.

"Thank you," she spoke up.

"What for?" he asked, voice softly harsh.

"For letting us out," she turned to face him, a smile she gave him, small but grateful.

With that, she walked into her room. The door shut, her smile lost.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Every day, the girls would be allowed an hour out on the deck to roam around inside their set perimeter. So every day since the first time, she would look out to sea as a guard stayed close by, making sure the other armored guards didn't tell her otherwise. It was a silent concurrence. His: _Don't do anything stupid and you can do whatever._ Hers: _I won't bother you since you don't want to talk to the captured, lowly pes__sent girl. _

Other girls would come up every so often, asking her for something or another. She would nod, get whatever they wanted—it was really just a gossiping game for the majority—and go back to her place. Once in awhile, she'd show a younger girl something an older girl had specifically asked Katara to do. Braid hair, teach a hand game to a little green eyed girl, or sometimes just to watch as two or three competed in an innocent game and be the judge.

Right now, her normal gaurd - the one that didn't like speaking - was a foot away currently as she leaned casually against the railing. This was the one she felt most comfortable with. He was the one that only spoke in one word sentences—the one she'd thanked as the door closed to the outside world.

She learned his name was Lee. As long as she got to gaze at the sea and the sky, it didn't matter who watched her. Really, he just stayed close so she wouldn't try to do anything stupid—say jump of the side of the ship into the middle of the ocean trying to escape her new life. Even being a waterbender, she knew she'd die like a fool doing that. She had no idea where the ship's position was located, and she had no food or clean water to fuel her.

She would greet him every time they met; he either gave her a sharp nod of the head or a soft almost indistinct greeting in return. Both signs to her to either converse or just let the waves crash peacefully undisturbed by anything other than the ship in silence as the hour ticked away. It was almost always an hour before nightfall—right after the princess and her posse trained.

And if she did it just right, she could bend the water without anyone knowing. She would flick her fingers and the waves would hit the sides just a fraction more, droplets would spray on the passengers that got too close to the railing on a choppy wave. And she liked the cool drops that hit her skin. She only did it a few times, the awareness of her actions making her more and more paranoid that she was being watched.

On the last day of their voyage, she anxiously waited for the guard's arrival. Within minutes, all of them were rounded up and told to get in positions. Standing behind the line of guards, the girls were forced to bow in an orderly fashion as the royal siblings walked out and off of the ship. Katara gritted her teeth, her jaw locked as she spotted them. Behind them were the princess's two friends, Lady Mai and Lady Ty Lee—as she found out their nobility. Her blue eyes dilated when the girl next to her discreetly jabbed her rib. Glancing sideways, she stared at Nuo, Her narrowed eyes pleaded for Katara to not do anything stupid. Blinking, Katara looked away from the younger girl.

Her eyes were icy as they found the _prince_. She hated him. She'd trusted him, and he'd betrayed that trust. He couldn't be forgivin. As she willed him to look at her, the princess announced the news for everyone to hear. Her golden eyes gleamed coldly as she looked over her winnings. Them—the group of captured slaves that were to be worked to the bone with chores and orders.

"As you may all now know, Ba Sing Se is defeated—conquered by me and my brother. You have been carefully selected according to your dispositions. You are the girls that no one will miss. Each one of you will be escorted by guards to your new location." Azula moved forward, walking between the lines. The moment her foot touched the deck, Katara clenched in her spot, willing herself to be still. This person had almost killed Aang, had chased them time and time again, and had seriously hurt her little brother.

Little brother? What had happened? Aang was just a friend... No. She couldn't call the Avatar that anymore. They'd been through too much. He was just as family to her as Sokka now. He was her new younger brother.

Hopefully, she would one day be able to say that to his face.

Breathing deeply, Katara forced her face to relax. Thinking of Iroh, she calmed a bit. He was the last thing on her list now. She was in Fire Nation territory, under _their _noses.

"It's sad, but we all know it must happen. So be happy. You're going to be the servants of the world's superior people."

Two hours later, Katara walked the halls of the servant's wing. The earth kingdom girl had been right about the room accommodations—the girls Katara had spent the last three weeks with would be kept together, in a larger room that had had separate cots instead of one musty smelling mattress. The servants' bathrooms were located on the other hall. One was marked for 'ladies' while the other was left without a titled insignia. She could only assume it was for the men, because she did _not_ want to walk in and see someone's taking care of business because she'd gotten the signs mixed up.

She and the others had been put to work the moment after they had been shown their room. An older gray hair lady had given then directions, all the while mumbling under her breath about 'foreign peasants'. Katara's teeth had gritted as she struggled not to remark on that comment. She might be foreign, but _no one_ called her a low life in that tone.

Her hands were filthy, covered in soot. Qui and she had been paired off, two scrubbing brushes had been slapped in her hands and they'd be barked at to clean one of the kitchen's hearths. Other girls gave them fleeting looks, grim covering their clothing. They had split the chore, Katara going to find for soap while Qui looked for another brush. The one she'd been using had snapped when she'd pressed down to hard.

Katara wet her lips, as she wiped the sweat from her brow. A smear of black smudged her cheek, left behind from her attempt to keep her hair from falling her her line of vision. Frowning, she stopped when she came to yet another confusion of intersecting hallways. She didn't remember which way she came. This palace was huge, even bigger and more elaborate than the one in Ba Sing Se. Red and black were everywhere, portraits hung on the wall. Columns spiraled upward, reaching the high ceilings. Torched lit the way down the dark halls, windows arced, giving a view of the palace grounds.

Growling, Katara turned left. Minutes passed before she realized she had already been this way. Turned around and frustrated, she stood still. Maybe Li when found find her, he'd tell her where she was, she sarcastically thought. Yeah, right. And maybe the Fire Lord would propose for her hand in marriage.

"Are you lost?"

She jumped. Not turning around, she silently cursed her luck. _Of all people…_ Forcing a courteous nod, she turned her gaze downcast. _Don't remember. Don't ask me to look up. Don't let him find out. Dear La, please don't let him recognize me!_

As if hearing her thoughts, his lips twitched. He'd been watching her the last few weeks. At first, he'd shaken off the feelings of déjà vu, trying to disagree with his gut feeling. But gut feeling or not, he knew her as another name then she had given his people. Her blue eyes had been her give away. There was no way she was going to risk her life without him finding out the reason—so he played along.

"Where are you looking for?" he offered with formal concern one in his position spoke to those of a lower status.

"The kitchens… Prince Zuko."


	3. Chapter 3

Katara felt her heart pound as she willed herself to stay calm. One wrong move could make her life wretched. A bead of sweat rolled down her neck, but she didn't dare move a muscle. Her distain was hidden beneath the surface, her anger clearly written in her eyes. She hated him. After everything he did, she wanted so badly to hurt him. To have revenge. She caught herself and made those thoughts disappear. She was not a violent person. But by Sokka's best jerky, she would somehow have her revenge.

"Ah," he rasped pleasantly, "You're almost there. Take a left at the end of the corridor and take another left at the end of the far hall."

Katara bowed her head, keeping her eyes glued to the floor, following his direction. This would be the only time she was even reasonable grateful for the servant lessons the creepily happy earth kingdom brain washed clones had enforced. _Never meet a noble's eyes. That included everyone to high merchants, famed artisans and the actual nobles. Answer only if directed or requested to._

That had been lesson number one on the ship.

Her blue eyes would give her away in a millisecond, no matter how she acted. She was proud of her heritage and abilities, but in this place, they might cost her life if she wasn't careful who was around.

When she was sure she was out of sight, a voice of reason congratulated her. She breathed a sigh of relief, sending thanks whatever spirit in this nation was watching over her. The moment she found the kitchen, she rushed to Qui with the bar of soap, handing it off like a baton. Qui had shook her head when Katara had asked if she found another brush, but on the bright side, if they took turns, they might be able to get it done in time for dinner.

Katara found a bundle of ribbons while the other girl scrubbed away at the floors. Discreetly, she had pulled her hair back. She put a finger to her lips when Qui stared questioningly as her, handing her a ribbons, trying to get the point across. Katara decided to go get lost again. Every other hallway, she found girls and handed off the hair ribbons. Gratefully, they nodded their thanks. Seeing as it was summer, there was absolutely no reason for them to be miserable when they didn't have to be. She couldn't think of one girl that liked her hair to be in her face while she cleaned, add the heat, and there you had a possible torture method.

She didn't think she'd be followed. But when a hand was placed on her shoulder, she almost defended herself. Seeing the armor, she breathed a sigh of relief. Good. At least it wasn't someone she didn't need to avoid. It was a true stranger—his ungloved hands gnarled and scarred from use. He gruffly questioned if she was lost, she shyly nodded, hoping her sheepish expression would pass as genuine pleading. He rapidly gave her directions to where they needed someone to help outside in gardens. Nodding sharply she thanked him and rushed off. By the time she actually found the gardens, she'd managed to distribute the rest of the ribbons and run into the same gaurd twice.

Two hours later, a guard came to retrieve her and the group she was placed with. She was dropped off at the kitchens, finding them sparkling clean. Qui had cocked her head, asking her why she smelled of dirt with a look of sheer annoyance, but shook her head when Katara tried to explain.

_'Tell me later'_, Qui had mouthed.

As the dinner bell rang, it was soon made apparent that she had less than an hour to eat, bathe, and to be asleep before the guards came intruding on their rounds.

Appetite growing, Katara had made her way to the baths. She'd scrubbed her skin until it shone, cleansing away the day's sweat and dirt. The baths were rustic, shared by all the palace servants. Seperated by gender naturally. She would have to get use to the nonexistent privacy, but all in all, things we getting better.

The baths had been built into clever portions. Several large tubs had been built into the floor, rising up, covered by smooth tile. Though slightly stained, Katara saw them as a wonderful privledge. She hadn't had a decent bath in weeks.

As she learned, one was only soaked in the tubs -- cleaning wasn't to be done here. This was unheard of to the waterbender. Everywhere she'd ever been, you bathed i nthe water you had. But here in the Fire Nation, the servents didn't have that option. Dozens of women shared a single tub at a time, soaking away the grim and dirt in luke warm water. Then there were faucets adjacents on the walls that filled sinks with water. Near the sinks were shallow dishs filled with bars of soap. And higher up, a large object would drip wonderful smelling liquid soap when you held your hands under it. Katara learned to press the stupid thing first, embarrassingly. It had made her hair smell like medow flowers.

Low waterproof stools had been lined up in long rows againt the other unoccupied walls, with several drains in the floor. There were also pipes that jugged from the ceiling, with a large round thing that was called a 'shower head'. These wer large enough for several people to use at once. With the sinks and the showers, you had a certain amount of time, unlike the baths. These two stations were where you cleaned up. To Katara's delight, warm water had rained down on her and her roommates, and they'd laughed in surprised delight. Then they'd fought over it until their time limit was up.

An adjoining room held new clothes in all shades of red, made from durable cotton as she wrapped an old towel around her figure and followed some friendly chatting women to find something to wear. Everyday after they bathed, they were required to change clothing. No one objected to that either. These firenation people had come to commom sense for once.

Later, she ate a small dinner bowl of steamed cabbage anda kind of bread covered in cheese. Then she'd been given the okay to go turn in for the night. By this time, the sun had set long ago; the moon hung high over head. J

But just because she was under curfew didn't mean she had to sleep. She'd honestly tried, but her nerves were gaining the best of her.

Katara stared out the dirty window near her cot, wondering about the coming week. The other girls had dropped exhausted to their cots, too tired to share their day. But she was wide awake, nervous and worried about tomorrow. And after the incident today…

La help her.

A bit earlier than the rest of the females, she had gone to the baths, finding the bathing water had already been used. It smelled sweaty and rancid, reaking the room with it's stench. Disgusted, she bent the water down the drains and bent fresh water in from the iron pipes. She'd almost been caught bending when an older woman with thin lines showing thinly on her face walked in. Lucky for her, the lady had terrible eyesight, thinking that the incognito waterbender had poured buckets upon buckets by her lonesome self to refill the dirty water for the rest of them. Thanking the younger girl, she had called out to the rest of the girls they could thank Kaya for thinking of them in advance.

That had been too close to be comfortable for Katara. She couldn't do that anymore. And if she did, she'd have to make it look like she had poured buckets upon buckets into the ginormous tubs.

But even then, there was always a chance she could get caught.

She would have to contact Lee. After getting off the ship, he hadn't popped up anywhere. Even though the people wore uniforms divided for their categories, Katara could pinpoint him out of a room crowded full of identical suits of armor in need be. She was drawn to him because she was somewhat familiar to the firebender. That and his posture was different. Ironic, wasn't it? He was the one that was proving not all fire nation was evil.

She didn't know his appearance, but he was kind and trustworthy. He suffered from frequent throat issues, something that had become clear when his muffled voice had softly answered her questions each and every time. Guilt made her uneasy when she had been around him for that—she had wanted to heal him so badly. Beneath the face plate, she had made out hoarseness that sounded painful from his few words. It made her feel remorse, but she couldn't heal him. There was no way she was coming this far, only to be thrown in jail for trying to do a kind favor for someone. She_ had _to find Iroh. Aang _needed_ a teacher more than her wellbeing mattered.

She'd have to keep low for a while if she was going to learn anything of real value. Of course, she only had another month to do these hastily thought up plans and be long gone by the time they realized the Dragon of the West was no longer in prison.

Sighing, it bothered her. How could she, a fifteen year old girl carry out this kind of operation by herself? The only thing she could do was pray that fate—and luck—was on her side.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

A giddy feeling welled up inside her. She cradled her hands together, scooping up the soap bubbles. She blew them in the air, watching them float higher with the wind, reflecting the warm sunshine in a rainbow of colors. The other girls smiled at her, following her example as they played with the soap bubbles. Minutes later, the overseer walked into the corridor, pleased with their progress. Six of them tended the gardens running along the pathways, while three of them washed the currently cleaned off fountains and statues. Each girl put effort in their chore, using their entire body to work.

When he left, they giggled. This had been going on for the last two days. They'd do innocent things to cheer up the dreadful chore, laughing at the overseer who was completely unaware of their childishness and return to finishing up so they could go to their next task. It was a small thing, but it helped keep them all in good spirits.

"Anybody remember where we're supposed to be now?" asked one of her younger roommates as they picked up their supplies. It had taken the better portion of four days to polish and weed the massive north eastern garden, one of the multiple sections of gardens that surrounded and interweaved throughout the palace grounds.

"Sorta." Ning frowned. "It shouldn't be too hard, anyway. Just follow the noise of the whining crybabies that haven't worked a day in their lives."

"Ning! How can you be so mean?" Li Lan snapped, catching up to the other earth kingdom girl. "Some of those crybabies are our family— and aren't two of your sisters somewhere here too?"

Katara tuned them out as they argued with each other, walking behind the others as they joined in, taking different sides of the conversation. She just injoyed the sounds of the familar voices, knowing that without them, there would be no disguise for her. She could have never gotten in this close to the Fire Lord's palace. And for that, she was eternally grateful.

They reached the ancient baths enormous and lavishly embellished. That was their next job. To make the mirrors, silver, gold, jade, marble, and other priceless jewels sparkle. This was part of the western wing, a gift from the Fire Lord and all for the prodigal Prince Zuko. It belonged to him—said fire bending royalty being gone for three plus years—and its up keeping was poorly done. She didn't just think it hadn't been cleaned since then, she _knew _it hadn't. Dust and cobwebs had gathered, and tarnish had built up in frustrating amounts. Somehow, she had a feeling this was intended to be an insult. Either to Zuko, or his new servants, Katara didn't know. All that was clear was the amount of work they were looking at.

Katara took one look at the half way done job the last cleaning had left behind and scoffed to herself at the incongruity. "Doesn't anyone know how to clean properly anymore?" shaking her head, she turned to the door way, calling to the girls behind her. "Have fun while I'm gone."

"Where 'ya going?" one said with an incredulous look. Glancing back, she smiled a small smile at Nuo. The chubby girl was the only one looking up from her post as the other three scrubbed away at the grim and murk of the once exquisite marble floor.

"To find polish—I am going to get lost anyway, so wish me luck."

Katara spent a good quarter of an hour pacing between the confusing hallways until she found the head overseer. The gray haired stocky man had a scowl permanently fixed in his aged features. He was seated on an ancient wooden chair, scribbling on a parchment with a fixed resolve as he scratched out a line of words. Looking down at her with distaste, he raised an annoyed brow.

"Well, what do you want?" he not so kindly barked. His eyes returned to the clipboard as he mutter more under his breath. Smiling at him with a practiced confusion, she frowned slightly as she played her role as a clueless servant.

"We need polish for the west wing's wash room, sir."

Glancing up from his clipboard, he blinked, as if that was completely absurd. In a slow movement, he stood, cracks popped as he stretched his hunched form from sitting from a long period of time in the same position. Placing his glasses on, he took a long look at her while silently setting his clipboard down on the chair.

"What is your name?" he ordered in a slightly softer tone.

"Kaya, sir." She lied.

"Well, then, Kaya. You do know you're the first girl from your retched nation to think about proper cleaning? That set of rooms is gonna need more than just a little elbow grease. You've come to the right place too. I've got cleaner for everything that wash room has to offer. It's good to know that someone has accepted the fact that there's no way but that life will be better serving then fighting."

"What do you mean, sir?" This time, she didn't fake the curiosity.

"One of your friends decided she didn't like her job, so she tried to run away."

"If you don't mind me asking, who was she? She might be my sister—and I'd like to know," she lied again. It wasn't because s_he_ was worried—it was because the _othe_r girls in her room were worried sick about their sisters and/or cousins.

"Couldn't be—she doesn't look anything like you. It's sad to think that her punishment won't be issued until I find out who can replace her."

Katara wondered about this while he disappeared behind a secret door, returning with an armload of glass vials filled with colored liquids. Handing them to her, he nodded as she thanked him.

"Sir?"

"What is it this time?" the hard face fire nation man was back, all traces of kindness gone.

"How long will we have to clean, sir? It could take five of us longer than a week to finish cleaning that grim off by ourselves. May I ask how long since someone's been _in_ there?"

"I wouldn't know. It's supposed to be done by tommorrow, so... Damn. It's good you gave me the heads up. I can see about sending a few more over."

Without thinking, the words came out before she could stop them. "Would you like me to take her place—the girl you spoke of?" Something about the way he said _didn't like her job _and _run away_, made something inside anxiously tug at her. A feeling in her gut told her to push the boundaries, as if she were supposed to in her current level of forced labor. Like it would help her in her quest in some way or form.

Shocked, the man sputtered as his face reddened. "You don't even know what she did as you're asking to take her place? Do you know how irrational that is?"

Boldly, her blue eyes darkened as she replied, "It's my duty to follow orders, sir, and I'll do anything for my people."

Brown eyes narrowed, he looked down at the girl. She wasn't like the others. She hadn't complained or quaked in terror when he had yelled at her. She had calmly looked him in the eye and spoke with an inner fire that would make any fire nation citizen proud. This Earth Kingdom girl wasn't at all what he'd judged at first glance. His anger vanished, he breathed disbelievingly as he stroked his bearded chin, grateful at his good fortune.

"Then that is what you'll do. Four days from now, you will report here before dawn, and you will serve your people."

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

With the vials in hand, she returned to the baths, questioning her sanity. She should _not _have done that. She should have just kept her mouth closed and just hurried along as quickly as her sore feet would carry her.

"Having any luck?" she asked as she walked in.

"No!" four voices chorused angrily.

Katara opened the vials and handed them to Qui and Nuo, they in turn dipping their rags into the clear liquid. A moment later, a sigh of relief was shared by all. Instead of soapy, still murky surfaces, the tarnish was successfully removed, revealing a lustrous gleam. Not but a few minutes later, another group of girls walked in. As they spotted her group, some rushed forward, staying close by their sister. Another set of five joined them not but a little while later. Katara smiled as they talked about their time here in the palace, passing around the cleaner as they multitasked. Then the laughing turned to moping, ruining the happy air that had been there not but a minute before.

Another hour went by as they revealed more and more sparkling surfaces. Getting to her feet, she listened to the others complaining about _everything_. Ugh. She had her brother to do that, she didn't need any more pessimistic grouches to fill her time.

"Hey, listen up, everyone," she raised her voice so she could be heard over the grumbling. She rang her rag out over a bucket, trying to smile. "Does anyone know any songs?"

They stopped their whining as they perked their attention towards her. Within a moment, a childlike voice started an earth kingdom tune, the rest of them joining in as they recognized the words. Katara asked for the cleaner from a beautiful girl of eighteen or so as she stepped into the tub, glad that she'd turned the gloomy atmosphere around.

But after a little while, Qui moved next to her, holding out a fresh rag to use. Katara smiled gratefully, accepting the small gesture as her new friend started on the bathtub around on the other side of her. She, Qui and another pair of girls, standing, kneeling and sometimes sitting, were comfortablely inside the tub, polishing and wiping it down.

"Sing, Kaya. You started this, but you haven't even tried." Her roommate giggled as her younger cousin splashed her rag across the room, hitting another girl in the back of her head. Giggles replaced the songs as they paused to watch the teen look accusingly at everyone, each shaking their smiling faces at her swift assumptions.

"I'm sorry, Qui, but I can't sing."

"Come one, everybody can sing! It doesn't matter if you do it good, so just try."

Katara was quiet as she rubbed at the golden lining of the tub, seeing her reflection stare back at her. Silver eyes pleaded playfully, a pout exaggerated on the girl's face in a silent request. Katara blinked, remembering how Aang used to give her that look. She couldn't believe she'd forgotten it already. She'd never been able to resist that look on him either.

Sighing, she shrugged. "I don't know that many songs, but you asked for it."

It was a minute or two before the others noticed Qui's silencing glare. Guess that was her cue, she shrugged. A water tribe song tugged at her, begging to be given attention. They might not recognize it, although, but she hadn't known but one of two of their melodies, so... She kept her hands moving in slow circles as she started.

As before, her voice was soft and gentle, just as she had sang before she left for Ba Sing Se. She kept singing until the song ended, smiling sadly as she remembered her mother singing it to her as a child. How true the lyrics were to her. Just like the words of the song, she'd grown up and gone to face the world before her.

Her ears heard sniffling, looking over to see looks of awe and tears on almost every face. Glancing to Qui, she saw that the girl had silent tears streaming down her face; she sat with her legs drawn up to her chest. Flinching, Katara apologized. It wasn't until they had completely finished that anyone spoke again.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Upon awakening, she found her room empty, no one else there besides herself. She hurried to the breakfast, finding no one there either. Groaning, she found the sun high in the sky as she passed a window. She'd slept in.

By the end of the day, she'd discovered that those that slept in were punished. And since punishment was carried out by one's owner if you were a servant, her penalty was going to carried out by none other than the princess herself. The very reason she'd been stuffed on a ship headed for a trail of manual labor was becuase of the princess's perverseness.

Azula.

She'd waited in a small cell like room, praying to Yue for protection. The moon spirit had been her friend, surely she'd help her out...? And she'd been there almost an hour before the princess finally arrived.

The door creaked quietly as a dark haired woman walked in. But it wasn't the princess, it was her knife throwing friend. Mai. Looking down at her with a bored look, she observed her for a few seconds before speaking.

"_I don't have time or the interest to interrogate you for your tardiness… so if anyone asks, just make something up, okay? If you'll excuse me, I have a date with the prince."_

_Katara looked up, confused. That was it? Somehow, she'd thought there'd be more to this whole ordeal. Apparently not._

_But before the fire nation teen left, she twisted the handle of the door so that it locked. The blue eyed fifteen year old stiffened when the pale beauty inspected her nails nonchalantly, her monotone voice feigning slight interest. Katara had a feeling like her life depended on this one question, and her muscles stiffened._

"_Have you happened to have seen Prince Zuko after dark?"_

_Honestly, she hadn't seen him but the scant few times out of the corner of her eye after her run in going to the kitchen. She shook her head, asking why._

"_It's not really any of your business, is it, girl? But," as the door pushed open, the two girls met each other's gaze. "if you do, find out what he's doing and then repot back to me without anyone knowing."_

Katara scrambled to the other girls in the corridors, none of them would look her in the eye. After she caught up with her chores, she went to dinner, only to find she'd missed that too.

Alone, she went to the baths, knowing that it could have been worse. Even if her tummy was slightly irritated, she survived another day. Peacefully, she enjoyed the quietness as she slowly took her bath, stomach growling. This might be the only chance to have some privacy. She spent an hour or so thinking over her decisions, contemplating indecisively over what to do next. How was she going to find where they were keeping Iroh? How was she going to reach him? And just how in the world was she going to get him out?

Closing her eyes, she thought of the guard she'd become accustomed to. She hadn't seen Lee since a few days prior to the painfully long ship ride. In a way, she was bothered that she'd not gotten to say goodbye. She missed him. There was a good chance she wouldn't see him again after everything was carried through.

Getting dried off and dressed, she quietly made her way to her room. The other girls were already asleep—a good thing, because it was probably almost midnight. She lay down on her cot, trying to fall asleep, but it never came. Hours later, when the bell rang, she was shaken from her thoughts, surprised she had actually stayed awake the whole night through. Dark half circles under her tired eyes, she stood to her feet, watching as the other girls groggily sat up. Katara walked out the door, reporting to the overseer and headed out to breakfast before starting her chores.

She cleaned, she tidied, she weeded and swept. Lunch was a roll of bread covered in cheese with a peach. She folded linins and clothes, she fluffed pillows and watered the arden plants. She and another girl had held up another so she could reach the high spot ins one of the libraries to dust, even with a ladder having problems reaching it. After that, dinner followed by a loud public sharing of the baths. She' couldn't remember the last time she'd laughed so hard—the girls rambling about how their days had been hilarious and had every one smiling. By the time the sun set, Katara was exhausted. Not only from the sleepless night before and the physical work of today, but her mind was jumbled and pounding with a head ache she wouldn't allow herself to even heal.

The next two days went a little better. The reason why was most likely because she'd fatigued herself beyond the point of excess capable thought and the days had blurred together like a blink of the eye. By the middle of the morning after, she remembered she was suppose to report to the overseer. She'd missed the deadline. Rushing down the hallways, she searched the hallways for the older man, mentally slapping herself.

"You're late." He said when she found him, panting to catch her breath. She bowed, apologizing. He smirked, seeing the bags beneath her eyes. Finally breathing normal again, she waited as he raised a questioning white brow.

"Lunch will be over if you don't hurry up."

Alarmed, she looked up, wondering what in world he could have meant. Then it hit her. It was _tomorrow _morning. She accidentally had gotten the days mixed up in her head. Flushing, she took her leave, returning to her chores.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

The next morning, the sun wasn't to rise for another hour as she quietly reached the gloomy station they--the servants-- were all to report to every morning before they had breakfast. As soon as the stern faced man with aged brown eyes told her to stand from her place, Katara felt a lump form in her throat.

_Relax. He doesn't know,_ she convinced herself.

"Are you capable of fighting?"

It took a moment as she tried to wake herself the rest of the way. Then she understood. Taking a stance, she waited, completely ready for him. He cruelly snarled, stepping into a stance. She stared at him, repeating in her head that she couldn't undo her progress. _Fight back…_ a voice that sounded suspiciously like Sokka coaxed. _Make me proud…_growled her father's low rumble. _Sugar Queen, if this loser wins, I will hold you completely accountable for being stupid enough to forgetting what you learned… _Toph's smirking tone mocked. _Come on, Katara…_ came Aang's low whispered.

He charged first, showing her that he was indeed inpatient. It reminded her of the other fire nation people she had fought. Ignoring the urge to bend, she blocked his kick, ducking underneath to return a punch of her own. She landed squarely in the ribs; an impressed glare was what she earned.

"Good, good." He laughed, the harshness rolling off his face.

She decided to play keep away. Like how Aang and Toph would play with her poor big brother. Within a minute, she had him panting, trying to catch his breath. Sluggishly, he tried to grab a hold of her arm, but was too slow. She twisted around him, an arm looped around his neck as she locked him into place.

Katara let go, the adrenaline subsiding in her as the older man stood up and faced her. There was respect in his eyes, a wry grin showing her a few of his teeth were missing. His eyes were sparkling in delight as he held out his hand.

"You pass." he spoke. "Where did you learn how to fight like that?"

"My grandpa," Katara said coyly. She had no idea if that was the truth or not. Pakku _could_ very well be her grandfather. She didn't know, she'd never been told of who had been her mother's father.

"What I wouldn't give to be young again. Now," with a handshake, he became serious. "I will tell you what you will be doing for me."

Letting go of his sweaty palm, she watched him warily as he picked up his clip board and ripped off the paper. She took it from him, reading the instructions.

With a gasp, she paled, shocked at the orders.

"Now you see why the other girl couldn't handle it?" he chuckled mirthlessly.

Forcing her gaze from the paper, she felt happiness clench her heart as he smiled at her believed discomfort. Pretending to be disgusted, she shuddered. The older Fire Nation servant struggled not to give his condolences when her expression became unreadable. She brushed her hair off her shoulder, noticing the amusement on his wrinkled face.

Annoyed, she glared at her overseer, "Are you bipolar or something?"

Instead of becoming angry, he gave a belly laugh, scaring her in the process. She blinked. How in the world could people laugh like that without falling over trying to catch their breath? She knew she certainly couldn't. A moment later, he shook his head, finding her scowling expression hilarious.

"No, I'm not. But you've just made my entire week better, Kaya."

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Humming, she looked down at the orders on the paper. In one arm, she held a bucket and a rather good cake of soap. It was better than the stuff she bathed with. In the other hand, she had two clean rags. Her permission slip she tucked safely into the waistband of her hip. With a smirk, she lazily strolled towards the eastern corridor. There, she found who she was looking for—her escort. Saying hello, she was delighted to find it was Lee. Her blue eyes softened, realizing how much she missed his small familiarity. For some reason, his presence made her surer of herself—that she could pull this off without any problems.

He nodded, and she gave him her most grateful smile.

"It's good to see you again," she looked up at his masked face. "I was beginning to worry, Lee. I'd thought you'd disappered or something."

He hesitated before leading the way outside palace grounds. She stayed by his side, careful of not straying too far away. For every step he walked she took two. A cat owl hooted somewhere in the barren land surrounding them, she jumped, grabbing his arm. When she realized what she'd done, she let go, a frown on her lips. When had she ever needed protection here? If desperate times called for desperate measures, her cover would be blown and she would be doing good to make a clean getaway. She was in the heart of the Fire Nation, surrounded by her enemies. They wouldn't hesitate to kill her. That's why she was scared. Not because of death, but because she'd become bait for Aang or her father once they realized her identity and truely captured her. They would brag of her capture, and dead or alive, her family would arrive ready for battle—whether it was time to or not. It was better this way.

If no one knew where she was, how could they find her?

The sun had set not long ago, the nighttime sky lit up with stars, the moon a quarter of the way full. Shadows engulfed everything that was beyond the reach of muted torch lights.

"Lee, how have you been since I last saw you?" she questioned gently, trying to distract herself. She felt his gaze on her as she looked straight ahead, not quite ready to look at him.

"Good." His low muffled voice answered. She was more than used to his one word answers, having had only a little more on rare occasions. She could deal with that, it was just... him. Some people were just like that.

Katara nodded, happy to hear that she'd worried unnecessarily. The irony of it made her shake her head. She was always worrying, as it seemed. Sometimes over big things, other times over little things.

They came upon the entrance of the prison tower. Katara took a deep breath in, gulping back her fear. This was it. She could do this, and no one would know. She was so many steps closer then she would have been on her own. And no one would suspect her for anything at all. Actually, it was the reality that she _was_ succeeding that made her paranoid.

It was too easy. By one of her brother's many theories, for something to go right, something has to go wrong. It terrified her to think she'd agreed with him once. Becuase honestly, she never knew when that wrong was going to happen.

Another guard stopped them, his muscled arms flexing as he lowered a sharp ended spear not but a few feet from her face. How nice. Nothing like a warm greeting, right? Nodding, Lee gave her a nod to continue. She pulled out theparchment and held it up for him to see.

Reading it, he apologized and stepped back, granting access for them to move forward. "Carry on, then." He said.

After they were out of sight, Katara felt a hand on her shoulder. Looking up, she raised her eyebrows at his white face plate. He squeezed her shoulder lightly, and she felt relieved at his gesture. He motioned for her to wait here. Lee then turned around and left, silently walking down the hall as she leaned against the wall, desperately trying to keep down the caged hysteria bubbling inside her.

Minutes later, he returned, giving her the signal to follow. At the end of the hallway many floors up, he opened a metal door to one of the cells. He slid the key into the lock, twisting swiftly, and the metal cage door opened. She walked in with a small smile, the door closing behind her as she entered without her armored friend, the firebender locking her in. The door leading outside opened and shut, Lee leaving her to do her task. She glanced at the opened peephole, light seeped in from an outside flame, dimly lighting the room around her.

It took a minute for her eyes to adjust, and when they did, a sad look came over her face.

"General Iroh?" she asked, shocked and appalled at how filthy he'd become. His hair was matted, tangled and greasy, unkempt. The clothes on his back were stained, tattered and disgusting-- the smells had accumulated over the past number of weeks. Overpowering was putting it lightly. Only six weeks ago, he'd been groomed and healthy looking. Now, his form was huddled with his back turned in defeat, facing the brick wall of his cell.

"I'm here to be of assistance, please let me help you." She said quietly in concern, pleading as she approached him. Slowly, she bent to her knees, waiting for him to turn around. Not knowing how long this might take, she gathered her courage, brushing back her hair from her eyes. This was something she'd not expected to have to do, in any way or form much. Stupid Fire Nation Crown Prince. One moment she tagged him for a cruel, schizophrenic person, and the next he was trying to take care of his aging uncle. Had he really changed? It was confusing to say the least. Part of her hated him, and another part pitied him. Something she really hadn't expected was to be hurt from him in a worse way than Jet could have ever done.

"I'm here under orders of Prince Zuko, General, and I'm going to help you clean up."

"My… own nephew… thinks I smell bad?" he chuckled from far away, though it seemed forced. Glancing back at her, his hardened amber eyes were unyielding. He gave her a good look before turning around, watching her. She set the bucket down, dipping the rag into the water and soaped it up. Before she could wash the dirt from his face, he took the wash cloth from her, doing the task himself without taking his eyes from hers.

"So, tell me how you got the task of aiding a crazy old man like me," he said, deadpan. "And how such a beautiful girl like yourself isn't cringing at my offensive state at this time of night."

Blinking, she shook her head. "Your smell isn't that bad, General."

He smiled. Amusement and a mixture of something else filling his tone, "It's alright to say I smell like the bad end of a komodo rhino. Believe me, I know. "

He handed her the rag and she soaped it up again, repeating the process a few more times before he asked her to turn away. She did so, granting him privacy as he did the best to clean himself. A little while later, he became quiet, and she almost turned around to see if he was alright. Of course, just as she got the courage to ask him a question, he beat her to it.

"Why are you here?"

Calmly, she responded, "I already told you why, General, I'm here—"

"No, why are _you_ here?" he repeated in a gruffer voice, the rustling of clothing signaling he was almost done. She froze. A wide smile broke across her face as she realized what he meant. Clinching her hands in her lap, she knew her cover was lost to this wise old man.

She took a moment to answer him, knowing that Lee was somewhere outside the door, ready to come in without a second's hesitation. He could hear every word exchanged.

"I'm ready," he announced.

Turning around, she was surprised to something in his outstretched hands. Eyes widening, she understood his intent. But where had he gotten it? Taking it from his hand, she observed as a small candle sized flame danced at his fingertips. She looked around, picking up the dark lump of chalk and marking a bit on the paper. Convenient, she thought. It worked.

'Follow my lead' he noiselessly mouthed. She nodded, nervousness creeping back up again. She gave him a small sheepish smile, her blue eyes reflecting the candle light.

"So," he said, watching her write. She turned it to where he could see it, hoping he could read her hastily scrawled writing. "You were telling me?"

_I'm here to help you escape. _

She answered, "I'm sorry, general—you must not have heard me. I will be here to bring you bathing supplies when you need them. Do you need help reaching there?" she added just in case Lee was listening. The General's lip quivered as he coughed to cover his laugh.

"Call me Uncle. It makes me feel old when people call me that stuffy title." His gray eye brows furrowed at her, glancing with surprise at the weathered paper and what she'd written.

"I plan to help you the best I can…Uncle Iroh."

"And how to you plan to do that?"

"I have a guard that will bring me here when it's time."

_I am more talented than you think I am._

He took a moment as he stroked his cleaner beard. Using a cloth, he splashed the water a bit and rung it out, as if he weren't done with his 'bath'.

"I'm not that surprised, anyway. What's the name of your guard?"

He was curious. She'd didn't think it was a question that meant two things, so she answered him in a smiling friendliness.

"I've known him for a little while, actually. He was on the boat that brought us both over from Ba Sing Se, and he was kind enough to let me watch my eleme—the ocean," She caught herself. Oops. "when they brought me and nineteen others up on deck. His name is Lee."

And that seemed to catch him off guard. He blinked rapidly, while his lips set into a thin line. Katara saw his expression, a mixture of pain and…pride? That was a new combination. She'd have to remember that one. But why had the name triggered that in the first place?

"Do you know him?"

He set his hands over his eyes, resting an elbow on his knee, his voice gravely enforced. "Yes." he answered softly, "Yes, I do. A lot better than you do. While I'm on it, you never told me your name."

She steadily and clearly wrote it down as she spoke her alias. "Kaya, Uncle."

_My name is Katara of the Southern Water Tribe— Chief Hakoda is my father. I am a master water bender, teacher and friend of Avatar Aang._

"What a beautiful name you have. Tell me how your stay has been here in the Fire Nation." He said genuinely impressed and surprised by her title. "Ah, how old were you did you say?"

Putting the piece of chalk down, she looked down at her hands, sighing. "I turned fifteen three weeks ago when I was on that ship. And my stay? I can tell you it's been nothing like I've ever experienced."

"I'm sorry to hear that. Is there anything I can do to make it any better?"

Katara thought for a minute before grabbing the little stick of chalk, knowing only a small bit was left to use. Next time, she would bring more if she could find it.

"It's alright, I'm sure I'll do fine anyway."

_Fool the guards so they won't suspect anything and be ready for when I come to break you out. And if it makes your day a bit better, we've already met. I told your nephew to go jump in a river after he tied me to a tree. Ring any bells?_

When he read that, he laughed long and hard. His gold eyes watered as he put a hand to his chest, trying to catch his composure, but it was of no use. He quickly hid the piece of paper in the folds of his clothes, tossing the chalk to the other side of the cell just before the cell doors opened. The old fire nation general once again turned to face the wall, resuming his silent vigil, the life in his eyes clouding back over.

Katara picked up the bucket, shoved the soap and dirty rags into it and stood up. She smiled her farewell, calling out to her escort that she was ready. He immediately opened the door, getting her out of there and locked poor Uncle up for the night. She smiled as she walked with Lee. She spoke a bit of trivial random things, and noticed that he stood closer to her than when they'd come. It wasn't a big difference, just the space of a few inches. But she took comfort at his pressence. In his palm, he lit the way down the long winding path back to the palace. For safety's messure, she motioned for her to hold on to his other arm. Katara knew it really was for her safety--she'd already taken the trail run heading up this way. And promptly almost fell of the sides of the steep incline more times than she could count of her hands. Lee had verbally told her he'd make sure she didn't fall.

When they'd reached level ground, she'd let go, bidding him goodnight.

A big weight was lifted off her chest; her mood would be considerable lighter for the time being. From here, everything would go smoothly and perfect. Only three things needed to be done. First, keep her identify undiscovered. Two, figure out the time and transportation of her departure. Third, get to the island erbyone was supposed to be meeting at safely and intact.

Half an hour later, she was in the servant's wing, bathing alone in the darkness, readying herself for bed and the upcoming weeks. It turned out that Lee would be her link to get to Aang's teacher. But how exactly was she going to get the Dragon of the West around Spirit's knew how many soldiers without the possibility of getting anyone hurt?

* * *

November 21st, 2008  
11:54PM

I have no earthly idea how many spelling errors are in here. I admit now I'm too tired to do a whole lot. I've got to get you super early tommorow. Ugh. No fun. None whatsoever,

I'm gonna head in early for the night, everyone.

~heflo


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my plots, which I twist the characters and the settings.**

**Answer for VioletCrystals: Just keep reading, okay?**

* * *

A month and a half passed, and with it, the anxiety of being caught. She had everything planned and ready, all that was left was the carry though of the prison break. And her roommates were clueless as to why she was zoning out, being the model servant, and looking forward to bathing a stinky old man.

About nine days after she had arrived as a servent, the Princess had called for every earth kingdom girl and made them bow before her father. She had announced them as her gifts to him, he in turn had replied that the peasant girls were lower than any of his fire nation servants. Angered, Katara glanced up a bit, squinting past the fiery wall. Past the wall of flames, she was shocked to register that the Firelord wasn't a repulsive man.

At least she now knew where the pain in the arse brother and sister got half their looks from.

The the royal siblings had left with the princess's two friends for a week and a half immediately following that day, on a vessel bound for Amber Island. Their leaving left Katara thankful somewhat at her fortune. During that time, she hadn't seen Uncle Iroh at all. And she hadn't seen her friend Lee either.

She knew some of the other guards had accompanied one of the royal vessels, and apparently Lee had too. It still had her annoyed that he hadn't told her anything. When he returned, she was surprised at how the sight of his armored body had made her grin with relief. In the dimness of the summertime dusk, she'd been surprised to see him in the servant's wing waiting for her. With a beautiful fire lily that he had tucked behind her ear.

She'd blushed, knowing full well what he meant. With a quick moment, he bowed, in his own silent way telling her he was sorry.

She accepted ih return. Smiling happily, she hugged his arm as he escorted her to Iroh's cell for the first time since he'd left. His form went rigid at the abrupt gesture, but Lee returned it with a silent embrace of his own. For a moment, they stood like that before they made their way up to the prison tower. By now, the guards recognized her and her friend, never stopping her in her chores.

Lee was soft spoken; mysterious; an imperial fire bender –this she knew after learning the different types of amour— and her first friend in the fire nation. But if things went disagreeably, there was a chance she might have to fight. If he stood in her way when the time came, she wouldn't hesitate to fight back. Of course, she'd probably lose his friendship. But... if it meant escaping the fire nation capital came down to blows, she'd do it gently. There would be no chance of her losing on the full moon. No doubt i nher mind that she could be over powered.

That was how single mindedly serious she was about breaking Iroh out. There was no excuse. Aang needed a teacher. And that was that. Tough the thought of fighting him or anyone else severely depressed her, she would fight anyone because the world needed the Avatar.

Besides that, it appeared one of the younger palace guards had taken interest in Ning. Katara was amazed as her young friend was becoming hopelessly drawn into the infatuation mode. Katara had tried to snap her out of it, but it had been to no avail. Her emerald eyed roommate was hopelessly crushing on someone that would probably break her heart. Or the war would end and Ning would be free to either stay or leave—Katara bleakly questioned about this one. Would the girls go back to the earth kingdom when the war ended? They had no home or other family there.

What would become of them once the war was over?

Heading towards the gardens, she started to turn down a tapestry filled hallway, but jerked back the other way. The fire nation prince was coming her way! No, why now? He was normally at his gloomy girlfriend's house right now, training, or MIA (in her case at least); he should be over _anywhere else_, not _here_. Why, universe, why? On impulse, she ducked behind a column and several potted indoor plants and hid the best she could as he passed by a moment later. Peeking, she eyed the pacing figure.

His hair had grown longer, and he'd parted it over to one side. In a way it partially covered his scar. The few times she'd seen him since Ba Sing Se, his hair was in a top knot, like all the other men of his nation. But as he passed her, she realized her hate towards him wasn't as strong as it once was. Becuase of her new thoughts, she questioned whether or not he had changed. If he cared enough for his uncle to assure he was properly seen to, then...

Should that mean something to her?

It wasn't that that held her attention right now, though.

It shocked her. Prince Zuko could _smile?_ Her fingernails had dug into the wood of the painted column, finding an unusual indention. Confused, she forgot about him and turned her attention to the mural. After looking at it for a few seconds, she wondered why it seemed so familiar.

It was then she remembered. She had hidden behind here before. It looked completely different at night with only a muted torch down the hall. There had been only a millisecond to spare as the door to the room nearby had burst open.

That had been the same night she had done Iroh an errand. It had been simple enough, but still. Iroh had instructed her to deliver a scroll. In her own handwriting. Iroh had told her what she'd needed to bring the next time she saw him. That next time came, and she'd concealed the items inside the wash buckets and freash clothing. With the little amount of both sets of ink, she'd used it all doing as he'd asked. Iroh had mouthed the words to her, sloshing the water around in the bucket with one hand and holding a small, candle sized flame for a light with the other. They covered up what they were really doing by excess noise, knowing what could happen if either of them were caught.

Hastily, she'd written both messages. One visible, and the other only revealed by heat. Clever, she'd remembered saying outloud.

And for Lee, who could hear every sound they made, Iroh had ingenuously replied with a sad little story of the most foolish travler there ever was. As he'd told it, she'd conveyed the rest of her message.

_"You don't know what this means to me, Kaya."_

When she placed her tools of deception back in hiding, she'd told Iroh one last thing before she'd left that night.

_"You're welcome."_

That had been the same night Lee had produced a long sash, and worldlessly asked her permission to kiss her.

_He'd used his index finger to touch her lips, and cocked his head. Through his gloves, she could feel the warmth of his body, and gasped as the intimacy sparked. She'd come to know him well enough to interpret his body language._

_'Kiss?' Was the meaning. Or at least... Yeah. She was sure that was it. She really hoped that was what he wanted._

_Katara was at a loss for words. With a quivering heartbeat, she felt something close to fear be born in her heart. It wasn't him she feared. Nor was it that there was a possibility something could evlove from this._

_It was that she might one day have to hurt him._

_But __hesitantly, she'd made her decision. For the time being, this was what she wanted. Her feeling had grown for her masked protector. And she wanted to know what he tasted like. Wanted to hear him say her name. And that disturbed her. This was all she could allow. A simple kiss, and no more. She hadn't even felt this for Jet. It was so more along and developed. But she knew it wasn't love._

_As she compared this new discovery, she lowered her gaze. The weight of his unseen gaze rested on her heavily, but she couldn't meet it. The light in his left palm extinguished, and the path plunged into darkness. She scooted closer, the fear of getting seperated from her excort a strange fact. She didn't want him to leave her here. She didn't want to be left alone in this strange land where there was a chance she could wander until she ran into something worse. Azula, for example._

_It was in t__he lights__ of the far off city being the only light, she'd heard his hushed voice. It was a glow similar to fireflies, far off betong this barren valley. Clouds hid stars and the moon. Katara could only made out a slightly darker outline that she knew to be Lee. She was practically huddling just inches away as a chilly breeze gusted up. Her clothing was thin, and her teeth clattered. In the dark, she could feel warmth radiating from Lee._

_She wondered what it felt like to be a firebender like he was. He probably didn't feel this chill at all. __Wasn't the fire nation supposed to be...well, warm or something? The thought was quick as it distracted her from Lee._

_As she looked to the sight of the beautiful lights from far away, it was __the one word that brought her foucs on the masked firebender._

_"Please." _

_She found his hand, and took the plain sash. At this moment, she wanted nothing more. __With a sudden maturity not of her age, she'd secured the knot of the sash, and let her hands drop to her sides. She could see nothing, not even the glow of the distant city._

_For a moment, she felt dumb. They were in the dark. What was the point of being blindfolded?_

_Then she heard the sound of something being placed on the ground, and she took in a fortifying breath. The sound was loud in the screaming silence. Something touched her shoulders, and she felt his breath againt her lips. His breath was warm, tickling her lips._

_It was his hands, she realized, __that were touching her. They were large and warm in the unusual night of a summer's lower temperature. _

_She sucked in a breath, unsure now. He smelled...delicious._ _Nervousness filled Katara, making her hyper aware of the boy in front of her. She couldn't breathe. __Gentle lips were pressed against her own, inviting and hesitant. _

_Affection like she'd never know bloomed inside her, and she wrapped her arms around Lee. Though it had started out akward, with a stain of pink on her cheeks,__ she abruptly remember those books she and Qui had snuck form the library. The ones they'd giggled over for hours into the dead of the night flipping through the pages with a lone candle light. _

_Every page had been filled as an instruction manual for love making and other various things. __Which included a guide for _so_ many things Katara shouldn't have learned about until she was married. Oh, her father would kill her if he knew what she and Qui had accidentally stumbled upon. Wait. He'd probably flush, __embarrassed,_ _as he gave her the lecture devrived from hell._

_She recalled several of them wittingly, and felt shame further deepen her blush. But this was here and now. Lee was _kissing_ her. She couldn't think of anything else._

_Well..._

_That might be a lie._

One page inparticular stuck out in her mind as they stood there, frozen. Apparently she wasn't the only nervous one, she'd thought in stilled bewilderment. He was just as tense as she was.

And it was that reason alone that she remembered that certain passage.

'...if you, the reader, have no idea what your doing, consider this. Say this is your first kiss. Or you and your new lover are stuck in a lip lock, awkwardly waiting for somthing to happen. What do you do? _You_ break it. First, start by..."

_So Katara did. __With a faked __confidence, she kissed him shyly, recalling one of the tips in the book. She added her own adjustment, for the first time in her life feeling like she was stealing not from a cookie jar, but gold from a bank._

_Parting her lips, she blew an icy breath, hoping with all her might __he misunderstood it for a sudden chill in the weather. She had been careful,_ extremely_ careful. She could have accidentally frozen his lips if she wasn't careful enough. But she'd guessed just right. __It did the trick. His lips parted and__ she slowly __sucked his bottom lip, nibbling it with such innocence that she made him gasp. __She was rewarded. Lee made a small strangled noise before __kissing her back. Then it was her turn to make the strangled noise. Sudden bliss had flashed through her as they kissed._

_For several mintues, Katara's world was focused on one thing. Lee. Blindfolded, and in the dark, she had no idea what he look like. He was her faceless gaurd. _

_She knew she would slowly fall for him if this continued. She trusted him the most here in the Fire Nation. He was practically a stranger, but that didn't matter to Katara. He didn't know her real identity. There was no reason for him to think she was someone else other than an earth kingdom girl that had been in the wrong place at the wrong time._

_Katara moaned as he'd craddled the back of her head, kissing her like a man dying of thirst._

_They only parted becuase during their passionate steamy kiss, was __they'd both forgotten to breathe. And before he'd placed his plated helmet back on, she'd gotten one last kiss before they returned to the palace, parting ways._

_She'd fallen asleep with a bright red blush on her face and her lips swollen_

As her thoughts wander back to that night, she let a blushing smile curl un her lips. It was the next night, though, that Katara did her givin task for Iroh. And like the old man had suggested, she had left the scroll were only Zuko could find it. And had almost gotten caught for it. She'd watched Zuko as he looked around, and seeing no one, picked the scroll up and went back in his room without a word.

Continuing on back in present day, she wondered to herself as she walked out to the refreshing summer air.

Glancing up at the blue sky, her attention drifted to a bison shaped cloud. Thoughts of Aang whispered in her mind. Sorrowfully, she longed to reunite with her family and her friends. Where were her dad and his men? Was Sokka alright? Was Toph making sure her older brother didn't get himself beat up, or being eaten by some sort of meat eating hippo cow? Had Aang healed?

A floral aroma reached her nose; hushed giggling whispers on both sides came from a few of the younger girls. Ah, that's right. They'd finally gotten to see single males without shirts. Rolling her blue eyes, she found herself understanding her matured know-how was more advanced than her fifteen year old appearance let her on to be. Katara would be emotionally ancient by the time she had her first child. That was, _if_ she even had a first child. The only guys that had become interested in were totally wrong for her.

Haru had been a sweet guy, but he'd been too timid and sensitive. There would have never be a relationship for her and him because she didn't see him that way. She'd be his friend, but his apparent interest had alerted her of a future rejection. Poor Haru— if anything, she knew he'd be hurt to easily by her realistic life style.

Jet, for example had been a rebel. His devilishly handsome looks had made her heart flutter and her cheeks blush. As much as she had wished things would have worked out for them, they hadn't.

He'd cooed flattery to her and she believed his every word, becoming moved by his mysteriousness. He had lied to her. He'd tried to wipe out an entire village. But in Ba Sing Se, he'd changed for the better. And she was just starting to forgive him when things went downhill. She'd seen his internal bleeding; there would be no hope of living through that kind of damage. In a way, she was still mournful over his death. Had it really only been a few weeks ago?

Aang's crush had been something she should have ended as soon as she had noticed it. He was immature and fun loving, to overenthusiastic to see other people's feelings. Being the last airbender, he'd grieved, using Katara as a crutch. She had started seeing him as a little brother until Aunt Wu, and after that was extremely confused about the supposed fortune. She knew she was supposed to have a great romance and all, but was Aang the only powerful bender out there?

In the catacombs under the wretched 'peaceful' utopia, Katara had felt her heart break— it was like she'd watched her only son die before her. In that shock, she'd had a strange reoccurring feeling—as if she'd already felt that kind of loss.

Because the night after in her father's ship, she'd had a horrendous nightmare of a place she'd never been. Dismayed and confused, it wasn't until a while later that it dawned on her that she'd remembered something from a past life. It was strange knowing something that was too blurry to see clearly. The best way to put it would be… that she knew it but couldn't really see it. Does that make since to you? Katara had been a mother, lost her child and husband in a bloody massacre in her previous incarnation. Even if it hadn't been but a memory of another life, it had hurt her just the same.

She got to her knees, letting her mind become blank as she tended to stray weeds the others had overlooked.

Suddenly, she had the urge to see Lee. Startled, she sat up straight, her face flushing crimson as her memories resurfaced. Lee... she sighed dreamily. Great. She didn't even know where he was. Imperial firebenders normally were hidden inside the inner folds of the palace, where they were in easy reach of the Fire Lord. There were only a dozen at a time that were offically called that too.

That she'd learned when Ning's cousin had muttered that over dinner one day. That had caught the near by girls' attention.

Katara had learned that Lee would live and die and an Imperial guard. Once inside the Fire Lord's personal ring of protection, always inside the inner ring. Imperial guards were sworn by blood to protect the man with his life. Almost every year, half the gaurd died in their duty. It seemed assassins were ever popular.

And that conversation had resulted in a constant worry for Lee and his wellbeing.

As the rest of the day passed, she thought of random things, trying to keep herself distracted. Mathematics, history, recipes, bending… and birthdates. And how many days and weeks were in between now and then. Out of the people she knew, the next one would be Toph's. Exactly nine weeks and four days until the blind earthbender's thirteenth birthday.

Oh, Spirits. Toph was growing up. Would she be much different when Katara saw her again?

And other things revolved inside her thoughts as she successfully distracted herself from her firebender. For example: how many days travel it was from one city to the next and how far away it was from the South Pole to the North Pole. The books she'd skimmed through at the desert library. The animals and places she seen along her travels. How Gran-Gran's jerky always tasted better in the spring than any other time of the year…

Finishing her chores on time, she followed the rest of the girls as the crowded themselves into the training grounds. The earth kingdom girls and she were considered lower than the fire nation servants—they were slaves. They couldn't protest or revolt, because punishment would be carried out by Azula herself. And that was a worse fate than the slave hood itself. To the incognito waterbender, anything was better than that. She got meals, baths (apparently the fire nation people are _extremely_ immaculate with cleanliness. Didn't matter what nationality—you must be presentably clean.), a semi comfortable futon, (the cots had disappeared one day a few weeks back) and all the socialism she could handle. Living with four girls had its perks. Laughs, stories, help with certain things, and a friendship.

Another thing was that as each day passed, work got shorter and less tiresome. They understood the schedules and knew what worked best to their advantages.

It was afterwards that the events were open to discussion.

Sometimes they'd get a chance to just lay back and relax. Some days someone would sneak a book out of the library, and they'd all take turns until they finished it, placing it back exactly in the condition they found it in. Some days she found herself being sent to work with the neighboring nobles' staff, a shortage of hands or lack of people the case. There, she was treated somewhat better, but the fact that she had been in Ba Sing Se before arriving here… Well, most assumed she was earth kingdom, treating her as such. It was then she learned the feelings the other nobles had about this war. Each opinion differed too.

Some days she was in the gardens, weeding. Her favorite place was the pond with the turtle ducks. She always went there with another girl to 'weed' or 'groom', because that was the only way she go without getting punished. The gardener liked her, in any case. The old man seemed to find their help as a relief.

Too bad she had only done it a handful of times, because it was really a beautiful garden.

And on rare days, she was sent to town with errands. The fire nation capitol was completely different than any other place on earth. The foods, the curios, the shops and vendors were exciting things she committed to memory as she paused with her errands in hand. Though she couldn't buy anything other than what she was sent for, she still took in the thrill of the task.

Another thing the other girls would do was watch the training fields from a distance.

She hadn't wanted to go in the first place, but Nuo and Qui had dragged her along, despite her protests. Everyone but her would be there for one reason. To ogle and admire the sweaty males training without their shirts. Eh.

Katara knew the male and female anatomy better than many women ten years her senior. She was a healer. What point was her ability to heal if she didn't know what she was healing?

She'd delivered babies and healed many wounded soldiers. Most said wounded soldiers being earth kingdom men that were injured anywhere and _everywhere_. That time Aang had almost agreed to help General Fong, she had spent her time in the infirmaries, helping to the extent of her abilities. Many men had stared at her bewildered as she asked them to undress for her. To them, they'd assumed that she, the teenage girl, had been a bit deranged. They'd called her many names before realizing she was the healer that would take away the pain in their bodies.

That had also been the day she'd had another door closed behind her. The head of the infermery there had been a middle aged woman in her forties. It was there when Gin Hua introduced her to the study of the human anatomy. It was interesting to Katara's curious fascination and morbidly sickening at the same time. But she couldn't take her eyes away as the older woman taught her the first few lessons. After that, she'd sent her off with a thick tome of pictures and remedies. She'd memorized it until she'd had to part with it somewhere along the journey.

She'd traveled with two boys for months. And there wasn't much they could hide from her. Many times when they were being chased and limited to resources, they would have to bath in rivers. Aang and her brother would hurry to clean up in the cold water; she would turn her eyes away and mend clothes or cook dinner. And Sokka could care less if she saw him in the nude— they'd grown up together—and she'd seen him like that plenty of occasions before. Aang on the other hand, would always go down river a bit or use the cover of the vegetation or rocks.

But when it came to be her turn for bathing, Sokka often blind folded Aang and had the air bender telling him everything he knew by the fire, facing the opposite direction to hide her from his sight and ears. They went on long walks during that time, she recalled fondly. Nothing like a big brother. He protected the innocent nomad from her lack of dress and her from embarrassment.

Today, she noticed that the yells ringing out across the arena weren't as forceful as before. They were more relaxed, the fifteen or so young men happy and zealous. Katara watched from her spot in the back of the giggling mass of blushing earth kingdom girls as the men lined up against one of the walls and watched the one standing in the middle. Frowning, she watched the man's movements, becoming more and more interested by the second. Even with his back faced towards her, she could tell he was teaching the other guys new material. His dark brown hair was pulled back, the traditional top knot relaxed from hours of continuous movement.

Her smile widened as he showed off, the muscles in his body powerfully working together as he demonstrated. It was a completely different sight than what she was used to seeing. He wasn't bending, but the forms were from the fire nation. Spirits, she'd kill to be able to jump like that. If she could, her forms would be able to reach incredible new heights and angles… But it was physically impossible for some people. She being one of them, she could only do so much. Things like aerial combat? She'd leave that for the professionals.

"Turn around!" an ear splitting roar came from behind, startling them all.

Katara jumped, spinning around. Looking up, she gulped at the sight of a glowering man, his face something she'd have in nightmares about. Deep scars crisscrossed every inch of his gaunt features, deep pocks were evident from some sort of childhood disease. His broad chest was easily twice her size, his massiveness similar to one of the earth benders Toph defeated in the Earth Rumble tournament. Strange tattoes covered almost every inch of visible skin from his neck down. He was one of the ugliest people Katara had ever seen.

The rest of the girls flinched, some gasping as they caught a hold of his face, stumbling to get behind someone to hide. But Katara was frozen to the spot, now in the direct front of the cowering mass of frightened earth kingdom girls.

Not even Zuko's scar terrified her like this man's scarred face did.

'Oh, dear Gods.' A girl clutching tightly to her arm breathed. Katara glanced behind her, finding that each one was pale, trembling, and quaking at the sight of the ugly man glaring at them.

"You, in the front, yes, you—who else would I be talking to?" He snarled, spittle flying from his blackened toothed mouth. "Grab four of your terrified whelps and haul them over to the fields."

"Y-yes, sir!" Katara stammered fearfully. A patch covered one of his eyes, the other beady eye filled with cold hatred. His head was a funny shape, as if someone had beat one side in until it was flat, a little stub was all he had for an ear on that side. His fists were the size of a rooster pig, his body well over average height and weight.

And the _smell…_

_"_A-anyone?" katara asked queitly, trying not to shudder in disgust as the man's stench overpowered her senses.

A few seconds passed, Katara almost thought no one would step forward. And in her mind, she somehow put it together that she'd somehow be held accountable -- since the man would recognize her -- if no one stepped forward.

Moments passed before the first girl stepped forward, her green eyes shimmering with tears. Three more followed her example as they shivered involuntary over to Katara. One of her roommates had stepped forward. Katara's hand found her friend's, and she squeezed it for assurance.

Qui looked to her, silver eyes wide, expectantly watching her with an unreadable expression. A maternal instinct made her twist away, the fierce anger hitting her hard, her jaw clenching. These girls shouldn't be scared for their lives; they shouldn't be treated like slaves. They should be in their home land, trying to make a new life.

It was Katara that led the way, the four earth kingdom girls close behind her as they made their way down the dirt path to the fields. The sound of laughter and playful shouts rang out, now only a hundred feet away from where she was standing.

------------------------------------

Katara was breathing heavily, struggling to catch her breath as she dodged a grinning trainee. Apparently, the 'soldiers' had needed inspiration to run their laps and the girls watching them were the perfect motivational tool to inspire their training exercises. The other girls were squealing around her, each running with a blush on their cheeks as their crushes chased in pursuit.

To the male portion, this was just a fun playful exercise, chasing after lithe maidens.

To the other four girls, it was a lucky chance to see their crush close up.

Not for Katara. This was a very creative use of exercise that was disguised as a game. She'd never been good at running. Not even when she was little.

This was pure torture for the waterbender.

This so called game was like tag. But in her case, if she got tagged, she was the lucky man's reward. She glanced over looking for the other girls, seeing to her dismay that she and one other were the only two left to be claimed. The remainder of the apprentices was cheering on their friends, adding the tally to the barrier between her and the freedom. If someone tagged her, she would be forced to go give him his winning kiss.

Mentally shuddering, she thought to herself in an anomalous tone. _I'd rather pucker up and kiss General Iroh._

Speaking of the old man—eight days from today was the detonation point. It was the full moon that night. With her enhanced bending, her bottled emotions would add to it, giving her power like the fire nation would have never guessed for a foreign girl. After that, she had four days—if she'd read the maps right—of hard traveling if she wanted to make it to the uninhabited island just north west of here. No one would stand in her way. She couldn't afford any mistakes, no matter what.

There was trio of guys her age or only a few years older than her were arguing, simultaneously trying to tag her. And Katara was seriously getting tired from avoiding the three, annoyed that other voices were trying to distract her from her simple evasiveness. Her side hurt and her lungs burned. But would they give her a break? No, not really.

One, with hazel eyes had a gangly awkwardness that made her pity him. He was smirking as he made a joke about her disheveled state. Of _course_ she was going to be sweaty, she replied. Her hair had come loose, the ribbon was clencth in one of the boy's hands. It had been tuged free, much to her annoyance. Her har swished across her back as she twisted away and her cotton tunic was clinging uncomfortably to her as the midday sun beat down unmercifully on the fire nation training ground.

Katara ran, huffing as she dodged around a pair of outreached arms. Gods, her lungs hurt, and her body was straining from lack of exercise. Pausing for a second, Katara rested her hands on her knees, gulping in a ragged lungful of air, wiping away beads of sweat from her forehead.

Something groped her, gettting her right in the butt. Laughs and wolf whistles reached her as she gasped. Whipping around, she rammed her elbow into his soft unprotected belly with her entire body, satisfaction bubbling vaguely at a pained moan.

She recited her mantra over and over in her head. _No waterbending. No waterbending aloud. Don't blow your cover, Katara. There is _no _waterbending allowed._

Closing her eyes, the adrenaline was wearing out thin, leaving her sore and frustrated from the forced game of tag. Starting back up, she had two boys to dodge and neither one looked as enthusiastic when their friend went down.

A moment later, her eyes narrowed, turning a stormy dark blue as she sensed another body behind her. Clutching her hand into a fist, she used her body to swivel in a continuous motion.

Her intention had been to punch the person behind her.

Her intention failed.

It was caught in a firm block, and her other hand was captured when she hit the muscular chest just inches away. It was then she noticed the angry red scar and dark glossy midnight hair gathered into the royal insignia topknot.

Expression blank, golden eyes peered into her own --it was Zuko that stared down at her.

Her face paled in a mixture of anger and dread once she recognized the person before her. None other than Prince Zuko was looking down at her with a passive expression. Déjà vu, wasn't it? She could have sworn this had already happened sometime a year ago.

Oh. Silly of her—it had.

A millisecond passed before she cast her gaze downward, praying for a miracle. She stared at his chest, dread catching her in a thorned wordlessnes. Uncomfortably, she felt her heartbeat slow down and her breathing come in a little less grungy. This was it. She was done for. He'd recognized her.

But then his hold released her, she dropped her hands to her side, uncertainty swelling up inside her chest. Katara heard voices all around her, all but one muted. In her muddled concentration, she could only hear Zuko's voice. He could end her right here and right now--

Why hadn't he said anything?

Did he not recognize who she was?

"Captain Ling! What is the meaning of this?" Zuko commanded to the man that Katara acknowledged as the intructor of the palace guards trainees.

They --the group of boys-- were around her age, or maybe just a little older. In fact, they reminded her of the other students she'd trained with under Master Pakku. They might have been gifted with looks, but if they were anything like the boys in the North Pole, Sokka would be able to fight them with his eyes closed. The fight would be over in minutes sadly.

Katara watched with a spark of iiritation as the group of sweaty males bowed to their prince, some looking up to him with a look of awe. She frowned, knowing that gesture.

It was respect.

If they only knew the things he'd done. Wait, which still wouldn't change anything even if they did. He was the enemy. They were on the same side.

When had the line between her and them blurred?

But as her thoughts turned, she made herself appear at ease. She tried to anyway.

Even if his subjects respected him, she would never have to. She wasn't fire nation, it wasn't required of her. She might have to answer to him, but that didn't mean she didn't hate him.

She hated him with a passion she never have for anything else.

Save papaya, naturally. What a _repulsive_ fruit.

"P-Prince Zuko, what a surprise! We were just playing a friendly game of tag with a few of the earth kingdom girls."

"Then why is there only one here?"

"The others have already been claimed, your highness, she's the last one left."

"Oh?" Thirteen pairs of eyes were directed to Katara, all male. It was then Katara noticed that she was the only female left in the area. Eyes widening, she frantically wondered what had become of the others.

"Well, it seems to me that she won't be of any further use to you, captain." Zuko's looked her over, turning away from the men. "Fiery temper. I admire that. I suggest you wind up this segment of your _training_, men."

Zuko held out a hand, giving her a slight smile. She could see no ounce of recognition in his gaze. That assuaged her fears for the moent at least.

"Come."

Katara bowed her head in response—the proper thing for her to his higher status. Hurrying after him, she kept her head lowered ,walking a few paces behind. His posture was that of the prince she'd met back in the South Pole, arrogant and proud. He had on casual amour, in shades of black and red. She couldn't recall seeing him without it here. Even if it'd only been a few times, ever time but once had she seen him with it on. Come to think of it, his father and his sister wore it too. Armor, she mused inwardly. It was like the royalty was expecting battle any moment the way they wore it. It was like they didn't trust their guards enough to protect them.

It wasn't until they had gotten far out of sight of the training grounds did he turned to face her. With an unreadable expression on his face, he studied her. She didn't dare speak as Zuko circled her, such in the same manner like when he'd first captured her—back when she'd stolen the waterbending scroll. He lifted her chin, turning her head on inspection. She kept her eyes on his mouth, watching his lips move.

"How much did you want to fight?"

"I beg your pardon, your highness?"

"Don't use formalities. Tell me, why is it that you have a fire in your eyes right now? Is it because you hate me? Or are you angry with something else?" His eyes narrowed, a sudden flare of anger hitting her like an invitation. He was angry, but she couldn't tell if it was at her or not.

Did he even know what he'd just asked for? If he commanded her—a lowly servant— not to be formal to him, did her know. Did he suspect? This was the second time here that he'd gotten a direct view of her, but was her disguise _that_ good? If he did, he wasn't acknowledging it. Or was he just stupid like the rest of them?

Katara defiantly looked him in the eyes now, uncertain about his tone. His face was expressionless now, but his tone of voice was curious… and careful? The anger was gone now, and she gulped. She didn't know whether to be relieved or not.

"Answer me."

She did, softly replying in a truthful tone. "As you wish… Prince Zuko."

Frustrated, his lips thinned. "I mean it_, girl_. I can see the hate in your eyes. Why?"

She snapped.

"Have you ever been thrown into a virtual prison against you will? Are you the one that had to listen to the earth kingdom girls cry at night for their families and hold them while they cried?"

Every sentence built in volume, Katara's anger coming out in an obvious release. He let go of her, as she poked his chest with two fingers. He stepped back a step as she stepped closer, wide eyed and shocked at her reaction. Weeks of pint of complaints were setting off, each one coming out without a thought.

"Do _you_ have to obey every order that is commanded of you? Have you _ever_ scrubbed a floor so hard your hands have rubbed raw and bled? Do you share your breakfast with someone who was too late to get to the dining hall on time or vise versa? Are you the one that has to clean a depressed man locked away with no one to talk to other then the girl that is charged with his cleanliness?" Shaking her head. she pointed accusingly as him. "Do you know how _dirty_ your bathroom was before we cleaned it?"

By the end of her tirade, her chest has rising and falling in a despite attempt to calm herself down. Zuko was staring at her as if she had two heads, and the grass surrounding them both swaying in the wind. Then she realized what she done. Turning away, she looked at the scenery, waiting unconsciously for his response.

The sun was getting lower in the sky, a beautiful shade of blue painted the sky behind the white clouds that speckled along like a painter's canvess. A shape caught her attention, over out of the left corner of her eye. It looked like one of the swirling masses of air Aang would bend, laughing carefree at the concept of gravity. She sighed.

Spirits, Katara worried about the airbender. Had he healed? Where was he? Was he safe? Thinking of the things she just yelled at the older bender behind her, she wondered. _Have you ever had to see someone you love battle at death's door?_

"Yes, I have."

Blinking, she wondered if he'd read her thoughts. Or had she accidentally said them without realizing? She felt him move to stand beside her. Glancing out of the corner of her eye, she caught his golden eyes watching her. Immediately, she looked away. Focusing on the sky, she forced herself to watch the clouds drifting apart as an unseen wind pushed them along.

"My uncle was shot with lightning when I was back in the earth kingdom. Even now, he probably still hurts because of my stupidity. If I'd only let the waterbender heal him like she'd offered… he might not have those pains that he tries so hard to hide."

For a minute, nothing was said. So he didn't identify her. That was a tremendous relief. She couldn't express in words who much better she felt.

If Zuko couldn't recognize her, she was entirely safe. Her disguise was fool proof.

He'd even spoken of her to her face, yet he didn't know who she was.

What a fool he was.

Katara remembered the exact day that had happened. She'd been there, seen the crackling blue lightning that arched as it had hit the older fire nation general in a exploding collision. Katara frowned. Was the Dragon of the West hiding reoccurring pains? If so, when she had the chance, she'd ask if she could heal them. Or at least look at them.

But right now, she couldn't do a thing.

"You meant all of that." He stated more to himself than to her. "I didn't know. You really cleaned that bathroom…that quickly?" a slight smirk fixated on his lips.

Annoyed by his amusement, she blinked while cocking her head up at him. "Yes, _we_ did."

He closed his eyes, nodding. "Thank you."

Katara felt a sundry of confusion and anger, overcome by an odd pressurized feeling in her chest. It was a weird feeling that made her even more confused at herself rather than at the prince. Even now, the awareness of his presence had her inwardly hissing. Where was Lee when she needed him?

But why did she want him here? she asked herself. There was nothing Lee could do for her in this situation.

Zuko interupted her thoughts. "One thing I have been dying to know."

"Hmm?" Katara asked, her hair falling to shield her expression.

Dying, was he? Well, then, it would be her pleasure to assist. Mentally wincing, she shook that devious thought from her mind. _No. Bad, Katara, keep your hands to yourself._ Sokka's mockingly serious face popped up in her mind's eye, blowing from the absurd bubble blow dragon pipe . She never did find out where he'd gotten the stupid things from.

And she probably never would.

"How is my uncle?" the taller, slightly older firebender walked forward. She followed him, a few feets behind as they made their way back to the palace. Biting back a groan, she forced her soreness to be ignored. Going uphill wasn't a thing she wanted to do at the current moment, but she did so, knowing it was required if she wanted to get warm water in her bath tonight. Damn it, why did the training field have to be so far away?

She was stuck walking back a good mile or so with the prince.

And she didn't have happy feelings about that.

"He's fine, considering the situation anyway. Your uncle is a good man, but he's a bit disappointed at his accommodations." His raised an eyebrow directed at her, but was missed as she caught up; putting a hand on her side as it uncomfortably ached in a knot. She half heartedly laughed, tossing up a hint for him if he could recognize it. "I told him things would turn out better in the end. And who knows? Maybe by the start of next week, things could turn around."

"But is he angry?"

"Why would I know that?" she shook her head, more at the stupidity of the question then anything. But then again, Zuko had been the one who had wanted Iroh to be able to keep himself presentable. It was Zuko's fault Iroh was in prison in the first reason, wasn't it? Could it be that the fire nation's prince was dealing with a guilty conscience? She silently mused; knowing something bad could only come from this.

They walked in silence the rest of the way until Zuko stopped as they reached the eastern gate of the palace. She gingerly offered a cautious frown as he parted without a farewell. For a minute, she just stood there. Breathing a quiet but skeptical curse, she tucked her hair behind her ear.

That could have gone worse.

She made her way to dinner, aware that she had an hour until she needed to gather her supplies and head to the prison tower. Katara took her time bathing, and she was the last one in the bathing chambers getting out. It had been earlier that she'd told her roommates she'd see them later as she dressed into a clean set of clothes. As Katara dressed in the lamp light, she looked around in distress.

She frowned, wondering what had become of her shoes. They had been at the entrance of the baths when she walked in, lined up with the dozens of others. Taking ten minutes to look around, she prayed the men's bathing chamber was somewhat clean before checking in there. When she did, she found it empty and with a pile of used towels.

But no shoes.

Katara wouldn't be late though.

So walking to the normal place, she ignored the wrongness of her unclad feet, and focused on the new sensation. She was so used to having shoes on, that it seemed unusual to not have them. Because in the South Pole, the only time someone didn't have shoes was under the covers, bathing, or changing clothes. If one didn't, frostbitten, non-usable feet were the result.

Seeing Lee's red and black clad form leaned against the wall, she smiled and perked up, sliding next to him. He straightened up, cocking his head in question of her tardiness. She looked down at her feet and sighed.

"Sorry, Lee, I was a bit preoccupied looking for my shoes."

He looked down, noticing her bare feet as she started walking to the path that zigzagged towards the prisons.

It wasn't complet dark out tonight, and Lee let her wander a few steps ahead. There was no fire in his palm tonight. It wasn't needed.

She tried to keep her eyes on the ground in front of her, but the twinkling of the stars dotted across the cloudless nighttime darkness distracted her. The moon was almost three quarters of the way full—an indicator to her schedule. Rising up to the balls of her feet, she stepped carefully on the stone floor as the prison stairs wound up and around for what seemed like forever.

A few seconds later, a rat scurried out in front of her in the shadows. She gasped. Katara jumped back and bumped into Lee, ducking behind him. Apologizing, she switched from leading to following. She frowned, having the odd sense that he was trying not to laugh at her.

There were enough rats in the earth kingdom. Why'd they have to be here too? In the Poles, a good majority of people had never even heard of rats much less had to deal with them. Plenty of times, she'd woken up in camp to find Momo fighting a rat over the food the Sokka had left out in the open. Then there was also that one back in the earth kingdom islands that had been twice the size of Aang's little winged lemur…

They reached Iroh's cell. She went in, not looking back as both sets of locks were turned and the key was slipped into Lee's pocket as her amour clad friend closed the doors behind her. A minute passed as she set the bucket next to Iroh's meditating posture.

Iroh stretched, turned around and smiled a welcoming grin. They went through the routine. She turned around as Iroh used the small amount of water and soap to lather up in a rag; he'd hurry up and finish so she could turn around; and she'd pulled out a stolen scrap of paper and wrote down her messages as they shared light hearted talk to cover up their unseen exchange.

"So, how was your day, Kaya?"

"It was good. And yours?"

"Same old, same old—claustrophobic, dark, long, lonely."

"At least you have me," Katara quietly chuckled. Changing the subject, she pulled the paper out as queitly as she could. "I heard a good joke yesterday; would you like to hear it?"

"Sure." Iroh leaned forward, lighting a small flame in his outstreached palm.

Katara repeated the lecherous joke, a smile curling on her lips and she jotted the message hurriedly. Paper was something she had learned to be careful with. If too much went missing from the overseer's personal supply, they'd—the servants—be searched for the valuable parchment. It wasn't the cheap kind either. This was the stuff that the nobles and higher members of the court used.

_Full moon approaching fast. Be ready. Be prepared to leave at any givin moment._

Uncle Iroh roared with laughter when she finished with the joke. Looking down at the paper, he nodded in understanding. Katara glanced back at the closed peephole, swallowing down her abruot nervousness.

It really wasn't going to be much longer, was it?

Five minutes later, Lee collected her and her supplies and they went back to the palace. She thought about her newly modified water bending along the way. Questions assailed her mind as she walked.

How much difference would there be? Was she actually going to have to fight? Would there be a chance something would go wrong and her control would slip?

And another possibility came up.

How would the full moon affect _her_, the girl that was terrified of hurting someone? Then, furrowing her brows, she remembered the catacombs. She had almost lost Aang afterwards. Was there another way to heal people in that sort of situation without water from the Spirit Oasis? And if there was, how?

The swamp benders had used their surroundings, using their resources with the slightest ease. She was in the _Fire Nation, _for La's sake.

Where was going to get that kind of water from if fire benders discovered her in the middle of her single operation? There was no usuable water out here near the prison tower.

How could she use her resources without being caught and surrounded outnumbered?

The entire time, troubled eyes behind the white face plate watched her upturned smile darken into a saddened, fortified look.

* * *

Read & review. Please.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: You know it already, so...**

**Tell me what you think it what's written so far!**

* * *

Katara sighed, feeling the moon's power already in the early morning. _Tonight..._ While she had more power than the fire benders, she would break out the man who'd been wrongly put in prison for helping her and the Avatar.

If anyone stood in her way, Yue help them.

Lee wouldn't be bringing her to the tower tonight, but why should he? It was good that her helmet clad friend wasn't going to be there. if she wasn't to break him out, she would be due tommorow night with her friend up to the tower.

Guilt and nerves had kept her up almost all night a few weeks ago just thinking of all the scenarios. But it didn't matter anymore. After tonight, there was four days until Day of Black Sun. She needed to get to the island and rejoin her family. Now, if possible.

She went through her chores, ate her meals and done everything that was expected of her before realizing that her entire day had blurred along. Geez, it was almost night out—had she zoned out that long?

She went to bed when the others did, lying awake on her cot until she was completely sure that the four earth kingdom girls were really asleep. Sitting up, she pulled her shoes on; grabbing the things she'd hidden around the room. In the dark, Katara pulled her hair back in the best water tribe fashion she could. She'd wound a bun in the back with half of her thick mass of waves, only enough that her hair was out of her eyes. She'd tucked a pin or two away when the chance permitted, but she had enough from the pickings of the noble's hair pins to do her own now. She had gotten two beads from her, ahem_, barrowing._ Gold ones, but they were still beads. She redid her loopies for the first time in weeks.

Using the hooded black cloak she taken from the laundry, she found to her delight that it was silk, reaching down past her ankles and blended into the shadows. Opps. Someone was going to notice this gone, she thought with a smile.

Oh, well.

She glanced at the sleeping forms of the girls she'd come to know. Sadly, she knew she might never see them again. Opening the door, she took one step put before hearing her name being whispered.

"Kaya?"

Flinching, she closed the door quietly, turning to see a darker out line sitting up in her cot. Katara silently prayed for herself, hoping with all her might this wouldn't end badly.

"Yes, Li Lan?"

"You're leaving." The girl stated sadly, softly enough that it wouldn't wake the others as they conversed. "Why?"

"I can't tell you."

Katara cautiously moved to the girl's cot, careful not to make noise or knock into another cot. She reached out, placing a hand on the younger girl's head.

Stroking her hair lightly, she whispered, "Don't wake the others."

"Why not?" Li Lan said seriously, tone deathly quiet.

"Because what I'm going to do might get me killed if things don't work out."

For a painfully slow moment, Li Lan grew silent, before jumping into Katara's arms. Terrified, silent tears ran down the girl's cheeks, splashing on Katara black cloak as she buried her face into Katara's shoulder.

The girl's unintelligible mumbles made her croon soothing nothings. It was normal for this now. The smaller girls would be drawn to the motherly Katara if she was in sight and they'd throw themselves into her arms when they needed comfort. Thinking of her mother, she remembered how she would hold her when Katara had been little and nightmares had come to scare her in the middle of the night. Here she was, in the exact same position, a frightened child crying for _her_ instead of herself.

"Don't leave us." Li Lan clutched her black robe, hiccuping. "Please don't leave us. I don't want to be left behind again, Kaya. I don't know what to do."

Shocked, the stunned water bender hesitated before returning the girl's affection. It was then Katara realized what she was doing. On the ship, she'd been the person the other girls had looked up to. She'd been like their leader. Conveying messages... making sure they were as comfortable as possible... getting extra food to the younger girls…

And she was leaving them to fend for themselves. It was like they'd become part of her extended family. In fact, she could see herself in another flash back—another time and life—in a similar situation.

Slowly, Katara whispered to the frightened eleven year old, "Do you remember when you wanted to know about the Avatar? I can tell you, he's not dead. He's alive. "

"How do you know that, Kaya? Prince Zuko killed him in Ba Sing Se."

Katara went blank for a minute, not expecting that bit of information. "Zuko? Killed Aang?" In the dark, she found herself giggling; she caught herself, biting her lip to keep from making any more noise. "That's funny. My brother is not dead, Li Lan. Zuko did not kill the Avatar. Azula hurt him back there in the catacombs with lightning, but he's not dead."

The girl gasped, jerking back as it hit home.

"You're… the Avatar's… _sister?"_

"No. But...in a way, I guess I am."

Katara pulled back, shaking her head in disgust at herself. She shouldn't be doing this. She should just have left without turning back. It was guaranteed that she would regret saying his, but at the moment, she had nothing to lose more than what she had already risked. This little earth kingdom girl couldn't do a thing about this, so why not?

"If you're here, then where's the Avatar?"

"He's someplace safe. Don't tell the others what I just said, okay?"

Li Lan did the mature thing, letting Katara leave that night. She held herself together, and watched as her friend left to face the world.

"'kay, Kaya… be safe."

Katara gulped before taking the girl's hand and giving it a reassuring squeeze, smiling sorrowfully as she breathed her goodbye. Opening the door, she forced herself not to look behind as she boldly made her way to the tower. For a brief moment in time, she swore on her bending that it was only fair she help free the remaining girls. Even if it meant confronting the Firelord himself.

---------------------------------------

She pressed her back against the wall, pausing as the guard passed her hiding spot. After his footsteps disappeared, she carefully pulled back her hood for a moment before tugging it back into place.

She was in.

The only problem being that there were guards every other corner. It looked like she wasn't just going to pull this silently or without feud. Because without her escort she had no real reason to be here right now. They knew the days and the times. They all knew she shouldn't be here alone.

If things went wrong and she was caught, the alarms would sound and alert the soldiers in the nearest part of the palace. After that, it wouldn't be long till the place was crawling with fire benders—there was no chances of escape if she was caught.

As quietly as she could, she walked down the winding hallways. Two more incidents with the guards, but nothing she couldn't handle. Actually, both of them thought she was in for her duties. She hadn't said otherwise, so they smiled as she grinned a hello. Stupid men.

But as she was only a few feet from Iroh's cell, she could make out two voices from within.

"…I _will_ get out of here, Prince Zuko. Don't think I'll rot away so easily."

She slowed down, her hand reaching for the door. It was the name that was just mentioned that made her stop. Damn. It looked like she was going to have to get through him too.

"How, Uncle? In a few days, everybody is going to be in the underground safe way, waiting the so called 'invasion' out. Are you thinking of trying to get out when the Avatar tries to invade? It's not going to work, if that's what you're hoping for. Father's got at least three times the men for then."

Frozen to the spot, her blue eyes widened. How did they—

_Oh_.

That's how. Azula. Of course the fire nation would know about their invasion plans. The so called trio of Kyoshi warriors had overheard everything, had seen the missives and orders.

Stupid, stupid, stupid!

It was ruined.

Now matters would be completely in her hands. If she didn't get to her family before the invasion, they'd be walking right into a trap. Okay, new plan. Get Iroh out. Prevent invasion on her side of the artillery.

Right. If only things were that easy.

"Who said anything about leaving then?" General Iroh chuckled.

Taking in a deep breath, she stilled her beating heart. She could do this. She could do this. If only she could convince herself.

Katara knocked on the door, taking that as her cue.

"Oh. Well, then, it seems my escort's here. Open the door, will you, Prince Zuko?"

The door opened, and she couldn't see the crown prince. He must be on the other side of the door. But he was looking through the peep slid, that much she could see. The hood of his robe was drawn up, shadowing his face.

Katara pushed him back, yanking the door softly shut. Without taking off her hood, she kept her head lowered, her appearance mysterious in the shadows and black silk veil. She knew it wouldn't help her much. But at least she tried.

"Did I mention that you might not want to interfere?" Iroh casually joked from his side of the inner cell, laughing as he got to his feet. Stretching, he unwrapped his clothing. She raised an eyebrow when she made out the hard muscle that filled the compact contours of his body.

Well… that hadn't been expected. But with plenty of time to condition his body—which he must have had plenty—and small portions of food, and unjust prison treatment. It really didn't surprise her like it did his nephew. Ah, so _that's_ what he did with his days to sweat like that. No wonder he smelled so bad.

She didn't bother with doing anything to the prince. She'd get to him later. She needed to get Iroh out now. They needed to get to the island, _now._

Inside the five foot width of the section in-between the inner cell and the exit of the cell, she made her way forward, feeling the gazes of two gold eye fire nation men, both curious.

She closed her eyes, calling the water to her that hung so heavily in the saturated prison cell. Simple. It was time to find out what her bending could do, and see how hard she would or wouldn't have to strain herself. Without making it appear, she focused it on the metal bars, freezing it all the way around, invisibly. Flexing her fingers and breathing an icy cold stream of air, the metal cracked loudly, hurting her ears.

A sharp intake of breath behind her told her that the fire bending prince hadn't expected that. Opening her eyes, she drew enough water from the air to finish the job. Slicing cleanly, the water whip silently cut through the bars in several different angles, a loud sound of metal falling to the ground soon followed.

Iroh stepped through the opening, seriousness harboring across his features."Thank you, my dear. Now," he rubbed her shoulder with kindness, not trying to pull back her hood. "after you."

"Uncle… how?"

"My dear," he directed his attention over to Katara, "Zuko won't stop us, but he won't help us either. Impressive work with getting here. I didn't hear a thing out of the usual. Your disguise isn't so original, though. Would it be so bad to show your identify?"

Nodding her head, she pulled back her hood, smiling from the glow of bending. She hadn't done that in weeks. She couldn't believe how much she had missed it. Her blue eyes flickered mischievously, her smile widening as Zuko stared.

"Surprised, Zuko? Shouldn't be— what," Katara frowned, "aren't you happy to see your favorite water bender? No hello? Ah, well, I won't be sending you anything for your birthday this year, will I? I would offer a rematch, but you'd lose so badly it wouldn't be anything but unfair."

But it was now his turn to smirk. He used both hands to cover the walls near her head, leaning dangerously close to her dark clad body. Smirking, he pressed his body against hers, pressing ever so (not) slightly into the wall. A blood red robe accented in gold flowed over the muscles of his taller body. In the partial darkness, she could have sworn she saw something glimmer in his eyes. And like an answer to his call, hers darkened to match his furry.

How dare he?! Too close for comfort and invading her personal space, what would he try to do next?

She tried shoving him back, but he stopped her by simpley lowering his lips to her ear and clamping her hands above her head. He whispered in her ear, and she almost didn't hear him. Even though he was so close, his voice was only just there.

"How can you be so sure, wench? I've been allowing you to stay here without being detained. _I'm_ the one that's known for weeks who you are. It's by _my_ say so that you even got across the ocean. It was my decision to keep _you_ a secret. But I'm glad to see you made it this far. But," his voice paused, taking a mocking tone. "it's been a painfully slow process trying to hide in plain sight. Isn't that right, _Kaya?"_

He'd known? Why chose now to make that clear?

Katara flinched at the apparent venom underlying in his voice before returning with a hissing remark of her own. "Then you do know that you are the only one then, because I'm here, aren't I?"

He leaned back, giving her just the slightest impression of taunting. He looked up at him, feeling hatred dwell up, rising inside her.

But why hadn't he given her away? She didn't understand him. Not a bit. If he knew she'd been there the entire time, why let her stay where she was? Shouldn't he have said something? Why was she still alive? He hated her. Zuko should have made her known as soon as he discovered who she was.

So... why was she still alive?

Someone should have killed her by now.

Staring back into golden eyes, she could feel his breath on her face, controlled, but harsh at the same time. At least his breath didn't smell. In fact...

He smelled delicious.

Iroh interupted. "Children, sometime tonight? Full moon doesn't last forever, you know."

They blinked over to the smiling ex-general, pleasant amusement etched into his wrinkles. The impish gleam in his eyes made Katara wary, unsure why he found their hate towards each other hilarious. Her cheeks were flushed in anger, and she glanced away.

Zuko's weight vanished, giving her room to walk through as the doors were opened. After a moment of walking in front of the two royal family members, Katara glanced back to see that one had a steady resolve while the other was deeply scowling down at her.

Before they rounded the first turn, Zuko yanked off his deep red outer robe, dropping it unto her head. She started to ask, but when he tugged at hers, she realized what his intention was. She'd swallowed down the first thought, banishing the thought. No, he wasn't trying to be fresh.

He'd have to have a death wish for that.

But... Trading cloaks? Silly… but it might work.

In her hands, she recognized the symbolism of his robe. It was from the royal family. The guards would instantly become confused at the hooded figure leading the dragon of the west with the prince's clothing covering her body. Not only that, but it could be useful later down the road. Her mind sparked an amusing thought. How many people got their hands on such fine material without paying a single copper piece for it?

Pausing for a minute, she looked down at the material. It was pleasing to the touch and warm. Surprisingly so. The sleeves were too long, covering her fingertips and then some. Breathing in, she found that his scent still clung to his robe. It was nice, actually. It smelled like Zuko. Who she'd recently discovered smelled sinful.

But it wasn't a perfume. Katara realized with confusion that it was natural. No one should smell that good without trying. It was dangerous.

They'd get raped to easily.

But it was when she took a step forward did she realize it could be a problem. Prince Zuko was several inches taller than her. Material dragged slightly at her feet—instant tripping hazard. Katara used her hands and lifted the edges of the ground, finding she didn't want the nice robe dirty.

A moment later, she dropped it. She shouldn't care about a silly rob -- she had a break out to do!

She pulled the hood up, liking the feel of the material on her skin. If she got the ends dirty, she coud always just wash it.

Glancing up, she found Iroh's smile lighting up his entire face, golden eyes mirthlessly twinkling over as his mind thought away. He asked Zuko a question, but the second she glanced from the corner of her eye over his direction; it was if time slowed to a halt.

Standing just a foot away, Zuko stared down at the snuggly fit, exchanged robe stopping at his calves. Turning her head, she looked up at the paler of the two fire benders. Blinking, she stopped, surprised to the point of shock. Ears burning, she realized she was staring wide eyed. But frankly, she couldn't stop. An uncomfortable look flashed across his face before it mirrored hers. He gave her wistful smirk, before reaching up to smooth the rumbled material on her shoulder, quickly pulling back at her questioning, startled gaze.

His scar was entirely covered by his hair, the inkiness of his midnight colored locks blending with the dark silk of his hood.

So _that's_ what he'd look like without his scar… Her eyes lit up, as she bit her lip to keep from smiling. She liked him better with it though. Without it, it just seemed… unreal. That was his mark. His distinguishing symbol. Without it, he wouldn't be Zuko. He'd be a stranger she could end up having a crush on.

"What?" he asked annoyed.

"Nothing." Katara whispered apologetically, trying her best to tear her gaze away.

Two levels later, Katara could hear voices coming towards her. She smiled uncertainly, unsure of what to do. Racking her brain, she tried to remember her strategies. Everything she'd been planning was gone from her mind, nerves finally deciding to show up. Her blue eyes narrowed in frustration, her mind completely devoid of the so many precious thought up techniques she'd planned for in this situation.

"Damn it," she hissed as she reached for her waterskin, but found none. That's right. She'd left it behind.

"Where there is life, there is water." Iroh wisely mumbled. Patient, old eyes stared into the dimly lit hall way before them.

She gasped. Her mother had said that. So what did it mean…? A moment passed before it became clearer. Her eyes widened, her pupils constricted as she sucked in a breath.

Did he...?

He _did._

Blood_._

La help her_, _he meant _blood._

Katara paled. Spinning around, she looked Iroh straight on. He finally looked her gravely into the eye, painful memories clouding his eyes.

"You don't …No. Do you really expect me to…?" she breathed, choking on the thought of doing such a foul act.

Iroh looked away, shame in his features. "Unfortunately, I mean exactly that. I once met someone who could and I wish I'll never meet her again. It's really because of what the fire nation did to her that she became twisted and evil. And I pray that she's long gone, if that's too much to ask for. If not, I think someone should find her and make sure she hasn't tried anything that way."

He looked back up, unblinking. "But you won't do what she did. You're pure. You, Katara, have too much good to become evil. You can do this."

"I don't think I can, Iroh. It's… _wrong." _Katara trailed off in a whimper.

On her own, she would have never thought to do that. At least not willingly. It was still water bending, though— just a different form and known by another name.

"What are you talking about, uncle?" Zuko inquired, confused. Looking back and forth at the waterbender and his uncle, he was trying to figure out what had caused the stricken terror on the water tribe girl.

"Nothing, Prince Zuko." They both answered at the same instant.

Then Iroh added, " Just don't be seen and you'll be fine." Then to Katara, "It's your choice. I can't make it for you."

Katara contemplated, trying to decide if she should. Only if she had to, she swore. And Yue as her witness, she wouldn't do it freely without reason.

Swallowing, she asked Iroh to stand back when she bended. Of course, she didn't really care if Zuko got in the way at the moment, but she didn't really voice it aloud either. She didn't want to bend like that period.

An idea leaped to her mind.

If only Sokka were here to witness her stupidity. A wave of nostalgia sprung, her shoulders drooping a bit when her family's faces flashed in her mind. Would they be angry? Sokka would be proud of her plan despit of anything. So simple… yet so luckless to the other side. Her voice would carry, ringing down the hallway. If the other prisoners joined in, and kept the tune going, the guards would scramble to shut them all up—hopefully splitting up in different directions to swiftly silence the inmates.

If the fire lord or his daughter woke from the thunderous noise, it would be the guards' fault that they were woken up from their royal sleep. Good thing this song always led into another, and yet another and another...

In a deep breath, she threw back her head back and sang.

Startled, both fire benders flinched at her sudden outburst of volume. After the first two words, it was then they realized she could sing beautifully. Their reactions were completely different. Zuko gaped at the crazy water bender, awe and disbelief in his wary gold eyes at the shock of her voice.

Iroh on the other hand, was tearing up and choking back deep belly laughter at the hilarity. Such a wonderful voice sang out in a melody most fire nation maidens blushed at. Not her though. She was smiling, blue eyes half lidded as she raised her arms and silently laughed.

And she kept at it too. Zuko tried desperately to cover her mouth with his hands, but Iroh stopped him. Chuckling, the unsure former general joined in.

'What are you two doing?' The bewildered teen hissed, glaring incredulously at the two.

Katara turned to glance at the incredulous look he was giving the back of her head. Using a finger, she pointed at him then to his mouth, motioning for him to either sing or shut up. He shook his head, his expression the equivalent of the phrase 'You, Neanderthal, what the hell are you doing?'

It was then that three more voices joined in. It was working. Three nearby prisoners were singing—terribly—adding to the racket she had intended. And six and a half minutes later, it sounded like an off-tuned mass of men were shouting/singing the songs she had and hadn't expected. Their voices echoed in the cells, spreading and reaching every corner of the tower.

Eardrums aching, she could barely think in the terrible racket. Good Agni! How many prisoners were in here? Every cell that she jogged passed; her smile grew until she was laughing.

"Clever, Katara! How did you ever think of that?" Iroh shouted behind her, finally understanding her ploy.

Without looking back, she shook her head, knowing that they wouldn't understand. Seeing the first solider, she kept going, ducking past the confused man. Iroh could handle him.

But at hearing a pained yelp, she wondered what had happened.

Turning around, she saw that it was not Iroh, but Zuko that had somehow disarmed the man, and knocked him out with his own weapon. Hmm. Okay. That worked. It worked perfectly. Brownie point for him.

By the time they got to the first checking station, she realized that there had only been four guards along the way. Slowing, she stopped. "Something's not right."

Knowing that the next turn would be the largest corridor, she raised a hand to stop them. Inching along the wall, Katara could feel the sound of the loud, off key headache inducing songs vibrating through the walls and floors. Peeking a look at the room beyond the stoned walls, she wrenched back, bumping into someone.

Quietly groaning, she glanced to look Iroh and then his nephew. Then mutely, Katara searchingly looked to Iroh for assurance. 'I don't want to' she mouthed, nervously frightened. In the light of the torch above her, the shadows fell, her features partially hidden.

It wasn't right. She shouldn't have to. But what other choice did she have? She had no water on her, and the nearest sorce…

Iroh, bless him, nodded his head. He closed his eyes, whispering a prayer under his breath as she used her hands to indicate they be quiet. But from Zuko's frown, he still hadn't figured it out.

She wanted to hit him so badly. With everything he'd done, he'd only made her more confused about what she should be feeling towards him.

Making sure her hood was in place, she shakily lead the way.

She focused on the unseen, skipping over the invisible water molecules as she seized the water rushing though the veins. She wouldn't think of it as blood. She was already queasy enough at her actions as it was. _Alright, Katara, it's a good thing you can't actually see inside their bodies, isn't it? Just follow the course the pathways lead and you can find the heart._

She started humming a sad, mornful lullaby. It wasn't for affect—it was to calm her nerves. So ever so slowly, she murmured the lyrics under her breath as she took an unsteady step forward. Her arms and legs felt like lead as the aspect of her next actions became even more pronounced.

The lecherous guffaws of the unseen prisoners died slowly, and with it her nervousness. She kept singing under her breath. She was doing it. She was committing her own darkest sins.

There was no looking back now.

Very lightly, she brought her hands apart, not only hearing, but seeing the reaction. Breathing a trembling sigh, she counted over a dozen guards. Each one was frozen in place; eyes wide as they realized they no longer had control.

"I can't move!"

"What's going on?"

"Is that Former General Iroh? Who are the two with him?"

"Somebody grab them!"

"We _can't_, you dimwit!"

"It's the girl! She's doing it!"

Silently apologizing to whomever, she fervently raised her hands, pulling strength from the moon. Lowering her hands slowly, she focused on the blood flow. Each man's heart beat was rapid, but one in the back was extremely sluggish. It was that one she was concerned about. His face was creased with white lines, pain lacing his whimpering curses.

Katara started loosening her grip before she realized it wasn't her giving him pain. It was his _own_ body rejecting itself. Or… the body rejecting the blood. Oh, La, that man must be in terrible pain. And he had to be in his early twenties. She tried not to think of him, made herself avert her gaze.

Carefully, she increased their hearts. In the dim light, their faces were becoming sheet white. Katara blinked rapidly, her own heart pulsating and her hands starting to numb. She was blood bending. She was actually ebnding the blood inside of the fire nation guards. _That could have been Lee_, she thought. He could have had this happen to him without knowing why.

It would have broken her heart to do that to him.

Thank Agni he wasn't here. Wait. When had she started using the word 'Agni'?

They passed out, dropping to the floor and she released her hold. Without stopping, she made her way to the young man in the rear. Dejectedly, she placed her hands on his chest as she made sure he wasn't harmed. It wasn't until her hands burned icy cold did she cry out.

Not in pain, but in shock. Spirits, she was _healing_ him.

It didn't seem possible, but she could feel the blood healing the body it flowed through.

Glancing to her surrounding, she sighed. It was a disbelieving sight of the fallen bodies littering the ground. Ashamed, she could feel the heat rushing to her face. Stupid unwilling reactions, she inwardly cursed.

When the icy burn left her hands, she vigorous rubbed them together, standing up of her feet. The rest of her body was fine, but her hands were dangerously cold. She tried to warm her deadened hands, but it wasn't helping.

"Help her, Zuko." Iroh ordered his nephew, as he checked the pulses of each man.

The prince stepped over his fallen subjects. Reaching her, alarm filled his eyes. Her form was shaking, her face hidden as she looked to the ground and she was hyperventilating.

"My hands," she mumbled, "I c-can't feel them. They're cold... numb…"

He picked them up, raising his body temperature. Looking down at their hands, she shivered as he warmed them, satisfying alarm going through her that the prince was for once doing something right. Then she stopped shivering. Her hands…It was a delicious feeling. So much warmth. Her—well, maybe still his… who knew?—hood shielded her expression of closed eyed, contented rapture from his probing golden orbs.

Little by little, feeling returned. Feeling the texture of his hands against her own, it made her realize that he wasn't spoiled like she thought he was. In her tribe, a man's body told how he spent his days. That included hands. Calloused, strong hands meant he spent his days working and providing for his family. Soft and weak hands would give away that he was lazy and a terrible contributor.

The warmth and his scent drove her.

Katara moaned a minute later as the numbness wore off, and she leaned into the warmth, forgetting from whom it was fueled by.

But the warmth jerked away after a moment. Disappointed, she glanced up, searching why the heat had disappeared. Then she realized. Zuko. Looking surprised. And angry. Then an unreadable expression filled his face, but his eyes held something else.

"You… unbelievable."

Katara shook her head, knowing he might never understand. At least she could try.

"It was needed, Zuko."

"You knocked out thirteen guards. Without water, how in the world—"

"And that my dear nephew," Iroh decided to interrupt, "is why I said there wouldn't be any problems for me escaping."

"Trust me on this; you're probably better off not knowing." Katara said dangerously to stir the effect. Pulling her hands back, her eyes burned. _No_, she begged. _Not now._

The first of the tears fell; she turned her back as she walked through the now accessible door. Silently, she cried, not letting the two behind her hear. But then she sniffled inhaling a much needed amount of air, and then Iroh was asking if she was alright.

"I don't know." Katara truthfully said as she felt two large hands on her shoulders. She swiftly pulled away from the comforting gesture and continued on. Behind her, a hurt expression flashed on the prince's face before he sped up to catch up to her. She'd assmued it'd been Iroh.

She'd assumed wrong.

"Will you be able to reach your family?" asked a hovering rasp.

She had such mixed feeling over him, it wasn't even worth the words.

Glancing up out of the corner of her blue eyes, she sighed. Wiping away he evidence, she answered in a deadpan voice, "We'll be _fine_, Zuko. Is there anything you need to say before me and Iroh leave?"

Silence.

Iroh walked past her and into the moonlight of the night. He would let the two chat for a minute before interrupting. In any case, he was already planning the wedding. These two were close. Right now, it was already in the process of a romance. 'Lee', huh? Only his nephew would do things without thinking like that. Secretly sneaking out of his own home and disguise himself as an imperial guard, spending a good amount of time with the water bender unintentionally, only trying to atone for his old, fuddy duddy uncle. _Hmm, just how close did she get to 'Lee'?_ Questioningly, Iroh wondered if the water bender knew it was his nephew she'd been spending the time with.

He counted the times he'd seen the waterbender. And every time, Lee must have been with her.

How intresting, crinkles appeared in the corners of his eyes.

Over to where Zuko and Katara were, the conversation was still strained.

"Why leave the avatar?" Zuko inquired, his eyes trained on her. The way he looked at her made her frown. Like a hungry wolf tiger. Or something of the sorts.

She pushed the hood off, inwardly grimacing. She couldn't tell if she hated him anymore or not.

"He needs a fire bending Jeong Jeong is in hiding, so—"

"Does the thought of being killed even make you blink?" The scared prince growled.

Katara blinked.

A scowl deepened on his mouth, he breathed a slight plume of fire from his mouth.

An idea sprung into her mind. Any longer, and it'd get akward. Time to end the conversation.

Abruptly, she put her hands together, bowing respectfully to the astonished fire bender. A minute later, he returned the wordless farewell.

Switching places with Iroh, she nodded approvingly to the older man. He stood up, going back to embrace his nephew. Sadly, Katara could have sworn she saw pain in Zuko's festures as he kept his gaze on her. _Ooh. Must be a bruiser of a hug._

_But the prince hugged him just as hard in return,_ Toph's voice giggled.

Toph never giggled.

As she got far enough, she hissed under her breath. "Damn voices. I'm not crazy, I'm _not_ crazy."

_I never said you were. I only implied it. _

"Will you stop it already?" Katara whispered so qiuetly, even she could barely hear herself.

Inner Toph took her leave.

_----------------------------_

Katara sat on a large boulder, just out of eyes sight fom the two conversing men. She'd give them a few mintues, but nothing more. She'd give them privacy. That was it though. They needed to leave. But she understood. Family was family. No. That wasn't right. Alright, so the only _good_ family member left of Zuko's was telling him goodbye. There. Thet sounded better. They were saying goodbye.

She only wished she'd gotten that chance to do so face to face with her family. La, how she missed them.

Looking up to the moon, Katara thanked Yue, her work almost done. A cloud passed over the moon, hiding it for a moment. The ground beneath Katara felt strange, she shook her head as a breathlessness made her gasp for air. A whisper of wind suddenly materialized, leaves whipped around as Katara realized she could faintly see Yue's shining form hovering high above in a shaft of moonlight. Dizzily, she stared.

"Katara… You are _just _beginning, though. Please, as my former friend, tell your brother he has my blessing. Tell him not to mourn me, but to move on…. "

Iroh's startled yelp and Zuko's loud gasp caught her attention. Her eyes widened. Looking around, she realized she hadn't imagined things. Yue's voice had been loud and clear, not in her head, but actually spoken. Glancing back up, Yue's image gone, the moon once again covered by wisps of silvery clouds…

-----------------------------------------------------

_A week later…_

Katara had been too late. By the time she had arrived to the island, no one was there. The ashes of their fires and the traces of remains had mocked her accusingly. Iroh had calmed her as she did her best to keep in control on her anger, on her knees where the convenient docks had been earth bended into existence. Using her bending, she had stolen a small fishing boat on the main land coast and raced the fastest her exhausted limbs could propel the boat.

And an hour after her and the gray haired Iroh had left the island on the small vessel,the solar eclipse took seven minutes to fully pass.

They'd returned to the capital, hoping to that things hadn't gone as she had feared. Silently, she returned to her servant disguise for a day while Iroh rested in the outskirts, hidden in the nearby woods. He'd promised he'd be fine, ushering her towards the palace. When she had sneaked back into the palace, she made herself comfortable in her former room for a good while—enough to take a decent nap—before the door opened again. The four girls had immediately noticed her, hugging her in tears while she hugged them back.

They'd quietly exchanged information, the number of guards had sky rocketed since the Dragon of the West's disappearance. She'd explained that she wouldn't be staying. And yes, she was the reason the Fire lord's brother was gone.

_"Is your name really Kaya?" Nuo asked later._

_There was a wanted poster for her. It was suspected that she'd helped the Dragon of the West escaspe. They'd suspected right._

_She had._

_And she wasn't to going to deny it._

_"No." she answered to them all. "My name is Katara. If anyone asks, you can tell them that. Let everyone know it was me that broke him out. Avatar Aang's water bending friend broke into into the inexcapable prison and broke out General Iroh. Promise me you won't claim to have known. Let it spread like a rumor. Do you understand?"_

_Her friends had been in shock, nodding and promising her they would._

Katara had found out from them that the avatar had escaped along with his bison during the Day of Black Sun. Something that had shocked everyone was that the Fire lord's son had gone missing. Katara decided it would be better if she omitted that bit of information to Iroh, if only to keep him from worrying. Keeping her word, Li Lan had said nothing of their ealier conversation.

So minutes after she heard what she needed to, she departed. Only this time, saying the proper goodbyes.

Iroh had her think about the places the avatar would go. It had been over a cup of tea that she asked him where he would go if he was an airbender.

'To an air temple, of course.'

So that's where they went.

The Western Air Temple.

---------------------------------------------------

_A week after that...._

Tiredly, Katara glanced at Iroh. He dropped down beside her, the ragged looking man not in much better shape than herself. In a few hours time, they had put good distance behind them—from the shore to just a little ways to their destination. Iroh had been there before, more than once, to her good fortune. So it had taken a week, but they had finally reached the right place.

Before they climbed down, Katara had asked if she could take a breather. The worried man had agreed and told her yet again that he _had _never and _would _never meet another water bender like her.

"I'm not that special, Uncle."

"Whatever you say, dear."

Over the last few weeks of travel, uncle had not only become her friend, but had unofficially titled her his niece. Wasn't he rushing to things? She respected him, and thought of him as a dear friend, but still!

She tried pointing that out, but he'd held up a hand, explaining she'd understand in time. While they chatted over dinner one night, he'd also jokingly asked if she'd let him plan her wedding when she tied the knot with some lucky young man. At first she had almost told him that she didn't think that any person would want her, but instead decided not to. Jokingly, she'd agreed to his delight.

Years later down the road, she would _really_ regret that.

"We're here."

"Are you sure?" Katara's eyes blinked in confusion. "There's nothing here, uncle."

"Ah, and that's where you're wrong." A history lesson later, she found out that the vast western air temple was actually built upside down, into the side and underneath the cliffs and the adjacent ravine. And that the monks hailing from here were renounced for their skills in Pai Sho and music. Random tad of information, but interesting nonetheless.

Iroh led her around the surround forest, telling her that there should be a stair case nearby. It'd been built for the not so lucky people who couldn't so easily defy gravity like the air nomads. She'd gotten mesmerized in the view while half heartily looking, distractedly gazing out over the scenery. Iroh called her when he found it, eagerly leading the way down the never ending stair cases. When it was low enough, Katara gasped at the sheer size of the place. From what Uncle said, they were on the eastern side. It was beautifully ancient, but some parts of it were crumbling and falling.

They agreed to split up, look for the avatar or anyone he may have escaped with and meet back here in two hours time.

Walking around, she admired the beauty in the architecture. Leisurely, she stopped to admire the enclosed circular chamber, air bison flying, air benders gliding and living in different times of life.

"Wow," she said. It echoed back. Jumping, she happily discovered it was some sort of architectural miracle. Singing, she finally got to hear her voice how others heard her. Finishing her tune, she walked out of the second exit and resumed her searching. Finding a larger room, it was a surprise to find fresh earth bending remnants.

Going a bit faster, she turned corner after corner, her eyes widening and a grin breaking out on her face. In new clothes, her brother's blue clad back had broadened out a bit; his hair was longer, held back in a fire nation top knot. It was then she noticed Toph. She hadn't changed a bit.

"_SOKKA!"_

"Katara?"


	6. Chapter 6

_"Sugar Queen!?"_

Katara met Sokka half way, and they crashed into a tight hug. The air was knocked from her, but she squeezed her big fell from her tired eyes, and she buried her face into his shirt, breathing in his familiar scent. It was then she noticed the sweat. And the stains of his clothing.

"Sokka, you need a bath!" She gasped out weakly, hiccupping, great wracking sobs racking her. He was squeezing her as if she'd disappear again, and his sweaty self was beginning to make her eyes water even through her tears.

"_Damn it_, Katara! Where the hell have you been?" More words fell from the trembling boy's mouth as he squeezed the air from his little sister.

At her brother's cursing, she frowned, but couldn't let him go. That wasn't something he used to do. In fact, he was always the one that corrected her language when it slipped. A bit lightheaded, she feebly laughed, having a little trouble thinking her brother as a mature adult. She'd been gone for almost three months. There was no way she could make up for lost time, she thought dejectedly.

She cried for a few more minutes, letting her relief pour out. She was glad Toph didn't interrupt them. Her barricade of inner strength crumbled for the moment, and she let her brother hold her, surround her with his unconditional stinky love.

Blue eyes watering, Katara looked up to see Sokka's face had crumbled, and he was looking at her just as she was looking at him. Tears streamed down his cheeks, and he had a better composure than she did.

"I was so worried," Katara said as she took his face in her hands, and touched her forehead to his. Her brother didn't protest, and closed his eyes, a relieved look melting his grief. "You don't know how much I thought of you. La, you've grown!"

Then his eyes flashed open and he jerked away from her loving embrace. Taking the sight of his travel weary sister, he kept her at arm's length, frowning at her attire. Her body was draped by a silken robe, dark semicircles shadowed beneath her eyes. It was then he noticed that she was pale. Not pale in fire nation pale—just over exertion kind of pale.

"What happened, Katara?"

"I—"

"Why is your hair shorter?"

"Sokka—"

"Are you okay?"

"Let me talk—"

"Do you know what I have had to do in your place?"

"Can I—"

"My little sister is—"

"SHUT _UP_, SOKKA!" Toph yelled, punching the wall and sending violent waves of rumbling stone underneath the two water tribe siblings. Each had to steady themselves at the unexpected tremor. Gratefully, Katara sent the blind girl a smile. Toph nodded in approval at Sokka's sudden silence. "Let her breathe, genius."—and to Katara— "Come over here so I can see you."

They looked at each other, and Sokka kept his arm slung over her shoulder as they approached the earthbender. Seeing Toph's feet, Katara gasped. They were burned. The bottom of Toph's feet were partially heal, but looked to Katara fresh. Looking around, she saw a destroyed fountain. Taking a good bit of water, she formed it around her friend's feet, seeing for herself that it wasn't bad. Just a minor burn that would heal easily, Toph had waved it off. While healing, Katara asked Toph what had happened, but her brother butted in, changing the subject to how she got here. Then demanded to know why she left in the first place.

Before starting, Katara worriedly inquired about Aang.

"He's fine, actually. He should be back any day now."

"He left?" Katara uneasily swallowed, almost standing to her feet.

"Don't worry, he's actually out learning how to fire bend."

"What do you_ mean_ 'learning how to fire bend'?"

"Don't get off subject, Katara, tell us where the heck you've been." Toph flippantly snorted, showing her pearly whites to Katara.

So she did. She was pissed off that she was being ordered around, but she complied. Why were they trying to change the subject?

And when she did finish, they were both at a loss of words. She'd told them of her encounter with her mom and Yue, Sokka had gone pale when she passed on the message the moon spirit wanted him to know. They now knew why she left, and the reasons she had needed to go.

Of course, she'd left out some details, but otherwise told them the majority of it. It was the nonessentials she'd left out. Nothing all _that_ important, really, when she pondered for a moment. How many scrapes and bruises her body had received from accidental moments; her friendship with a fire nation masked man named Lee; her affiliation with the trainees and the bruising to accompany the so called game; her distaste of bipolar overseers; how hard it was to sneak among the fire nation palace and royal vessels; how many a meal consisted of rice only; the means in which she'd obtained the gorgeous red outer robe that she was currently wearing; how uncomfortable sleeping on a tiny cot was on her back; how Zuko had been there when she had broken Iroh out…

Nope, she'd given them the essentials.

Then she'd heard their sides of the journeys up to date. After they'd woken up and found her gone, things had changed unexpectedly. They had captured a fire nation ship, successfully pulling the switch off. When Aang finally woke up, no one could answer him where she gone, to be quite open, they hadn't a clue. He had angrily flown off to clear his head, and Toph and Sokka had followed him on Appa when the storm threatened to get worse. In the middle of the ocean, drowning was a certain death if he got struck by lightning. Again.

Finding disguises, they, her brother and two friends, had blended in plain sight—just the way she had. Aang had enrolled into a fire nation school for a few days, shocking her brother and friend. They'd argued over it, but had come to agree with Aang on that one. (That made small waves of anger crash inside of her—how stupid were they to let him do _that?!)_But it had been because of him being in school they received a better picture and understanding of what they were going for when they invaded the palace. Then_ t_hey'd thrown a dance party for the students Aang had become acquainted with under the given name of Kuzon.

They'd spent one night near a polluted river; both Toph and Sokka agreed it had been probably one of the worst places they'd ever been. As soon as they woke up and took care of business, Aang had Appa fly them out of there.

Sokka showed her his unusual black sword. He'd forged it from a meteor that had fallen nearby at a past campsite—Toph also had a piece of it that Sokka had given her that she kept on her at all times. It was a simple arm band that contrasted her pale complexion prettily.

He'd also found someone to teach him the ways of the sword, he himself was on his way to becoming a brilliant swordsman in her opinion. He'd shown off and proven his ability in a shadow-boxing form. She didn't try his stunts when he handed his gleaming black sword for her to see, because she was really fine with her fingers and toes just the way they were. No need for an accidental removal of her extremities. Besides, Katara was proud of him for his accomplishments.

There had been an incident where Aang had entered the Spirit World for two days, returning with a new view point of the fire nation. He'd revealed that the Avatar before him and the Firelord at the time had once been close, separating their friendship when the war started.

Sokka had told her a funny story of how the three of them had bonded over their gambling games. (This annoyed Katara that they would waste good money on it.) Until they told her Toph had been arrested for her scams, she'd thought they squandered it all away. Why didn't that surprise the water bender? No, and it didn't surprise her when Toph made a factual statement that she could but the entire lower ring of Ba Sing Se with their (her) winnings. It had _really _annoyed her, but Katara held her tongue.

Sokka told her of the incidents of 'combustion man' and the situations they'd almost gotten burned to a crisp on several run ins. '_Oh and by the way, Katara, last week he found us and almost knocked this place off the cliff side!'_ If it hadn't been for Aang's new teacher and Sokka's boomerang, they'd be swimming with the fishies.

"_And to your left, is the evidence of a mental explosion,"_ Sokka pointed in three separate places. "_You know, I think this might be _the _perfect_ _example of what bottled up stress does to people. Too much, and BOOM! You have an instant emotional bomb!"_

Then, Sokka grimly told her that they'd met an evil witch named Hama one night did her heart pound in unconscious apprehension. Toph didn't seem to notice as he retold that week to his attentive sister, nor did she sense the waterbender's fear. Hama had been forcing the village's people with her bending to disappear under the full moon, and kept under the mountain to rot away in terrible conditions and unspeakable torture.

When everything came down to one thing, it was Toph had essentially saved his and Aang's life by trapping the waterbender from behind in a molded casing of immovable soiled rock. Otherwise, the sword her brother had newly acquired would have been buried into Aang's chest and he'd be dead. Flouting the woman from her puppetry, the villagers decided to let justice prevail. The twisted lady had been punished severely—they, the angry villagers, broke her arms and left her victims to decide what to do with her.

Katara gulped as Toph told her to take a breath before she passed out on them. Hugging her knees, she buried deeper into the silk red robe, quietly telling them she was fine at their concern looks. No need to let them know she had an idea of that kind of control. Or the uses she'd discovered with what she'd done. And that she was now the resident bloodbender on board.

Better yet, it would be better if they never found out. Ever.

It was when she saw different shades green out of the corner of her eye did she twist around form her slouch. First, her eyes found a familiar smiling earth kingdom boy she'd helped before she could even bend much at all. He'd filled out nicely, shot up in height and filled out in astounding record; his tanned skin and forest green eyes gleaming healthy from time in the sun.

"Haru?"

"Katara," an older and handsomer version of her friend started, "It's good to see you."

Getting to her feet, she accepted his bear hug, and she was shocked at her reaction. He squeezed her until she had her face buried in his chest, and she could smell that he was clean. And strangely, very, very muscular. She knew this because she could feel the hardness under his tanned skin.

She blushed, suddenly thinking of Lee. She would never get to see him again. Her feelings for him were still there. But she didn't regret it. He was another chapter in her life that had gone by. When she thought about it, he was one of the reasons she'd changed her ways of thinking.

He had been the first firebender she'd truly trusted. He'd been her link getting to Iroh—and therefore being her unknowing key to breaking him out. He'd also left his mark in her memories. He'd been her first real kiss. The kind only passion brought.

Sure, she'd kissed other guys, but this wasn't the same. It was more. It was the intimate kind that experience and emotions brought—not a fumbling attempt. He'd taught her how to enjoy being kissed. No matter how much of that book she might have absorbed (or tried to anyway), she longed for that feeling again.

She didn't know how to describe it other than yearning.

She'd never seen his face, nor had she really heard his speak much, but…

Her feelings for Jet couldn't compare. For some reason, she had been drawn to Lee. In ways she couldn't describe. She missed him. She felt a strange hollow ache pulse for him. She'd lost her friend. She knew of the life expectancy of the Imperial Guards. And it would be drawn shorter because of this war.

She never even got to tell him goodbye.

Seconds later, she drew back to see Haru's expression. His happy look had faded into a hardened mask. Seeing two more people over his shoulder, she remembered them and greeted them by name.

"The Duke, Teo." She greeted them, and they nodded in return.

The sun before long set and Katara went and collected Iroh, embarrassed she'd forgotten all about him. He gotten miserably lost but found the giant Pai Sho table and had forgotten about her, he'd unashamedly admitted with a grin. She'd introduced him to the others, surprised when Toph greeted him with a hug of her own.

--------------------------------------

Tiredly, she listened to the rest ramble around the fire. Stifling a yawn, she rubbed her eyes.

"Duke, how 'bout we try and built something out of the scraps…"

"I told you, it's _The _Duke—"

"Think it'll rain tomorrow?"

"How do you think our parents are?"

"Aang's probably going to bring back something good to eat, ya know. I hope he remembered he promised to bring me those giant bananas."

"So Iroh, have any tea?"

"Certainly, Miss Toph.

"You two know each other?" Katara incredulously alleged at the chatting pair. Toph contentedly talked to Iroh, asking how his health was over the pot of steamed rice the waterbender had made. Picking up the wooden spoon, Katara ladled rice into bowls, passing the bowls off whoever reached their hands out first.

"Yeppers, Sweetness. Me and him met back when Azula was chasing us the first time around. Who would have thought he was psycho girl's uncle?" Toph muttered, amused, as she chewed her dinner. She swallowed, blowing her bangs out of her unseeing eyes.

"Close your mouth when you eat, Sokka." Ordered the waterbender abruptly, whose back was turned to her brother. Sokka's mouth dropped open farther, as the others glanced over to him. Blinking, he stuck his tongue out, little pieces of rice still on his tongue.

"And stop sticking your tongue out. Unless" she threw over her shoulder with a quirk of her eyebrow, "you want me to wash your mouth out with soap?"

His glared at her, still trying to figure out how she did that— It seemed the older they got, there was a smaller chance he was going to get away with anything. Did she have eyes in the back of her head? Muttering under his breath, the joy of his sister's return was gone as reality set in that she was really back. The others smiled at the two siblings, the mood brightening as normalcy deepened.

Shoving a spoonful of rice in his mouth, Sokka chewed as he complained, 'Overbearing, responsible, motherly, stupid, water bending baby sister.'

"I heard that, big brother." She rolled her eyes. Shaking her head, she took the first bite of her rice. _Don't get me wrong,_ she thought, _I like rice, but... this much of it? I'm going to die one day from choking on a grain of rice…_

"You mentioned that the Avatar was learning how to fire bend. May I know who his teacher is since my memory seems to be failing me?" Katara asked, her tone laced with desperation. The others noticed it. It was painfully clear to Sokka and Toph that Katara would flip once she knew. So Sokka sidetracked.

Sokka rubbed the back of his head, his eyes staring down at his third bowl of rice. "Ahh, See... about that…"

She gave up trying to make heads of tails of his ranting after the subject had circled in a lostness that not even Sokka could understand. She had honestly tried, but his short sentences had glued together and she still didn't understand anything other than the word 'Hot head' and 'peaches'.

Katara let him ramble on, not caring that he was making an utter fool of himself. He went on and on how things never went as they had planned and that the universe hated him.

He veered right of subject—or was it back on?— when Momo jumped and stole his bowl away and hid behind her. The tired waterbender scratched the lemur behind his long ears, saying hello to the curious animal. He climbed into her lap and rolled over for his tummy to be scratched. Big green eyes stared at her, the winged lemur chittering satisfactory sounds when she slapped Sokka's hand away. She was tetchy that he should have learned by now that Momo wasn't dinner and never would be. Her sullen brother then proceeded to threaten the lemur, telling him that just because she was back didn't mean she'd always be watching.

Oh well. So much for hoping. He might be changing physically, but internally—not so much.

She finished up her meal, despairingly asking if someone could show her to her room. Momo stubbornly clung to his perch on her shoulder and wouldn't budge. Haru had escorted her to a room, telling to call if she needed anything. Closing the door behind her, she found it was of good size and simple. It had a giant window out looking the surrounding temple, a bed big enough for three, and a portion of the wall was carved away for a shelf. Momo leapt off her shoulder and unto the window sill, watching her, his head cocked. In the moon light, she could make out his little shape bathed in shadows. Speaking of baths… tomorrow, she'd get her as well as the lemur cleaned up. La knew they needed it.

For now, this was home. A bit dusty, but it was still the place she was going to crash for the night. Forming a stream of water, she fixed it up a little—a lot, actually—until she thought it clean. Right now, it was as good as it was going to get. So what if the bed was the only thing dust free? She was to pooped to care.

Tossing the dirty water out of the open window, she told the world good night and crawled into bed. Curling up into the silk material covering her, she thanked good sense she'd kept it clean. In her entire life, she'd never liked one particular piece of clothing so much. Momo jumped down from his spot in the window sill and sprawled himself over her legs. Yawning, she patted his head and drifted to sleep, a smile on her face.

----------------------------------

Katara came awake gently, her face breaking through the surface of a warm, dark wave that floated her body toward a welcoming late morning shore. She took a breath and felt cool, cleansing air rush into her lungs. Her eyes blinked open, once, then twice, her lids feeling heavy as though she'd been asleep for days instead of ten dreamless hours.

Sitting up, she pleasurably looked out the window, hearing noise coming from the distance. Concentrating, she heard voices, separate but not distinguishable enough to say whose. Getting to her feet, she rubbed her eyes, yawning in a stretch. Reaching the door, she opened it and walked out into the hall.

In the brightness of the morning, she heard the moaning grunt of Appa. It was a minute or two before she remembered he wasn't there last night. Grinning, she ran to the sound of Aang's furry friend. Rounding the last corner, she halted, seeing Appa's ten ton self munching on hay, resting on the floor. She approached him, reaching out a friendly hand for him to sniff.

Eyes widening, Appa stared at the girl. He stopped munching as she rubbed the side of his face, just where the bison like it—the place only three people knew of. She smiled as he closed his eyes in pleasure, remembering the human female as Aang's friend. When her fingers caught a knot, she frowned, using her blue eyes for a moment to spy all the gnarls and tangles the bison had acquired.

She'd get to that later. Eventually.

"Hey, Toph, why is everybody smiling?" A voice asked confused, curiously probing.

Katara froze in mid stroke, her hands burying into off-white fur. Her vision blurred, her smile faltered. Appa as her shield, she glanced around the giant beast and looked to see a group of people surrounding something.

"Gee, I wouldn't know, twinkle toes— I can't see!" the amused laughter from the blind earth bender rang loudly.

"Oh. Oops."

"It's fine, baldie. There's actually something we have to show you." Sokka's voice came from the other side of Appa.

"Please tell me you didn't try to rig the bathroom again."

Nervous laughter from her brother told Katara he'd done just that. Rolling her eyes, she took back her thoughts of him maturing. What had the boy done this time? The bucket of water over the door trick? Or maybe it was the unscrewed door knob? Oh! Never forget about putting strong, fast drying glue on said loose doorknob! That prank would be stupid without the stuff. And it had been Katara to point out, accidentally, that he'd need reinforcement the next time he tried it.

Sokka smiled."Even better."

"What in the world…?"

A minute of arguing passed over the group before a new person walked in, a cup of steaming tea in his hands. The group froze at the newcomer, and all had different reactions.

"Why so much noise?" Iroh chuckled merrily at the stares. Bowing his head, he introduced himself to Aang, and from this angle, Katara could see them both perfectly.

"But… " Aang scratched his head. "I thought you were in jail? How'd you get out?"Aang asked, taking a step forward.

Katara moved out from behind Appa. All but Iroh's back was turned to face her.

The older firebender smiled at her over the Avatar's shoulder. From what her brother had told him, Katara and the airbender had been extremely close. It had concerned him at first, but he'd listened while the water tribe boy and the blind earthbender talk, hearing that it was no more than a one sided romance. And from first hand, he knew that the waterbender worried over the young avatar like a surrogate mother. In her sleep, she mumbled his name, along with her brother's and her friend's.

His yet-to-be future grandchildren were safe for the time being. For the while, he could just take it easy and let everything fall into place. A snippet of a new situation, though, befell in his mind, and a heavy scowl deepened his wrinkles. Though this particular situation that popped up in mind could prove to be a curious problem, he mulled.

Seeing the young monk, her blue eyes affectionately softened at Aang's new red and yellow clothing. And at his bald, tattooed head. She felt happiness well up. He'd grown. He was only an inch shorter than her now, new muscle filled in nicely from the day she'd last seen him. Softly padding up to him, she wrapped her arms around him, breathing in a tender greeting, "Hello, Aang."

Aang stiffened, shocked. Looking down, he saw deep red material on the arms that had fastened around his body. "Katara?" he asked softly, disbelievingly. He could have sworn he had heard her voice and that she was hugging him. Just another hallucination, it seemed. They'd been becoming more frequent since she'd left. Even so, this was the realest one yet. Her voice had been low and happy, but why was she wearing red? When he didn't turn around, he heard her whisper the sincerest apology in his ear, her embrace warm against his skin. He sighed dejectedly, thinking insomnia the cause of the authentic illusion. Geez, he could even feel warmth where the hallucination touched him--he really needed sleep.

"La, you've grown just as much as Sokka." Her haunting voice filled his ear, and he struggled to believe his tired body. She wasn't real. Just like last night's dream, this Katara was just another figment of his imagination.

"I brought you a firebending teacher, Aang, but I've heard you already found one. So…you'll have a two in one training deal. Please stop trying to ignore me and turn around—I haven't seen you since Ba Sing Se." her hauntingly close voice begged again, but this time, her fingers dug into his side, a slight discomfort that he knew wasn't a fantasy as he winced.

Now that she had his attention, he was paralyzed. He didn't even notice the tears that fell from his eyes as he turned around and found his water bending teacher smiling.

"Katara!" he exclaimed as he pulled her into a bear hug, burying his face in the crook of her neck. She murmured soft nothings, feeling him quake with soundless crying. Rubbing his back, she looked to Sokka and blinked back the joyous tears, one slipping despite her efforts. Her brother gave them an odd look, as if seeing things for the first time.

-------------------------------------

They'd been so little when his mom had died. And honestly, he couldn't remember what she looked like. Whenever he thought of their mom, it was Katara's face he saw now. He wasn't honestly sure what his mother looked liked anymore. It really seemed that for as long as he could remember, it had always been Katara looking out for him.

And because she'd left that he'd finally become truly independent. He had learned skills he probably would have never gotten the hang of because no one else was there to do it. It was probably also the same for her, he sucked in a breath. Sokka knew from the things she'd told them that she'd in fact learn quite a few things.

And suddenly, his anger at her leaving him vanished. It was the only way. No matter how hard things had been, and how strong his self loathing had been, Sokka accepted this new thought. He just realized what the time apart from his sister had done. Four months of not having Katara there had shown him what she'd had done for them and how much he relied on her. It had been way too much, honestly.

Without her, he'd learned. Without her, he had to step up to the plate and take her place in some situations. Sokka was awed at the fact she hadn't killed him before from all the shit he gave her. Never again, he vowed.

Katara had grown, Sokka finally saw, that she no longer looked just like the responsible girl he knew as his sister. Just like he and Aang had grown, so had his sister. She had lost her baby fat. She had curves in the right places.

Sokka's eyes grew huge. Where had his kid sister gone?! Who was this pretty, no, sensual person in her place with Katara's voice and her eyes? He was suddenly completely positive that he would have more than his fair share of guys to keep their grubby hands off of her. He fingered the hilt of his sword, jaw clenching.

-------------------------------

"Why, Katara," Aang demanded in a hoarse demand, looking up slightly to see her serine expression. _"Why?"_

She wiped his tears away, not caring who watched. In fact, she was glad they slinked away. They walked over to the destroyed fountain a moment later, sitting on the ground far away from the rest of them. He moved away from her before lying down, resting his head in her lap. Closing his eyes, he hid his face in her robe, holding her hand in his and placing the other on his side. She didn't bother moving either one. Her heart expanded with sisterly love for the airbender. Katara knew she was forgiven even before he'd said it out loud.

Gods, how betrayed she must have made him feel. _He must have felt what the Earth kingdom girls a thousand times worse. And it's my fault with all of them. Aang... He wouldn't be doing this if.... La, why _is _he acting like this?_ He looks like a child curled up with his mother.

Then she realized. Oh! That's right. Aang never knew his mother. And…

She was substituting…?

This was getting weirder every minute.

In a mixture of feelings, Katara took the time to tell him what she'd told Toph and Sokka. During the while, he listened without interrupting. When she finally became silent, he looked up to see her gazing sadly down at him. She moved her hand over his tattoos, brushing them gently, wondering what must be going on inside his head.

"I'm so sorry, Aang." She said. For everything.

"I'm sorry, too. I should have never gotten angry at Sokka or Toph." He rolled over, curling up closer if possible, and admitted his past. He rested, trapping her with him half way on top of her thighs. Katara honestly couldn't seem to find any objection. She could see his pain as his hand clentched in her robe. She'd really hurt all of them when she'd left.

She owed him this much.

"When I woke up and you weren't there, I panicked. Katara... you left everything behind. Your dad showed us your letter, but I couldn't believe that you would just leave without saying goodbye. I don't think I can remember a time where you aren't there. No matter how hard I tried to concentrate, you are always lingering in the back of my mind. Oh, Katara, you've changed. You look beautiful. Not that you weren't before," he said with a look of hesitation. "It's just...your eyes. They've changed."

Katara met his gaze, troubled at the accusing tone in his voice and gray orbs. What did he mean by that? Her eyes were still the same. Weren't they? Blue was blue, wasn't it? She gave him a questioning look, but he had already moved on, eyes closed, mouth opening for another stream of words.

"You were there when I woke up—you and your brother both back in the South Pole. And everyday afterwards, you've been there. Katara, you've always been there. Even Sokka told us that. He told us how you stepped up to fill the void of your mom. How come I never realized how much we relied on you?" He asked hoarsely.

------------------------------------------------

Three hundred twenty-three feet, and three-third inches away, sat Toph, listening to the airbender admit something he wouldn't dare tell Katara in front of the rest of them. With her earth bending, nothing was getting past the blind twelve year old. _Oh, did I forget to mention this neat new trick I learned? Oops. Must have been too busy practicing it to tell you, Aang._

So what if they were eaves dropping? This was a matter of the Avatar's life. The Avatar's private life, naturally. Whether or not Aang knew it, each person was needed in the young avatar's life for some reason or another. His teachers needed to know what to expect with his training as well as his progress and the things that interfered or wove around them. That meant outside the training, to boot, in this case. And she being one of those teachers, Zuko and Iroh sitting just a few feet away, and Katara over nearby Aang, everything was set and ready to go. Nothing was kept secret in this ragtag group.

That and she was just itching to hear what was being said over there.

Next to her sat Sokka, sharpening his boomerang and gritting his teeth in a pained expression. He'd accidentally bruised his finger picking out an apt stone to sharpen it with.

He could have just asked Toph to make him one. Too late now, she inwardly snickered.

The man she'd come to know as 'Uncle' Iroh was making another pot of tea, pulling out cups and filling four of them. She accepted one, taking a sip of the warm liquid. It slid down her throat in a pleasant taste, and her head bobbed in approval. He always delivered more than he promised with tea. It also seemed he had rubbed his skills off. The more the merrier, Toph thought.

"What's going on, Toph?" Sokka asked again. She'd been repeating everything the two said, neither of them aware of the nonexistent privacy. Honestly, it wouldn't have really mattered if they'd sat over here, she would have still heard the heartfelt exchange anyway. In Katara's story, nothing had changed. But in her gut, Toph knew Sweetness was omitting something. But as to what, it was as good as anyone's guess.

"I think twinkle toes is about to confess." She muttered, frowning. Oh, she'd known, but watching the drama from the side lines was hilariously entertaining. It passed the time, at any rate.

"Confess what?" a raspy voice said from his meditative position. Toph felt his vibrations, his heartbeat still normal. Wouldn't be for long, though. She'd noticed the increase of emotional vibrations as soon as Katara came into view. What an interesting discovery. Prince Zuko had feelings for a waterbender. _Katara, _the only person Toph knew to be overbearingly protective and useful that was younger than her average age maturity. And that's why she was having a joy ride wrecking havoc while Katara was responsible and miserable doing what mothers should be doing.

Ah. Maybe it was time to cut the girl some slack.

Sokka waved his hand, glancing up at the firebender and bluntly replying in a casual way. "Aang loves Katara. Katara doesn't love Aang." His blue eyes met Zuko's. "Er, at least not in that way. Me and Katara see Aang in the same light. He's sorta like our kid brother, putting it simply. Knowing my sister, she's going to let him down easy, but then again, it's been a while since the last relationship. Jet wasn't all what he cracked up to be. I still don't think Katara ever got over him. But what so I know? She's probably had a fling over in the fire nation--"

Zuko interrupted. "Jet, the freedom fighter?"

"You knew him?"

Iroh handed a wooden cup to his nephew, nodding his head at the water tribe sibling of the girl he knew had his nephew's attention.

"I did know him, but he sorta had a… thing for fire benders."

"Yeah, so it would seem." Sokka grumbled darkly. "The Duke knew him too."

"Small world." Toph scratched her arm. And what a true statement that was. Toph quickly relayed what Aang had just said, catching more than one person's confusion.

"Her eyes? What does that hullabaloo mean?" Not letting Sokka speak, she continued, dangling her feet from the raised stone perch. "Hey, Sokka, what did he mean about you two being there when he woke up?"

Sokka winced, the tea burning his mouth. Setting it down on a flat stone, he looked over at the picture of quaintness his little sister and his friend made. Somehow, it made him angry to see them together. To him, it was wrong on so many levels if he thought of them romantically. Katara needed someone she could look up to, and rely on. And more importantly, Sokka wanted her to be happy. (He also want many other things, but he knew he had no say in some areas.)

While it was questionable about Aang's reliability in certain areas, the height issue…well, Sokka wanted a brother-in-law that was taller than his little sister. It'd look weird if she were the taller of the two.

"If it weren't for Katara, Aang would still be in the iceberg. I'll tell you the details later." He promised to them. "Anyway, she took absolutely no precautions and broke it open like an egg. The first thing he saw when he opened his eyes was Katara. And after that? She's one that takes people under her wing." Glancing up to the blind earthbender, "Toph, you know what kind of person Katara is. She won't turn her back on people that need her even if they don't want it. Stupid Katara, she's oblivious. I don't think she'll understand that he's waiting for the day he can propose."

At that, Iroh coughed, trying to cover his laugh. "How old are they?"

"Katara turned fifteen a few weeks ago, and Aang is about to turn thirteen. Oh, _shit." _He said, mouth drawn thin, and his faced drained of all color. His eyes had grown huge. "Katara turned fifteen."

"What's wrong with that?" Toph scowled, passing back her empty cup for a refill.

"In the water tribe, when a girl turns fifteen, her mother is supposed to teach her about, um," He looked down at his feet, slightly blushing. "er, _uhhh_…the birds and the bees."

Zuko choked on his tea at the irony, ending in a laughing cough—he was beaming, and Sokka scowled at his reaction. His uncle vacillating before thumping him on the back, the former prince and his older uncle both had amused expressions. Toph smiled wryly, knowing exactly what he meant. Sliding over to the nervous patterns her friend was omitting, she slung his arm over his shoulder.

"Have you forgotten she has delivered babies, stupid? Unlike you, she doesn't faint like an old lady."

"That doesn't mean she knows how babies are made!" Sokka's appearance flushed; embarrassed that he'd even brought up the subject to begin with. "And I need to make sure she knows what she's getting into."

"Huh?"

"Katara will be old enough to marry this time next year. Unlike the Northern Tribe, girls from the Southern Tribe have the privilege to choose who they marry. Katara won't need dad's—or my—consent. The day she turns sixteen…" Sokka trailed off.

"_Oh._" Toph sat up straighter, amusement draining away. "That's different, then. I don't envy you a bit."

Iroh shook his head, toasting Sokka. "I wouldn't be surprised if she had several lucky bachelors to choose from, Sokka. She will be more beautiful once her spring has come, and her flowers have bloomed. So to speak," the old man ignored the sharp look from Zuko. "your sister will be known for more than her deeds. She might even be—"

"We get the point, uncle." Zuko interrupted.

Sokka groaned. "That's the point! How the hell am I supposed to talk to my little sister about this?" Sokka whimpered comically, his hands covering his face.

Iroh piped up, trying to hide his bemused glee. "Why should you be the one to do that? Your mother is the best candidate for that, therefore, she should be the one to inform your sister."

Zuko growled, slapping the tea from his uncle's hand. Tea spilled all over the ground, the saddened gape and protest of the older fire nation man made Sokka look up to see an angry red clad figure looking away at the two away near the cliff's edge.

"What was that for, Prince Zuko? You just wasted good tea!"

"Their mother won't be telling her anything, Uncle, because she's dead."

It went silent. Three heads swiveled in his direction. He ignored them, his attention fully on the water bender. Zuko formed a ball of crackling fire in his hands, tossing it absentmindedly back and forth in one hand to the other.

"Oh." Was all Iroh could say. He hadn't known. He'd assumed because he'd heard mention of the father's name…

Iroh moved the topic in the direction of Aang's training, discussing with Toph on how much the young airbender had to learn. Zuko joined in the discussion, and the three of them reached an agreement. Aang would be under Iroh and Zuko in the morning. Toph would get him after lunch. And after dinner, water bending with Katara.

--------------------------------------

After a while, Katara found herself alone in the 'all day echo chamber', as Aang had called it. He'd given her the 'official' tour of the temple, not leaving a single thing out. By the time he finished, she was ready to sit down and let her feet rest—and pass out once he had disappeared from sight. If she could just _rest_ for a minute! Not Aang, though, because it wasn't until Haru and Sokka pulled him off her arm a few hours later did she finally get that done.

Lunch had been fruit. Better than rice, anyway. With the energetic airbender distracted, she took her leave and wandered into hiding for the sake of privacy. In the circular chamber, she sat down on one of the council seats, reclining back to see the unbroken mural that started on the floor and spread to the ceiling and back.

Fingering her necklace, she happily recalled the moment her things had been returned as she studied the murals. Well, all but the hair loopie beads. Aang had lost them in the ocean. On accident, evidently.

_Sokka and Toph had two wrapped packages, one for both of the smiling teens. Katara looked up from her position against the wall. Iroh had gotten Aang immediately to training, going through exercises and routines. _

_It had only been minutes ago she'd discovered that Zuko had caught up to Aang and become his fire bending teacher.(Once she realized he was there…it wasn't really hard to fill in the blanks.) _

_When she hadn't said anything in objection, Aang had cocked his head with a cautious look and asked her if she was alright with that. Looking away, she told him she didn't care, indifference a plain mask covering her thoughts. He frowned down at her, wondering with concern why she hadn't had the same reaction Sokka had. At least he'd had a reaction. All Katara had done was nod. _ _Actually, he'd thought Katara would have more prejudice about the firebender, seeing that she'd had greater negative experiences with him. _

_Her view of Aang was blocked by her brother's legs. Looking up, she watched him as he set Toph down and pulled his legs into a comfortable position. Toph handed her package first, impatient for her to open them. _

"_What's this?" Katara asked them, lifting the wrapping away. _

_A gasp escaped from her mouth, she lifted the water pouches out from the covering. She'd forgotten. When she'd left, she'd left her things behind in possession of Toph and Sokka. _

_Her brother handed her the other one, smiling as she opened it with enthusiasm. Inside was a brand new outfit for her. It was almost like the one she'd left behind, but this one was nicer, prettier, and made for movement. _

"_Dad wanted you to have that." Her brother told her, dejectedly. He subsequently told her how on the day they'd carried though the invasion, there'd been complications. About how everybody—the adults— had been left behind so Aang could get away. Of how the water tribe ships were sunken into the deeps of the fire nation's seas_

_And Appa could only carry so many people._

_She apologized to him, scolding herself at the same time about how her timing had been off. He stopped her, saying there was nothing they could do about it now._

"_You shouldn't cry over spilt milk, Katara."_

"_Sokka, I'm not crying. And it defiantly wasn't spilt milk. It was my stupid fantasies that I messed up. So it's _my_ fault dad and his men are over in the prisons now. If I would have just waited for the next full moon, I could have broken them _and _Iroh out. I—"_

"_But you couldn't. That's why things always work out differently then you expect."_

_And in his hand, was her necklace. She put it on, fumbling with the clasp as her angry breath escaped into a heavy sigh. Sokka moved against the wall, and the three of them watched Aang progress for a little while. A little while later, Katara got to her feet, excusing herself, and headed for the rustic bathing chambers. Finding it, she quickly washed off, and replaced her clothes with the new ones. After she'd changed her clothing, she went back to her room, folding the red garments neatly. Laying them at the foot of her bed, she cocked her head, her brows furrowing in amazement._

_----------------------------------------_

The clouds unmoving swirled, beautifully detailed above a sigh, she looked for shapes, finding that every cloud was different. She spotted a wave to her right, a dragon to her left and several other shapes amid. One looked like a mushroom at one angle, but a hammer in another. A white kitten like face, a fish, a star, a tree, a shovel, a comb, an egg, a foot…

Yawning, she rested a hand on her stomach and decided to rest her eyes. When she opened her eyes later, the first thing she noticed was that she had rolled over on her side and that it was virtually silent. Turning over, her skin brushed smooth cloth.

She fell back asleep, her hand curled into the material.

Asleep, she couldn't register the hand placed on her arm. Or whom that hand belonged to for the matter. He sat there unmoving as she twisted his pants leg into her clenched grip, and she unconsciously scooted closer to him and pressed her face against his thigh, breathing contentedly. An alarmed blush tinted his face once she did this, and it took the better part of her nap to make it disappear.

A while later, she woke, time realizing that she wasn't alone.

She didn't realize the position she was in at all.

Promptly scooting away, she found her gaze on a dark hair teen. A wavering frown on his lips, he shook his head in mock disgust. Confused, she stared at him in silence. When had he shown up? And why, in La's name, hadn't the noise of his movement woken her? She was in an echo chamber, she should have heard _something_.

"Oh, come now. Aren't you going to say hello? Don't have to be so enthusiastic, but would acknowledgement be too much to ask for?" His raspy voice was amplified, clear to her as it hit the walls and bounced back. Ah, seems she had said something like that to him only a few weeks ago. Funny how things come back at you, isn't it?

Scowling, she sat up and blinked at him, still confused. Her sudden confusion was only succeeding in pissing her off. Her hair fell over her shoulder, free of its hair tie. It must have come loose when she was changing. Looking down, she checked off that she wasn't missing anything else. _Clothes…check. Extremities…check. Hair tie…gone. Sanity…misplaced. _At least she still had her dignity. She hoped.

"What time is it?" Katara asked in an icy tone.

"Better than nothing, I suppose." He looked away at the walls, his voice echoing back thoughtfully. It was an echo chamber— and it was pretty obvious why it was named that too. "Almost time for dinner."

Katara made herself get to her feet, a pained moan escaping as she winced at her tender back. A knot clenched in her lower back, cramping in a fixed throbbing. She waited a few seconds to move, not wanting to make it worse. She tried taking a step, but she whimpered, and she bit her lip.

La, something wasn't right. She was hurting, and she didn't really know why. It wasn't just the muscles that were aching; she could feel the actual knots and strains connected in the ligaments and tissue.

Forgetting she wasn't alone, she complained, "Oh, wow, shouldn't have done that."

"Done what?" He asked with a concerned expression.

Passing Zuko, she stopped to look down at the top of his head. Her fingers inched to touch his hair, for some reason. It looked so soft… She bit her lip, wondering where that had come from. Yeah, right! Like she was going to pet Prince Zuko's head. How embarrassing.

"Nothing, Zuko. It's not really any of your business." Katara hissed out, outwardly grimacing as she took each step.

* * *

Gah! I can't wait till the Christmas Holidays. I can actually sleep in for once! Does every one know what they want for Christmas? I know what I want this year. I want to lose more weight. I've already started, but I'm not patient. Is twenty pounds to much to ask for? Come on, I've already lost that much. It'd be absolutly the best present if I could do it again--in like, a week. Think of all the shopping I'd get to do. I hate clothes shopping. Reason why? I don't like looking in the mirror and seeing my fat self. But if I shed the rest of the useless blubber I've seemed to acumulated over the summer...

**~heflo**

P.S. Review. If you've gotten this far, I'm fairly sure I don't have to ask you to read.


	7. Chapter 7

There are very few things that can piss me off beyond the point of being just furiously angry. Although I was angry to begin with, my weekend just got worse. My computer deleted (or forgot to save) about the next five and a half chapters of ADITM. I was going to put all three chapters up today for a surprise for you guys, but it didn't work out. I'm actually terrified that my computer will eat and delete all my hard work now from here on out. I now have a new reason to update faster than before. As in, as soon as I've finished. That means no editing until I'm absolutely sure my computer isn't sick.

**~heflo**

* * *

It had been a sleepless night. Again. She'd tossed and turned until the early hours of the morn, trying aimlessly to sleep. But sleep just didn't come. It avoided the waterbender like the plague. She tossed and turned, groaning softly in pain from her sore back and she tried to get comfortable. When the sun broke the horizon, she was up with it. Though very fatigued and grumpy, she was up for the day.

She waited a little while before creeping out to watch the fire bending sessions. Following the sound of two voices, Katara tiredly blinked, finding them just a quick walk away.

And she blamed one person for her discomfort. Zuko—without a doubt. He'd been nothing but kind. She didn't believe him. No one could change that quickly. She didn't know what to believe--she'd seen several sides of him and didn't know what was real. The arrogant prince, or the normal teen. But he couldn't be either/or, because he was both. And that was what the problem was.

At one minute, he was drilling Aang relentlessly will drills, and the next he was trying to atone and get on her good graces. One minute, he'd be arguing with Toph and/or Sokka, and the next making tea for them. He could be cold on minute (normally before meals), and warm the next—trying to start a conversation with her.

Didn't he know better than to piss off a hormonal waterbender? Especially when she was having a period?

Oh. Another new trick she'd learned. Blood bending could be useful getting stains out. It'd been on a whim, but she'd made sure no one was around before trying her idea. She'd concentrated, and had to grasp her techniques differently, but it had worked. It had given her the worst migraine she'd had in her life, but she'd learned she could move blood outside the body. Without the help of a full moon.

She'd experimented in broad daylight.

And the prospect terrified her. She could be what Hama never was.

The true puppet master. Katara was a potential monster. She hated herself.

Hama had only been able to control it during the full moon. The old woman had thought it only possible on one night a month. She'd only been able to do it during the peak.

Katara didn't have that limit. She didn't know how, but she wasn't restricted to just the that limit.

Maybe it was because she'd realized how to harness the moon's power. Maybe it was because the spirit's favored her.

And maybe it was because she was a genuine freak.

At anytime, she could bend a person to her will. But she didn't want to. Katara didn't desire that. Unless needed, she'd only use this ability to clean out stubborn blood stains and such.

He had been there when her back started hurting, so he must have been the cause. Childish, she knew, but logic was squashed by her emotion. Everything he had done returned to her thoughts. He was chased them around the world, harassed her, tied her to a tree, stolen her mother's necklace, stolen Aang in the oasis and betrayed her in Ba Sing Se. _And_ sent an _assassin_ after her brother and Aang.

He'd even tried to gain her trust by pretending to be kind. He'd tried several time to share her chores. Not that she actually let him. She had given him the cold shoulder—literally. With one attempt too far, she'd become fed up with his unwavering new hobby of bugging her when she found herself alone. (That wasn't true. She just couldn't stand him. At all. This time had only been his fourth attempt to speak with her when she froze him to a column, upside down. At least he hadn't tried to bug her for another two days.)

There was no way he had kept her existence secret in the palace just because he was sorry. There has to be a motive behind it somewhere.

Nope.

It was official.

He no longer had her trust.

As quietly as she could move, she accidentally caught the attention of said firebending male, who looked up from his stance. When she walked behind a crumbling stone pillar, she lifted a finger to her lips and shook her head, noiselessly signaling him to continue. Though she may not like him, she wouldn't interrupt Aang's training session. This was about as civil as she'd been to him in the last few weeks of being her at the Western Temple.

Zuko sharply turned to face his pupil, telling him to drop and give him fifty. With a wincing grimace, she touched the small of her back, dismayed at her tattooed airbending friend as she watched him accompany the pushups with claps in between. Iroh sat with his eyes closed, meditating over a boiling cup of tea. Zuko joined him as his uncle, instructing his pupil to do more things that were painful for her to watch. Just watching the airbender strain his body caused her spine to become board straight, more kinks worming deeper and deeper into her muscles.

So from a distance, she decided to put their meditative skills to the test. Why not? Aang did it; Iroh wouldn't go a day without setting pensive time aside—she didn't really bother to accept Zuko, so seeing meditate along side with them... She just pretended he wasn't there.

She'd seen the form the Aang was doing. Wasn't it called the Dragon Dance? Something of that sort. Either way, both Aang and Iroh did it exceptionally well, their concentration on that alone impressive as they moved in sync. Zuko was just there for looks, she decided. He was the elephant in her room, so to speak.

Iroh seemed to be the main verbal consultant for Aang. (But outside of her point of view… Iroh had almost fallen asleep several times and Zuko had done the majority.)

Sitting cross legged, she sat up straight, closing her eyes and breathing deeply. The sounds of the morning were just starting to awaken, somehow soothing with an edge of teasing clarity to her ears. A little way into her silent meditation, she had to stop—her back wouldn't let her stay in the same position too long, and the hard ground beneath her wasn't helping a bit.

_Walk it off, Katara,_ her dad's voice yawned, as if just rolling out of bed. Katara rubbed her eyes, groaning in annoyance at her back and at the perfect duplicate of her father's voice. She _seriously _needed to figure out where the voices were coming from. They weren't from insomnia, because she could have slept ten hours and they'd still be giving her advice. Maybe Sokka was right. Stress forced people to reduce to strange things, the little voices being one of them. She wasn't crazy. She was just…

... stressed.

Yeah. That was it.

Even though she knew she was tired, she did walk it off. She took two laps around the temple and ended where she started, her legs and back feeling better, she believed. It was only a minor improvement, but it had become a little easier to tolerate the discomfort.

And she had tried to heal herself. It'd worked for a few minutes, but something went wrong. With the bathing water glowing, she'd gasped in pain, eyes clouding over. Severe pains clenched her muscles, and broke her concentration. She'd whimpered as useless tears of pain and frustration fell from her eyes, only able to keep the sounds quiet with the knowledge people could hear here. And she was naked. She was pretty sure the nearest person was Zuko at the time.

Once the pain has paused, she'd tried again. She couldn't heal herself. Well, at least not her back. She'd accidentally sliced the back of her palm with Teo's new gadget, and that had healed without much thought.

So… what was wrong with her?

Later during breakfast, Katara looked down at the untouched rice, her stomach queasy at the smell. _No more… _She refused inwardly, not in the least hungry for rice. Sokka questioningly raised an eyebrow when she shoved her bowl into his hands, her mouth set in a thin line. He recognized the silent command for him to take it without asking. Shrugging, his eyes lit up at his third bowl, digging in like it was his first. Food was food. Her brother established that before he could walk. If it was in front of him, it was his. Simple and easy.

Unlike his sister. She wasn't simple and easy. She was one of the difficult beings/things there was.

He'd let her get over whatever was bothering her before trying to intervene.

As her form stalked away, two people frowned, wondering as to why the waterbender was acting out of her usual behavior. The bags under her eyes were clear she hadn't slept, but she wasn't complaining. In fact, she hadn't spoken much at all.

Iroh, who had worn the same expression as the water bender during their travels, had drastically perked up from a good night's rest. This had gotten two people's awareness instantaneously. Toph and Zuko, the blind girl and the arrogant prince. Her brother and her airbender pupil had yet to see past her gentle smile. Ergo the frowns on their features when she effectively fooled the two people it shouldn't have without much effort as well as the rest of the group.

With her teeth gritted, she spent the rest of the day practically quiet. After lunch, she and Iroh shared tea in silence, watching the three earth benders while they played around.

He informed her of the divided schedules, and she nodded in agreement at the schedule. The idea of him training all day would be the perfect way to get him to focus entirely on his training. By the time she had him for water bending at night, he'd be so tired that he couldn't do much more than do everything she said to earn his sleep. A little smile appeared on her lips before it fell, her thoughts swirling around. Aang was doing so well, and by no time the day would come when the peace was broken as they left their safe haven to reenter the war hopefully to end it once and for all. Or die trying.

Haru showed her something he'd come up with on his own, and she gasped, awed by his surprise for her. He'd gone and remodeled the bathing chambers with only his earth bending. Instead of half the room sunken in five feet of water, he had fixed it up into the perfect relaxation room. It was neither feminine nor masculine. Ideal for everyone and their needs in their group.

Somewhere, Haru had found a mirror in the temple, cleaned it up and bended it into the wall, angled precisely. It wouldn't budge, so it falling down wasn't a concern. It wasn't an exact shape—circle like, actually, but the real vines that had been replanted, crept around it, tendrils of green, healthy foliage drew her eye away from the rough edges. There was also a marble water basin under the mirror. She stroked the surface and found it delightfully cool under her finger tips.

A raised circular stone tub, as big as one of the fire nation palaces', intricate details bended along the

edges and sides started at the wall. It was ridiculously giant for just one person alone.

_Everyone could probably fit comfortably inside,_ Katara mused,_ and it's bigger than Appa's saddle._ She stepped over the ledge and found the water came almost to her mid thighs. Walking around, she found seat running along the sides. So she sat, missing the astounded surprise of Haru, who was shocked she had been at his side a mere second ago, crossed the room to jump into the bath ten feet away, and was now sitting shoulder deep in water with a blissful smile on her face, fully dressed.

The old Katara wouldn't have done that. Getting in the water like that, that is.

And now that Haru had noticed, he wondered what else was different.

There were even shelves in the walls, for clothing and other things. They protruded slightly, and were designed so to save space. He'd used delicate bending to make projecting outlines, some looked like creeping vines in bloom, and others looked like swirls. She hadn't even known earth bending could be so…_gentle?_ Toph was bluntly precise and to the point, her bending the same precisely. Haru wasn't, she nodded in assessment. She had seen his bending, and knew he could be just as rough as Toph, but it just wasn't his style.

The edges of the tub were smooth; two steps lead up from the floor for easy access. Dripping, she bent the water from her clothes and back in the tub. It was then she noticed the sauna. Oh, she would know what it was anywhere. Sucking in excitedly, she realized she'd been holding her breath.

It was beautiful.

With a smile, she gave him a hug, and he blushed, telling her that Teo had helped him with the design. Giving him a kiss on the cheek, and thanking him again, Katara beamed. The Duke decided to walk by the door at that moment, catching a glimpse of the newly remodeled bathroom, completely overlooking the two in his way. He yelled to the others half a temple away. For such a little guy, he had a good set of lungs. It took a few minutes for the others to get there, and confusion was written on their faces.

Iroh arrived first, his jaw slackened when he saw the chamber. Well, looks like she wasn't the only one who loved its architect. She and Haru moved out in the hall as Sokka and Toph entered.

"_Oh my gods," Sokka admired the intricate details. A muffled obscenity made Katara frown as she leaned back into the room. Before she got to him, Toph hit him in the arm. _

"_There are innocents among us, stupid. Watch the language." Katara nodded in agreement. Then frowned. Toph was still innocent, wasn't she…? _

_Toph had only been there for a scant few seconds before she investigated, scowling. "Mind if I add a few things?"_

_Haru shook his head—"Go for it."—opening his arms up wide in a shrug. The blind earthbender spread her feet, pressing her hands together, rubbing them vigorously. She took a few steps in each direction, marking wit her big toe a small line. Hair falling in front of her delicate face, she tapped several places of the wall with a softness that didn't even make an audible noise. With a stomp to the floor, she yanked her hands apart, and the design of the room was altercated. Katara's jaw dropped._

_The girl had made everything that had needed to be smooth smoother, and fixed the roughness of what needed to be helped a bit more. _

_Maybe she'd spoken too soon. Toph could defiantly be gentle with her earth bending. She had even added her own details. Crown molding and shoe molding, ledges around the wall, added steps before and connected to the tub. Oh, hell. She'd added pretty ventilation windows near the top—no bigger than a few inches in between the panes. Momo defiantly could have squeezed through them._

_Turning to Haru, Katara grinned radiantly, indisputable gratitude shining in her eyes. "Have I thanked you, Haru? You've just indirectly given me the best birthday present."_

"_Really? Your birthday….?"_

"_Was a few weeks ago."_

_A funny look crossed his face as he realized the waterbender was sadly looking over at the group gathered in the bathroom. Katara had changed. Besides from the obvious, his eyes widened when her lips silently formed a name. He knew her well enough to be able to tell when her unspoken thoughts could tell him a bit more. The forlorn look, the dejected demeanor, and the sigh were all he needed to confirm her suspicion._

_She was in love with someone. Someone she had left behind in the fire nation._

"_You really are something, Katara. I'll never know how you did it, will I?" Haru asked her quietly, blowing a heavy breath._

"_You mean with…?"_

_He genuinely smiled at her confusion."You are probably one of the greatest inspirations I've ever had, Katara. What made you to what you are?"_

"_Haru, I don't think I can answer that." She pulled herself up onto the ancient stone fence, leaning into the column for support. "I guess the answer is what happened. With everything I've ever learned, I've learned the most in the last few months. I don't think—"_

"_You're in love." He stated, without thinking. It sounded more like a fact then an acquisition._

_She hesitated. "I-I…" Katara felt her emotion and it dawned on her. "You're… right."_

"_You really miss him, don't you?" He realized. Haru touched her arm, giving her the comfort he could._

"_La, Haru. I messed up back there. I shouldn't have, but I did. I am so stupid…"_

_Haru hugged her as her face crumpled, and a pair of twin tears fell from her eyes. He rubbed her back in soothing circles. Awkwardly, she pulled away, rubbing her watery eyes._

"_I can't even tell my brother that, Haru. Sokka wouldn't understand. Even if we didn't have this war, he…" she indicated to the person Haru had brought up. "He's the wrong person. I'm not in his top priorities. His country would come before anything."_

"_I'm jealous." Haru laughed quietly. "Off all things, I wish it could have been me. I don't even know the guy, but I want to punch his lights out for making you cry." His lip twitched. "If you could tell me that, but not Sokka. Wow. You're…" He trailed off. "But it makes me happy to know you trust me. I'll always value that, Katara." _

_The others in the bathroom were discussing how to get a drain system working as she'd settled into a comfortable position. Arguing, it was Teo who figured a solution Though, Sokka had a frown, he agreed. Katara induced in her mind quickly what had happened. He had lost his chance to shine—but he knew a good idea when he heard one. With Teo's plan, and Toph's earthbending, there would be indoor plumbing in no time._

_Katara was surprised Toph was to absorbed to notice anything happened just a few feet away._

"_So… what's the one thing you want when the wars ends?" Katara changed the subject, getting uneasy as his green eyes studied her with interest. She knew that look. If anything, she'd learned so many things she'd been oblivious to before. There had been some good out of her failed mission._

"_I want to help settle treaties between the people of my nation and the colonies. Katara, there are fire nation families that despise their own nation, and support the earthkingdom. They want the war to end just as badly as anyone. Problem is, is that most of my people immediately assume because they have fire nation heritage, that they must be for the other side. Once the war ends… Those fire nation families are going to experience problems like they never would have guessed. Do you understand what I'm saying?"_

"_Yeah, I do understand. Some of the earth kingdom people will want revenge." She sighed._

"_And that's what I want to prevent. So… what do you plan to do once the war ends?"_

_Katara thought about it, having really never pondered over it before. So as she thought, she murmured quietly, a distant expression accompanied by far away eyes._

"_I guess… Haru, I don't really know. There's practical wishing, and there's fantasy dreaming. Yours in perfectly logical, and mine… No, it wouldn't be practical." As he silently urged her, she closed lids and hid her eyes behind a hand._

"_You want the absolute truth? Honestly speaking, I want several things. But, I guess the most immediate would be to get balance back."_

"_..and?" he urged, motioning with a patient hand as he leaned against the adjacent column._

"_This is going to sound silly, but what the heck."She said. "I want… to find Lee." At his curious probe, she explained simply. " He…He helped me without really knowing anything. If I had the chance, I would heal his throat. I don't remember him complaining much—wouldn't, really—but I think I'd be able to help him. Haru, I didn't feel right doing what I did. He was the guard that escorted me to and from during my trips to the prison. See…" she explained that too. It took several minutes, and many failed attempts of her racking her brains. But she had just conversed just enough information without telling him the whole story._

"_I won't tell anyone," he promised. "I swear. If you'll let me, I'll even help you find him and get those girls back the Earth Kingdom once this is all over. Your secret is safe with me." _

"_You don't know what that would mean to me—"_

_Cutting herself off, she perked up, covering her expression with a contented grin as the tattooed monk had turned around the corner. Zuko walked by his side. _

_Katara slid down from her perch, when suddenly, Haru threw his arm over her shoulder and gave her an awkward hug as he crossed the distance. Well, at least on her part. When she stiffened, he mistook her tenseness as rejection and backed off. It wasn't rejection exactly—more like he'd jostled her back. Leaving her stinging even thought he'd barely touched her._

_Katara walked away, leaving the rest of them behind her, trying to keep smiling. But she couldn't. Why was it that she wanted Lee? She'd never even seen the firebender's face, so why was she trying to picture it now? She shouldn't be feeling this way about any firebender, much less one of the _Imperial _firebenders. From what she'd heard from rumor, they were trained to give their lives for their leaders, completely and wholly. She was a waterbender for La's sake. Fire and water would never mix. But that still didn't stop the remorse over her friend. He'd been there when she had been on the ship and trapped in bondage in the palace. She didn't even doubt that she wondered over his existence—he was a friend of hers. Why shouldn't she worry about him? Just as she worried over those girls in bondage, the group she was with, and her tribesmen… she worried for her masked friend. In a completely different way, sadly._

_If there was only one last thing she could have said to him, it would have been goodbye. She'd probably never get to see his armor clad figure again. She should have healed him. A wave of regret hit her hard and she cringed at the solemnest thought she'd had in the last half hour weaved through her head. Her eyes closed as she bit back the curse word her brother seemed to like. It seemed his bad habit was rubbing off on her. What if she had—healed Lee, that is? Would he have turned her in? Or would he have helped her? _

_When she reached the destroyed fountain, she made sure she was alone before ruefully sitting, hugging her knees and whispering, "I miss you. I wish we could have had another kiss. I wish… I could have gotten to know you."_

_--------------------------------_

She didn't eat anything that was consisted of rice the rest of the day or the day following. Sokka went up to the surface level and gathered thing that actually resembled nuts—_not _closely resembling rocks—and fruits that Iroh called giant strawberries. They were huge—a big as both of her fists put together. Curiously, once she bit into one of them, she fell in love with the red fruit. They were sweet and juicy, and she grinned before taking another bite. Blissfully, she had moaned softly as she was handed another, a smile on her lips as she bit into it, catching the surprised glances of the others.

The next day, she and Aang made their way to a fountain in the northern side, the sunset fading into dusk. She had him go through his forms one time each, knowing how much he'd already done. No use in an overworked body, she told him. She would just be there to guide him if he needed her.

Never doing this in one of their sessions, she had him try to heal for the first time. She'd shown him how, and she told him to try. That had been almost forty minutes ago.

He grunted, the water flickering to the eerie blue before faltering once more. Dropping the water, he growled at it, frustrated. Turning to see her, frowning, he tried again—but this time, it didn't even glow. She was confused at why he couldn't get it. Water bending had come easily to him, but why not now? He was the Avatar. He was more power than her, but he couldn't seem to get the control over this branch of bending. Katara didn't think it was too advanced for him, but it _was_ confusing (and also concerning) as to why he couldn't grasp it.

"Why can't I do it?" he stood up, throwing his arms over his head in exasperation.

Thinking, she thought for the reasons, not finding any answers. Placing a hand on his shoulder, she smiled calmly, trying to show him it was alright. He looked up, and she met his gaze with her blue orbs, full of compassion and understanding. She saw him grimace, and her smile wavered before she gave him a friendly hug.

Stepping back, she told him gently, "You've had a long day; it's only natural that you're tired. I think it's time for bed, Aang. We can try again tomorrow. Everything takes time, Aang, you—"

"No, I can't! Don't you see that I can't heal? Don't make it sound like I will get it the next time, because I won't!" He shouted, breathing harshly. The water sloshed as he threw his arms up, and she winced as he knocked over a jar of flowers from the ledges.

Katara sighed, shaking her head. That wasn't it. She knew he could do it, he just needed to replace his _can't _with _I can._ If she could do it, so could he.

"Look, Aang, no one gets it perfect the first try. You _can _do anything you put your mind to, don't let anyone else tell you otherwise. You're the Avatar, but you're also human. We all have to learn through trial and error, to learn and grow." She watched him pause at the door, his frustration evident as the tattoos on his sweaty head. "Now, go wash up and turn in for the night so you can get up early tomorrow."

He whipped around, gray eyes narrowing in anger, "Easy for you to say. You don't have to bend the elements right when you wake up and until you go to bed!"

She watched him as he stalked out of the room, concerned at his outburst. He never yelled at her. Or at least he never used to. Just like Sokka never used to curse.

At least Toph hadn't changed any.

She went to the destroyed fountain for a long while. She decided to retire to her room for the night once her thoughts slurred together. She passed by Aang's room, finding the airbender fast asleep, Momo snoring on top of his slumbering friend. She also passed by the other rooms, making sure she was the only one awake.

"You're lucky, Aang." Katara spoke out loud. And what he'd yelled earlier briefed through her mind. She touched her mother's necklace, and looked away. "You're not the cursed one here, Aang. You're not the one that's…never mind. Out of us all, I'm willing to say you're probably going to be the best off."

Sighing she turned around and softly padded to her room, skipping Zuko's room—just a door down from her own. She didn't care to look at him now. She didn't want to even think about him, much less be a room away from him.

Opening the door, she found candles lit in the window sill. Four small white candles softly flickered, the flames rising and falling in harmony. Tiredly, she frowned in confusion, noticing the person standing near the window. Her eyes flashed, narrowing.

His back was turned, but when she entered, he had turned to face her. He was rigid, as if uncomfortable.

Good. He should be.

"Zuko, this isn't your room," she told him callously, questioning him the next breath, "What are you doing in here?"

Her hatred for him grew as the seconds passed by. He shouldn't be in here. He shouldn't be in her room. He shouldn't—

"I'm here to help."

"I don't need your assistance," she snapped, walking over to her bed and sitting down with care. Her body was hurting, and all she wanted was to rest. She stared accusingly at him, sending the silent message to leave—_now. _He didn't move an inch.

In fact, he didn't even blink as their eyes met.

"Lay down on your stomach."

"Excuse me?"

"Humor me, will you? Now, lie down on your stomach and close your eyes."

Gold eyes drilled softly into blue. She felt her mouth pucker as she refused for a moment, but his unblinking solitude made her blink, and his smirk widened. And only grew as her checks tinted with embarrassment for losing the unspoken battle.

"I won't leave until you do."

She didn't have to contemplate over that.

"Fine."

There was still the option of throwing him out and yelling loud enough to wake up the rest of the group. It would cause a setback on her part though, if she was more concerned about herself then the rest of them. If Zuko was seen in here by her brother or Aang, things could get problematic. And Aang needed a firebending teacher. Iroh could very well teach without him, but Katara admitted that some things even the old man could do.

Like spar the airbender.

Zuko was useful for that much at least.

She'd have to be stupid to wake up Aang when he needed the sleep. Her brother was always a grouch in the morning when he woke up. and Toph—well, was frankly more likely to throw a boulder and yell at someone than just yell like a normal cranky person.

Katara slowly rested her back on the mattress, her back still aching from two days ago. Rolling over with a grimace, she grabbed the silk robe and used it as a pillow. Closing her eyes, she heaved a sigh, wondering why she was even doing this.

"Now what?"

"This," he answered, noiselessly moving closer. She started to look, but sudden warmth covered her and he touched her back. Tensing, she froze as the bed dipped beneath his weight. In this arrangement, his… um…sensitives were touching her rear. And she knew he looked like he was riding her. Like a….

Then she remembered the guide book.

The one with all the positions for love making.

Panicking, she started to struggle and protest, but he clamped a hand over her mouth, and hushed her. Her back knotted sharply and she had to stop before twisting once again. She wanted him_ off._ She thrashed the best she could, and wiggled underneath him.

Zuko growled huskily in her ear to be quiet. She bucked, but he only hissed: "Stop squirming, Katara. Please… Damn it, _stop_!"

With his other hand, he started to press down in random locations, her shoulders, her arms and her back.

When in time had she forgiven him enough to let him even set foot in her room? Angrily, she growled, and he pressed down on her lower back. She whimpered in pain and bit one of his fingers in objection, hard enough to get his attention but gentle not to break the skin. She didn't want blood in her mouth. It didn't really matter if it was his blood or not, she just didn't want to be anywhere near an open wound at the moment. It'd bring back memories she didn't want to bear in mind right now.

Asking quietly, he again felt the tightness of her knotted muscles, "How have you been able to hide this?" He let his hand off her mouth, and it disappeared, but it returned to touch her neck.

"Why the hell are you _poking _me?" she gasped, as he touched another knotted area. Moving her hands, she tightened her grip on her make shift pillow, clinging to it in a desperate attempt to calm herself down. A blush stained her cheeks, embarrassed that she had been so stupid.

He couldn't be trusted.

She stayed still, unmoving as he continued his tirade of contact, her eyes infuriatingly burning as anger got the best of her. Even if she wanted him off of her, it wasn't worth the aches that would come from that effort. Teeth clenched, she growled softly.

He scowled. "I'm not poking you; I'm just checking your pressure points."

"And again, I ask—_why?"_

"Look, I'm trying to be nice, so just let me try, alright?"

Then he did something that shocked her. His hands started to knead her shoulders, gently, and she moaned in pleasure, stunned from coherent response. He seized that as an invitation, and he sent her to heaven. He coaxed the soreness to disappear, unknotted kinks, and released tension that would have taken weeks to disappear on its own. His hands were deliciously warm, even through the material of her clothes. Tenderly, he ridded her of her soreness, leaving her muscles comfortably lax, and a happy smile on her face.

Then she realized this was penance. He was trying to make it up to her.

"Any better?" he inquired, his ministrations not ceasing, leisurely moving back over her lower back. Hands down—or in this case, resting under her cheek—she was gone on vacation to the pearly white gates. Or somewhere similar. Paradise maybe? She couldn't resist this kind of treatment. A vague thought briefly colored her mind before she dismissed it. Since words didn't solve anything, action did. His question was forgotten as a hazy feeling washed over her, irrevocably giving the banished prince a portion of her assurance. Maybe an excuse to get him back tomorrow night was in order…

Yeah. That would work. He could do this for a while until she deemed his service of no longer use. This could work to her advantage, she smiled.

"Mmm…" She breathed, cracking open her eyes to look at the candles. The flames blurred as she closed her eyes again, letting the firebender do his thing. "Hey, Zuko?" She whispered, struggling to stay awake. Yawning, she breathed in deeply, blowing out an icy cold breath. "Thank you."

He hesitated, but moved again in a steady motion, keeping his gaze on her back. If he kept this up—she lazily snuggled deeper into the 'pillow'—he have her doing anything in exchange for a second brief massage.

"About the catacombs…" his voice sent shivers down her skin. "It was a mistake."

Katara listened in a solemn reverie as he stumbled with his words. He was human too, it seemed. The once arrogant prince was apologizing to her, humbly, trying to earn her trust through service. And that was perfectly fine by her. She liked the new Zuko better, anyway. A minute later, he suddenly blurted out. "There are other reasons I came here tonight, honestly."

"Mmm?"

"Uh…never mind."

She frowned, floating back down from cloud nine. She brushed aside the lost potential and felt herself smiling when the verge of slumber willed itself to appear. Wait. Her mind was ringing warning bells, and she pondered. Wasn't there something she was supposed to be mad at him for?

He stopped his movement altogether, just resting his hands on her back, poised but not pressing. And she wanted his hands moving again. She turned her head to where she could see him, sleepily purring. "Don't stop."

"Not until you start talking." He stated, his coolness returning as he regained the upper hand. What…? Surprised, she groaned as sleep was deserted all together. _Now, time to get the whip cracking,_ she thought, annoyed. Figuratively not literally, be rest assured. She couldn't produce a good water whip right now if her life depended on it.

Besides, she was kinda trapped. If he wouldn't get off her, then she couldn't make him. Zuko was larger than her—and her body was spent, worthless. There was no strength left to even flop over.

But no way was he just going to leave her wanting, and _La_, did she want his hands massaging her shoulders._ Not_ just teasingly poised in position.

"What about?"

"The story on why you left. I want to know what happened."

"I told the others. You can get it from them if you want to hear it."

"I'm not going to. I want the entire truth, not some edited version you gave them." he said gruffly. She furrowed her eyebrows, impressed but unsure. How did he know she'd left out anything? Toph hadn't called her up on it, and it would have been _her_ to be the first to suspect an untruth. And technically, she hadn't said any lies. Since they didn't directly ask, she didn't directly tell.

"That's not fair, though. If I talk, you could just walk out when you've got what you wanted. Let's make a deal, you keep working, and I'll talk."

"But I _have _been—"

"You did that on your own accord. No take backs now." Katara smugly confirmed, letting her eyes close as she won that battle.

But she was losing the war.

The flames rose on the candles, leaping up a foot and vacillated a bit before shrinking. Too bad she missed it—they'd been pure white. Her eyes were closed and she had been waiting for him to start again. With a sigh, she felt his hands moved back to her shoulders, caressing with pressure in just the right amount.

"Everything?"

"Everything," he affirmed. "Or I'll tell your brother how good of a little maid you can be."

She heaved a sigh, knowing she wanted his massage more than anything. It felt so good… La, where had he learned to do this? It didn't really matter to her, she was just curious as to why he hadn't put it to use earlier.

"Even the details….?"

"Everything."

"You asked for it then. It all started out…"

She'd told him _everything_. Once she truthfull started, she couldn't stop. She couldn't stop the flow of words, or the lack of omissions. Her real thoughts about things. her emotion, about the guard she'd come to have a companionship with; her mother's appearance in her dream; how many times she'd gotten dust , dirt, soap, and other various articles of things in her mouth and eyes; how sick of rice she was; how she and Iroh had communicated (and how she had gotten around her duty of "cleaning" the Dragon of the West); the bipolar overseer; and what she'd really done for the durations of the weeks she'd been over there.

She adjusted over to her back, facing upwards. He was working on her legs now, warmth trailed behind wherever he touched. She shuddered when he reached her feet, taking off both shoes and laying them down on the ground. _I could die right here and now and my life would be complete and I would be completely happy, _she honestly thought. _Being pampered is worth anything._

"I'm okay." He said in disbelief. "I'm actually okay."

"What?" Katara looked at him, seeing that he had a look of genuine relief.

"Your feet don't smell bad."

Katara felt offended. "And why would they?"

"Beats me. I'm just glad you don't have offensive foot odor."

"Um… okay?" she said as she lay back down.

For a minute, it was silent, before Zuko added, "You don't know how many people in my affiliation had that. Unlucky as it is…" He paused. "For your own safely, if uncle takes off a shoe, hold your breath. And if Azula or Mai take of a shoe…_run_. Very _far_ away."

She laughed, surprised. He wasn't even trying to be funny, but yet, he had been. Hmm. It was when he _was_ trying to be funny that it was different. Huh. Wonder why…

That's when asked her what had happened the night she'd broken Iroh out.

Well, maybe she should rethink that last thought. Some things are better for your conscience if someone hadn't made this a three in one package. _Boy treats girl to free, no strings attached pampering. Girl has the stupidity to let him, falling for his trap. Boy tries to make her feel guilty enough to give him something in return. _In this case, it took the form a story—one that said girl is too wary to even tell her own brother, let alone her new found acquaintance. Hmm. He really wasn't an acquaintance anymore, was he? He'd gone from enemy to friend on less than two hours—

Wait. A… _friend_? Wow, two months ago, she would have never believed this might have happened. It didn't really bother her anymore either. As she thought about it, it was like they'd known each other longer. Like they had been… friends…. longer than just today.

And she didn't know why that was.

Then he brought the subject up again.

"I don't really want to talk about that." She coldly murmured, but her expression was guarded and her eyes clouded.

"Do you want me to stop?"

She shook her head, looking at him from his position at her feet. This was really too much to trade on. He'd been at it awhile, and beads of sweat were dripping from his forehead. It wasn't a particularly hot night, but it was warm. He'd taken off his shirt in an attempt to cool down, but he hadn't grumbled once.

What a magnificent body. She had always thought that, even when he had chased them around the world. The only difference now being that malnourishment from his previous journeys had depleted him of a bit of his muscle he had used to proudly carry in a strutting manor.

Speaking of pride… The difference between his attitude then and now was humbling in her opinion.

She missed it somewhat. The body, not his attitude.

Yeah, she was a teenage girl—so what? Could she not appreciate a well honed body?

For his attitude and demeanor though, she was confused.

In fact, he was the perfect gentlemen. Her own personal servant right now. Just like he was trying to compensating for all the work she'd done in his palace. Well, he was actually.

She gave him an exasperated look, blue eyes half lidded. It was one thing to vindicate matters, it was another to repay like his existence depended on it.

"That's enough," she said when she realized it was _way_ past midnight. It was either the massage or the story. So she obligated it to be her secrets, sorrowfully. There were some things her brother or her friends couldn't know. Ever. Her love permitted their happiness, even if it meant withholding the truth.

Temptingly, she wanted to tell Zuko, but she was uncertain. She trusted him—his honor was apparent even now. He could keep secrets. Even in this candle lit bedroom, she was wary. Like she hadn't just told him one of the biggest secrets of her life.

If so, she would be completely as his mercy. He could decide whether or not to honor her trust or not.

For a minute, they stared at each other, glaring in a friendly manner. When he didn't stop, she frowned, puzzled if he had hearing problems or not.

"Zuko, I said you could stop."

"I know." He stated, and she couldn't complain. His hands were working magic with her feet.

And she was normally ticklish.

He was trying to make her feel guilty, and he wasn't going to stop until she talked, wasn't he? But then again, she could be unyielding for the rest of night, and he'd still be trying. Zuko was just that kind of person. His determination was beyond that of his age.

However, so was hers.

She sat up, complacently grinning at his poor approach. Why should she talk when he was doing such a good job of making her feel better?

Then he changed tactics.

Trapping both of her legs, he quickly went and positioned his hands just right. Feather light, he made little circles on the bottom of her foot. Her eyes widened, shock crossing over as she struggled not to laugh.

"You wouldn't dare!" she hissed through clenched teeth. Locking gazes with his gold eyes, she watched as the discovery lightened his features into a smile. His hair fell over his scar, and she flushed at his wicked grin.

"_Mmm_…I see. You're ticklish." he supposed heedlessly, a breakthrough that would be well put to use. He swirled his finger in a different pattern, and her features contorted slightly as she tried to pull her legs away. She tried to pry him off, but failed.

She giggled, her efforts fruitless, and she lost the battle.

"Stop! I'll tell you, but come up here so we're on even ground. Zuko, _please._"

As he let go of her, the waterbender pulled her legs under her, just in case he got any other ideas. As he sat down, she shook her head and caught his confusion, a look of disappointment crossing over her.

"What is it this time?"

Katara lifted her hands, pulling the sweat from his body. In a fist sized ball, she moved it in a matter of seconds over the candles and out the window. When she let it go, she gasped, realizing what she'd done.

She had just bended the sweat from his body, completely pulling it away and tossing it ignorantly out the window. Closing her blue orbs, she rubbed her eyes. Oh, if she'd only thought of that earlier…

"I'll tickle you again if you don't keep your end of the bargain." He lightly threatened.

She smiled weakly at him, leaning against the wall in the upright position. He stretched out his legs, crossing his arms over his chest and rested his chin, closing his eyes. If she didn't know, she'd think he'd fallen asleep after a minute of watching him. With a swallow, she rubbed her hands and placed them on the bed.

He silently listened, giving her his entire attention as she spoke. When she paused, he saw her hands tentatively grab her pants, conflicting emotions running through her head.

She quoted Iroh, wondering why she had never pondered that statement. She felt useless in the desert because water couldn't thrive well in the intolerable heat. In the swamp, she could have it whenever or wherever she wanted. In the Poles, she was completely at home because water surrounded them everywhere. In the earth kingdom, water was in the plants, the bodies of water and the clouds. In the fire nation, it was just as much there as in the earth kingdom. One just had to know how to harness it.

"Water in inside every living thing, unseen, but it is there." Dejectedly, she drew her knees up to her chest, leaning forward to hug herself. "The men that I took down that night were done as a result… of… of _that_."

Zuko's look of comprehension made her glance away, the candles the first thing she saw. For a moment, she thought he'd be horrified and get up and leave, but he surprised her again.

"Tell me about it." He casually invited/commanded.

"What is there to say? That the blood is red?"

"I knew_ that_," he picked the bridges of his nose, his mouth moving quickly; "I want to know how it works."

She briefly pieced the paragraph for him. How the blood flows inside a body, directed to the heart and away from the heart. How fast it circulated.

"So you could see inside someone?" he asked softly, a glimmer of curious disgust in his tone.

She jerked her head to look at him, blue eyes wide in horror. "No. It's like… Toph feeling vibrations."

"Huh?"

"She can tell you what's there and describe its structure, but she can't tell you how it looks, right?"

"…right."

"So… that how it works with blood bending."

She yawned, glancing outside to the moon. "There's something I need you to do for me. This night never happened. Period. This conversation never happened, and no one will ever know."

------------

He grinned wryly at her, understanding. He took one of her hands and started again, massaging. She purred without thinking, happily a victim at his gentle touch, relishing the feeling he was bringing to her. A little while later, he adjusted her into a better position without waking her. He unbound her hair, and ran his hand through it in silent thought, untangling the knots gently.

She looked so innocent sleeping with his robe. Her breathing was easy, and a look of comfort held fast as he backed away. Curling around the red silk, she made a soft sound.

Noiselessly, he disbelievingly sighed in complete and utter relief for the first time in years. He was happy. He was on the right side now, and he had _friends_. And more importantly, he gained her acceptance.

She trusted him enough to let him help her.

He'd noticed her deprived sleep the moment they'd locked eyes the morning after she arrived. At first, he'd been angry that her brother hadn't noticed, but it simmered down when it became apparent it had been missed by the airbender and the others, too. Zuko had watched her for a while in the echo chamber, her fitful sleep worrisome. To him, it was easy to see that her body hurt. The pained expression that flitted across her expression when she thought no one was looking was the confirmed suspicion he'd been waiting for.

She'd accepted his apology.

Guilt had constantly visited him during the weeks he was lavishly in the place he'd grown up in while another was living on the scraps from his table. It had just been about Uncle at first, but had grown as he would see her out of the corner of his eye. It was getting so bad that the waterbender was in his thoughts when he awoke, many different times during the day, and when he fell asleep. Thoughts of Mai was amply pushed aside and forgotten as the blue eyes stared at him in his mind's eye. Sometimes with hatred, sometimes with tears and pain. Sometimes with laughter, and other times with kindness and worry. Now he had seen them all and more.

He'd gotten the whole story from her.

She had a terrible journey in the ship he'd been comfortably abiding. The things she'd done… it was a miracle she didn't hate him. At least she didn't any more, he hoped. He would have never been able to keep his anger held in check when someone praised the death of someone he held dear. But she had. No one noticed that her blue eyes and lovely skin were of the water tribe, and not just some inherited trait from some arbitrary relative. She was as much water tribe as he was fire nation.

He'd known she had found comfort in 'Lee', but he hadn't realized how much. When she admitted she regretted not healing Lee's throat, Zuko almost paled. She'd thought 'Lee's' lack of words had to do with a _throat injury_.

"_I'm going to miss him, Zuko. He helped me more than he will ever know." _The remorse in her lowered blue orbs had made him realize that she really missed the armored guise he'd used. And the shame returned. With a different appearance, but it was still guilt. He didn't tell her. She would murder him if she knew it had been him the entire time behind the white face plate. And when she found out about the blue oni mask he'd secretly had made in the exact replica of his former guise that had been lost in Lake Laoigai…

Agni. Explaining either or both would get him a painfully frozen in places that weren't meant to be frozen.

She was a saint.

Leaving her family behind, she came to his nation in disguise to retrieve his uncle. And she had. She had risked getting killed by infiltrating his people—_right underneath_ their noses. If she'd been caught, he wasn't quite sure if he wouldn't have intervened. He was the only one that knew about her position for _weeks_, and he took that mater into his own hands. It was like he needed to see her to make sure of her welfare. That's why he'd arraigned for '_Lee' _to escort her every few days or so to the prison tower.

Further, the Avatar needed her too much to lose her.

He was forgiven.

This was the equivalent of a harsh, unrelenting winter turning into an immediate spring. It was a miracle he would never forsake. He had her friendship and her partial compassion. Trust took time to build. It took very little to take away, he'd learned.

Hopefully in time and after the war ended, she'd still trust him as Fire Lord. If that's what happened, every person in this group would be famous.

He'd regain his status soon enough after the war ended, but the terrified notion of finding a wife made him light headed. The Fire Lord had to have an heir as soon as possible. If he was the next in line, the nobles would demand that he court their daughters. Partly to secure their family's title, partly to see that their ruler kept tradition of choosing a well bred consort.

If not, it was expected that he take _someone_. It didn't matter to the rest of his nation who it was. Just as long as he was married and with an heir_, then_ they'd be completely happy.

That made his attention wander back to the sleeping girl next to him. _She_ would never have to deal with that sort of stress. It made his slightly jealous. When the war ended, she would return to the South Pole and live the rest of her life passing on her knowledge in peace or traveling comfortable as an ambassador (most likely). She was the type of person who did everything for others before herself. She was independent and caring to others before they got the chance to do the same. But why had she accepted his pampering if she hadn't wanted it? Because she _had_ wanted it. His bold actions had been what had gotten her consideration. Things had worked out perfectly. Instead of being civil, she was now smiling.

She considered him her friend.

…

He hoped.

He sincerely hoped his efforts hadn't been in vain.

And he knew things would stay the same for a while in front of the group. It would be gradual, but it would become apparent that things had changed between in time. But for now, he was content with her attitude if it happened to appear. He deserved whatever she threw at him.

That didn't mean he didn't have his plans for the future.

He got to his feet, picked up his shirt, stretching, as he opened the door. Turning around, the room went dark as he extinguished the candles. The darkness encased her room, and he smiled.

"Goodnight…Katara. And happy belated birthday"

* * *

Review as always. And…

On to the next chapter!

**~heflo**


	8. Chapter 8

* * *

Alright. So… I'm contemplating how I'm going to do this. I understand that I'm probably going to piss off more than my fair share of people. And I understand I'm way outnumbered by the readers of both of my stories. You people are going to hate me for this important decisions, but….

I've decided that its finally time.

I hate to say this, but…

I'm going to give my beloved coffee a hiatus.

Because of a bet between me and a certain someone, (and the winner gets a nice little something…*Half hearted kitty grin*), starting tomorrow morning, I'll be giving my personal addiction up for a total of thirty days. Can I do it? Maybe—hell no. Can I give up the centerfold of my day? My God, this next month will be hell. Will I be able to admit this addiction is controlling me? Hell, _yes!_

* * *

_**Warning: Some spoilers for The Southern Raiders and the Ember Island Players.**_

_Two weeks later, and many, _many _minutes spent together later…._

Katara sat on the small peer, kicking thoughtlessly and dejectedly at the surface of the lapping ocean water. The setting sun lit the sky on a multicolored fire, washing the world in its mighty and awing hues. She stared dolefully out towards the bright horizon before letting her gaze fall on the rolling waters.

Her hands felt numb. She had almost taken everything beyond return. She could have killed that man easily. He deserved it. She should have taken revenge for her mother and what this man had caused. He'd ruined her secure childhood—the war hadn't touched them until the day her mother had been murdered. He'd stripped her of her mother at the age she had only just turned ten. She should have killed him, shown him everything he'd done wrong—she should have made him stare her in the eyes while she made him pay.

But… she couldn't do it. She thought of all she had experienced with her new family and friends. Right now, though they might be in two parts, they were stronger than ever.

Right now, thoughts of understanding ran through her mind. Her dad and others were together, they would be fine just fine. Iroh had left them a day before Azula appeared, saying he was needed elsewhere.

As long as she wasn't left on her own, she could hold up alright. She wouldn't let the tears fall or the bottled up anger rage. She would do her duty, and until the war was over, she vowed not to let it out. Not the secret of her newfound ability of bloodbending, nor her experience of coming just an inch away from killing her mother's murderer.

Why did it have to seem like she was the only one hurting? Sokka didn't even realize that today was the anniversary of the raid. The day her mother had violently been killed.

He'd just made googliey eyes at Suki. How predictable. Her brother had fallen hard. She'd known about his fetish. Actually, the first night with camping here at this makeshift campground, when she'd woken up to relieve nature's call, she'd wearily stumbled in the direction she wished she hadn't. Her poor eyes(and ears) might never work the same. As soon as she heard the moans, she rushed to open Sokka's tent, thinking it had been someone in extreme pain. Oh, how she wished she hadn't. And as of now, she was just pretending that that had never happened.

What was worse is that her brother and Suki hadn't noticed her brief intrusion.

Running footsteps came from behind, a surprised, "Katara!", and she knew without turning around it was Aang. Soft footsteps continued padding on the old wooden dock after the airbender ceased walking.

"Katara, are you okay?" The airbender asked. Lifting up her head, she stared out to the setting sun, her eyes burning at she blinked into its light. She tore her gaze away and bleakly listened to Aang as he asked in a concerned tone.

"I'm doing fine." She lied through clenched teeth.

"Zuko told me what you did. Or… what you didn't do, I guess. I'm proud of you."

Glancing to the side, she honestly told him, "I wanted to do it. I wanted to take out all of my anger at him then, but I couldn't." she hesitated, knowing that by even telling him, the airbender wouldn't understand at all. Yes, he'd lost his people. And yes, he had almost lost Appa. But had he seen the bloody ruins of his mother? Had he even seen a corpse like she had? Had he seen the chared mass that used to be her body? Seen the acceptance frozen in her unseeing eyes? She'd accepted her death, and it wasn't until a few hours ago did she know why. Her mother had been protecting _her._

"I don't know if it's because I'm too weak to do it, or if it's because I'm strong enough not to." Closing her eyes, she saw everything swiftly dance before her eyes. The day the South Pole had been raided all the way to today. So many times she had found herself grieving… but now, all she could do was weakly stare out into the hazy world. She was so numb…

"You did the right thing. Forgiveness is the first step you have to take to begin healing." The tattooed monk nodded, eyes softening.

She got to her feet, turning around to face her friend. Frustratingly, she peered at him with dark, stormy eyes. He didn't understand at all. She'd known he wouldn't.

"But I _didn't _forgive him. I'll never forgive him," she murmured as she closed her eyes. No more tears could come. She had none left to cry. On the inside, she felt pain aching in her chest. It hurt as she breathed, and it hurt when she opened her eyes. This was the beginning of closure and the rest of her life. This last week had aged her, emotionally and mentally. Gone was the fifteen year old—everybody make way for the new Katara. She felt so old. Even though she knew her reflection said otherwise, she felt so world weary and desolate. Numb Alone. Hollow.

Seeing Zuko, she gave a gentle smile. He returned the expression, and for a brief second, her aching heart jumped in recognition, and warmth shoot through her system. He'd been there. He'd been there and seen her at her absolute worst. He'd even helped her in her stupid quests. She'd told him and he _did _understand. Her eyes softened further, and she looked at him as if for the first time. She took in his form and his face, and felt the first string of true affection for this firebender melt inside her icy core.

He had the potential to be more than just a friend, her warning bells clanged in succession. She didn't want to kindle that wave of thoughts just yet, but she did recognize the feelings.

Taking the first steps forwards, she watched his gold eyes blink in abrupt surprise. She saw him through new eyes, taking him in as a whole rather than just in pieces. Since when had he gotten so… handsome…so…appealing?

"But I am ready to forgive _you_." Katara whispered in a surprisingly steady pitch. For a few seconds, they just watched each other watch them. Without hesitation, she threw her arms around his neck, and let his warmth touch her cold, numb core. It chased away the icy tendrils of the chill inside of her, if only for a little while.

Were all fire benders like this? Like a heating blanket? His arms closed gently around her, still hesitantly, and she relaxed. They'd gone through so much in the last week. When she had woken up to explosions previous, she had somehow retained her hatred—somehow, she'd linked him back to her mother's death. The good deeds forgotten—even the wonderful massage—she returned to her cold attitude and her single minded hate. When he had knocked her out of the way of the falling rocks, it was like day one after Ba Sing Se. She'd forgotten everything he's already done for redemption.

But she had been wrong.

He'd saved her from being crushed, journeyed alongside her when she was bent for revenge, not once giving her any excuse for her to turn around. He'd been the reason the closure was possible. Without him, she would have never found out the entire story of what really happened.

She might have never truly forgiven him.

Pulling back, she hesitated, her hands resting on his shoulders, and sliding down to his arms. It was meant as a small friendly gesture, but under her fingers, she felt toned muscle.

It wasn't hard to realize that he would only become something sinful in a short matter of time. His body would be perfect, and with his silky hair, his voice, his title, the very air around him, his attributes, and the entire package together overall…

This wasn't good for the waterbender. She'd watched in the last few days alone, realizing she could see him five years down the road. She could see where everything would head if she let him under her skin.

She knew the threat for falling would only be a matter of time. Katara knew that. But she didn't like it. What she wanted was true closure. She wanted to be selfish and be possessive of him. La, she barely even knew him, yet she had already formed somewhat romanticized thoughts toward him. She knew well enough that he was off limits—even if her hormone driven self was weeping from the prospect.

Blinking, she attentively smiled, her face slightly warming. and he smiled back just as carefully. She walked away, unknowing that two pairs of eyes rested on her departing figure.

As she made her way to her tent, she felt a tear slid down her cheek. Shocked and confused, she wiped it away, staring at her wet finger tips as more fell. Why was she crying _now?_

She saw the firebender in her mind. _He _had been there for her when she needed someone. In all truth, she felt safe with him.

After everything, he'd understood and helped her with closure. And when the war was over, she would make it known that she would do as much for him as she would Aang. Probably more so at the moment.

She gasped.

She _really_ would do more for Zuko than Aang right now.

The banished prince meant more to her than she would have thought. He was her friend as well as her ally. He hadn't stopped her back in the prison tower or on their little bonding trip. He'd been there alongside her, helping her even if she didn't know_ how_. He kept her whereabouts secret when she was an imposter inside the fire nation palace. And from what she knew, had helped her keep her secret. He'd seen her blood bend—_both_ times.

He'd atoned for his mistakes—his _personal_ mistakes. Just a day after he had helped relive her of her soreness, he and her brother were gone. Supposedly out 'hunting'. As much as she missed the wonderful massage giving firebender when the two had left, she should have realized what was out of place. Why in the world had she believed that note for a minute? Sokka was terrible at catching anything other than nuts and bait stealers and from what Zuko had told them, when he had first become a refugee, he wasn't much better.

Before his sister caught up, the banished prince had still been in service, in concurrence trying to gain her forgiveness. And he had, until she had seen him and his sister together. They looked exactly like family. That was until she'd seen the unvoiced evil and hatred in her poisonous amber eyes. Then they looked _nothing_ alike.

He was kind, caring and passionate about the things he did. He'd helped her brother breaking out her dad and Suki. Toph had made him carry her around piggy back even after her feet were healed—he hadn't protested. He and Teo had discussed several theories that Teo had been toying with. Zuko, Sokka and Toph were actually good buddies now. He hadn't once complained when her friends pulled stupid pranks, or about the simple food, or about the current situations. He was training Aang. He was pulling his load of work around camp, helping her with meals, cleaning up messes, brushing Appa, playing with Momo, laundry…

And she admired him for all those things.

But why was that?

______________________

She sat on the porch, trying to catch a glimpse of the moon behind silvery clouds. After a few minutes of no success, she laid down on the stone, closing her eyes. Looked like sleep would be a while tonight. Or at least her being awake would be.

That play had been horrible. The person playing her character hadn't gotten her _pinned, _like Toph had laughed out. None of it had been right. Though it had been expected, she was still mortified. It had been a mockery to her and her friends. The day the war was over, she was going back to the theater and finding the person who wrote this junk and giving them a piece of her mind as well as her water whip.

"Oh, who am I kidding? There won't be any time for that." She quietly murmured to herself. Like normal, it was well past midnight, she was the only one up, and her mind wouldn't give her any rest.

The second half of the play had been confusing to her more than insulting. Why in the world had her character become some sissy baby that spewed lousy speeches about hope? And why had her character done all those things?

Toph had at least stopped laughing at this point, because it wasn't right either. In the play, it told nothing of her leaving the group, and nothing how Iroh broke out of his inescapable prison.

Come to think about it, the play had 'supposedly' continued on as things should have if she'd never left. It had added things that none of them remembered, and edited the things that may or may not have happened.

Her mind drifted yet again, but this time to the catacomb scene and later when she had gone out to find Aang. In reality, the only thing right about the 'Katara' up there on stage was how she saw Aang. Though she'd never really said it out loud, she didn't see Aang romantically. He'd kissed her in the intermission—she had jerked back, angrily yelling that she was confused. When she'd run back in, she couldn't look the others in the eye. Sitting down, she tried to concentrate on the play, but she really was too confused to comprehend the lies.

Where in the world had they gotten the whole attraction from? Thinking about it know, her nose scrunched, and she stuck her tongue out. Sitting up, she let her hair down and thought about the things that hadn't been clear.

_Sometime in the play, she and Zuko had scooted close enough to where their legs touched. The scenes were changing, and she yawned. He offered her the bag of popcorn, and she picked up a few of the fluffy bites, and crunched. Katara had been glancing every so often out of the corner of her eye, not seeing the evidence of what she knew what happening. _

_It was like a teasing game, she sighed. She knew very well that just as soon as she did that, he'd look away._

_Then the next scene started. Katara's mind blanked when the two characters on the stage took their places. It was set in the catacombs. Just as she was reaching for the popcorn again, the person playing her spoke._

"_I have to admit Prince Zuko, I really find you attractive."_

_"You don't have to make fun of me!"_

_"But I mean it, I've had eyes for you since the day you first captured me."_

_She immediately cast her gaze to the firebender sitting only a few inches to her left. Seeing he was doing the same, she looked the other way raising an eyebrow, and inched towards that direction. La, this had just become completely awkward. So much for picking off his popcorn now._

_As the scene progressed she felt something close to nausea with a side of lightheadedness. A blush tinted her cheeks, and she realized with mortification that it wasn't such a disgusting thing when she thought about her and…Zuko...together. It was the fact that back in the catacombs, they had had plenty of time to do, well, more than they had done._

_A lot more._

_Curse that book she and her friend had found. Curse everything - the quide and its contents - that had been glued inside her mind. She should have never read the dumb thing. Because if she hadn't, she wouldn't be trying to clear the indecent things from her embarrassed thoughts right now._

_She suddenly wished… She wanted Lee. Katara let his name silently play with her abruptly too dry lips._

_But she wiped her mind, and focus on the bogus play. If she couldn't think, she couldn't linger over him—her missing crush. She wouldn't be able to focus on the firebender she missed._

_Or the fact that she didn't even know what to call this feeling she had for him._

Moaning, she rested her arm against her eyes, blocking out the rest of the world. She just lay there for the while, the same things running over and over in her mind.

"You're still awake?"a voice quietly whispered.

And for a minute she thought it was just her imagination, but when a warm hand touched her bare feet she flinched. She opened her eyes warily and looked near the threatened foot. The person sat on the top stone step, slouching tiredly.

"Zuko?"

"Hmm?"

"Don't you ever sneak up on me like that when I'm bending. Got it?"

"Can't make promises I can't keep."

She dropped her head gently back down, and looked to the now cloudless sky. The moon was so full that she could feel its pull in her veins. Breathing, she let the tuneless, silent melody fill her mind. It was so soothing and fulfilling. It was an endless power supply.

It was beautiful.

"Are you alright, Katara?"

"Huh?" she frowned in uncertainty before she sat up to see him frowning lightly in concern, the moon light illuminating around him just enough for her to see him. "I'm fine…"

"You don't look fine."

"And you know me well enough to know that?"

"Yes." Assuring, if anything.

Smiling in amusement, she ran a conscientious hand through her long hair, wondering where she had lost her brush. Maybe tomorrow when she went for breakfast materials, she could buy a new one in town.

"Oh, really?" she absently smirked, placing a coy smile on her lips. Changing positions, she switched her arrangement, where her head had been, her feet now took. Zuko's leg was inches away from her face, and he sat motionless as she accidently bumped him.

"I think we already know what it takes to get my mind on certain things, hot head."

"Hot head? Only Toph can call me that."

"And I can't?"

"No."

"Then what can I call you?"

"Anything but that."

"How about… " she tested. "Zuzu?"

"_No." _The firebender objected with a firm scowl.

"But you just gave me permission, so it's my choice, not yours."

He was quiet before he blew his hair out of his eyes. From her angle, the leg of his pants was red as red could be. She was curious. Was it silk too? Gently, she took her fingers and touched it.

"I take it back," he muttered. "Call me anything you can think of but that last one."

"Why?" she dared as he caught her hand. Glancing up, she almost pouted. She loved figuring out what was what. Including clothing. For such nice cloth, it wasn't silk. She didn't know what it was, though, but she knew she liked it.

"My sister calls me that."

"_Oh."_

Then Hot Head it was.

He didn't let go of her hand. She almost spoke up about that, but she smiled as he caressed it, just the way he had done when he decided to plague her room and force her to accept his massage. A gentle tyrant. Satire was written everywhere she looked today.

He quickly asked her to change position. To roll over. The moon covered with a blanket of thick clouds and the rest of her sight disappeared. Uncertain suspicion filled her with alarm as he shifted quietly. She had stared at him, sitting up a bit, wondering what was going through his mind. Mustn't be what she was thinking, because he soon tired of her hesitation, and tugged her there himself.

But accidently, he'd tugged just a little too hard—she landed in a surprised tenseness in his lap.

Now, she was half way was in his lap. It had been an awkward moment, but the moment had disappeared when they smiled, amused and nervously laughed. It had been a simple accident. Zuko shifted so that she could reposition herself, and they silently became comfortable. She lay on her stomach; hands folded under her chin, and neatly sprawled over the firebender's legs.

She closed her eyes as he worked his magic. He started on her shoulder, calming her muddled thoughts. She asked him to heat his hands just a little, and he carefully adjusted the warmth. Wouldn't want to burn either one of them, would he? The feel of his hands on her back was strangely addicting.

"I'm a bit jealous." He admitted, and his hand accidentally brushed her ear.

Huh? Where had _that_ come from? Zuko… jealous? Hah. Come on, a prince? Jealous? Somehow, that seemed very unlikely.

"Why?" Katara requested. She knew even with her eyes closed what the courtyard looked like. Ignored, it had lost its tidiness that must have once been here. It was a simple courtyard, but it could still use some care. Around one of the nearby columns structures, there should be a withered span of thick ivy. The brown corpse of the plant had probably been a stunningly rare plant, she thought. If she knew anything about fire nation royals, they only settled for the best. Or something uniquely hard to get.

That and she knew the plants in the palace gardens were worth more money than she could ever hope to possess.

Zuko disrupted her thoughts. "Aang's lucky to have you. And so is Sokka and Toph."

"Where are you going with this?" She asked quietly, exhaling a happy sigh.

"My sister was never…" He paused searching for the right word. But he never found it, so he just lamely ended it with something less apt. "Like you."

"Huh?"

"I mean she never really cared about me. There, I said it. Wait. Er, that wasn't what I meant either..."

After a minute, her mind clicked.

"I think I get it. You never had a sisterly figure, am I right? You're trying to say that I take care of my friends and family?"

He sighed. "Yeah. Azula's definition of taking care of someone involved putting them down and ridiculing them while finding out everything she could to tear them apart. Taunting them, planting lies, and disturbing the natural balance between paranoid and phobic."

"Somehow, I don't think she was the little kid that played with dolls."

She could hear the mixed amusement. She could tell Zuko was remembering something, because he paused his massage for a moment."No, she wasn't."

"Well, now you have me curious. Since she never played with dolls...what did _you_ do growing up?"

Sarcastically, he teased her. "Oh, just the usual prince type things. Learned, ate lunch, studied maps, learned more fire nation statics history along with other various lies, avoided the crabby old men in the counsels. Just the average day if that's what you're wondering. And on good days, I—"

"Zuko, I meant seriously. What does a prince normally do when they're bored?"

He summarized in a abrupt, clipped answer. "They avoid their sister's friends and hope they don't take their favorite toys. Mai," he said awkwardly. "used to have a giant crush on me. Azula used to taunt us about it and suggested to her that she should just take interest in what I did."

A mental image of his former girlfriend popped up in her mind. Somehow, she had a feeling Azula's friend had taken up her knives in a way to get closer to Zuko. Call it a woman's intuition, but Katara was certain that was the case.

"They also play with sharp pointy things."

"You've got to be kidding me." She laughed. In her mind, she could see him looking at display of weapons, the younger version of himself picking up his first knife. "I should have known that—you carry twin swords."

"Naahhh, those are just for show, Katara. Why would I need swords when I can just firebend?" This was seriously said, and she blinked at the tone. What had happened to the mood?

Minutes went by, and he lulled her into a further peace. La, this was worth the price. Whatever that price may be—she wouldn't know until he insisted it be paid.

She might never know how he was so good at giving massages—she just knew he could certainly give a damned nice one. Better than even the spa in Ba Sing Se.

"Zuko, could you go a little lower?" she asked after a while of silence.

The wonderful pleasure moved to her lower back, and she moaned in contentment. She let out a heavy sigh, and shivered at his touch. La…

"You do know that your brother would kill me if he saw this."

"Yep." She purred, uncaring of that little detail. Sokka could throw a fit and she wouldn't mind. She and Zuko had an unspoken agreement on this. Even during their fieldtrip, he'd continued their nightly routine of giving and receiving the massages. Throughout the day when others were watching, they acted civil, friendly towards one another, got together just fine like friends should. But at night when everyone else was sleeping and unaware, Katara and Zuko would just keep each other's company. Some times in silence, sometimes not. Sometimes it was just conversational talk, and sometimes it was just bantering. But in the end, they both learned more about the other.

In the shield of the dark, Katara found it easier to face him, where shadows hid her and her reactions. And she enjoyed the treatment. Like she was a princess of some sort.

More likely, Katara thought unexpectedly, she was the one that was enjoying their nightly time together the most._ She_ was the one that received the soothing ministrations that melted her in a relaxed happiness. Not him.

"I'm going to miss this once the war ends." She admitted with guilty satisfaction. He paused as she pulled herself up and inadvertently laid back down seconds later, her eyes closed. She was only a few inches from his reach as she repositioned herself on the smooth stone.

"Why so?"

"Even when the war ends, things won't return immediately to being like they were a hundred years ago, Zuko. When your father isn't the Fire Lord anymore, someone had to take his place."

"Are you saying that it won't be Uncle Iroh?" he smirked, unseen by the waterbender, at where she was going. Agni forbid Azula ascend the throne.

"What I was thinking of is actually everything Aang will have to do to regain the peace of the nations."

One hundred years of war did no one any good—either side or system. It tore families apart, removed them from their homes and separated them from friends. When it became official the Avatar had defeated the man in charge of the fire nation, chaos would break out in all places. People would rebel on both sides, fighting over what they saw theirs. Some would take out their revenge on the fire nation citizens, and the more understanding ones would accept the colonies. The troops would have to be drawn back, and the militia reformed. Land would have to be returned, and peace treaties would have to be issued.

Both benders understood what would have to happen once the young Avatar fought the Fire Lord. Though there was a good chance he would win, there was also a possibility that he might lose. Neither teen wanted to think of the latter consequence. If he did, any chance of rebuilding the balance would be lost, and they would willingly fight to live away from the rule of the Fire Empire.

Because if they won, their work had just begun. The group would spilt as they went around the world. Most likely to their own nations to begin the peaceful re-balancing that the Avatar would need them to help rebuild. And the rest of their lives would have to be dedicated to doing just that. The person that would never get rest was the Avatar himself. His friends would do the best of their abilities to relieve him of some of his burdens, but they couldn't do what only he could.

"Then we would have to follow him." The firebender stated as a matter of fact. She nodded, and squeezed his hand, surprising him at the gesture.

Katara knew what she was doing. She was reassuring him of him. Zuko would take the throne and make his rule to be one of peace. He was a prince, she was a peasant—but their friendship was a good one.

She knew how he would have to secure his place there, and that he would work day and night getting his nation back in line. He would have to gain their respect and their loyalties. He would have to make his title concrete, and he'd have to take down his sister before he could do that.

She also knew that royalty was required to have an heir to keep the throne. Out of the entire group, he would most likely be the first to become a parent. Naturally, because he was the oldest, but because that was what it'd take to show his nation he would take his title seriously.

And she was surprisingly jealous of the woman he chose. Whoever she might be.

The populace of his nation would be divided because of what they had been taught to believe, but the fire nation would no longer be reading the texts that lied about the rest of the world. She would personally help him get _that_ straight if need be. Aang had told them everything he'd learned in his few days inside the fire nation curriculum, and she hadn't liked it one bit. Two or three generations had been led to believe one thing, when it was spun lies and false hoods that they'd been taught.

Underneath the moon, two teens found comfort in the other, each fearful of the endings that could happen. One ending was where they lost. One ending was where they won.

Either way, the sacrificed something dear to them, and it hadn't even happened yet. He would be forced to stay in his nation, correcting what his family had wrongfully done. She would be traveling around the world with the Avatar, helping both him and the Avatar achieve that. In the short time they'd come to know each other, their friendship was strong, but their truce was undying. They trusted each other in a fight, watched the other's back when need be, and supported their rag tag little family when they didn't have to.

They were the future of the world. The reasons why the world had hope again. She, as well as he, were helping in their part of raising the Avatar to where he was now, and would continue as he aged in this incarnation. They were allies in life. He was the Avatar's firebending master, and she was the Avatar's waterbending master. They held common ground where both understood and others didn't. They would be war heroes if things turned to their favor. They would be outnumbered and dead if things didn't.

But for now, they were two teenage friends, terrified about the outcome as well as the rest of their lives.

---------

_Several months later…_

The war ended. The nations were slowly building up peace. Wrongs were righted, and balance was steadily being regained. Fire Lord Ozai was dethroned and his bending powers taken away. Azula had been thrown in jail with her father--Aang had taken her bending away.

Aang had become the youngest fully fledged Avatar in history. He flew on his bison continuously around the world, helping to maintain the shaky peace. It was by his say so that people stopped what they were doing to end what could become rebellions and fights.

The Duke had met up with Pipsqueak, Longshot, and Smellerbee, and so far to everyone's knowledge was doing his part in helping out. And Haru had helped the colonies and the earth kingdomers to find coexistence.

Toph has returned home to make things right with her parents as well to irritably finish her academic education. She would eventually learn to become what she wasn't expected to be. One of the very first female leaders outside of Kyoshi.

Katara and Sokka had returned with their father and the men of their tribe to the Southern Water tribe to rebuild. They were happily watching as the Southern Water Tribe returned to its former glory before the war. It was worthy to say that it rivaled the Northern Tribe.

Iroh had reopened his tea shop in Ba Sing Se. People from all over came to taste his tea, and he'd even started a weekly class for tea. It was ironic too - He had even started a national day for tea.

Zuko had been crowned Fire Lord. Like everyone predicted, he ran his country with a good hand. He was a good leader, and he knew what he was doing. He would lead his nation to a time of peace, and under his rule would the fire nation regain its honor.

The next few years would be peaceful ones. They would pass without many major incidents, and nothing all that excitable would really interrupt the world.

And it would stay that way until two important figures fell in love.

* * *

There were times jumps, in case that wasn't clear. And the next chapter is going to involve _another_ time jump. What I will say is that this is basically like the first 1/3 or ½ of the story. (I still haven't made up my mind.)

Wish me luck on winning my bet, everyone. And review. Now. Please?

**~heflo**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Neither of us own alot. That disclaimer included ATLA and its characters. (Err.... Izzi still owns a hell of a lot more stuff to her name than heflo though. heflo owns nothing but the gold ring on her finger.)** No! Stop that thinking! It's not a wedding ring. Though technically....Psh. Alright. So maybe it _is_ a wedding ring. But heflo isn't married. (And the other meger items in her belongings includes: a pet turtle that can out stare anyone in a staring contest, an awesome espresso maker, a crappy scanner, am evil cell phone that loves everyone but heflo, hand me down clothing, third generation furniture from family, a recycled sketch book, a gazillion-and-one hair ties, a bottemless-pit messanger bag, the lint in her favorite worn out jeans, ect....)

I loved the season three finale. But I hated, absolutely _hated_ how some things ended. Now, since I'm now magnificently disappointed and pissed off to no end, I'm going to edit and retell the ending the way I want. And no I don't own Avatar the Last Air Bender—I'm just going to have a hell of a time writing in the process. I'm not in the mood at _all_ to be told otherwise, so either enjoy or don't read my recreation, okay? Every word written is my way of saying I won't let it end just yet, so until the words stop coming to me or I'm begged to just close off, the story will continue in a revised fashion.** ~heflo**

And since I was too disappointed in the third season (I mean, I gave up after the whole Maiko boat kissing scenes in the first couple episodes) I never really got around to the finale. But my dad taunted me and flipped it on while I was in my room (and he knows that I can hear everything that goes on in the living room perfectly) and I concluded that the Maiko fans had a blast and something about Zuko becoming the Fire Lord... blah. Pooey. I'm just the editor, what do I care?** -izzi**

* * *

_Seven years later…_

Katara was an unmarried woman of the Water Tribes. She, like the majority of women of her tribe, was curvy and blue eyed. She wore dark blue—light blue wasn't easy to come by in the central earth kingdom. She was an inch or so above average height, and her brother was now well above her. Speaking of which, she stopped at his shoulder. He was on eye level with their father. Her hair was long and kept in her own unique fashion—loopies, bun, the rest free and unbound. Exactly in the way at the end of the war. Just add a tiny braid interweaving though the curtain of her silky tresses, and that was how twenty-two year old Master Katara looked.

It had been a long day for her, but finally, she and her friend were alone at the dinner table. She'd grown up. The only thing was her hair style. _That, _Toph insisted on of all things. There wasn't a trace of any childlike qualities left in twenty year old Toph Bei Fong. Her skin was smooth and flawless, her sightless eyes more defined in shape. She wore whatever she pleased, and no one dared mention that she could be wearing better, more expensive things—because quite frankly, it would go in one ear and out the next or they'd find their face almost kissing the ground at her feet.

She was only a few inches shorter than the water bender, but not nearly as filled out and small and delicate in appearance. They'd had a good argument over that one. A very long, interesting conversation that didn't actually end for four hilarious hours. What the pros and cons of a full figure verses a non-fully fledge figured could be like. Like the saying went—you'll always want what you cannot have.

"Aang sent a letter for us," The blind beauty stated.

"Really? Have you opened it yet?" she set down her chops ticks, licking the sticky sauce from her lips.

She and Toph ate alone, free from Toph's parents. It wasn't that they didn't want to dine with the older Bei Fong's, it was just that they couldn't—the blind earth bender's parents were at their summer home, leaving the two to do whatever they pleased. Neither parent had minded Katara; they tolerated their daughter's friend. And other than the occasional (more often than you think) disagreement, Toph's parent left both Toph and Katara out of their picture—it was like they were only small inconveniences and weren't important enough to be seen other than at the dinner table. Toph's guess was that they couldn't tolerate the superior works of their daughter anymore and had called the vacation on early. Besides the servants and the guards, they were alone for the time being.

"Not much of a point if I did that. So here," A sealed scroll was handed across the table to Katara, and Toph demanded in one word what she wanted. "Read."

She set it down and shook her head.

"Not until you tell me what exactly is bothering you."

"Katara, nothing's wrong"

"And _that _was what just gave you away."

The two females sat in silence for a few moments, and then simultaneously broke out in grins.

The water bender and her younger counter part were best friends. Or as far as best friends went on good days. They acted more like sisters. They got on each other's nerves easily and yelled at one another when something happened.

"That's sad. You know me too well. Sweetness, I think it's time you took a vacation." A sugary dumpling popped into her mouth and she chewed, not once pausing. "Think it's time you went home for once?"

"Toph, this _is_ my home. And it has been for five years."

"Really? Seems like it was only yesterday we got back here."

"It does, doesn't it?"

No exaggerations there.

The week after the war ended. Absolute chaos broke out. It wasn't disastrous chaos, like war brought. There was now a new definition in the dictionary listed under the word chaos.

Mass celebration.

For months, Aang and them—Sokka included—had traveled across the globe, finding that word spread faster than they did on Appa. It had been a frenzy of festivals, happiness everywhere, joyous celebration, abrupt parties and cheer. And everyone wanted Aang to be there to celebrate the end of the century long war. In fact, he hadn't stopped traveling since the war ended. Even with Ozai and Azula hidden in undisclosed separate prisons, peace treaties, amendments, truces, new laws, and new leaders were needed.

The Gaang had officially separated six years ago. Katara and Sokka had returned to their home in the Southern Tribe and the others returned to their nations. To their astonishment, it was being rebuilt to its former glory before the war. Not quiet done, she and her new grandfather had continued to help rebuild. With the help of the team of newly relocated water benders, they doubled and tripled it—now it rivaled the sheer elegance and size of the Northern Tribe. And though it lacked the natural walls of the cliffs, they made up for it with obstacles of ice, cannels and interchanging waterfalls.

And ice burgs. Never forget the ice burgs.

It had been exhausting work for all of them. And a new friendship was found between the water benders. In Katara's opinion, her home was _too_ big. At least for just one person. Her grandfather and father had announced she was old enough to live alone. Abet, it was down the road from everyone. It could easily house four or five comfortably, but it was just her in her grand house. Her brother had one of his own too, and the last she'd seen him was when she waved goodbye in Kyoshi.

And six months after they, she and the men of her tribe, had officially arrived back, she left.

With the company of her brother, she had first visited Suki (and actually learned how good of a friend Ty Lee and the other Kyoshi warriors were) for a week in Kyoshi. And then she went north—ending up in Haru's village for a month. Sokka insisted on staying back in Kyoshi, having her promise to be safe and to let _no_ one touch her. Anything resembling or appearing to be male _especially_.

He trusted her—and would have no say in it anyway, with her being able to freeze his sorry self to any flat surface possible—and let her go.

She'd gone up a little further and showed up on the Bei Fong's estate with a pack on her shoulder and a smile on her face. The guards almost hadn't let her through, but had changed their minds when she convinced them otherwise. Actually, she'd yelled for Toph and threatened to freeze them to each other if they didn't let her through to see her friend—and had even given them a detailed description of what Toph would do to them if they didn't let her in. It had worked too.

Though it had originally been for leisurely purposes, it had ended up to be a longer stay.

Katara had a house a little ways down the road.

At age twenty, Toph was next in line for the Bei Fong inheritance. For her stunt from the previous years, her parents had almost disowned her. But as of last year, she was officially forgiven. It had taken that long to learn the works of her family's business and trades.

It had also taken that long for Katara to establish her own way of trade.

"You do realize Suki's pregnant, don't you?"

Ahh. So that was what was bothering Toph. "Yeah, it's odd, but.. Sokka.. as a…_dad?_ I knew it was coming, but it's still a shock. I'll be an aunt in a few months. Better start learning how to crochet baby boots."

It wasn't until the week before her older brother had married did she become aware of Toph's liking for him. Toph didn't know that she knew, so for the time being, the waterbender was safe. Heaven forbid if anyone else discover Toph Bei Fong had a soft spot for a _water tribe warrior._

And in ten years, Toph's parents expected Toph to be married _and_ have children. That was laughable. Katara had simply raised an eye brow at that one. If she seriously doubted _she_ was getting married any time soon, then there was no way Toph was tying the knot soon either.

And the earth bender's words exactly being: _"I won't settle down until you do Sugar Queen. It won't be right—you're older. You deserve to be married off first. _Sokka's_ married—shouldn't you consider looking around at least?" _

_And Katara's response: "When I'm ready. Besides, it's not like my life depends on it." _

_Toph's reply: "And one day you'll wake up one morning, and you'll realize—You're forty nine and you still haven't even had you're first date. Your twenty-six cats will be sleeping in your room and then you'll begin to wonder what happened to your twenty-seventh cat. Your box of a home will be falling down, you'll slowly lose all you hair, bending abilities, and you will only have three good teeth. None of this will happen if you marry, you know… Does that scare you into looking?" _

_Katara was biting the corner of her lips, trying hard not to burst out laughing, as she replied, "Not really."_

"Well?" Toph frowned.

"Alright, alright, I'm getting to it."

She finished the last bite of her soup and reached for the scroll, Toph's impatience hanging heavily in the air. Unrolling it, Katara sighed. Aang wrote to them rarely, because normally he would visit them himself every few months. It had been nine months since the pair had seen the Avatar—a bad sign, seeing as no letter had come since then.

"Dear Toph and Katara, I hope you two have been well. Over here in the fire nation, the weather is much to be desired. But thanks to Teo, the palace is having its very own 'air conditioner' installed. Odd name—but I have to say so myself. It's a miracle that will be in every home one day after our time…"

The letter went on (and on—it was a really_ long_ piece of paper with _tiny_ handwriting), mostly of funny things or updates that had them a bit relieved, and until the last few paragraphs they were relaxed and at ease. No longer though.

"….I wrote this because it might be a while until I see you two again. Meditating, I saw that I needed to reunite with my people's ways. I've gone too long since returning to one of the temples. And Toph, I'm happy for your gains with the last year's profits, but don't spend it on anything I wouldn't …"

They smiled. Aang would spend money on _anything_. He said it was just a compulsive habit, but really, sometimes he over did it. The only person they knew who could top him was Iroh. Old man was now limited on his shopping trips, because Zuko had thrown a tantrum when Iroh almost traded the entire treasury with a pointless collection of stamps. That had been six years ago—the last time she had seen the Fire Lord. She was somber at that. He'd lost his wife four years ago, when she and his child had died in child birth. From what Aang said of the fire bender, it had changed him, and he rarely smiled. So little did Aang see emotion from the Fire Lord, that it was severely worrying what had become of their friend.

And that worried her. Of course, everyone had grown up, but how badly had he changed? She knew Mai's death was a partial factor, but....

...was her old friend gone? Was he that drastically different?

"… I have one favor to ask of you, Katara, so please don't let this go undone. By the time you two get this, it should be a few days after I leave. It is a lot to ask, but I need you to take my place in the Fire Nation while I'm gone. It will be a while, but it can't be avoided. I sent a letter to Iroh, so he knows of what's happening. He'll meet you at port and will update you the rest of the way, so I have only one warning. Do not under any circumstance let Zuko know you're there to keep an eye on him. If he asks you are there on vacation and needed to get away from the earth kingdom. Or you're there to keep Iroh company while Zuko goes off and does his Fire Lord duties. And if you can, try to cheer Zuko up. I haven't seen him smile since I got here last autumn. Take my quarters, I don't mind…"

When she finished reading, she and Toph were contemplating in their own thoughts. A servant came in and whisked away their empty plates, asking if either on would like a glass of wine.

"No thanks, Kioung." Toph softly broke their silence. Katara sighed and asked for her choice of drink. It was a mild one, but she liked the flavor more than anything. And it'd a while since she last had a glass—it wouldn't hurt a thing if she had a little glass. He nodded and disappeared, leaving the water bender shaking her head in disbelief.

"Are you going to? Take his place, I mean."

Katara stood up, stretching her arms above her shoulders.

"Do I really have a choice? Aang asked me… so I'll go."

Eye brows shooting up high, Toph smirked. "Ahhh… I get it now. You're not just going because Aang asked you, because you feel bad. Right?"

"I don't feel bad, Toph, I'm going because he asked me." And she was sorta scared something was seriously wrong with the firebender that had once traveled with the group. He hadn't smiled in eight months? Oh, La, that wasn't normal. Compared to what Aang had wrote the last time of Zuko, this was bad.

And no one wanted to know what happened after _bad_. With Zuko's over all power... she knew what could be consequence if he'd lost it. The waterbender really didn't want to think about the steps that would most indefinately involve her and her bloodbending if he ever lost control.

"Whatever you say, Sweetness. You and me are the only ones that know other than Twinkle Toes that you shot Aang down. And you conscience is acting up, so you're trying to atone—"

"_No!"_

"Is to." The earthbender snorted. "Katara, I'm a bit disappointed in you. Aren't you even concerned about Zuko at all? The anniversary of Mai's death is coming up—"

"Don't put words in my mouth, Toph, it's not like that. I _am_ concerned about Zuko, but it's not my place to intrude unless I'm invited."

Her shoulders fell. She could have saved both of them. But she had been asleep when the Fire Lady had passed on; there would have been no way she could have reached the mother or baby in time even by Appa if he'd been available. By the time she and Toph had heard the news, the funeral had been held and it was too late to go over and give their condolences.

Toph was silent, her unseeing eyes looking towards Katara. It was almost as if Toph could see something inside her soul that not even the waterbender was sure of. Her thin eyebrows arched downward and she sat back, arms crossed. "I'm not going to go with you."

"Oh?"

"Like you said, I wasn't invited. You were. Tell Iroh I miss him and his tea, alright? And actually try to get Hot Head to smile. Actually, I think I'll need to write Sokka about this. Where's a servant when you need one?" She grumbled, placing a tentive hand on the ground to 'see'.

"Why?" Katara frowned as she rolled the letter up.

"Because," the earthebender stated it as if it obvious. "I'll make a bet. Sokka will lose, and it's going to brighten my day to know that the universe doesn't like him. Do you think ten gold pieces is enough? Maybe fifteen or thirty will do…"

Katara groaned. Only Toph would gamble like that. Over her. With her brother of all people.

"What should I bring?" She asked finally, planning already for the trip.

Toph shrugged. "I dunno. Pack light. Just buy some new clothes over there. Katara, you can't ever go wrong with red."

Katara rolled her eyes and suppressed a grin.

"You're absolutely right, Toph. Red is wonderful."

"Huh? What _are _you talking about?" she blinked. "The word _red_ isn't even in my vocabulary, Sugar Queen."

---------------------------------------------

She sat on the deck, sharing a cup of tea with Iroh. They had met in a sea side port four days walk from her friend's home town. Despite having_ really_ sore feet once she reached the Earth Kingdom port, she was relived to spy the aging general. From there, they'd boarded a ship headed for the Fire Nation capitol. It was to be a surprise for the Fire Lord when they suddenly appeared out of nowhere. Unfortunately, the only ship that could take them was a slow going trading ship. It was a fairly cheap fare, but Katara inwardly wished to get off as soon as possible. She only had Iroh to talk to, and the crew was eyeing her in a way she hated. Like she was a possible meal for a starved dog.

It had been an uneventful week, if not extremely awkward at time, but in a few hours time, they should be seeing the Fire Nation lands on the horizon.

"It's a shame I had to leave my tea shop, but if it's to travel with such a beauty… I'd do it any day of the week in an instant!"

"Iroh—"

"Uncle," he corrected, smiling.

"Uncle, for the fifth time today," Katara lightly scolded, "stop changing the subject."

He'd aged well since the last time she'd seen him. The only difference then and now being his hair was shockingly white instead of a dull gray. Since the war ended, he'd returned to Ba Sing Se to reclaim his tea shop. It flourished and people from all over came. She was lucky to have him as a friend, or otherwise, he'd be charging her fares for his wonderful tea.

She and he had gotten up to date with each other, and it seemed Iroh did the majority of the talking. Zuko was... different, Iroh had warned her. That she didn't doubt. Everyone had changed and would change as the time passed. He'd frowned at that, saying though that was true, she should be prepared for whatever she saw. And what she didn't see.

As the sun started to set, they docked. She and Iroh said their goodbyes to the captain and hurried into town. They had dinner at a local inn, but didn't spend the night. It wasn't for a while that they actually reached the palace. Two days later actually. Like every else, the capital had only grown. And she had almost gotten run over by bicycles passing. It seemed the city never slept.

"Uncle, I don't need any clothes."

"Certainly, my dear! Let's just go in this one last shop before we head out to see my nephew."

It was after that shop that she promised never to shop with the man again. The seamstresses recognized Iroh immediately, and had taken one look at her and smiled. That should have been her first warning to leave. The older woman had measured her, taken the orders from Iroh for soon-to-be-articles-of-clothing, and had several articles loaded, which were headed for the palace even as she walked out of the shop. Iroh then told her to go ahead—he wanted to chat with some old friends. Which was perfectly fine by her.

She didn't so much as give her surroundings a second glance. She knew it just as well as anyone. Hell, she'd lived her for almost two months; she knew exactly what the palace looked like inside and out. Even with the rebuilding and remodeling, the layout was almost the same. She found exactly what she was looking for. Two earth kingdom women in the kitchens, talking without a care in the world as to who might be listening.

"I tell you, Ning, it's a shock how many guys look at you when you were your hair down. You should do it more often."

"Li Lan, why do keep bringing that up? You know as well as I do that it looks better pulled back. And why would guys look at me if I left it down? Would it really matter why I should go out of my way to please them?

"Honestly, I still think you should leave it down more often."

"If you say that one more time—"

"I agree with Li Lan, Ning. You look beautiful with your hair down."

The two whirled around, gaping at the stranger. Eyebrows furrowed in confusion, they froze, and the three just stared at each other. The two wore their hair in the normal style of the Fire Nation, their clothes clean, though pleasantly worn. One's eyes were brown and the other had shockingly green orbs. Her former friends. She recognized them. But...

...they didn't seem to recognize her. At all.

Had she really changed that much? They were grown up now, but they hadn't changed much. A little taller, hair a little longer, more filled out, a bit more mature… She hadn't seen them since before the finale battle. And they had aged well in the last few years.

Katara waited, but she shook her head as they lowered their gaze. It was the outer robe she wore. Surprisingly, it was gotten even softer with age. With it being of the royal house, it was out of respect that they redirect their gazes. It _was _Zuko's robe. The one he given her the night she had escaped with Iroh. They recognized that though, if not her.

But they obviously had a different set of thoughts in their minds. They thought she was a concubine. Which...she was pretty sure Zuko had rided the palce of. He'd sent them hom with money and pardoned graces. They'd been forced into their line of work, so they'd lost no honor.

Why she still had the soft robe, she wouldn't be able to tell anyone. Other than that she loved it. It was so soft, and she couldn't find anything like it to replace it.

Oh, hell. So what if people wondered why she wore it? They should ask, for La's sake, before assuming.

"Do you remember me?" She ventured, stiffening uneasily at the sudden direction her thoughts had turned.

"Of course not, ma'am. I've never met you before." Ning cleared her throat.

Katara smiled and tried again. She opened her mouth and sang softly. More people walked in then and recognized her, not by her appearance, but by her voice. The song was the same one she'd sang the day they'd been forced to clean the former prince's bath room. Seven years ago. Her voice was stronger now, and was even more soothing than then. She, as well as her voice, had grown into a beautiful thing.

Their eyes popped open and she stopped as arms were thrown around her, and they fell in a heap.

"Ow!"

"K-kaya?"

"Where have you been?"

"Damn, that _hurt."_

"You're so beautiful!"

"Holy fuck, you've—"

"Your clothes!"

"But, Kaya, why do you have—?"

She gave them a watery smile. For an explanation, she raised her hands and drew the stew from the pot, and weaved it in the air before setting it back in the cast iron container.

She paused as realization dawned on them. Li Lan put her hands over her mouth and sat down abruptly on the ground, the others stared wide eyed up at her with disbelief.

"You're name isn't Kaya, is it?"

"No… it's not." She hated the title, but it explained much more than if she were to start from the very begining. Once people connected it to the famous stories, she didn't need to explain a whole lot more. If that was worth anything, they should at least know the tale of the finale battle and whom by which it was fought. "My name is Katara of the Southern Water Tribe. Master to Avatar Aang, pupil to Master Pakku…"

The night passed as the groups of five woman spent it locked up in their former room. By the time morning came, they were fast asleep where ever they had settled. She had fallen asleep on the floor, her head resting against the wall. The blue eyed woman had visited with them late into the night and had caught up with everything.

It was like she'd never left.

She was woken by an imperial guard. Shocked, she'd yelped and jerked back. That was followed by her head hitting someone else's and them rolling over and nudging into someone else. Soon, they were all awake. As she helplessly looked up, she realized they should have been awake hours ago. She and the other were going to be in so much trouble, and their chores weren't going to get themselves done. If she hurried, she could make it in time to have lunch.

When she glanced down at her attire, she found not pale red but dark blue, and she realized she already forgotten why she was here. She was twenty-two, not the fifteen year old that had once been here in secret. Silly her.

She made herself presentable swiftly, breaking her own record. Apologizing to the four befuddled women, she told them she'd be back, and she'd dashed out to find the Fire Lord's uncle.

When she found him, he was pacing outside the throne room. He grabbed her shoulder and nodded his head.

"Sleep well?"

No.

She nodded and looked towards the giant doors.

"It will be fine. Are you ready?"

She had taken one look into the partial closed door and she quietly stopped walking, backing out of sight to the throne room. She shook her head, frowning at her skittishness. Why should she be unsure of seeing Zuko again? Yeah, it been a few years since she had seen him face to face, but it wasn't like they'd left on bad terms. Putting a small smile on her face, she walked in unannounced.

She didn't say anything as she sat down next to Iroh. In fact, she didn't even look up to the throne—she looked straight forward and silently waited.

_The proper thing to do when facing the Fire Lord in his throne room—_

Damn Joo Dee! With amusement, she realized that those lessons they'd taught her had somehow sunken in. She wasn't bound by threats anymore. She wasn't here in disguise. She was free. There was no longer a reason to think so otherwise. She didn't have to bow to him, she wasn't his subject. The war was seven years over. She wasn't inferior to him, because she could hold her own in a fight. She was just a good as him. Not lesser, not above. They were friends, and she wouldn't think otherwise.

She didn't feel like that though. She felt like their friendship had faded. But... _of course_ it had! It must have since they hadn't kept in contact whatsoever. That...and her worries about his having some level of depression. And having bottled up everything. Again.

"I see you have brought a friend, uncle."

Katara almost gasped. La, she'd forgotten his voice! It was still raspy, but it was older, if that made since. It sounded almost… seductive.

"It seems Miss Katara insisted, Fire Lord Zuko."

The flames parted and she got a better look at him, and almost wished she hadn't. He was... different. Older. More handsome. But he wasn't smiling. His features were fiercly blank. He wasn't a boy anymore, and she would have rather her memories of his smiles than his current passiveness. It didn't suite him. At all. In fact, it saddened her when she remembered why she was here. She was here to make sure Zuko was alright. To try to cheer him up without him knowing it. That and to try to maintain that after they weeded him out of his emotionless state. No telling what true depression would do to him.

Their - she, Aang, and Iroh's - hopes were that he hadn't hit that low yet.

And she and Iroh would try their hardest, even if he kicked them out of his palace. She'd just come back again. Now that she was here, she was determined to fulfill her given task. Even if it was simple, she'd stay until she completed her duty.

"What brings you here, Katara?" Zuko asked her, meeting her gaze. It was a cold amber that her blue eyes met, and it made her inwardly sigh. He looked…frozen. His features, and the air around him seemed cold.

Something really had changed him.

And now that she was close enough to feel the air around him…

Oh, La.. This was bad. It was going to be harder than she thought. It wasn't cold. To her, it was...

...overpowering. His aura still had that pull she'd been worried about back when she was fifteen. The same one she'd worried about since she'd known she'd be seeing him face to face. _Calm down, _she ordered herself. "Iroh actually. He asked that I accompany him."

A few minutes passed and they departed from the massive room. Iroh gave her a curious glance as she stepped in time with the two men, to the old man's left. Yes, she was putting distance inbetween her and Zuko. So what?

They reached another room, and her eyes widened in surprised confusion. This was a room she'd never seen.

It was the Fire Lord's private study, she was soon told. It had been built soon after she'd been here. Shelves rivaling Won Shi Tong's library filled the room. She approached one with delight, oblivious to the golden eyes following her as she withdrew a tome. She listened somewhat as the Fire Lord and his uncle spoke on the other side of the room, her attention on the illustration of the pages. She started reading, white noise drifting to her seat in the plush red chair far into the library. An hour went by and she'd read a considerable amount, the words blurred steadily as her eyes drooped.

"Aang left a few days ago…"

"Really? Where'd he go this time?

"Temple… East… took Appa and his winged lemur… refused provisions… only accepted a custard tart…"

"…somewhat a coincidence…It's a…ship …tea…took Miss Katara shopping…I see…It wasn't much I believe…"

"…Meetings…"

"Tea shop….

"…Nobles…"

"…Sungi Horn…"

_"No."_

"…dinner…"

Hushed whispers. A sharp protest. Soothing words. Quiet chuckles. Soft mutterings. The voices became nothing but background noise, and she couldn't gather enough concentration to focus on the rest of the conversation. She hadn't slept but a few hours last night, maybe two or three. Though she had enjoyed her time with her friends, she would enjoy it more if she took a quick nap…

Yawning, she set the leather bound book aside and curled up into the chair, neither fire benders noticing as she drifted asleep.

-------------------------

Zuko pinched the bridge of his nose, letting his gaze wander. His eyes landed on the large red chair of his study. It was a comfortable chair, he knew. His chair. The one the sleeping woman resided in currently.

Sleeping?

When had that happened?

Iroh took his leave then, mumbling about lunch. Zuko stood there for a few minutes, just gazing at the waterbender. She had grown up. She was… astonishing. There really wasn't any other way to put it. She was… well, perfectly endowed. Her skin was smooth, thick eyelashes, full, parted lips, no makeup—at least that's what he thought. Her hair cascaded over her shoulders, tumbling in soft brown waves. He reached out a touched her cheek, not realizing he gotten so close. He studied her, imprinting her features to memory.

He noticed the book that she had been reading and chuckled. It was a collection of myths from long ago. Far before the time of even his great-grandfather's great-grandfather.

It was strange seeing her here in his home. She was so relaxed, not a care in the world. He almost frowned at what looked like an uncomfortable position. He slid an arm underneath her, and the other around her and lifted her up, carrying her out of the room.

-----------------

_A week later…_

She'd seen the capitol and its offerings, but she didn't think she'd ever tire of it. Her and her friends had caught up with each other, and had laughed and teased the entire time. The five of them had even gotten to go have fun. (They'd taken time off, though she insisted they didn't have to.) They'd gossiped, they'd played tricks on each other, and even started some arguments that would stick in their memorys for all time.

There was nothing like friends. Speaking of friends...

Katara still hadn't found Lee though. She'd looked everywhere for him, but she couldn't find him. But she hadn't asked Zuko for help either. Even though he probably could have helped out with locating the gaurd, she'd kept that to herself. She'd taken that matter into her own hands and serched for him among documents and paperwork, and updates in reports. His name wasn't anywhere to be seen. There was no file or recordings of any man named Lee among the inner guards since thirteen years before she was even born. And that man had died almost two months after he'd started. It was like the man she'd known had never existed.

But she knew he had. He'd been as real as she was. She hadn't dreamed him up, either. At least... no. Lee had been real. He hadn't just been a figament of her imagination. It was suspicious, though. Major pieces of a puzzle were being kept from her, so she had to leave solving it until later.

Now that she was older, an ache settled deeply at the loss. He'd been her first real love, when she thought about it. Sure, she'd had a crush on Jet, but she'd never had feeling for him like she had Lee. And with Aang, there was nothing really there. Sure, she loved him—but like a brother.

Now that Lee was unreachable, she wished more than ever she could have seen his face, or at least healed his raw throat. Or _something_. Now all she had of him were fuzzy memeries.

In the last week, during her time, whenshe was alone, she'd stay in Zuko's study. It was more times than not, unfortunatly. She could stay in there for _months_ and still not be able to finish all the reading material off. So she read. Everything that pleased her. Except for the reports. The Fire Lord had said she should stay away from them if she liked staying in his study. That was off limits. Alright. That was just fine by her. (Though that didn't mean she couldn't look at archives. Zuko hadn't said anything about _that_...)

Zuko, seeing as he had work to do, ands meeting filling his schedule, couldn't see much of either his uncle or her. They had their share of sarcasm and tea during his breaks, despite of that. Iroh at some point just decided to leave the two alone at most meals. And the night before, she the Fire Lord had battled—with cards.

He needed many more strategies if he was going to beat her. Poor man—out of the thirty seven different games they'd played late into the night, he'd won only three…

She hadn't managed to crack a single expression from him. Well, maybe a unwavering frozen glare and a bored look aimed her way—but that didn't count in her favor! Not even a smirk. And it was seriously worrying her beyond anything in the last five years. No wonder Aang had spoken so heavily about it. The only change she'd really seen was seen he sneezed.

That had been yesterday.

When she became semi aware again, she rolled over, burying her face into warmth. She sighed, and snuggled closer. Her hand touched the warmth, and her fingers culred into it, and for a few mintutes, she had almost drifted off back into sleep.

Then she realized the warmth was breathing. She opened her eyes and found a sleeping Fire Lord just inches away. Before conscious thought entered her stunned mind, she jerked back and—

Oomph!

—fell promptly on her back in a painful heap. She bit her lip, kinks starting to knot uncomfortably as she hissed in pain. She whispered a favored curse of Sokka's and took her time letting the throbbing subside before moving. Oh, La, it was worse than that time when she slept on the musty floor in the western air temple. She'd heal the bruising, but the ache would still be there. Somehow, she could heal herself, just not to the extent she could others. That brought an image in mind. Wound...others....

She suddenly thought of the scar on Zuko's torso.

So...she looked over to Zuko and found a miracle.

He was smiling.

But before that really registered—in fact, she didn't realize it at all—other things got in the way.

What the hell? Hadn't she fallen asleep in Zuko's study with the cards strewn out everywhere? She forgot her mission, a new situation entering her mind, taking over.

She shivered, her teeth clattering. She looked around, and saw a small vent in the ceiling. It was _freezing_! And she was cold, damnit! Whose idea was it to turn the air conditioner all the way?

But... wait. Just wait. Something was wrong. Looking back, chills raced down her skin. Why was she in the same bed as him? Why couldn't she remember getting here? Why… was it so hard to think? And why she so drowsy?

She raised an eyebrow, wrapping her arms around herself and his amusement grew. Shaking her head, she muttered, "It's only funny until someone gets hurt then—"

"—it's freaking hilarious."

She frowned.

He smirked.

"I'm glad you find this funny, Zuko, because I don't."

She stood to her feet and looked around. Where was she? Priceless antiques… lovely furniture… Everywhere things were associated or matching to deep red… Large bay windows…

She was clueless. She'd never seen this room. It was beautiful, though, and very big.

Then she realized what had happened. Grin tugging at her lips, she smugly smiled to herself as she turned around again to hide it. She'd done it. He'd finally done what she'd come to the fire nation for. And it had only taken… um… how many days had she been here again?

A cold draft rivaling the South Pole's gust blew from a vent and goose bumps broke out on her uncovered arms. She almost dove back under the covers, but she looked down and found she was wearing only one thing—her underwear.

Huh?

She was too cold to flush with embarrassment about her state of undress. So she shivered. She ran a hand though her hair and the back of her fingers touched her neck lightly, an old habit formed from worrying and fretting beginning at age thirteen.

She found it bare.

Her necklace was gone.

Blue eyes widening, she looked around, searching for her beloved necklace. As the panic dimmed a bit as she willed herself to calm down, she realized the bracelet Toph had given her for her birthday was nowhere to be seen either. But it wasn't her lack of clothing that had her wide eyed in that moment. It was the _firebender's _lack of clothing she was more absorbed with. Oh, my… _Agni._ The rushing of blood to her face was instant, and her embarrassment lasting. So much for not being able to blush.

_Katara, you've seen him shirtless many times before,_ she reminded herself. _Just… not lately._

Panicky, she frantically searched the room with her eye again.

"What's going on?" he asked sleepily, golden eyes intense as he watched her. He yawned and stretched out, slowly awakening. Her gaze flickered back over him and she tore it away, walking up to the closed windows. She threw them open and frowned. Bars. Thick, pretty iron confidents. And it over looked the ocean, high, _high_ off the ground. She touched one, finding it smooth and ice cold. The metal was even designed in swirls, like....tendrils of vines.

Seriously, where was she?

"Zuko, how long did I sleep?"

He didn't say anything for a minute. Sleep forgotten, he sat up and looked around, devoid of any emotion. "Where are we?"

"Oh, geez,_ I_ could have asked you that one, Zuko." She snapped.

Slipping out from beneath the covers, he calmly approached the window and looked over her shoulder. She _didn't_ see his fantastic body, and she _certainly_ didn't like it. The mouth watering body _wasn't _calling her attention, and she _clearly_ wasn't entertaining dirty things.

Yeah, and Toph wasn't blind.

Anxiously, she tried the door. It opened and revealed other rooms just as luxurious as the bedroom. She tried every door and found that all but the ones that should be leading outside in working order. The exits wouldn't budge. She kicked it, and came away with a certainly bruised foot. Zuko followed her, checking other things she had overlooked. At the front and side door exits, he tried to ram them down, but nothing happened—except a dazed, venomous glare aimed to the door from narrowed golden slits. He shot red hot fire at it in a continuous stream, but again, nothing happened. The flames licked the metal door harmlessly.

She didn't know where she was. The exits were locked and impenetrable, the temperature was less than desirable. The windows were barred with pretty, but in working order, confining metal with less than a hand's width apart; vents that not even Momo could squeeze through. The bathroom was without an escapable magic window or door…

With a frustrated growl, he punched the wall. She watched helplessly as he did his own search of the house until he dissapered from sight. She went around another time, finally pushing open the slightly cracked door, taking note of the confinements.

It was a house.

One of the grandest she'd ever seen—it rivaled the fire nation's palace. Hell, it was prettier than the royal wing. In the kitchen, she found supplies and tools. In the bathroom, she found soaps and towels. And a working toilet. She twisted the knobs in the bathroom, and later the kitchen, finding running water.

In the largest room in the house, she found a book shelf—only six books being the pitiful offering. The bedroom had the plush bed that was raised off the ground, and carved, matching bedside tables…

It looked like the house was prepared with everything a person could need: candles, food, soaps, perfume, eating utensils, a comb, linens, pillows, a small Pai Sho table, three bottles of wine, cards, paper and writing tools…

But what was the hand cuffs for? Or the feather boa?

She searched the house again, turning up with the same conclusion.

Zuko sat down on the enormous bed, and held her gaze as she met up with him again. "Have you found an exit?"

"No. Did you?"

"Nothing."

Half an hour passed, a silence fell over them as they searched throughout the house, again, all but the shifting of objects and the rustle of moment quiet.

"It's weird though."

"What is?"

She glanced up from her crouch, lifting the bed covers.

Nope.

No trap door.

Nothing but solid wooden floor boards.

Darn.

He ran a hand through his unbound hair, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand. An odd startled expression flashed over his face as she picked up an obviously pricy table piece and weighed it in her hand. Katara missed it. She turned the object over, inspecting it and kneeled down to the low table to inspect for dust.

That hadn't been what he'd though though—usually when a woman gets that kind of murderous expression, add a good projectile in her reach—he'd thought she was going to hurl it at his head.

"It's like a twisted joke. Like a perfect home for two. Somehow, we got in, but we—"

"—can't get out." She finished for him, a strange chill—not caused by the wacky air conditioner—running down her spine. Zuko hadn't seemed fazed at the chill in the house. Firebender, obviously. Shuddering, she rubbed her hands together.

He paused and sat up straighter, seeing her shiver. He cocked his head and silently motioned for her to come over. She took a step forward and was for once certain of one thing.

He was in this with her. Whatever _this_ was.

He took her hands in his own and warmed them. He leaned over and blew on their hands. A heated breath made her relax. It was helping. She sighed, welcoming the gesture. The she looked down at them and realized how similar this was to an incident several years ago.

Very similar.

Almost precisely like back then.

This was just plain uncanny.

"Did you find anything that _wasn't_ here?"

He stood up, but rubbed her hands before letting go. Katara was grateful. She could feel her hands again. Yay! _Not._ What she wanted was to understand how to turn the sensation she was too ashamed to admit but couldn't deny. She wanted to understand why she was frustrated at that, and why she was experiancing it in the first place.

"A ticket out of here. That…" She opened the closet, cocking her head in confusion. "And…" she frowned. "There doesn't seem to be any other closet than this one."

There were two things hanging in the small closet, and she acknowledged them. She suddenly paled, her eyes darkening.

"What?"

"These are the clothes Iroh had me try on."

"_Huh?"_

She shivered, whether from the coincidence or from the vents, she didn't know. The water bender frantically threw them on the bed. Wheeling back around, she tripped on the potted plant, just catching herself in time. She spread the clothing out, noting that there were two colors.

Blue and red. A sheer, decadent night gown and a simple, revealing outfit.

She yanked open the drawers, finding underwear for both male and female .The only other article of clothing in the house was in the bathroom, neatly folded atop of the counter. Black trousers. They would fit Zuko perfectly…

Katara and Zuko cursed in unison.

They were trapped.

It would either be heaven, or it could be hell.

But she didn't know that and neither did he. For the moment, in their minds, they were stuck here forever. With only one another as company. It was sobering. In that one instant, everything runs through one's mind, you see. Thoughts will either get diluted or increased tenfold. Emotions would become jumbled or clearer. Words would be exchanged or withheld.

But in either way she looked at it, she'd still be trapped inside a beautiful prison with the Firelord for La knew how long.

* * *

This wasn't how I planned for this to continue, but what the hell! I need something inspiring…so…

Damnit! Review. I like reviews. Need I say that I give one shots in honor of all the people who break the one hundredth review? (I'll be working on the first gift story for ADITM when time allows.) You know you want to review. You _know _you want to. Take the bait. Take it!  
**~heflo**

Ahaha, what a silly butt, right? Actually, don't take the bait above. Instead, what we really want is advertisements. Banners, fan art, hell, deviantart journals will work. Send us an email with a link to your advertisement and you'll be seeing your name on our stories soon ;) How's that for motivation? Or have a friend review our stories and mention your name. Whatever works. Now, I must go start on a glorified slab of meat for dinner. Happy hunting!  
~**izzy**

_A while after izzi faithfully edits...._

NO! Don't listen to her! *crickets*......um.... crap. Sorry. Let me start that over. What my dear friend is trying to say is: how about both? Well, not really. She's probably going to roll her eyes once she sees this. (I still like the reviews. ) If you like what you've read, tell us. (That mean review, you silly people.) If you didn't like something, go ahead and tell us. (Review, review, _review_!) And if you want me to update faster.... you get the idea? (That means review already!) **.heflo.**

P.S. Yeah, I know, we don't make sense to ourselves, either. But... you got to love us anyway, right? **:D**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer: heflo doesn't own anything anymore. She has no rights or privileges either. (She can't spell worth a flip, sorry.) She's on lock down for unreasonable justices via her jailers (a.k.a. her parents). She had to sneak on to post this. She hopes your happy that she has a good chance of getting caught.**_

* * *

_Day one...._

_The following morning…_

She had done everything she could to keep herself entertained. She mentally recited stories, and poems—but hadn't said any one aloud. The books were ones she had already read years ago.

One just happened to be the fated book she and Qui had giggled over. Blushed at. And sighed over for those spare minutes when they had finished their day early. Seven years ago, this book had made her flush in embarrassment. Now...all it did was make her feel left out.

She paced. She growled in frustration. She cooked. She soaked for hours in the claw footed tub. She napped for a while, but that soon proved to be boring.

Neither of them was willing to give up the bed. They had argued pointlessly over it, and that wound them nowhere but in different rooms, fuming.

So when night came, and they were on their own sides of the mattress, she'd be sharing the bed with a firebender. And unfortunately, in her case, shivering. Even when she had the majority of the sheets. There were impossible thin, abet, but that was it. No spare blankets, no added covers. Nothing but the mattress and the damned sheets.

She'd been so miserable last night. With chills racing over her skin, and her eyes wide open as she tied to fall asleep.

He wasn't affected, but she was. Which was embarrassing, if you thought about it. It had been a long time since she'd seen her home in the southern tribe. Too long had it been since she'd seen the tundra and the frozen seas. It had been too long since she'd seen the people there.

It'd been too long since she'd seen her family.

It was unexpected Gran Gran had lived as long as she had. She and Pakku were older than any person in her tribe now. Speaking of tribe…this time of year was cold—even for the southern watertribe.

The freezing temperatures in this beautiful jail were a palpable sign of how unconditioned she was at the current moment in time. She'd grown so used to temperate climates, she couldn't even tolerate this 50 degree air conditioner.

Regardless, she hadn't fallen asleep until late, _late_ last night. And when she did wake up, she had been pressed tightly against Zuko, with her face buried in his back. It took her a moment of wondering, but then she realized that he was _warm_. A very good heating blanket kind of warm. Thank _La_ he hadn't been awake before her. That might have been a . She never knew what to expect with good ol' Zuko these days.

So far, things were…tense… at best between them. Once finding out they were trap, he'd managed to hole himself away in the living room, meditating. Then he'd resettled in the bedroom after she'd gone to the kitchen. Meditating, most likely.

She should be making them lunch right now. But Zuko wouldn't appreciate it, so why bother? Supper would come soon enough. If he didn't ask for it, she could hold out for a few hours more.

The house was silent. At first, she'd rejoiced at the stillness. Now several hours later, it was just creepy. She was purposely making small noise to keep herself sane. The sound of her inaudible breath was deafening in the still living room.

She couldn't take the quiet anymore.

So she sang.

Sprawled out on the clean floor, she closed her eyes and simply let a song come. She saw her dad and brother and her sister-in-law laughing as they drank juice on a beach; she saw Iroh and Toph sharing tea, sitting on towels as the sun hung high over head; Aang played with his glider, sailing high above in the clear sky with Momo gliding nearby. Even friends she'd made along the way were in this scene. Some from before the war's ending, and some from after. Everyone was outside in this mental imagination of freedom. It was this piece of thoughts that found its way into her voice, making her tone light and carefree.

She didn't hear the firebender wander in. As the song ended, a small smile was left on her face. She lay in a large shaft of sunlight—the only window not installed with the deceptionous metal restraints—warming the ground. Oh, don't think she hadn't tried getting out—she had. But an impenetrable layer of glass prevented that. There were eight inches--eight inches!-- between her and freedom, but it wouldn't break or budge. Nor would it melt or freeze. Zuko had tried too, but like the doors, nothing happened. It was literally insanity in plain sight.

"Where did you learn that one?"

She jumped, flinching at the sudden intrusion of noise. Blinking, she found the Fire Lord startled by _her_ being startled. Rolling over to face him, she propped herself on her elbow, her hair falling over her shoulder.

Another thing—her hair ties were gone. She didn't mind, but the flimsy ribbon she had found had torn when she irritatedly tugged it out.

"Probably on the ship." The waterbender admitted.

At his unblinking stare, she realized he wanted to know which ship she was referring to. Each of them had been on ships since the war ended. Many different ships.

But separately, obviously.

"The one from Ba Sing Se," she closed her eyes again, "seven years ago." In consideration, she hastily added. "The one with all of us girls your sister wanted as slaves. I think that was a song one of the gaurds was toying with. In fact... Alright." Katara found this humorous. "I learned that from the guard previous to my friend Lee. The man was kind enough to break it down enough for me to get it before the changing of the guards..."

He didn't stay but for a few more seconds. When she sat up, she watched as his back disappeared around a doorframe.

---------------------------------

Curious a while later, she asked him over dinner what had been bothering her since that afternoon. It had gotten her to thinking—he knew how she had spent those few weeks, so.... what had_ he_ done? And why he'd never said anything about the knowledge of her being in his palace as a slave all those years ago?

So what exactly had he done? Katara asked.

"Nothing of much importance."

And that had been the end of that.

For today, that is.

----------------------------

_Day two...._

She was in the sitting room, rereading one of the smaller books, (which was filled with fire nation legends), when it happened.

_Clash! Scuffle. BANG! Echo. Smack! Shatter! THWACK! THUMP! Oopmh! Rattle. THUNK. Crash! Groan._

Now, multiply that by three and you'll have just about the right volume.

Once she got to the kitchen, another thing happened. The flour bin above on a high self mysteriously tipped over, pouring its contents without falling off the shelf. The white ammunition landed square on its target below.

Jaw dropping, her eyes went huge as she realized what was before her. She tentatively took a step forward, surveying the damage while holding back a grin, and a trapped laugh.

She couldn't help it, unfortunately.

She started to giggle and that grew into a good, hard laugh. She couldn't remember ever laughing so hard. Sparkling blue eyes closed for a moment as she composed herself, her cheeks and lungs hurting as she straightened to walk forward.

Back turned to her, stood a statute-like Fire Lord, decorated unwillingly by the forces of gravity with kitchen ingredients. It was a hilarious sight, and she seriously doubted if anything like this would happen again.

Ever.

And she was the only person to witness it.

He used the counter as support as he blindly felt his way up off the floor. Which was coated in powdery white--as was he. And underneath the layer of white, a glistening liquid peeked through.

"Is that…?" She wondered out loud, finishing the rest internally. Syrup, she realized with disbelief after studying it for a moment. Various spices and seasonings had also fallen. And of course, mixed with the concoction. The poor firebender was never going to live this one down. Seriously, this was blackmail if need be.

Yay! She had something to hold over him! Another giggle escaped as she shook her head. She felt pity, but...

The pity wasn't nearly as great as her amusement, unfortunately for Zuko.

Looking at the chaos, she swiftly made her observations. Then she saved the sight in her permanent memory. She took in Zuko, and her smug joy expanded a bit.

His head and shoulders were drenched with the stuff, decorated with splatters along his head, neck, and torso. Covered in syrup, and surrounded by glass shards of a broken bottle that had probably belonged to the sweet mess, Zuko slowly touched his fingers to his head and drew back sticky, speckled/powdery fingers.

He made a distressed, frustrated sound that made her shake her head again. He took a blind step sideways as she bent down to pick up the broken shards. She gathered them, piece by piece, and dumped them carefully in the trash bin without a second's hesitation. Wouldn't want to step on one, would she?

"Are you okay? How—"

"It was nothing." He quietly amended.

She paused, glancing up at him out of the corner of her eye as he removed the offending gunk obscuring his vision. At the same time, he was licking his lips, and then spat that out. Her amusement only grew at his semi-silent, but obvious, humiliation and frustration. First, he's broken a perfectly good bottle of maple syrup, second he'd gotten it all over himself. Then by some act of fate, the giant flour tin and more than a third of the spice jars had spilled on him.

He was a mess, and they both knew it. And by the looks of the stuff, there wasn't much hope of him getting it out of his hair by himself before dinner…

"Do you need help, Zuko?"

"_No."_

"Hey, I'm just trying to—"

"Look," he hissed, "If you want to be of any help to me, you'll say nothing more of this matter and forget this ever happened. And _don't_ try to follow me—"

He bumped into a cabinet. A bag of ground oats fell.

She dropped to the ground with uncontainable silent laughter. She rocked, trying to breathe again. Her sides hurt. La, she couldn't stop!

"Zuko!" She wistfully gasped, tears streaming down her face as she clutched her middle.

He had already left. Her sound ceased as she listened for him.

The sound of rapid footsteps alerted her that he'd left the room, leaving her to occupy the bath. The creek of the knobs was barely heard as a door slammed. Getting to her feet, she flinched, opening the drawers in search of a rag to clean up his sticky/powdery trail. In the fifth drawer, she found two old dish towels, ragged and well used.

"Good going, genius," she whispered with a scowl, looking around where to start. But there was still a suppressed smiled on her lips. "You've pissed of Firelord Hot-Shot. You'd think he be willing to cooperate for once, wouldn't you? Oh, this might actually be the best I get—I'm talking to myself again. Lovely."

She sighed in agitation. Who put a scorpion bee down his pants? Was it because she'd laughed? She'd been trying to…

Oh. Wait. This was Zuko she was dealing with. There didn't have to be a reason for a sudden attitude. Just like her hormone induced mood swings during her time of month, he was permanently programmed to set off at the littlest thing. Or at least, that's normally how he _should _be. He hadn't raised his voice, but the spoken authority in his tone told her he was used to being listened to and expected her to do the same. She wondered if his people asked _how high_ if he commanded them to jump.

Too bad she'd never taken orders well.

She first cleared the kitchen of the wasted pool of syrup and flour. Man, she thought, just how big of a jar did he knock over? He'd gotten the majority on him—but still! She used her bending to remove the syrup and scattered oats from the dish cloths and bended the water from the fiber, leaving perfectly clean rags that she washed, folded, and placed back in the wooden drawer she'd found them inside of.

Finding nothing to do almost two or three quarters of an hour later, she decided to check up on him. She'd already gotten dinner completed. He hadn't emerged from the bathroom, and it was starting to make her wonder what was going on. As quietly as she could, she tiptoed down the hall, and stood at the door, listening. For a moment, she heard nothing, and she held her breath.

Softly, she called through the closed door. "Zuko? Are you okay in there?"

When no answer came, she frowned. Her biggest concern as of the moment was why he hadn't come out yet. Had he gotten the goo out of his hair? La, would she face his wrath if she _didn't_ just go in and get the man clean? Praying she was doing the right thing, she cracked open the door an inch or two and tried again. "Zuko—"

The door opened wide, and she backed up, the candle light illuminating from within dimly.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Stay still!" She scolded as he turned, his sticky head bumping her arm. She lightly bopped him on the shoulder as punishment. If he didn't cooperate, they weren't going to get anyway. At least not anytime soon.

Currently, the bathroom was lit by candles that sat in the window sill. The light reflected in the purposely clouded glass panes. Night had fallen only moments after he'd headed off to occupy the claw footed tub.

She still couldn't believe she was actually doing this.

Her mouth literally went dry before watering. She'd caught her reflection in the mirror and found her pupils far more dilated then she would have liked at the moment. Her heart was beating in a different rhythm, a pulsing heat curled in her lower belly unexpectedly as she stared at the firebender. She paused in shock at the new unfamiliar sensation. Sure, there had been on and off again flittering sensations earlier, but... Was this what the married women so whispered in hushed tones? Could this be what Qui had told her to expect?

Was this something that the book had warned her of so long ago?

Oh, La…

Before she could panic, she forced herself to carry on her task, her throat tight and her senses heightened. She could get through this. This would all be over soon. As soon as she was done with this, she'd go make dinner. And go to bed early.

He'd been dripping wet when he'd let her in, a towel hung loosely around his hips. Toned and gloriously made, rivulets of water dewed his muscles as he moved. Without shame, he climbed back into the tub—towel included—and closed his eyes. She watched the candles in the window, the flames rising and falling as he breathed. Training a watchful eye on her, he leaned back into the cool backing. A band of gold wrapped around dilated pupils, unblinking as he waited.

For a minute, she stood there, puzzled. Then it dawned on her he was silently asking for help. This was as close as asking as Zuko would come to. With a weird feeling in the place below her stomach, she made up her mind to answer his motions.

What was wrong with her? She had done this for others before. Being a healer, she knew what to expect and how to handle things. There had been a few patients that she'd never left their side until she was sure it was safe to do so. She'd helped them with things they wouldn't have been able to do on their own without causing further injury to themselves. One of those things was bathing. And other bodily functions she didn't like recalling. Her helpers mostly did that now, but she wasn't completely exempt.

In comparison to what she'd already seen, Zuko's modesty was nothing. In fact, since she'd woken up that morning, she hadn't seen a shirt on him. And probably wouldn't again for a while.

So why was she getting so flustered over this?

And_ now_ of all times?

Spotting the shampoo bottle and its accompanying conditioner, she looked at the work set before her. His hair was in disarray, sticky and sweet smelling. With spices and oats mixed in his messy strands. She opened the tops of the glass bottles and tipped a good amount into her hand.

"You know," he said as the scared side of his face turned her way, watching her out of the corner of his eye. "I really don't—"

Katared maneuvered herself until she was kneeling. "I'll leave now if you think you can do this by yourself."

"…"

Good. She didn't feel like talking right now anyway. The waterbender massaged the unscented shampoo into his scalp, biting back a well deserved bit of questions aimed for the firebender. His skin was warm in the chilled room, and slowly, she was adjusting to it.

Bending an orb of liquid from the tub, she rinsed his hair the old fashioned away. The water fell over him, and a good bit of suds fell with gravity as the water carried it down to the tub. He turned around and glared at her as he mutedly blinked the water from his eyes, his long raven's wing hair slicked down over his eyes.

"You didn't have to dump that on me." The gold eyed man began.

She asserted, pulling at a small lump of oats that had clustered in with the syrup. She dropped it in the tub. "I know."

"Then why did you?"

"Because I could." She retorted simply. Anyway, she felt loads better now. She sniffed the conditioner before massaging it into his scalp. Hmm. Not bad. Slowly, she ran her fingers through his hair, working it thoroughly through. She remembered something, and....

...water glowed in a golden hue around his scalp, warming up as she willed it to a comfortable heat. She massaged, her fingers working small ministrations.

He moaned, shoulders slumping in pleasure. "That... actually…feels alright."

To herself, she smiled, and was attacked by a new wave of unfamiliar heat. Turning away for a moment, she put her hands together, bowing an icy breath on them and placing them on her belly right above the inner heat. Shivering, it was to her horror that it didn't go away. It was good he had his eyes closed facing the other way—he might have wondered what was wrong with her.

And _that _reason, she wouldn't ever tell him.

She did eventually get the syrup out, and they both breathed out relief. Corking the remainder of the shampoo and conditioner, she set them on the shelf below the mirror. He twisted enough to catch her gaze, but she flinched. She couldn't stay in there any longer. Escaping, she shut the door harder than she planned to and dashed towards the kitchen.

----------------------------------

She wolfed down her vegetables, rinsing her bowl off as he walked in. But she couldn't meet his golden eyes. She tried to, but just couldn't. When she brushed against him, little electrifying currents flashed through her. If she hadn't have known better, she would have accused him of bending lightening. She knew, however, that if he _had_, she probably wouldn't be conscious. Or alive, seeing as it was recently noted that water conducted electricity.

Insensible, beautiful man. Could he not see what he was doing to her? _What_ exactly was it that he was doing to her? With shocking fascination, she recognized the familiar butterflies fluttering in her stomach, and the confusion of the one feeling. Attraction was the first. But what was the second, more powerful pulling? She'd never experienced this, nor did she know what it was. Was it something he knew about? Or was it obvious to him? Apparently not, since he hadn't said anything.

Wordlessly, she left him with his dinner—one fit for a Firelord—and went to use the bath for herself. It wouldn't hurt to have another one today. She took her time, after delightfully finding the tub already cleaned, and started washing the day's troubles away. She leaned against the cool side of the tub and thought of other things.

Things like her family. Sokka was going to be a father. How would that work out? Where would he call his permanent residence? Would she be getting a niece or a nephew? Come to think about it, she didn't really know Suki all that well either. What was she like? And what did she see in Sokka? Opposites did attract, but how did her brother and his wife compare? Would there be any more children after this one?

And how was Toph? Knowing the blunt earthbender, she had done at least a dozen and one things that Katara would laugh about once she told her. The waterbender missed her. They'd become close over the last few years, despite their differences.

Where was Aang right now? What could he be doing at this very moment? Was he eating enough? Did he think of them? And why exactly had he left again? Something about mediating, she thought, but could there be another reason?

That brought her to wondering what would have happened had she said yes to his proposal. His _marriage _proposal. They would have married. She would have had a child or two by now. Would she have loved that life? How would things have worked if she chose to walk down that path? Or if she _did_? Had she blown her chances?

Chances.....

Lee. What had become of him since she'd last seen him?

The last word also brought another face to mind. Jet. She wondered how he was doing. For a long time, she and everyone thought he had died, when suddenly; he had popped up out of nowhere. By himself. Looking for her. He'd finally tracked her town at her little home and knocked on her door.

The waterbender might live in the same town as Toph Bei Fong, but she had her own house in the west part of the earth kingdom settlement. For a lone woman, that was quite an accomplishment. She had earned the money on her own, honestly working to achieve that little home. She was known around the earth kingdom as a healer, and naturally, people came to be healed. She didn't require a large fee, and the rate was quite low so anyone could be serviced. In fact, she was the only waterbending healer outside of the poles or the swamp.

"_I'm a patient man, Katara. I can wait if I have to…"_

Did that mean what she thought it had? She still spoke with him, but what would _he_ have brought her? It had been good to see him, but she realized something then. The school girl crush was no longer there. Of course, she felt positively about him, but the attraction was no longer there. Just like her foolish fling with Aang, it was gone. Zilch. Zip. Nada.

She finished her nightly routine, running a comb through her hair. Dressing in the clingy nightgown, she wondered why she had even been interested in it in the first place.

It was unreasonably comfortable, that's why.

--------------------------------------------

She couldn't sleep.

"_Nothing of much importance."_

She wanted to know. She knew he wasn't telling her the truth. Zuko was a terrible liar, and he hadn't even gotten a sitch better since he was seventeen. It was keeping her awake, and it didn't look like it wasn't going away anytime soon. The house was alarmingly cold. It had dropped ten degrees just like that, and she was shivering.

There was a thin blanket, but it wasn't enough. Feet and hands stiff, she curled up a bit tighter. She lay on her side, eyes staring off into the darkness. Sighing, she rolled over again, wide awake. A few minutes later, she tried to roll over again, but was caged against a warm body, a band of warm steel trapping her. She didn't move. His almost soundless breathing was warm against her skin and chills raced down her spine. She didn't realize she stopped breathing until she made a sharp inhale when her head stared feeling light.

"Will you stop moving so much?" Zuko softly asked her as she tried to pry his arm off while squirming, annoyed from the little fact she'd kept him up half of the night. Right now, he was irritated by that and that he knew she wanted to ask him something. Why didn't she just get it off her chest and let them both _sleep,_ for Agni's pitiful sake_?_ He knew that heavy sigh just as well as anyone.

Katara blinked. Oh. Okay. So he wasn't asleep.

Seriously, why was it bothering her? She groaned in frustration, twisting until she was facing awy from him. It was only because she couldn't breathe with her face smothered against her skin. Though her back and legs were feeling better now...

"What are you thinking? I'd give you a copper, but it seems I'm fresh out."

"Don't you think it's just because it's cold?"

He breathed heavily, warmth fluttering against her neck. "Eh, haven't noticed."

Lips thinning, she rolled her eyes in the darkness. Smart ass. Then the woman felt bad for thinking that name. So maybe she was a bit peeved at him, but still! He didn't deserve it. Then again, he was probably silently calling her by some colorful names too.

But anyway, of _course_ there wasn't money anywhere in the house, _nor_ did it seem a shirt for him. Anywhere. She closed her eyes and flushed. He wasn't a boy anymore—that was for sure. La, the feel of his arm around her and the hard warmth of him pressed tightly to her back…

It wasn't unwelcomed. She struggled not to, but she let out a quite sigh. He was a much better source for heat then if she would have tried on her own. In fact, she liked it. Very much so.

_Not_ good.

Not good at_ all_.

Maybe if she kept telling herself that, she'd start believing it.

The more she tried not to think about it, the more the memories of his figure came into mind. She pinched him, but he didn't move.

He shifted just slightly; she wouldn't have known it if he wasn't pressed up against her so closely. "…Is your back hurting?"

_No!_ It actually was, but right now, like a second ago, she was bombarded by memories.

"I'm fine, Zuko."

"Then why are you still awake?"

"Why are _you_ asking me this question?"

"Katara, you're the one keeping me awake with all the movement."

She frowned. Somehow, she couldn't find anything to counter to him with. He was right. It must be a good hour or so after midnight by now.

He still spooned her, and it wasn't helping her blush a bit. If he got any closer, it wouldn't just be on her face—it'd be down to her toes. For the next few minutes, they lay there in silence. Surprisingly, it was comfortable to the waterbender. It wasn't awkward, and she didn't really feel like this was wrong. She felt safe. She felt…taken care of. But more importantly, warm. As her eyes started to close to surrender to sleep, he whispered.

"Are you still awake?" His voice woke her, and she groaned, trying to writhe out of his hold, but found she was thoroughly trapped.

"I am now." Answering him, Katara kept her eyes closed, and tried to stay still now that she had no choice in the matter.

He resigned with a foreboding tone. "Well, since you are…"

"What is it, Zuko?"

He paused, rolling away, and the room was suddenly illumined. Katara sat up to see back, and when she peered over, a small flame danced in his outstretched palm. In such a muted light, the shadows were many and the mysteriousness to what could be seen was high.

He exhaled noisily and glanced at her from the corner of his eye. In this light, he looked....breathtaking.

Katara couldn't believe what was happening, but a pulsing wave of inner heat broadly roamed until all her senses were aware of this man. No! She couldn't have this happening to her.

"Could you… well…"

"If you're going to ask me to get you a glass of water, you'd have better luck asking the vase." She announced, snapping before she realized it.

"No! It wasn't that, but if you're in a good mood…"

What in the world could he possibly want? Hmm, other than getting out of here, what was he implying? She'd made him food, she'd cleaned up his little (big) mess, she'd washed his hair, and she had made up the bed this morning—

"In the middle of my shoulder blades… Can you scratch there?"

Oh! He'd scared her for a minute. She gave a relived smile, her blue eyes twinkling slightly. How idiotic of her. She'd thought…

Never mind what she thought.

She reached forward and touched his back, "Here?"

"A little lower."

Slowly, she moved down a few inches, and stopped when he nodded. Hesitantly, she lightly rubbed the area. Her finger tips tingled as they touched his hard body. She hesitated, and swallowed.

"Harder."

Okay.

"More."

Alright.

"Come on, aren't you even trying?"

Fine then. If that's what he wanted.

She got to her feet and walked out of the room, leaving the confused man staring at the doorway. A moment later, she returned with a glove of water surrounding her hand. She returned to her spot, placing a glowing hand on his back. She realized he lay on his stomach now, and the long candle was lit on his bedside. Of all things, there was no matches or spark rocks. Firebending was the only way to light the stupid things.

"Is that everything?" she softly asked as she disposed of the water. It was amusing actually. The Fire Lord asking a water bender to scratch his back. Not something one saw every day, she noted. If truth be told, it's not every day a Fire Lord has a waterbending companion, was it?

He watched her as she climbed back into bed; his golden eyes the color of whiskey in the candle light. She blinked as he passed over her and made himself comfortable. He motioned for her to flip over, and at that, her eyes dilated.

Could it be what she thought it was?

"Despite your terrible attempts to hide it, I can tell when you're hurting, Katara. Now, if you'll stop being so stubborn, just let me help, okay?" Pause. "And somehow, I seem to recall you liking when I did this? Something about you was going to miss it when things changed?"

Did she ever.

"Zuko…" she hesitantly touched the covers.

"I'll take that as a yes."

He flipped her over, the muted lights went out, and everything was black. Katara could only gasp as something happened that hadn't in years. He positioned himself like he had the first night in the Western Air Temple. His weight was on top of her, but it wasn't uncomfortable. It was...

Well, it wasn't unwelcomed.

She tensed, nervous at the intimate setting. Her tension melted away as his hands became familiar once again. He started at her shoulders… La, he was better than she remembered. Delicious, shivering, eye-rolling warmth came from his fingers, just in the right amount.

"More?" His voice offered.

She breathed in deeply, and let him bring her on a return trip to heaven. "Mmm…"

In the dark, he smiled. It was gentle, and pleased.

"Is this supposed to mean something?"

He stopped, the unseen smirk growing. "You bet."

"Same as before?"

"Uh-huh."

"You evil person." She teased. "This isn't fair."

"You know it's more than a fair trade. Now, start or I'll stop."

She sighed, knowing he'd found her weakness. Oh, well. She couldn't possibly let this opportunity slip out of her hands. She didn't know when the next one would be. And he _was _the one offering…

She asked.

"Why that?" Zuko considered, and she could imagine the expression that must be on his face.

She really didn't know. It was bugging her more than she cared to like. It didn't hurt to question curiosity if you weren't a feline, did it?

"Of all things, only Katara would ask me what I want for my birthday." He chuckled, and she mentally marked the board.

She was almost into the positive scoring! But she was still far behind when it came to the original purpose.

That's right. She'd come to the Fire Nation to see if she could lift any of his (supposed) depression into better spirits.

Cheering him up was hard work.

It hadn't been the question that was nagging her, but hey, there were a lot of questions she wanted answered. She had just been about to ask the real bugger, but that one had jumped out first. Her mouth opened and closed before she clamped it shut.

No, she wouldn't jeopardize Aang's request. He'd written that Zuko had changed—

Wait. Wait a minute. She recalled everything since she had arrived in the Fire Nation a week ago He wasn't any different than the night after the play or two weeks before that. In fact, it was like she was being thrown back in time. Since they'd woken up in this inescapable masterpiece, he'd been…

She honestly couldn't see a difference. There wasn't a hint of what she'd been told to expect. A cold, unreachable man. A hardened, unresponsive firebender. Stoic, depressed, wouldn't speak unless he had to, and...

She could see none of that. Hadn't since they'd woken up two days ago inside this place.

"What's really bothering you?" Commented Zuko, who was starting again on her back.

"Why is so important to you, Hot Head?"

"Now that you've got me wondering, I won't be able to sleep even if you do stop tossing and turning. Do you call that an even trade? Come now, I won't bite." Unseen to her, he smirked. "Not yet, anyway."

A sudden heat speared her. Deep in her belly. She gasped, eyes blinking several times. The first thing that had popped into her mind had been of him biting her… on the neck. Why had that been imagined? Zuko wasn't a vampire. Hmm. She might have fantasized that at one time. Him as a teenager had been broody and imaginable as one now that she thought about it. Huh. That was for another time though.

Gulping, she blurted out, "I want to know why you won't tell me." When the words registered in her mind, she regretted even opening her mouth. _Stupid, stupid, stupid…_

"If it's bothering you so much, I guess I don't have much of a choice."

She expected him to get angry, but in the dark, she could hear a small smile in his voice. Or had that been guilt? Was that _guilt?_ Man, she thought she'd _never_ hear him use that kind of tone.

She felt a bit better. She'd fretted over nothing—he was going to tell her anyway.

That couldn't be right—it was too easy.

"When we get out of this place, I tell you."

That was more like it.

Wait.

"You promise?"

"I promise."

Fudge.

He brushed the curve of her neck, moving her hair aside to reach her neck. Tenderly, he pinched her neck before running his magic. She moaned again, this time loudly at the pleasure. At that moment in time, she vaguely begged whatever deity to let her keep this one thing. His touch. At least for a little while longer. Her pooling heat simmered away as the tension eased away, drowsiness enfolding just like that.

Her thoughts emptied, and she realized they were breathing in time. Synchronized. He finished, pulling the thin covers over them both as he settled in. Drifting away, she hazily comprehended their bodies touched.

He was so warm…

She snuggled closer.

He didn't object.

The last thing she registered before she went to sleep was that there was a smile on her lips.

What she didn't know is that he was smiling too.

Or that his arm slid around her again as she drifted away.

* * *

Sorry for the wait. I'm grounded. My parents won't let me on. I had to sneak on for you readers. I hope this isn't too jumbled. Izzi is on leave, so… I'm left to try my best on my own. Don't point out errors, because I won't ignore that. I admit I know its not the best, but this was hastily fixed up to a split. That's all I can offer for a while, guys. I should be at my martial arts place right now so.....

Hope you enjoyed! And I really hope to be back in the follow week or so! ~heflo


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: heflo owns nothing but the right to laugh at the hilarity of what's happening as she writes everything up. Seriously, people, I'm having more fun writing than some of you may be having reading! :3**

* * *

_Day three…_

Other various things happened after that. The accidental rip in his pants, the clumsy collision with the door way, ink spilling all over her as he had tripped, the air conditioner breaking all together…Oh. And the water heater was out too. What did that mean for them? Literally, she could see her breath in every room. Finally, Zuko admitted to being cold.

There was nothing they could do.

They were still trapped.

Katara didn't blush anymore as they huddled together for warmth. He blew on his tea, watching her sew his unbelievably soft pants. She had to force herself to keep her eyes on her work. Zuko in his underwear made her lusty like she couldn't believe. And she wasn't ashamed anymore at the thought. So what if she found him attractive? She'd be worried if she hadn't, truth be known.

"How about a game of Pai Sho after you're done? I don't think we don't that before." He suggested.

"You? Playing a game of Pai Sho?" She glanced up. "Wow, it really has come to desperate measures for you to say that."

He frowned, lips twitching as he finished off his cup, placing it down on the table with a soft thud. Within seconds, he'd gone from a relaxed state to scowling. That was just Zuko for you. In fact, she enjoyed toying with him. If it hadn't been for Aang, she'd purposely be trying to piss him off. Hot and bothered suited him. Steaming—her goal for the moment—helped heat the frigid room. It was amazing how much more heat she could get out of him when he was angry. Or annoyed. Or embarrassed…

With nimble hands, she worked quickly, closing the torn hemline with neat stitches, remembering back to a time she'd struggled to make passable needlepoint. She'd had practice since then. Lots and _lots_ of practice.

It was odd, though, the way the rip had just happened. He'd been bending over and the side of the black pants just…opened. Yeah, they were snug on the firebender, but shouldn't they have ripped in the seat or something? The gap started from the waist and ended all the way down. Alright, so it was more of a split, but honestly! It was like the entire stitching had disappeared, leaving her with an entire side of legging to redo.

"If you still want to, we could play a game, Zuko." Katara proposed.

"I won't go easy on you." He smirked smugly to himself, crossing his arms over his bare chest. And he wouldn't. He'd show her everything his uncle had made him suffer through all those tedious years. Stupid Pai Sho. He'd been forced through hours of it before he even started getting how to play.

She expertly raised an eyebrow, looking up from her needlework. She didn't have much to go now. Just the last few inches, and she could tie a knot. She looked around for the scissors, and nodded when Zuko placed them on the table.

"Just like you weren't going to go easy on me with cards? Hah! That's a good one, Hot head." He had no come back. What a sight it made though—her grinning like a sly cat at the Fire Lord, and him shaking his head. You'd think she'd just cheated him out of his pants.

Whoops. He wasn't wearing any.

Once she finished, she handed the pants back. Simply standing up, he put them back on. Eyes veiled through thick lashes, she appreciatively smiled to herself. If this wasn't forced upon her, she might have taken in this whole situation as a dream come true. Maybe this whole thing _was_ meant to be. Maybe being alone with Zuko…_wasn't _so bad.

* * *

Whew. I walked for _hours_ yesterday. I spent the weekend with a friend, and we had loads of fun. But just as we got back from walking/jogging several miles, she realized she forgot her expensive hair clips over in this HUGE park. This park is a wildlife reserve. It's part swamp too. With these nasty little buggers most people are familair with. Mosquitoes. My God, they seem to flock to me even in a group of fifty or more. It's like they were waiting for me! Anyway, then the next day, we spent a good portion of the morning combing the park for them. (They were her good luck hairclips, people. You'd have to understand what these sentimental hair orniments mean to her.) Well anyway...she eventually realized she'd left them in her jeans pocket. So, yeah... I walked several miles aimlessly serching for something that wasn't even withen five miles of this park.

Ah. I'm exaushted and ready for true freedom. I'm counting the days until I never have to see or deal with my parents again! *sigh* (I still can't spell worth a damn. I apologize yet _again_.) ~heflo


	12. Chapter 12

_**Disclaimer: Your author in training, heflo, owns nothing. That isn't true. She owns nothing except for: her pride, her crappy cell phone, her beloved chapstick, and her deserved right to rebel.**_

_Day four… _

Was it just her, or were things suspiciously going _way_ different than she'd thought it would? Waking up in that peaceful thoughtlessness, she found herself looking at a smiling Zuko. He looked like he'd just won the lottery, his eyes trained on hers as she blinked in confusion.

Asking if he was alright, he nodded, saying in a raspy yawn that it had been a good dream. A really good one. Though they were still in close contact, they now faced each other. She didn't even realize that their hands were intertwined as her lids drooped. But he was. He was testing just how exactly how far he could go. In his mind, the thought that kept questioning was: Why is she alright with this?

She didn't question him, knowing just how exactly good some guys' dreams were. That had been a mistake of hers when she'd asked her brother and some of the male patients. Men were sometimes just too bluntly honest. Sometimes good, and sometimes _not._

She'd rolled over and dozed a while, being slightly aware as her heat source jumped out of bed and left the room. In her restful state, she dreamed lightly until she woke up again to the smell of something delicious.

Following her nose, she found herself standing in the kitchen, an impressed gleam shining in her blue orbs. Zuko stood near the stove, flipping something that looked suspiciously like pancakes. Shirtless, he looked wonderful at ease as he picked up a pair of plates and loaded them high. As he strode toward the table, her eyes jumped down to his middle. And the scar that his sister had given him. The one he'd taken for her. Her chest constricted as she remember that moment in time, his yell as he dove in front of her. He wouldn't have done that if he hadn't cared. Or…would he? Why exactly had he done that for_ her_ of all people? The person that had probably given him more crap than any other? (Well, she hoped she surely hadn't.)

And why had he kept her cover secret over there seven years ago?

"I hope you don't mind, but were out of maple syrup. So instead, chocolate syrup is a good as it gets for improvising…I hope."

He had to be kidding her. He'd made breakfast? Former banished prince of the firenation, master firebender, former tea server and refugee, sword master, war hero, avatar's firebending teacher and friend, widower, pancake chef…

That had to be one of the most whacked out resumes she'd ever seen.

As she approached, she realized with surprise that her mouth was watering, and that pecans studded the golden brown pancakes. Where had those come from? She'd done a through examine of the kitchen earlier yesterday—how could she have missed those? Kneeling at the low table, she noticed it was set for two.

Without much sound at all, he moved up around her, and handed her a serving dish full of delectable looking chocolate. She noticed that as she poured on the desired amount, he breathed out, and her plate a slight steam rose of her dish.

"What made you even think about cooking when you got up? Didn't have other priorities? And why are you smiling like that?"

"The answer to your first question would be because I was hungry. And why would I wake up an exhausted waterbender, who's got less than a wall standing in the way of herself and a torrent of cold water?"

"Ooh, so true." Her lip curled. A fuzzy feeling filled her as the shared a smile.

"So… do you think I did well enough? For breakfast, I mean."

"It looks okay, but I haven't tasted it. Hey, you would have needed flour to make those…?"

He changed the subject. "You talk in your sleep by the way."

Working around her, he picked up a fork and knife, neatly slicing a bite sized piece.

"Huh? What are you…? Hey! I do _not—_"

He chose that opportunity to insert the utensil into her mouth. Eyes widening, she chewed as the fork disappeared, and he went to cut more.

It was good. Her taste buds praised his effort, and she turned to take her fork. That fuzzy feeling expanded, making her feel joyful and light.

But he wouldn't give it to her. As she reached for it, he held it out of her reach. Annoyed and hungry, she gave that up, taking his. Switch-a-roo, as it's called.** (For those of you who are wary of sharing things, too bad. There are enough people in the next block over that call you a loon—I don't have to. More ranting in the Author's comment.) **They'd shared enough meals, there wasn't that awkward _eww-you've got-icky-germs-and–La-knows-what-else-on-you. _Actually, they'd split just as many together as they'd hadn't in each other's company.

"Impatient, aren't you?"

She nodded as she savored breakfast. He laughed softly, taking his place at the adjacent side of the beautiful, low wood table. He watched her instead of staring of right away, leaning back with a passive look adorning his features.

Once they finished breakfast, she was still curious.

"What'd I say?"

"Just mumbles."

"I still don't have the answer for the question I just asked."

"Fine. You said something about, hmm… how did you put it? 'Thank La for electric blankets?" He mocked with an impression as he polished off the last bite. She locked gazes with him, before he rolled his eyes. "I'm just kidding you Katara. You said you brother's name in your sleep."

"Oh." That relieved her. Somewhat.

"You don't have to worry about him so much, Katara. He's a grown man now. He can take care of himself. He's married, so now he's Suki's charge."

"You're probably right, but I don't think I'll ever stop worrying Zuko. Have you heard Suki's pregnant? I'm still sorta shocked about that."

"Sokka's going to be a dad? Whoa. Somehow, that worries me. The terrible comedian with the meat obsession as a father? He's probably going to give the kid his old boomerang instead of a stuffed toy. Or maybe he'll insist that Suki stay in bed until the baby's born. There's always the possibility Sokka will finally realize that he's becoming a father in the third trimester. Has he realized it isn't just a fantasy? I seem to recall an affinity to cactus juice…."

Her eye twitched. Only she could question Sokka's maturity. And only she could say thing like that. "Don't say that about him. He might be a bit behind in common sense, but that doesn't make him stupid."

"I'm just saying."

"Besides, if that happens, I'm going to have to head that way to help him back into sanity."

"You never know, Katara. He might have just found a possible money marketer. Just think—you're brother would have his own cactus juice factory." He alleged jokingly, smiling at the sheer idea of his friend achieving that.

"Hmph. Like that'll ever happen. That'll be the day I realize I'm _madly_ in love with you." She teased back, shaking her head.

"Well, you never know." He said with a glint in his eyes. "That day might actually be sooner rather than later."

"It'll never happen, Zuko."

"And why not?"

"Trust me. It won't." She said as she remembered their social class differences.

A wounded look struck his expression, surprising Katara speechless. Had she… hurt his feelings? That was sorta humbling. The young woman was wondering how to fix this when he went to passive as his jaw locked and he cocked an eyebrow. He finished his drink and nodded. "Right. And I'm just some person that got randomly plunked here in this house for the benefits."

The insulted waterbender got to her feet and set down her dirty dishes in the sink, the force almost breaking them. That shouldn't have riled her. She was old enough to keep her cool. She just didn't know the reason why his words had made her angry.

After an hour of sulking in the bath tub, she emerged, feeling ashamed. How childish of her to get upset over one little comment. Then why was it bothering her so much?

She opened the door, finding the black hair man sitting on the floor, breathing deeply in meditation.

"Zuko?"

He ignored her, eyes closed as he meditated.

He didn't turn around. She frowned in frustration, wondering if he'd heard her. The room, which was eerily empty, contained only a low table with candles lined up. Located at the end of the hall. The farthest room away from the bathroom.

She tried again, but he ignored her that time too. For that moment, every third party of this story would have seen two things. A desperate attempt on her part to get his attention—and his form turned away. Eyes opened and focused on nothing in particular.

They would see it wasn't just her who was frustrated, but the firebender too. That both were too stubborn to admit they were keeping in what they really wanted. She, confused and embarrassed, didn't know why she was reacting like this. He, knowing and wanting, was holding himself back. Neither of them knowing what was turmoiling inside the other was.

But irritated, she had walked out and headed for the bedroom.

Anywhere but near the source of her frustration.

She avoided him the rest of the day. She purposely let him make his own meals. Heck, all she'd eaten was what she'd gotten at breakfast. And though it had been a big meal, she was feeling hunger pains now.

It was somewhere after ten o clock, and she was on her side of the mattress, completely aware that Zuko had crossed the boundary. The invisible one separating the mattress split down the middle. He had his leg strewn across hers, and her back was rigid. It was one of the most challenging things she ever done. Not screaming at the top of her lungs in his ear.

And she wanted to so badly.

She couldn't move or he'd wake up. That would lead to more awkwardness and more yelling.

Damn him.

Her bladder was about to explode, and she was being forced to hold it in. Silently, her face contorted at the effort.

After a few minutes, she gave up. Shoving him off, she rolled out of bed, ignoring his confused mutters. In the dark, she felt her way along the hallway, opening the door and taking care of business. In the pitch black room, she washed her hands neatly, and dried them on a hand towel, placing it neatly back to how she'd found it—like she'd done it countless times before. The waterbender dried her hands of and quietly returned to the bedroom. She continued to carefully navigate until she realized that she wasn't in the right room.

She was in the closet. Katara actually gave a small laugh. Now how the hell had she gotten here?

A quiet click and the rustle of material met her ears. Wiping around, she bumped into the wall. Given, it was a small closet, just big enough to walk two steps in one direction. Width wise wasn't much better. Of course she'd bump into the wall. What, you thought it'd been a big walk in closet? She could probably lift her arms and stretch for each of the walls, with maybe a few inches to spare.

As she was opening her mouth, a hard body melded against hers, and she gasped as Zuko backed her completely against the wall. Hands found her face, and then so did his lips. Hungrily. He caught her hands with his own, easily trapping her thoughtless. She gasped again as their lips met, and two things happened instantly. A pooling liquid heat formed in her belly, and she quivered at the sensation. At the age of twenty two, she thought she'd done it all.

How wrong she'd been.

As his breath reached her, she took a whiff and went still.

Was he... drunk?

Right now, she was trapped in a closet with the Firelord. He had had one too many drinks so it seemed, and her treacherous body was betraying her. Her anger was turning into something feverish and demanding. Whimpering, she tried to push him away, but she couldn't. He lavishly kissed her, silently questioning for entry. Cold and unyielding, she turned her head away, her mind yelling at her to get out of there—while her body was demanding she continue.

What had gotten in to him? Why was she reacting this way? With dread, she couldn't do anything as nuzzled her neck. She squirmed in discomfort at the heat curling inside, demanding to be set free. He made a soft noise against her skin, and she suddenly found one of her hands on his back, feeling the rippled muscles that moved as he shifted.

"Let me taste you," a low, raspy voice whispered. "Let me give you heaven."

…_what?!_

She bit back a moan as he touched her neck, his hand warm as he ventured lower.

"Agni, it's been too long."

Again: _WHAT?!_

Then it dawned on her.

He thought she was the late Fire Lady. His dead wife. The one she couldn't have saved if she'd wanted too. And he was dreaming. He thought he was seducing the pale beauty he'd married. The one that he'd lost in the same hour as their child.

In horror, her breath was shaky as it became clear to her. Sorrow welled up in her breast, the thought of losing a child chilling her insides frigid. Losing a spouse and a child all at once? The loss would have devastated her. Would have killed her.

This was wrong.

She couldn't let him do this. Even if she was attracted to him, she couldn't pretend to be someone she wasn't to make him happy. She might have come originally to the Fire Nation to do just that, but even she drew the line somewhere. She couldn't continue—couldn't finish what Aang had wanted her to do. Make Zuko happy, that is.

The only thing that would make him happy again was his wife. And their child.

But neither of them would be coming back.

If they did this, she still wouldn't be his wife, nor would he ever want to look at her again. Honorable Zuko wasn't going to ever look at her with respect again if she let him do this.

And that was the thought that made her realize why she'd never married. As his hands touched her waist, she realized that she _liked_ his touch. That she _had been liking_ his touch for years. That she liked everything about him. Had had feelings for him since she'd inwardly become confused about him wanting his uncle to be presentable seven years ago. Since then, she hadn't been attracted to any other guy. Not Aang, not Jet, not Haru. Come to think about it, almost every night, she'd wonder what Zuko was doing. Or what had happened since she'd last seen him. What was the saying? Absence makes the heart grow fonder? Well, _hers _had.

That made her tense further.

Did she…_ love_… him?

How could she? There was no way it could have just happened. Just no way it could have been since she'd arrived into the firenation. She knew him well enough, but….did she know him enough to call it love?

As he kissed her senseless, memories flitted in her mind. Seconds were eternity, ecstasy unfolding as she realized more and more. Breathing heavily, he nipped her neck, cradling her head in the palm of his hand. She hungrily ran a hand over him, the other one still around to memorize his back.

It must have started when she'd gone there in disguise as 'Kaya'. How many moments had she contemplated about the firebender? He'd helped her when she'd needed it. She helped in return. They'd spent countless minutes alone together, and added up; it was just as much as she'd spent alone with Aang—if not more.

Then he'd become Firelord, and brought his country back to where it was meant to be. Had gained the respect that he'd deserved, having put up with everything he'd probably gone through to achieve the cooperation of everyone. A year later, he'd married. Two and a half years later, he lost his wife and child. And what had she done? She'd done none of the above. She'd hid away from the firenation and her people, kept hundreds of miles between her and her brother and their father, and managed to become a bother to her best friend. Poor Toph was happy when she'd left for the Fire Nation.

She struggled to compose herself, sadness becoming stronger and stronger. He was hurting her. She couldn't measure up to the cool beauty of flawless Mai. She couldn't have really compared in anyway. They were two people on the opposite ends of the spectrum. In personality, appearance, beliefs, morals, hobbies, heritage... The only thing they had in common was the one person they had both gotten to know. Zuko.

And who had he chosen in the end?

Not the waterbender, that was for sure.

"Z-zuko, stop. _Please."_ She whimpered faintly, the hazy feeling fighting to gain control. Despite what her thoughts were, he might not listen to her. "I'm b-begging you, _stop it._ You been drinking, haven't you? I'm… not Mai, and I could never replace her. I don't compare to her. And I can't give you that, Zuko. If we did, you'd… hate me once you realized… what we did. Please still have enough reasoning in that drunken stupefied brain of yours. I'm n-not your wife. I can't do that to you…"

When he didn't stop, a sob lodged itself deep within her throat. Tears leaked from her eyes, and trailed down her cheeks. She couldn't breathe. It hurt to think she couldn't help him in the way he really needed it. She couldn't compete with someone who was dead. She loved him and it had taken her years to realize it. And now that she knew it, things were clearer. She'd never get the chance to have him. Nor could she make him happy in the way he needed—no; deserved to be...

She felt him tense then, pulling away as he took her face in his hands. Their foreheads touched, and then he kissed her forehead, pulling her to him. She drew in a ragged breath as he held her. Her efforts were useless. In the cover of the dark—and in the firebender's arms—she cried. She tried to stop, but she couldn't maintain it. She wrapped her arms around his neck, as he stroked her hair and shushed her. He wouldn't remember this in the morning, she thought. If he was this drunk, all he'd remember was going to bed and waking up with a terrible hangover. And that made her cry even harder.

But not once did he say Mai's name. Nor did he say the waterbender's. But she didn't comprehend that. All she heard was his endearments and soothing voice. She still thought he was envisioning her as the fire nation woman. In the closed place, she didn't once think he _wasn't_ wasted. That he was making sense of what was happening. Nor did she wonder if he knew exactly what he was doing.

_Day five alone with Zuko…._

When she woke, she was fully dressed, light streaming in through the large octagon shaped windows. Looking out of said windows was her companion. He had his back faced to her. Vision focusing, she gazed at the firebender, thoughts of last night resurfacing. But she didn't remember the trip between here and the bed. And more importantly, did _he_ remember? For a while, she watched him look out of their confinements.

He didn't turn around, but he spoke to her in a steady tone. Katara closed her eyes and listened, not knowing what else to do. She forced herself to breathe evenly, and she knew from years of practice what _not_ to do. She'd watched enough people sleep to be able to pretend like a pro.

"…The thing is… I never loved Mai. I was impatient, and I didn't realize her thirst for attention. I didn't see her greed. The nobles were staring to offer their daughters hand in marriage—and soon enough, it started to get to me. She should have been everything I should have wanted. But she never was. I was faithful, and I never once betrayed her. But… she didn't honor our marriage. She admitted to me that she'd had several affairs behind my back. And I didn't notice anything out of place."

"I tried to be a good husband, I _really_ tried. But what no one knows is that she grew tired of me. When I found out she was pregnant, I was ecstatic. Hell, I thought it was a happy time—just like everyone else. It wasn't until she was bleeding to death did I find out the truth. She told me I was cold and heartless, that her son wasn't mine. She told me as she died that she'd been having an affair since only a few months after our marriage was consummated. The son she birthed was sickly and deformed. No one but the midwife and I ever saw the poor thing." He paused, and she heard him sigh heavily, soft footsteps falling on the floor.

The mattress dipped, and she breathed in, moving slightly. When people sleep, they're not frozen like a statue, and they don't forget to breathe. To fake sleeping naturally, watch someone who is a good example of how you want to mimic. Sokka being nowhere in your most desirable choices.

"I kept it secret what my wife told me, and I let people think what they wanted. The midwife swore not to tell. She passed last year—she died in her sleep." There was a slight pause, and a warm hand brushed her cheek. It was a real challenge, but she made herself stay relaxed. She didn't react, the warmth of his hand pleasant. This would be the worst time to wake up. The absolute worst timing for him to realize she was awake. She just couldn't believe he was truely believing her attempt at acting. Was she really _that_ good?

"I wasn't ever angry at her either. How could it be so easy to forgive someone for something like that? Mai did one of the worst thing s to me, but I forgave her before she died. How is that possible? I didn't understand for a while the reason why."

"You… don't realize how much you've done. Compared to her—forget it. She couldn't hold a candle to you. Katara, how can you be so hard on yourself? You're beautiful. You're intelligent. You aren't greedy with your time or energy. You're fun to be around. You're creative. You're talented and funny. You could kick my ass if you really wanted to." Laughing softly, his tone held a glimmer of pride. "You are wise in the world and you tolerate my uncle. How can you be only twenty two?" His hand tracked down the curve of her cheek and down her shoulder. "You are so pure and honest. I've never heard a voice so…stunning. Katara, I don't understand you. You took care of people your age and older when you were barely a teenager. You fight for those you care for, and you have compassion for those for don't deserve it. You don't even seem to understand I wouldn't ever wish you to be like her."

Katara was astounded. There were no thoughts or words, no critique as he admitted secrets to her. How could he do it so calmly though? Almost forgetting to breathe, she rolled over, eyes still closed. She could slip. There was no telling what would happen if he knew she was hearing his every word. She didn't want him to know she was awake at any cost. She was inwardly panicking, but her outward demeanor was peaceful.

She'd never felt so close to hyperventilating.

"I kept you safe in the Fire Nation because at the time, it was something thrilling. Something I could have been caught with and punished for. I was curious why you were there, posing as one of the Earth Kingdom girls. You never realized how hard it was to get you escorted. And that made it even more exciting. But once I realized that you were there alone, I began to wonder. _Why_ were you alone? What had happened to the people you had traveled with? Why were you there? What did you have to lose?"

She continued breathing as he spoke, the struggle becoming easier with every word.

"Then that night you broke my uncle out. Then I had some of the answers, but more question appeared. What made you do it? Why were you so determined to complete that reason? How did you get past every other person but _me_? The overbearing, arrogant prince." Pause. "Why was _I_ so concerned? I saw you out there in the training fields. Some game of tag, huh? According to the rules, I think I won, by the way." Pause. "I've never seen someone so pissed and enrapturing all at the same time. I stepped in because you were just seconds away from blowing it. But once you blood bended, more things came into my mind. How did one girl get such a tremendous gift and how did no one know of it?"

The mattress shifted ever so slightly, and she felt his hand go to her waist. Ignoring the barest passage in between her shoulder and where it was now, she turned her body a little bit more towards him as his hand rested on her body. With as much body contact as they'd had, it felt right. No reason to give him suspicions either. At this point, now she could stop moving around and just concentrate on getting air in and out of her lungs in a natural fashion.

If only this wasn't hard enough. Quietly, she listened as Zuko confided a small truth. It wasn't enough to wake most people. But she moved a fraction to pass as believable. He really _did_ think she was asleep. "You aren't even aware what I'm saying. But….maybe you can hear me in your sleep."

"And then when you showed up in the temple, I thought you looked so much more mature. It had only been a few weeks, but…damnit. Katara, you'd changed…" He sighed, "It was so different seeing you in a place you belonged. With your friends and family, you were at ease. And you surprised me too. I hadn't once thought you'd be the surrogate mother type. I don't know why, other than I never thought about it until I got to see you in action first hand. By the time we left there, I'd gotten to see every side of you. I don't know how long it took, but I found myself wanting to be with you more and more. That was the real reason I came to your room the first time. The first night I got you to open up to me."

"Then the finale battle arrived. I knew I could trust you. I knew you had my back. And I knew it would take us both to take Azula down. What I didn't expect, was to find she'd lost it. She was so sloppy but precise—if that makes sense. Insanity doesn't suit her. Bumi on the other hand…" Pause. Insert heavy sigh.

In. Out. In. Out. In. Out. In. Out.

"I'd prepared myself for that battle for my entire life. But I couldn't let her hurt you, Katara. I jumped in front of that because I couldn't allow it. I would have survived it either way, but you wouldn't have. And it was worth it. You found a way to subdue her without hurting her. You came up with that, in what, a fraction of a minute?"

Silence.

"If you weren't sleeping, I wouldn't be telling you this. Of all the things I did, one of the stupidest was letting you go. I want another chance, Katara. I want to show you I can make you happy." She could hear a smile in his voice. "The guard—the one you told me about? I had to try so hard to you that kind of escort. You will never realize what it took to get you to and from. You will never know how worried you had me back then. Or how many hours of sleep I tossed and turned, fretting that it would all be for nothing. This isn't coming out right. Would it be easier if I just said that this might be fate giving us a shove? What I've been trying to get at…" he cursed quietly, and she almost blew it. Almost, but not quite.

"How do I say I want you? What would it take for me to ask your hand in marriage? I'm tired of being alone, Katara, and… I love you."

As he left the room, she opened her eyes, chest tight and aching. Burying her face in the pillow, she forced herself to breathe.

In. Out. In. Out. In. Out.

* * *

I'll try to post more soon. :3 ~heflo


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: heflo, also known for her balance issues, her addiction to good coffee and chocolate, and her many abilities, owns nothing of the rights to ATLA or its characters.**

* * *

I'm the kind of person that responds to people. And likes to correspond with my readers. So send me a random message or something. You never know. I might do something nice for you. My goal isn't to be well known. Nor is my goal to have the most reviews and the sorts. It's for people to enjoy my sincerest attempt of recreational writing. That and I _really _wanted Zuko and Katara to end up together. So.... enjoy!

AN: To VioletCrystals, Lady Aspen, and Saucebender. You guys are awesome. Seriously, its people like you that inspire me to keep going when I've had a bad day and just want to whack my hard drive - and crappy monitor - into smithereens with the keyboard. Thanks for the encouragement and the nudge to keep going. Oh. And for making me smile when I needed it. :3 Expect a thank-you one shot in your honor one day. I'll try my hardest not to procrastinate...I hope. XD

And to everyone else whom is remembered. Thank you for reading and reviewing! Oh! And to Life Is Full Of Music for being the 50th reviewer of There's Always Something.

~heflo

* * *

_Continuing on with midmorning of day six…_

She waited a bit before rolling out of bed. The entire time, his words were running through her head. In a sort of relieved/panicky way, she was doing alright. In her current semi meditative state, she went on autopilot as she forced herself out of bed. She could lay there in the bed all day if she wanted, but Zuko would have noticed. And after what she'd just heard, he'd notice pretty quickly if she did something out of the norm.

Even if this wasn't the first time a man had told her he loved her, this was the first time it had her heart racing like it was. Or her mind drawing blank. Or her becoming jumpy and giddy at the same at. What _was_ she? A young naïve school girl? If she was, things would have been so much easier. Things wouldn't have been nearly as complicated. She might have had that option that fate was giving her. A boy and a girl, without responsibilities or reality facing them. But neither of them were just a boy and a girl. They were fully grown, hailing from completely different places, circumstances and system. He was the leader of his nation. She was just a peasant of the Southern Water Tribe.

Then, in her fantasy, she wandered into the most likely scenario. Of what would most possibly happen if she even dared to think she and he could be accepted. His people. They'd object, saying she knew nothing of the country in the first place. That a waterbender had no right to marry into the royal family of the Fire Nation. And a peasant none the less. What a scandal that would make. Boycotts… rebellion… protests…

Zuko had stabilized his position. She wouldn't jeopardize it. He'd be miserable if war threatened to break out again.

And all because of her.

Why was she even thinking of the impossible? As she washed her hands in the bathroom, the running water was unbearably loud to her crestfallen mood. She changed her clothes in the frigid room, dropping the night gown in the sink. Opening a cabinet, she withdrew a small box, filled with fancy laundry detergent. She plugged the stopper and filled the shallow sink, shaking a bit of the purple scented power into the warm water. Katara watched as the powered dissolved, and the light fresh scent of detergent filled the room.

La, she felt shaky. There was nervousness in her that had her stomach in knots. She felt somewhat lightheaded too. Now that she had another piece of the puzzle fit into place, it was like there was a -

"Doing laundry?"

She flinched, jumping, fumbling with the box. She set it down before she really did spill it, and she gulped before turning around. When she did, she regretted it. Now that she knew, she was seeing more then she had last night. It was just a slight difference, but to her, his better mood was sticking out like her water tribe clothing in the fire nation capital. It became clear to her. The reason he was so at ease, why he seemed relaxed and why he was smiling…

Was because of her.

"Y-Yeah." She answered carefully. Her throat was dry, and she couldn't do much more than that. His shining golden orbs stayed trained on her, she knew, but she couldn't meet his gaze at the moment. She now recognized that warmth in his eyes. And it made her want to give a nervous laugh. Making herself give a small smile, she turned around and focused on the simple task in front of her. Just one garment, she reminded herself. This wasn't hard at all. Let it be known that it _was_ hard when one is hyperaware of the person less than six feet away, leaning against the wall without a shirt _and_ his marvelous form calling out to her.

"Did you sleep good last night?" He lingered before sitting on the low stool, watching the waterbender as she proved her ties to her element. Katara was gently stirring the water, bubbles filling the sink as she bended. She had her back turned to him, but he could see her reflection in the mirror. At this angle, he could see the way her expression had changed.

As her hands moved, she calmed down. Bending always helped her nerves when she'd been traveling before the war. It helped her sort her thoughts, and think logically. Otherwise, in a fight, her emotions poured into her attacks, making her a worthy opponent. The difference in it wasn't control; it was the awareness of her thoughts and her surroundings. In that way, she was special. She had traveled with masters of other elements, and had learned different techniques that defined her as her own person from the rest of the world. The styles were so similar, but so different. She could adapt to them, but it did take the upmost effort if she was trying to transpose something from a different element into her own.

As the water circled, she forgot her anguish over Zuko's words. At the moment, she decided what to do. She foresaw the obstacles, and decided then and there what to do about them. Or at least, she forced herself to come to terms and get over being shell shocked. The waterbender made two separate plans in case of happenings. At the time, she didn't think she'd need any more, hoping things all worked out smoothly.

He watched as her expression turned from confused, then pleased, followed by one holding vacant. He never got tired of watching her, and wondering. She was so different than he remembered. She'd matured, grown into a creature known as a woman. Curious, he tossed up the question.

"What's on my mind?" She repeated his question as all uneasiness fading away as she became comfortable. "I'm wondering how we're going to get out of this place. I don't mind it much anymore, but there is something called unfair confinement. Why put us here in the first place? And whose idea was this?"

He shrugged. "Beats me. All I know is right now the lack of problems and responsibilities is worth it. Give me this any day of the week. Just me, you, and no one else. I call _that_ a miracle." She looked up, startled, and he added. "I finally have room to breathe and I can actually hear myself _think._ It's been so long since I've gotten out of the city…" Zuko suddenly blurted out. "Do you know how annoying nobles are?"

She almost breathed a sigh of relief, but coughed instead.

_Careful, Sweetness, wouldn't want Zuko to realize what's going on inside your grey matter, _Toph's voice laughed.

Looking down, she shook her head. Hadn't she left the multiple little voices behind in the earth kingdom?

_You're not getting rid of me that easily. Try again when you're sane and married. Get a dumpling in the steamer. Or a few, I don't have a preference. It's time, so just let go of those silly ideas that you'll never get either one of those. Seriously, I want to be an Aunt sometime in this lifetime… I'd say you've got a pretty good deal about to smack you in the face. Zuko? Go for it, girl. You've found your match. Now, if only you'd stop tuning me out enough to realize I'm right. Maybe get pass the whole It'll-never-work-out-thing. Get it into your somewhat intelligent brain that it _can. _And it _will_ if you give it a chance. Screw every though concerning this matter before—Stop ignoring me, Katara!_

He taunted in a good attitude, counting up on his hands. "Or how about having rebellions every other month or so? How about having to arrange for agreements with intercostals shipments? Or how hard it is to sleep when you've got a mountain of paperwork to look forward to every morning? Or having to settle—"

"You put up with too much crap, Zuko." Katara laughed.

"Damn right." He smirked, shaking his head. She glanced up into the mirror, deadpan before giving a knowing sigh. "What do you do over in the south poles?"

"Well, last time I was there, I was tied up with construction. And I had to watch as the little ones went penguin sledding. That's pretty taunting, you know. I wanted to so badly, but I couldn't. Then, my brother decides to correspond with Teo and have him ship over heaters. Do you know how stupid that is in a city built of ice? Before anyone realized it, he had installed one in the main lodge. That whole area sunk into the water below. How he get that thing to work in the first place, I'll never know, but I can always question who hit his head harder when we were kids."

"You say that like it's past tense. Like, way back kind of past tense. Wasn't the construction done with? When was it that you were last over there?"

"Oh, five, six years give or take a few months." She supposed that nonchalantly, not looking back to see his reaction. In fact, she was sorta…flustered. Her nervousness was creeping back. And like the inexperienced female she was, she was reverting back into the blushing maiden.

He frowned. "Then where _have_ you been?"

"Earth kingdom." She remembered the state in which she'd left. Her house was perfectly clean. Or it _had_ been when she left. And her assistants had waved goodbye as she started down the long road toward her destination. "In Galong about a few miles away from Toph."

The firebender's gold eyes narrowed, and he flipped his hair from his eyes. "Why?"

"You might as well hand me you pants, this might take a while."

---------------------------------------------

"So you went over there… because you …?" He said as he slid off the black pants. She didn't take her eyes off his face, her peripheral catching that he was undeniably covered. Thank La for underwear.

How to put this? That she really didn't know why she had spent the last five years away from either pole? That the urge to leave the southern pole had taken over her being until she'd finally left? That she'd actually never had a destination in mind? That she only stopped because it felt right? He'd take that well. He'd probably suggest she go back to bed and stay there awhile.

She put the black garment in the sink and the water whirled around as she willed it to. Her hands rose. She heaved a sigh. The two articles of clothing were completely covered in the soapy water. It was time for the reverse cycle, she thought with a smile.

"Well, I wasn't there because I didn't want to be, but…" She really didn't know what to say. Why had she gone over there? She knew that she couldn't stay in the place where she'd grown up, but _why?_

He sat back down on the stool, a rather heated gaze trained on her. She didn't notice, nor did she see his want.

"Say I don't really have a clue." Tossed up, it sounded pretty redundant to her hot ears. "Would that be a good reason?"

"Not really." His tone didn't change. At least he wasn't rolling his eyes. That would have made her blush worse.

"Alright, how about I tell you what I did there instead?" That was easier. She knew that, unlike why she'd migrated hundreds and hundreds of miles north.

"Sure."

She went counterclockwise again with the laundry, changing direction of her soft bending as she spoke.

With both last night and this morning fresh in her mind, she told him. "I lived by myself. The Be Fong Estate is about four miles, give or take. I earned the money for my house by myself. I'd healed one person, and he told more. And like the domino effect, people started coming almost every day. From near and far. Toph talked me into putting a fare—but it's substantially lower than she thinks. I will _not_ turn my back on people who need me, Zuko."

She saw a fuzzy glimpse of all the faces she met over the last few years due from her help. Each one had been in awe as the water started to glow. It wasn't the eerily blue of normal healing. It was golden, and she'd sworn them to secrecy. The ones that arrived near the full moon would be healed entirely, and not a one would tell the method she'd healed them with. Seeing their own miracle, others would head her way, in hopes to be helped.

Katara wasn't out for fame. All she wanted was to help. She didn't want everyone thinking her some sort of all powerful figure. She did have weaknesses, and she did have reason for people to be oblivious of both her blood bending and strange healing skills. It kept her out of things that she didn't want started.

Like a war over her golden hued healing water. Yeah. What a reason to start a new problem over.

"I have a building set up for the people that are unable to leave after the first session. It's time consuming work, but it's worth it in the end." She confessed.

"I didn't know." Softly, he adjusted into a more comfortable position.

Surprised, Katara paused. "Iroh didn't tell you?"

"And neither did Aang."

That was funny. Katara realized something. "So you thought I was in the Southern Water Tribe the entire time? Wow."

"That would be why those letters never got to you."

"Huh? There were letters?"

"And those packages…" He mumbled, rubbing his face with his hands.

Confused, she turned around and crossed her arms over her chest.

_Hah! Told you!_

Inwardly, she argued with Toph. _'What did I do to deserve this, eh?'_

_You didn't do anything, sweetie. You're conscience is just momentarily nonverbal. So I stepped in… Again. Any more questions?_

'_Yeah. Why you?'_

_What? You mean you don't want _me?_ That's really just discriminating, Katara. Would you rather I drag Sokka in here? Or how about Aang? Think of how crowded it'd be in this cluttered hollowed out walnut shell you call your head._

'_No thanks, I think you're just enough, Champ. Remind me to clean through the mental clutter when I'm by myself, okay?_

_Aye-aye, Captain._

"You are going to want those packages." He told her, standing to his feet.

"Why?" What packages, she inwardly wondered.

"I sent things to everyone. Yours was the only ones that ever returned. No one told me why, or where I could find you. Agni, all this time I thought you were mad at me…" He said, guiltily looking away.

"What are you talking about, Zuko?"

"Every Winter Solstice, I sent presents. As is tradition. I sent presents to Aang, Sokka, Suki, Toph, Uncle… But I still have yours. I thought you didn't like them, so I sent you something better. When that one came back… Let's just say you have seven year's worth—times a few—of Winter Solstice presents to open up, Katara."

She couldn't believe it.

A mocking horrified gasp came from her inner Toph. I_ can. Poor man. You misled him! How cruel of you!_

She finished up, rinsing the garments with clean water, drying them by simply extracting the water away. She handed him his pants and folded her nightgown, all the while arguing with her inner Toph.

----------------------------------

"If I fell and hit my head, would you freak out?" She asked Zuko later over lunch, which consisted of a dish she'd learned in the earth kingdom. Hamburgers and fries. The Firelord absolutely loved it. He licked his fingers, leaning back in a lazy contentment, half lidded until her question was voiced.

"Why would you hit your head in the first place?" He scrutinized, licking his lips.

"Zuko, Zuko, Zuko" she teasingly sighed and played with her hair. Now was a good a time as any to lighten the mood even more. "Where have you been, Mr. Fire Lord? Remember all those little mishaps I had? Zuko, you've _seen _what I'm capable of." Her eyes lit up. "Like the time I tripped on your ship when you ran your ship practically right into my village—that was right before Aang went into the Avatar state, by the way—well, I tripped on my own ice back then. What about the time I fell off of Appa? I could have sworn it was your ship firing those oversized fireballs at us. Uh… that may have been more than once though… There was the time I stole the waterbending scroll. La, that's actually pretty funny once you think about the—Oh!"

She clapped her hands. "There was the time I got burned, too. I don't _ever_ want to go through that one again. The scars healed though—"

"When did you get burned?" He interrupted her, straightening up a bit more. He looked troubled, his features darkening.

"It was an accident, Zuko. Aang was being careless back when we were teens and his bending sorta ended up in my general direction."

"How badly?" They rose up, taking the conversation to the sink. He turned the tap on, thoroughly washing the dishes. She dried them, placing a cut crystal glass up in the cabinet above the stove.

"I can't complain now about it. If I hadn't been burned, I might have never found out I could heal."

"That doesn't answer my question." He grumbled.

"It wasn't that bad. Now, if you stop getting worked up about it, I can finish up here and—"

"If you tell me about how you got burned, I tell you how I got my scar." He said softly, tempting her with something her inquisitiveness deemed as enticing.

She stopped midsentence, mouth closing as she stared at him. Really looked at him. As she studied his features, she studied his scar. At one point in time, she'd flinched seeing it. It had been angry and harsh looking. The complication of an angst filled prince. At the time, she could have heard his name and the first thing she would have thought about was the intimidating scar that accompanied the fierce scowl.

He was looking at her now with a blatant acceptance that made her blink.

Come to think of it, she really hadn't ever heard how he received his scar. It didn't ever really come up, so…

The waterbender began, resting her hip against the counter. "You don't have to if you don't want to. I mean if it's not a good subject…"

"It's perfectly alright, Katara." He answered. "It doesn't bother me to talk about it."

Alrighty then. It was settled. She was going to hear firsthand how the Firelord received his scar. Wow. Err… Okay.

----------------------------------------------------

She sat on the floor of the living room, leaning, slouched against the wall with her legs bent. Zuko was nestled into her, sleeping soundly. But she didn't mind. Not at all. In the span of the time it took for the shadows of the room to shift drastically, she had heard his story, seen him experience a painful flashback, and had the Fire Lord fall asleep with his head resting comfortably on her breast. Funnily enough, she liked him like this.

He slept easily, and he was completely relaxed, breathing heavily in his nap. His arms rested around hers, and he rested into her—leaving little imagination as to what he felt like. The hardness of his form and the trust he exhibited (That's the only way she knew to call it...) never let her forget who he was, or what position she was in. The problem being the feelings rising up in her chest. And the heat infuriatingly quivering in her belly.

But her mind, drenched in thoughts and emotion, abridged the facts and memories. She smoothed his hair tenderly, thinking. Even her inner Toph was quiet at the somberness of her mood.

"_My life wasn't exactly what people would call a happily ever after fairy tale. I grew up with an unstable sister that tormented me. If you think she was bad before she lost it, you should have seen her as a kid. I didn't exactly have any friends either. My mom, she—Katara, have you ever met her?"_

"_No." She answered, heart pounding as he settled into a comfortable position. _

"_She's going to adore you, Katara. Just… be careful not to say anything about our adventures." He chuckled, trying unsuccessfully to stifle a yawn._

_She frowned. "Did you sleep much last night?"_

"_Not really. I lost count of the sheep somewhere after seven hundred and ten. So I got up and meditated." _

_She could tell he was leaving out something, but let it slide. She knew him enough to know she shouldn't tread on this subject just yet. _

"…_Lu Ten," he continued after a slight pause. "my cousin, died near my twelfth birthday. He was more of a brother to me than Azula was a sister. He'd died in the Siege of Ba Sing Se, back when Uncle had been the general in charge. When he heard of what happened, Uncle Iroh was devastated, and no one heard of him for almost two years. When he came back, it wasn't long until I decided I was old enough to attend a war meeting. The guards wouldn't let me enter, and Uncle Iroh pulled me aside, warning me that I wasn't' going to see what I expected. I told him that I was ready, and so enthusiastically too. I was so naïve back then. Back before I really knew anything. You know, that might have been the single most important thing in significance I did before I turned sixteen. But I spoke out of turn. That meeting had from the start been unmoral. In less than five minutes of entering, one of the generals had laid out his plan. They were going to sacrifice an entire division, Katara. The forty second division was entirely brand new recruits, freshly drafted just but a few weeks before."_

"_I spoke out. And screwed up by offending the council. That ended up in an arranged Agni Kai to settle the disagreement. I tried to save those men, but it didn't matter in the end. They were used as a distraction—put on the front line to draw out the earth kingdom troops. Until I actually stood up and turned to face my opponent, I had no idea that it wasn't the general I had spoken out against I was going to fight. I begged for mercy; I wouldn't fight him. But he didn't care. It wasn't just the council I'd offended—I'd offended my father. He is the reason I have this scar."_

_She gasped. Somewhere while he was speaking, her arms had wrapped loosely around his middle. "What kind of a father could do this to his own son?" She whispered, her hand finding his and intertwining with his fingers. _

"_Yeah. Now, I see how that he wasn't ever meant to be a father. He raised Azula to what she became."_

"_Then why is it that you didn't turn out like that?"_

"_He hated me. He always said Azula was born lucky and that I was lucky to be born." That was said indifferently, and the waterbender worried somewhat about this. "My mom favored me though. I guess she's the real reason I turned out alright. If you think about it this way, neither side of my family corresponds with the other. My dad's side… you can understand what I'm getting at. But my mom's grandfather was a surprise. Avatar Roku. Uncle once told me that it's because of that I was always destined to help break the war. I guess he was right."_

"_While I was recovering, I was banished. I woke up on a ship with my uncle sipping away tea by my bed side. Not exactly a great conversation starter either. 'To regain your honor, you must bring back the Avatar, alive and in chains.' And for the next three years, I searched every part of the globe I was permitted entry to."_

_So _that's_ why he'd been so keyed up about his honor. All this time she'd wondered why he had tied her to that tree…_

"_And that's probably the best thing that man ever did for me. Before, I hadn't known the real conflict. Every child in the fire nation was taught that the fire nation was superior, and that we deserved to rule over the rest of the world. We nothing of the slaughter of the air nomads. We knew nothing of the devastation our people had brought. By seeing what our nation was doing in the affected locations, it was humbling. And it changed the way I saw things. My entire life I'd been led to believe one thing, then once I finally realized how gullible I'd been, it had taken the Avatar to do it. If it hadn't been for me getting banished, nothing would have happened the way it had. So I guess…it's Ozai that needs to be given credit for that."_

Certain things always determined a person's fate, but in Zuko's case, it hadn't been fair. She inwardly grieved for him. For his unfortunate past happenings and for his losses. Currently, she was trapped inside of an inescapable house. With Zuko. They had no idea where they were, or when they'd get out of here. The food supply was running lower, and she was pretty sure that was the most probable thing of concern.

The next was what they were going to do once they got out of here.

She couldn't have imagined that things would have… Well, okay, so maybe this might have had this cross her mind before. It touched her. He leaned into her, and rested his head against her, closing his eyes, and taking comfort from the waterbender. Interestingly, it had also crossed her mind that she had power over him. Such a powerful man had fallen for her. A peasant. One not even from his nation. How many women could claim the same thing?

Anyway, at the moment, she couldn't even begin to try to think that far ahead. When it was time, she'd cross that bridge when the time came. Besides, she'd heard more from Zuko in the last few days then in her entirey of ever knowing him.

He really was a good man. He deserved happiness, more than she could ever hope to give him. Aang would be pleased to know she'd cheered him up. Toph would raise a tea cup at her feats. It wasn't much, but… she could give him her best attempts.

But she couldn't give him what he wanted. If she did, he'd eventually undo his hard work and respect as the Fire Lord. It was unheard of for a leader of any nation to marry outside of their nation.

He wasn't an expection. She had to figure out a way to undo whatever she'd tangled herself into. And fast. She was going to kill herself ensuring the best for him and his nation, but she'd do it.

Zuko stirred, as his words kept vaulting through her mind. Both times. From right before he'd conked out on her to when she'd woken up this morning.

"Good morning, sleepy head." She smiled, still painfully clear of her fading thoughts. "Or should I say, good afternoon. Have a good nap?"

Contentedly, he nodded, getting to his feet, offering her a hand. Accepting it, she too stretched out. It wasn't too long before dinner came and went, and night time had fallen. By the time the next day came, it passed like a blink of an eye.

By roughly sun set on the seventh day, she finally accepted she was head over heels in love with him. She just didn't know how to tell him.

-------------------------------

_Sometime in the night of day seven…_

She couldn't handle it any more. The heat that had constantly turned on and off was driving her insane. She had no idea what she was doing, but somehow, Zuko would be able to help her relieve it.

As the man turned the candles out for bed, she used her fingers to trail a path on his chest.

He jumped at the contact, voice raspy and eyes wide. "Katara?"

She ignored this, seeing that she'd have to verbalize what she wanted. She honestly didn't know how to say what she wanted. Working up the courage for this was bad enough. It didn't really appeal to her to interrupt her attempt of seduction.

The trail she was swirling over his skin was electric. The contact, not the motion. Finally working up her courage, she did something that shocked them both, she found his hand, and drew one of his fingers into her mouth, nipping it slightly. He tried to pull his hand back, but she stopped him, placing a hand on his bare chest. That soon wound to her venturing with an insatiable curiously.

He froze, realizing with dawning comprehension.

A roaring need clenched him, a desired spiked as she climbed atop of him, and started kissing him with everything she had. He groaned; need surfacing over logic as her hands venture over his chest. Pressing a timid kiss to his lips, and tangling her fingers in his thick hair, she shattered his control. He switched their position, and wordlessly asked for permission. Their mouths melded, and with it, their reason. Passion raged, and he found himself subject to his desires. Soon, their clothing disappeared, and their sounds of passion filled the room. Both of them hungry for more. Both of them greedily taking what the other had to offer.

As their bodies met in the most intimate of ways, it was too late to take it back. She'd been breached and his seed had been spilled into her. She knew the consequences, but there wasn't anything she could do now. Two tears fell from her eyes, and he kissed them away, whispering sweet nothings. That soon led to another round. And another. And another…

* * *

Yay! Zuatara goodness! *sigh* All I'm saying is that it took long enough. Lol. ~heflo


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: heflo owns nothing of Avatar: the Last Airebender. And she no longer has the right to brag of an awesome coffee machine. It broke, leaving her to grieve until she has the chance to replace it. ):**

* * *

****

**Edit: For those of you who are wondering if I've changed anything, not to worry. All I added was a few things in bold print. Make sure to read it through.**

**Edit: For reference, this story won't end for a little while. This is _NOT_ the end. So, for the people I've confused, I apologize. Again. After this, it'll get even better. Just…I need some serious sleep before I even start writing anything screwy or so laden with plot bunnies and/or other stories.**

**Notes: You have reached heflo. Sorry for the wait, the crappy grammar and spelling errors, and the hastily written editing. If you don't understand the breaks, what the hell is going on, or anything else, just shoot me a message (not to be mistaken or substituted for the finger) and I'll get back to you as soon as I'm able. Thanks. *BEEEEEPPPPPP!***

* * *

On the morning of day eight, Katara woke with a hard body flush against her naked body. Unashamed, she studied him, pleased and delightfully overjoyed. Their bodies were tangled, and she sighed. She felt like jello. They'd made love until the point of practically passing out. They'd done many different things in the night, and had even taken their passion to the bath to rinse away the smell of sweaty, raunchy sex. When he'd seen the stain of her broken passage, Zuko had looked up with wide eyes.

Like he'd read her mind, his words lightly caressed her. "It's hard to believe after everything that's happened." He stroked away some strands of her hair. Zuko couldn't hide his smugness, not his contentment. He tucked the long hair behind her ear, leaning in to kiss the curve of her neck. "That I'm your first."

The feel of his teeth grazing her skin made her shudder. "Zuko…" Oh, La, that was good. She already knew where this was headed. Now that she had a better concept of this new…activity, so to call it, she could call up a thing or two from memory of that book.

Just how exactly had fate delivered it to her again? As her lover drove all reasonable thought from her, she couldn't seem to recall how she'd come across those fated hints in sexual acts. But what she _did_ know was that she had him hoarsely calling her name as she pleasured him.

The foreplay was short, followed by the act in itself. They spent the morning from one round after another, filled with exclamations and heavy breathing. Katara poured herself into their love making, gasping and writhing. Just as he was about to come, she reached down and stroked him, pushing a small bit. Zuko roared as he came, thrusting until he collapsed, spent.

The afterglow was interrupted by the waterbender, who ignited the fire all over again between them. This time, she was in charge. She trailed her fingers down the hard planes of his chest, whispering in a husky tone.

"Remember when I said I'd never fall madly in love you?" She said, a fleeting shyness making her nervous.

"Hmm?" He propped himself up on his elbow, and she now had his entire undivided attention. There was a fleeting look that passed over his face. One she couldn't read.

This had sounded so much better in her mind. "Well…" Katara felt this as she spoke, the washing of warmth crashing in a long moment. "I take that back. I love you, Zuko."

------------------------------------------

The next week passed in a haze. The two of them grew closer. Katara had told him her feelings, but not her plan. To her surprise, Zuko's face had lit up, and he'd drawn her close. He'd murmured to her, whispering back those three words over and over.

It wasn't long before Katara noticed that she'd missed her menstrual cycle. Careful to hide it, she wanted to make sure her suspicion was right before announcing anything.

They'd fallen in love. They'd had sex. They'd spent every minute humanly possible in each other's presence. They could read one another just before something was said or done. Zuko had seduced her numerous times, while Katara had done the same to him.

--------------------------

By the time that the two weeks was up, neither were aware that the key to their prison was about to be presented to them. Nor were they aware of what was about to happen to them in the following months.

-----------------------------------

Putting the next important happening into words is hard. One moment Katara was groggily setting down her wine glass, and the next she was waking up in another room, the sound of silence falling upon the air. Shaking off the lethargic feeling, Katara blinked as she stared at her surroundings. And realized they weren't the ones she'd grown accustomed to seeing for the last two weeks.

It was like she was in a dream like haze, struggling to stay in-between the land of consciousness and unconsciousness. This wasn't real. It seemed to be, but…she knew it wasn't.

Bolting upward, Katara realized she recognized this place. More so than at first did. This place was more than just familiar to her—she'd lived here for four years. Gasping, she felt pure amazement. This was her _house_. As in, her home in Gaoling. Right down the road from Toph, and only a few blocks from the busy market.

And… there was a brilliant red liquid running down her hand. It looked like…blood. She knew it to be blood. That was something she would always recognize immediately. But, it wasn't exactly solid. More transparent then anything. She couldn't feel it, but it looked to be thick and of a macabre horror. Her hand was covered in a glove of it, running down her arm and dripping on to her naked flesh.

The waterbender inspected it, and was amazed to watch as it vanished in thin air, leaving behind a feint smudge over her palm.

She had no idea what was going on.

But she knew she had missed something desperately important.

Wait…. Where was Zuko?

And then, hell broke loose.

Katara shuddered as nightmarish visions surfaced, and she let out a whimper as she curled into a ball. She was plucked from this state of the space between spaces as she found herself separated from reality. She felt detached as soon as the pain left, freeing her from imagined agony. There had been no pain. Only the awareness of it without the feeling.

The only other time she'd ever experienced this was when she had been fourteen. When Yue had shown her a fork in her road. It looked like she was approaching another by the feeling that made her hands tremble.

So…she accepted rather than fight the visions.

------------------------------------------------

_A week later, inside the Fire nation palace………_

Zuko listened from the shadows as his lover moved across the room. His breath caught in his throat. Was she coming to his bed? Agni, she was finally getting over whatever she'd held against him. Since they'd arrived back to the palace, she wouldn't accept his invitation for anything. She wouldn't eat her meals with him, she wouldn't walk in the gardens with him, and she avoided his haunts.

She even refused when he'd called an audience with her in his study.

It had taken three days to get back from the southern island they'd been residing on. Katara insisted on her room being as far away from him as possible. She wouldn't acknowledge him, nor would see glance up at him when she was in the same room. It appeared that what had happened in that confined house _stayed _behind in that house. And that irked him.

He couldn't believe she was doing this. They'd become so close, and yet it meant nothing to her. The minute they'd arrived back, she'd calmly walked to her quarters and shut the door. She didn't come out either until late afternoon to speak with some of the servants in the kitchen.

He'd taken a seat, camping out until she'd opened the door. Tensing, she'd slammed the door as he'd opened his mouth. All he'd been trying to do was ask what he'd done wrong.

Then she'd gone and booked a place aboard a private passenger ship. It was scheduled to leave first thing tomorrow morning. It was headed towards the earth kingdom.

At least, that was according to Shiki, Zuko's most loyal man. His shadow, in close terms. This was the man Zuko relied on for private matters. To shadow people, and to ensure certain things were done according the way Zuko needed them to be. His enforcer, if you will. Since Zuko couldn't get any time for person things at the moment, he'd asked Shiki to ensure Katara was guarded at all times.

During the two weeks that they'd been gone, a large rebellion had broken out among the eastern archipelago. Once hearing from his generals and reading the reports, his golden eyes had shut in aggravation. It was like this was the universes' way of getting back at him for his little' vacation'. Like he'd even had a say in it.

Not that he regretted any of it. No, he didn't regret a moment of those two weeks with his waterbender.

But…the rebellion was spreading faster than the one regiment could end. It was underground too. As quickly as they had one lead, it disappeared, and they were back to the drawing board.

That wasn't the only matter. An unknown sickness had sprouted up near a moderate sized town a few hundred miles away. Caused by an onset of tainted cabbage. Several public transits had been destroyed. An exotic zoo had had its animals completely set free. Two large farming towns had been burned to the ground…

Katara wasn't aware of any of this. Since she wouldn't allow him to get much more than a word or two out before leaving the room, how could he?

Agni, her cold shoulder hurt.

Which was why he'd tried to find out what was going on with her.

Zuko had known Shiki most of his life. He wasn't much older than himself, and was married with two sons. This was the man Zuko had entrusted to keep Katara safe the while before he and the waterbender had been trapped inside that inescapable home.

Apparently, this had been a freak thing. The two of them—himself and Katara—winding up on an island several days distance from the palace._ Supposedly_, the two of them had been kidnapped, and it had taken Iroh's men two weeks to find them. Except for the fact that his uncle had a grin worthy or stories of later generations, the Dragon of the West hadn't said a word of how he found them.

Zuko was leaning more along the notion that they'd been drugged and personally delivered to this destination by Iroh himself.

Or something like that.

As soon as she'd seen Iroh, Katara was no longer open about what they had in between them. It was like the last two weeks alone had disappeared from her memory. While she didn't answer Iroh when he'd asked is anything had happened, she didn't deny it either. In fact, she hadn't said a word after their rescuers had blown a hole in the house. It was like she was embarrassed of what happened. She wouldn't meet his eye. The waterbender wouldn't acknowledge him either.

In fact, he even had gotten a vase thrown in his face after trying to enter her quarters. He'd barely blocked it before it had smashed into his nose.

He was angry and he knew exactly why. He could tell what was going on, and after he'd heard her creep into his room, his suspicion had been confirmed.

He hadn't been able to sleep. Tonight was the first night back, and he was wide awake. But…he wouldn't demand she come to his bed. How could he? She was a guest. Not some concubine. Katara was here on her free will, and there would be no forcing her to do anything. She wasn't one of his subjects, and she was free to come or go as she pleased. But that didn't mean he couldn't have certain precautions taken.

Zuko had gone as far as having his best enforcer keep tabs on her while he was forced to return to his Fire Lord duties. He'd informed Zuko that she had even gone as far as to arrange that she had her belongings packed and sent to the next passenger ship bound for the Earth Kingdom. It would be leaving in only a few hours time, headed for a far away port near the bottom coast of the providence.

Katara was leaving him. Without even having the nerve to tell him. He pretended to be sleep in his large bed, and he listened as her footsteps drew closer. He could hear as she set down something on the pillow beside his head.

In the darkness, she heard her sigh as she paused. When the door closed, he sat up, waiting a moment for Katara to put distance between herself and him. The light of sudden candle leaped up as Zuko rose to his feet. His hands shook as he picked up what she'd left behind. On his pillow was her mother's necklace.

Pulling on a robe, Zuko did the only thing he could manage. He drowned his sorrows in an aged bottle of wine.

And called upon Shiki as soon as the sun rose, taking away the night, and making him aware of the barest details. Damn her decision. Why was she leaving him? It didn't make any sense to him.

Didn't they love each other?

She might have left behind her most prized possession, but she'd wrenched his heart away and taken it with her.

--------------------------------------

Katara wept as she packed her last bag. La, this hurt so badly. She wanted so badly to be selfish and keep him to herself. What she wanted was to stay here with him. That would be everything and more to her.

But… she knew better than to stay here where she so wanted to. It would tear appear the structure for a waterbender to be the Fire Lord's consort. There was also the fact that any children they had with each other would have a good chance of turning out to be a waterbender.

She wasn't just leaving him, she was taking a part of him with her. It was certain now. Her cycle wasn't just late, she was getting morning sickness. A prince or princess of the Fire Nation probably shouldn't be a waterbender if not more for the unspoken reason than any other. It was perfectly acceptable if there was a nonbending child, but a _waterbender?_

She didn't want him to forgo happiness, but…. There wasn't any other way. If their happiness was the price to the world's balance, then so be it. Zuko had made his decision. And she had made hers.

She was leaving for more than just for their child, if her suspicions were right. Katara wanted his happiness, but…

…maybe… his happiness wasn't hers to share. Maybe it was meant for her to _not_ have a normal relationship. Maybe this _wasn't _for the best. But then again, this was the only things she knew was safe for everyone. Leaving Zuko was the best option she had. But...it didn't mean she'd escape with her heart intact.

Maybe facing Aang would be easier knowing she failed only because it was _her _fault, not Zuko. She didn't know why, but the thought of Aang made her remember that in his letter, he'd mentioned coming to visit her and Toph. If she remembered right, he'd be coming just around the same time she would be arriving back.

And Toph would welcome them both back with a bottle of wine and the finest chocolate she could get a hold of. It would start out as a celebration, but would end awkwardly as Toph had to send the win back to the cellar. One thing about being pregnant was that wine didn't mix so well.

But the chocolate wasn't off limits. Thank La.

Toph would be a comfort to Katara too. She wouldn't criticize her for her decision. She'd stand firm. Just thinking of how Toph's reaction would be made Katara thankful she lived nearby from her house. The support and company would be welcome considering the circumstances.

The airbender would understand after she explained why. He'd probably even help her get over Zuko. He'd know what to do. He was the Avatar. Her unofficial little brother.

In the very least, he could fly her around on Appa to get a little farther away from her failure.

With that, the woman toted her worn satchel over her shoulder. She had made sure Zuko was awake before leaving her unspoken goodbye. Knowing him, he was probably having arrangements for her to be stopped.

Too bad the enforcer that had been trailing her all week wasn't as silent a shadow as Zuko had paid him to be.

That helped her finalize her decisions. Katara had told only Li Lan and Qui what was happening. First, she'd travel by foot towards the docks. Disguised, Qui would take her place until The shadow Zuko had assigned on her figured the ruse. Li Lan and her younger sister would accompany her to the Earth Kingdom, where the three would part ways just west of Omashu. The younger woman and her sister were finally returning home, while Katara would still have a ways to go before reaching Kyoshi.

From there, hopefully, Zuko would have built up so much anger towards her that he wouldn't want anything to do with her. Which only made her stumble as she bit back more tears.

Roughly, if she was estimating right, the time it would take her to completely carry out this operation, about three or four months will have passed. Once she finished visiting her brother, she would (hopefully) have gone back to the South Pole to visit. Then from there, she'd head up to Gaoling, where she'd resume her life as she normally would have.

Excluding the fact that she would still be carrying a baby, and that her heart had been v_oluntarily_ shattered, nonetheless.

Qui peered from outside, and waved a hand at Katara. Opening the window, Katara thanked her lucky stars it hadn't creaked for once. In the lamplight, Katara watched as Qui was transformed into a decent look alike of herself. Arranging the woman's hair, Katara looked in the mirror and offered Qui a knowing look. Then they traded places.

Katara watched as Qui brushed her hair until it was glossy. With a hair tie, Qui secured the thick mane before picking up the scissors from the table.

"I can't believe you're doing this Katara." Qui's hushed voice whispered.

Countering, Katara disbelievingly laughed. "I can't believe you're _helping _me."

They paused as the situation really became thicker.

Qui knew everything. She was Katara's closet friend here besides..well…. Zuko. He wouldn't even consider her a friend after he found this out. He wouldn't just hate her, he'd….

"Just do it." Katara mentally sighed as her friend cut off her long hair. It fell to the floor a soft clipping noise deafening the room as the earth kingdom woman cut her friend's hair.

The result was a masterful haircut. Over time, Qui had become an expert. She'd been practicing, by the clearness in her easy going work. Her hands and her sharp scissors had transformed Katara. She now had side swept bangs that framed her face. Qui had layered her hair, using a separate pair of scissors to thin the layers. Still, Katara knew it was a wonderful factor for her disguise. She thanked her friend profusely as they traded clothing.

"Thanks again." The waterbender added, averting her eyes as Qui tossed her clothes to Katara. Her tan skin was smooth, but…

"Hey, what's that?" Katara questioned.

"This?" Qui raised an eyebrow. She looked down to her side. "It's a scar, obviously. I got it after you disappeared and all that junk way back when. It was an accident. Another servant tripped and the knife he was carrying just happened to fly out of his hand.

Katara blanched. "You call that a nick? It's longer than my hand! Here, let me do something real fast."

Seizing control of the blood in Qui's body, Katara set to work. Warning Qui, Katara spoke ever so calmly. "Now, I'm only going to take a look to see if there's nerve damage, okay? I know this feels weird, but…I promise, you'll thank me later."

"Katara, what's going to happen if this doesn't work?" Qui lifted a delicate hand to fix Katara's bangs and Katara lowered her hand to Qui's side. They tickled her, but…she liked the result. Truly, she did. She just felt sorta empty because of why she had to undergo this.

For a minute, Katara busied herself with assuring her friend was telling her the truth. The long, ropey scar was bumpy, as if not stitched properly before it healed. It looked to have once been extremely painful.

A breath escaped Katara, along with a curse.

"What?" Qui demanded.

"You've hid this really well, Qui. A little_ too_ well." Katara became every bit og a healer instead of the woman's friend. The internal scaring worried her. "You were lucky that it didn't pierce your longs when you were hurt. But you do have irritated scar tissue in the muscle."

Qui flushed. "But…it's too late to fix an old injury. Right?"

Actually, no, it wasn't. Katara handed Qui a sock to squeeze, and then delicately healed her friend from the inside out. It took a good bit of patience, but Qui panted as Katara did her best to relieve her of her aggravated tendons. Though the external scar remained once she was done, Qui was exhausted, and somewhat chilled. The internal damage was minimized though.

"Thanks, Katara." The young woman soon beamed as the long time straining was relieved from her. Though she would be sore for a few days, she wouldn't be wincing every time she twisted around or stretched herself out for simple yoga.

"You're welcome." At once, they rose and finished dressing. They didn't have much time before dusk, and they needed to depart soon. Katara stood in a dark red, while Qui stood in a lighter blue, with Zuko's robe soon sliding on to complete the disguise.

Katara let Qui know where to have it sent to once she had the chance.

"I'm telling you, _Kaya,_ it might be better if I hold on to it for now. Having anything to jog your memory of him will only make it that much worse." Qui reminded her unintentionally, and then regretted it. Katara composed herself, and gave a watery smile. She was right. It would only make her suffer if she wore his robe.

"You know, I think you're right. It would be better if you kept it. Just, promise me you won't give my favorite robe away."

"Fine." Qui mocked sighed. "I guess you leave me no choice but to fold it up, and hide it underneath every valuable I own."

Reviewing, they sat down on the bed for a minute.

"Now, what do you do if Plan A doesn't go accordingly?" Katara breathed, yanking the hood of the deep red rope over Qui's head. Silver eyes glittered, and the waterbender was assured by the silent determination.

Qui tossed it right back. "I lie. Either that or I start yelling and accuse a someone of rape. And schreech until they're forced to stop and—"

"Qui!" Katara giggled. "You're so evil!"

Qui brushed a piece of imaginary lint from her arm. "I know. What happens—"

Katara interrupted her. "What happens if Zuko questions you?"

"He won't. Trust me. If I understand right, you should be more concerned about a plot to get you back. Of what I've been told," Qui lifted her eyes to met Katara's. "He would most likely be the type of man that would do anything to get you back."

"Which is why he can't know where I am. I've caused enough trouble as it is."

They said their goodbyes, and agreed to their earlier plan. Once all of this was over, Qui would slip out from the holding before Zuko could confirm she wasn't Katara. Because honestly, from a side profile and from the back, both women would look the same. From the front, though, it wouldn't be hard to mistake their features or their eyes. She'd go back to her apartment, change, go to sleep, wake up the next morning and continue on as if she'd never helped Katara escape.

Katara slipped out the side window, knowing Shiki—Zuko's most loyal man—was expecting her to exit through the front door. Crouching, Katara waited until Qui—who was playing her part—closed the door quietly. She waited until her friend and the shadowing man had gotten far enough out of sight before jogging up to the meeting place. Inside of a nighttime club, at the half way point.

After a few minutes, she and her two other friends were carrying everything they would need, and they were on their way. They reached the docks just as Qui was being stopped from entering her vessel. It was working. Li Lan had to pull Katara with a firm hand as they watched as Qui was escorted back towards the town by none other than Shiki himself.

After the morning had come, Katara had successfully thrown off any tagalongs. It hadn't taken much to begin with, which was saddening and somewhat relieving. They'd boarded without any trouble, and everything was going smooth. They'd checked in, had staked out a corner of the open ship, and had settled in for the four day trip.

By the time she was eating lunch, she knew she was in for the clear as the ship passed over into neutral territory. It was open water here.

To the sound of the gulls, Katara played with the water a bit. No one paid her any attention as she formed the small orb, just holding it under her hand. It didn't draw attention, seeing as she'd just summoned it from her glass.

Besides, more and more waterbenders had ventured outside of the poles. It was just as common to see an earthbender in the Fire Nation now as it was a waterbender.

Her fingers parted, and she moved the water slowly into a shapeless blob. She willed it to reform over and over again, just separating and reuniting the liquid in no actual pattern. It calmed her, and soothed her in a way not even time would.

This was how it was going to be then. La, she felt so hallow.

"So…" Li Lan's slender sister said after a little while. "I'm guessing now's a good time as any to ask what's really going on."

The waterbender let Li Lan explain as tears rolled down her face, and she hugged her knees. The forgotten orb had splashed on the deck, staining the hem of her red pants.

By just a look, it seemed that it was just three women keeping to themselves, whereas the rest of the passengers mingled and enjoyed the fresh ocean air. When in fact, it was three women returning back to their families. For Li Lan and her sister, it was going to be hard getting the exact locations of their cousins. For Katara, it was going to be a longer journey. Physically, emotionally, and mentally.

At least they wouldn't have to separate until they were back on land.

Wiping at her swollen eyes, Katara accepted the embrace that the two sisters offered her. She hugged them back, just tired of thinking. She wanted so badly to turn back. She wanted Zuko. She hated herself so much for hurting him. La, this was harder than she thought it would be.

At least this was a fast ship, Katara thought. One of the newest models. It would only be a few days until they reached the earth kingdom. If things were going to work out, she needed to cut herself of from Zuko. Lingering wasn't her helping her now. It wouldn't help at all if she tortured herself with seeing him every few years. Zuko would hate her. He wouldn't forgive her for leaving him.

Which was exactly what she was hoping. The country would stay intact. The rebellions wouldn't spew up. The Fire Nation wouldn't oppose to love between the Fire Lord and a peasant of a different origin. And more importantly, Zuko wouldn't know about their child.

* * *

Happy (late) Valentine's everybody! This chapter was written and edited in approximately three hours and three and a half minutes. Now…I'm going to see if I can get izzi to edit the next two chapters of ADITM tonight from 1,000+ miles away with nothing more than an email connection, lack of sleep, a strong caffeine buzz, and sheer desperation. Wish me luck! ~heflo

**Edit: For reference, if there isn't a little 'complete' tab up at the top where all the title junk is, then obviously, there is still more to come. :3 From here on out, there won't be anymore depressing crud. Now...on to the fun stuff! I get to write how Zutara continues. And how they reunite and all that good stuffs.**

**Extra notes: Thanks to Saucebender. You helped me straighten out plot bunnies and actually think things through instead of just writing (and confusing most everyone) as it flowed on the keyboard. Seriously. Thanks. Now I have an idea how to cram in even more writing into the next chapter. :D ~heflo**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I own nothing involving ATLA or its characters that Mike and Bryan so cleverly patented.**

Two years had passed since that fateful day. Two hearts were broken, and neither had mended completely. One might venture to say that two parts of the same whole had been severed from each other. Thrown out into the world by some sick twist of fate. That would just be gushy, romantic crap, though. The truth was that both persons were hurting and depressed, angry, and emotionally drained.

Fire Lord Zuko was both respected and famous. He had helped Avatar Aang end the war. He'd brought back his nation to an honorable one, pulling back troops and stationing arrangements for long overdue penance.

Katara of the Southern Water Tribe… Her name alone was famous. She was known as a master waterbender, as well as a healer. Accordingly, her name had gone down in history as the 'Jewel of the Southern Ice'. Compassionate and caring, clever as well as determined; she would have been an excellent leader in wars. _If _she had chosen to pursue that path. As a personal friend and teacher, to Avatar Aang—she fought alongside him in the finale battle. Sister to Sokka, one of the greatest warriors to go in history—as well as one of the greatest inventors to ever carry some snitch of sanity. (Though people do question it). Close friend to Toph Be Fong—the greatest earthbender of this time, as well as the founder of metalbending…

This list could go on and on, but then the whole point would become lost, and rather boring to say the least.

Katara had run away. Spirits only knew how much they wanted to find the waterbender. She never doubted it. Of course, she had glanced at the posters and flyers that sported her face. It showed her at age twenty-two, with her hair long and tamed into that same style of her teenagehood. Her twenty fifth birthday would be this coming winter, and she knew it was time to go home. By now, if Zuko hadn't tried to find her, he wouldn't follow her. She knew him that well.

But then again, she hadn't really listened for any news about him lately. It hurt to even hear his name, much less be able to focus to remember whatever was being gossiped about the sexy man she'd been privileged to call her (only) lover.

She'd been careful to show up in a random sequence, never traveling in a pattern. Privacy was something that was a well-earned privilege. Every person coveted it, and hardly any held it in the palms of their hands. If she was to stay one of the privileged, than a disguise was necessary. A simple black hooded cloak had done her quite nicely, at least for a while.

Along the way, she'd become a different person. No longer was she the naïve little girl, oblivious to the effects of war. In fact, she had put aside the person she was, accepting that she would never be the same. Zuko had brought her to face reality. He was the reason that she had taken her own path, made her own way in life. No matter how much she had hurt him, he would one day thank her, or he—and she—would have never have made it this far in life.

Eventually, she did return back to her small home in Goaling.

But not before picking up what turned away from two years ago. She reunited with Sokka and Suki, finding not one niece, but a tiny nephew as well. They were beautiful children, though neither showed any signs of being benders. It didn't matter. She would love her niece and nephew even if they'd been graced with a tail and/or any resemblance to an arctic zebra-seal.

When she arrived back home in Goaling, Katara had with her a little boy, two years, with amber eyes, and soft, black hair.

He wasn't her child. She didn't know his parents or the reason she found him, abandoned, left to die.

However, she did love him. She named him Kozu, knowing his Fire Nation heritage would be strong in his blood. He was mischievous, and playful. If there was anything that looked like fun, his curiosity was sparked. Though he wasn't her child by blood, he knew her as his mother. To the little boy, she _was _his mother. She was his mommy and he was her Kozu. That was it. That was fact to Kozu. Katara didn't want to shatter his view of the world. He was only two, for La's sake! One day, she'd tell him what had happened when he was ready to accept it.

She accepted the responsibility of motherhood, trying to fill her lonely heart. Because without little Kozu, she'd still be grieving the loss of Zuko's child. She'd lost the baby early on, only a short few days after she arrived to the Earth Kingdom. Exactly a week and two days before she found the little firebender that she was bringing back with her…

* * *

The sky was cloudy, although cheerful and bright. Sounds of chatting woman filled her ears, small children either in the wagons, atop of ostrich-horses, or in their mother's arms. Out of anything to say, Katara contentedly listened to the friendly people. They were happy and grateful to be headed for an annual market. Many people came to enjoy the vendor that gathered in the place she was headed. Which, just happened to be Gaoling.

What was more is that her infirmary would be frequented even though people believed her absent. It was still being run thanks to an anonymous upkeeper. On her return, she planned to get straight back to healing, relieving whoever had taken over. She'd find a way to repay them. Somehow.

Katara gave her own child a smile as he pointed to a shiny piece of strung antiques, that was swinging back and forth amid the cart beams it was tied to. Kozu squealed and prattled small tidbits of incoherent things, once in a while slipping in an tangible word.

He was adorable, she thought to herself. His molten gold eyes were framed by black lashes, his skin smooth and supple by a healthy glow. This is what Zuko's child could have looked like— _No!_ The waterbender shook it off, reminding herself yet again that what was in the past was going to _stay_ in the past. This was the now, and the now was all that she was focusing on.

Yawning, she walked down the road with the group of traveling merchants and tourists headed for Goaling, with her adopted son lovingly sticking close to her side. On the last leg of the journey, she'd alternated between carrying him, and letting him walk on his own. For some reason, he wouldn't leave her side. If he paused to look at a butterfly, and found that she was more than ten feet away, he'd start to cry. His face would crumple, and big tears would roll down his cheeks.

He'd run to her arms and grasp his hands around her neck, his mood suddenly brightened. He'd go from crying to content in a matter of split seconds. She didn't mind. He loved being cuddled, loved it when she sang to him, and could be entertained for hours when she bended. If it wasn't for him, she probably wouldn't be headed for Gaoling. He needed the stability. He needed a place where he was familiar with—where he could grow up and call his home.

Because if Kozu wasn't depending on her, she honestly didn't know how she'd be able to keep her slowly mending heart from re-shattering. She lost their child. Zuko would never know of the child that her body hadn't been able to carry—_No! Bad Katara!_ She scolded herself. Not again. Sixteen times today was absolutely enough. La, she wished she could keep that part of her unrestrained thoughts in the locked up section of her mind.

By noonday, they'd left the merchants at the market. A few minutes later, she had herself, their meager things, and a new toy for the little firebender walking over the threshold of her uninhabited home-

-or not. Familiar blue arrow tattoos flashed in her peripheral vision before she even set foot inside the door. Katara glanced up in time to watch as the man turned around from watering her bonze—which hadn't died from _any _lack of care. And…

Gasping, blue eyes met gray.

He hadn't changed much. Physically, he hadn't changed at all, really. Two years difference wasn't drastic. His face was a bit more angular now, and he wore dark clothing, the sleeves cut short.

Which was odd for the Avatar. He never wore black. _Never._ Why was he wearing black?

Aang was still very much handsome, and he wore a glinting band around his bare bicep. It was the same metal that Toph had made her bracelet from. Of course, she'd never gotten it back—

"Katara?" Aang exclaimed after a moment passed, eyes wide and he jumped to his feet from the chair. "Katara! It's you! You…your hair…You're…Ah…" His eyes wandered down to the small child that hid behind her, peeking out curiously before cocking his head. "Umm..."

Kozu tugged on her clothes, and shyly hid back behind Katara, trying to get out of sight from the bigger man. "Mama, who's dat?"

Aang blanched. He looked up from gaping at the black haired boy, expression horrified. He trailed off as Katara pulled him into a hug, cutting off anything he had been going to say. She was shorter than him, but she hugged him, grinning. He hugged her back, eyes never leaving the little boy that called her Mama.

Since Katara was embracing the Avatar, Kozu deiced the airbender was safe to hug too. Kozu squeezed his legs, laughing freely as Katara broke the hug, reached down to pick him up to introduce him to her friend.

Aang was still in shock as Katara whispered in Kozu's ear, giving him instructions. Kozu suddenly pouted, shaking his head.

"I don't wanna." He said softly.

"Why don't you tell Mommy's friend how old you are? Aang's nice!" The waterbender kissed his forehead, softly murmuring. "If you tell him what you showed me the other day with the candle, he'll take us to see his Flying Bison. Remember how I told you about my good friend that had one? This is him, Kozu! You told me you wanted to meet Appa, right? Aang is Appa's friend!"

"Appa!" His gold eyes lit up. "Aang take me! Go see Appa!"

Kozu tried to launch himself onto Aang, but Katara gently stopped him, reminding him what he had to do first before he could see the giant animal. The small boy looked up at Aang with a grin, and did what he had been asked.

"I'm two. I born in hot! Hot time come soon!"

"That's summer time, baby." Katara looked up at Aang watching them. He looked helplessly confused.

"I bend like Mama. Right, Mama?" He looked for reassurance, expression hesitant.

"Almost, baby. But not quiet. And what's your name?" She murmured encouragingly, straightening his shirt.

"My name Kozu."

When Aang didn't answer to that, Katara set down her son and softly asked him to play gentle with the wooden carving that had been given to her as an earlier house warming gift years ago while she and Aang caught up. Disappointed, Kozu asked when he would see Appa. Then, she promised him, he'd get to see the magnificent flying fluffy bison he'd wanted to play with.

Once Kozu was thoroughly distracted, Katara looked at Aang with two years worth of heartbreak, letting the façade she'd put on for Kozu fall. The airbender visibly flinched, actually sucking in a breath. Defeat clear in his voice, he shook his head in amazement as he watched Katara sit down in the chair he'd recently occupied.

"Kozu doesn't happen to be Zuko's, does he?"

"No."

Accusingly, Aang's gray eyes flashed in disbelief. "But…? He looks—"

Katara took of her shoes, relieved that she could rest. "I'll tell you everything once we get to Toph's. I need to sleep, Aang. And—"

"No. You will do no such thing. You're not going to wait until we get to Toph's. I'm bringing her here." The Avatar interrupted her without pause, a hard expression masking his thoughts. "If you're not here when we get back…I swear to every Spirit I've ever heard mention of that I'll personally alarm every city in the area that I have a bounty for your capture and return."

"You wouldn't." Katara's eyes jerked back to Aang.

Daringly, Aang scooped up Kozu and walked off. Katara heard him talking, only easing up when she was assured that her son was only being taken for a short walk and not being kidnapped by one of her closet childhood friends. It _did _happen. Aang might be the Avatar, but he was completely serious about using her son as leverage if that's what it took.

"We'll be back, Katara. Uncle Aang's just going to take his favorite nephew—" Aang had self-titled what he was to Kozu—"to meet Aunt Toph. We'll be back in a little while. Don't even think about falling asleep. You have a lot to say when I get back."

* * *

Even after explaining it twice, Katara was having trouble keeping her lids open. She was nodding off as Kozu dozed soundly in her arms. As she'd explained her story the first time, she'd lulled him to sleep with a small about of soothing healing water. Only a few minutes after she'd encased her hands with a honey colored water, her son had settled down from his romping around inside Katara's home and into her lap to watch the pretty light of her water.

The house itself was almost like all standard buildings in the town. It was well built, and its one story spacing was fairly capacious—extremely, truth be known—for Katara and three people. A home this size could comfortable house seven or eight if need be.

Its accent was hues of the earth kingdom, and here and there, were definite water tribe touches. For example, the decretive vases full of water and smooth stones was for more than just looks. The false wall near in her bedroom had been made by Toph as a small favor. Once through the deceptive paneling, one only had to take a few quick steps to the left and follow the underground path that slowly sloped back up into a nearby cave.

"How the hell does she do it?" Toph asked to no one, exasperated. Both Katara and Aang looking at her with an annoyed look. If the airbender could accept it, then it shouldn't be hard for the blind earthbender. "Everyone knows what happened the first time she came and went to the Fire Nation the first go round, but… this is ridiculous! The second time she went, she went on Appa with Zuko to go fight Hot Shot's sister. They did a great job, as we've heard so many times. But what happened the third time Katara goes to the Fire Nation?" Toph shook her head, the rhetorical question hanging in the air.

"Look, Toph," Aang countered. "She's telling the truth. You and I can both read her and tell she's said nothing but the truth—"

"The _third_ trip, Katara starts out by trying to cheer our favorite Fire Lord up." Toph bopped Aang's tattooed head in obvious irritation. "That was for you, stupid!"

"She didn't have to if she didn't want to! All_ I_ did was ask!" Aang shot back, standing to his feet, frowning. They both ignored Katara, who tiredly hung her head in defeat. Her palm met her forehead as they quarreled.

"Just because I'm the Avatar doesn't mean people have to do what I say. I knew Katara and Zuko were friends. You and I both know that Katara can bring out the best in people, Toph. That's why I asked her—"

Toph snapped at the airbender. "She's too nice for her own good, asshole! Everything was going alright until the fourth week. You came back, and I had heard nothing. _Absolute frigging nothing_ about Katara. Then after you go over and come back for a checkup, I find out my best friend has disappeared. Then two whole years without ever contacting us."

"That isn't my fault." Aang passively defended himself, petting Momo before the lemur went to inspect the sleeping two year old. "Why are you trying to raise this back from the point of ruined conversation topics? We left this one to rot a year and a half ago."

Toph hesitantly stopped pacing, realising they were close to waking the little boy. She had an odd look on her face as she sighed. "I wasn't blaming it on you, Aang. All I was getting at is what happened."

"Which is…wait. Huh? You actually aren't picking for a fight?" He seemed amused by this, leaning back in a more comfortable position.

"Aang…" Toph finally reached a bold line in the proverbial ground, cutting off whatever she was going to say. With a clean boldness, she softly kissed the airbender, having to kneel on the floor to do so. Aang kissed her back, becoming oblivious to Katara, who was suddenly awake and staring.

Katara sputtered, trying not to laugh as the two broke away from one another. Out of all of this, this was…wonderful news, actually!

"So…" Lips twitching, Katara mockingly teased the two of them. La, this was good. "It seems I'm not the only one that has some explaining to do. When did the two of you…?"

"About a few months ago. Right before Zuko went—"

"—Fishing! Zuko went fishing!" Toph loudly interjected, covering Aang mouth with her hand. "He and Iroh decided to take this fantastic fishing trip off the coastal shores and—_Ew!_ Ohhhh, yuck! That's nasty, Aang! How do I put up with you, you icky, saliva laden man?" Toph shuddered as she brought her hand back to her chest. It was covered in a visible film of spit. Katara recoiled, giving Aang a disapproving look. From the evidence, it was obvious that he let his tongue lap over her hand, with saliva readily in use.

He innocently shrugged, wiping the back of his sleeve over his mouth. "What? It's really useful when she tries to do that!"

"What?" Toph whipped back, eyes narrowing. "Since when do I do that?"

"Do what?" Aang asked innocently, coyly pulling her into his lap as they settled into a comfortable position on the floor with Katara. "Sweetheart, I think I forgot what we were fighting about."

"Honestly, I think you're right." Toph blushed as Aang nibbled on her ear. "I guess I could get used to this. You can slobber all you want. If that's what it takes to get me wigged out and us cuddling, then count me in."

"Toph, that's not…I did that because Katara deserves to know."

Katara frowned. "Know what?" That her friends seemed to have grown up? That they'd matured ten years since she'd last seen them? That they were so turned on by each other that it made Katara blush? That she was watching something that she never expected to happen between the airbender and the earthbender?

Toph turned her blind eyes, though unfocused, enough to where she and Aang's face was only a few inches apart. Aang didn't look at her, but Katara noticed his jaw had clenched. That little tenseness was all it took for Toph to agree.

"Katara…Zuko sorta…well…" The earthbender actually twiddled her thumbs. "Wow, this is harder than I thought it'd be"

"What happened?" Panic froze her heart, and her throat become tight.

"He pulled what you did. Haven't you heard? He disappeared to go looking for you."

"He what?" Katara screeched, and Kozu jolted awake. "Zuko's _gone_? Since when? Last time I heard…"

She trailed off, chewing her lip as Kozu reached up, tears in his eyes as he whimpered, telling her without words that she was close to making him cry. Katara calmed herself down. This was her warning. What would defiantly upset him, though, is her continuing to yell.

The last she really heard of Zuko, was a few weeks ago. Everything had seemed to be alright. She'd gotten every bit of information of him without ever having to ask him. The Fire Lord was doing fine, running his country. He had gotten a small tea shop built nearby, and was seen there often, even conversing with the locals. And from that same group of gossiping fire nation women, she'd heard he'd even found himself a new lady friend. That he and this new lady friend was happy, and even having plans of retiring immediately to the country side once the heir was ready.

Leaving at once from the shop, she'd held herself together; only letting the tears out once she was far away, and when Kozu was asleep. Knowing Zuko was so much happier the way things had turned out made her only feel a small bit of the pain. Her heart may have had another crack driven through it, but just the knowledge that the only man she loved wasn't as lonely as her… It made that pain a little less a burden to bear.

"Katara, where've you been getting your information from?" Aang suddenly question. Momo perched on his knees, while Toph's hand stroked the lemur's ears.

Toph looked towards the wall nearest to Katara. Her expression was a cross of amusement and alarm, and in her unseeing eyes, there could be seen a definite secret knowledge. "So this is new to you? You mean to tell us you really don't know what happened to Zuko?"

It got quiet. The tension made Katara squirm. Finally, she gave up and just begged them to just spit it out before she fell down crying. In way of explanation, Toph and Aang traded back and forth, carrying on the details.

"Zuko doesn't show up very much. Once in a while, he'll be seen in the smaller cities, but when's he's in the larger metropolitans, no one knows he's even there."

"And how do you know this?" Katara desperately inquired, unconsciously staling just to know how he was.

"I was getting to that, Sugar Queen." Toph impatiently sighed. Lifting her hand, she interlaced her fingers with Aang, declaring exactly what Katara had already known.

The two were officially a couple, and there was obvious signs of changes. Their love had altered each other so that they could tolerate the other's habits more. By the way they were cuddling, it wasn't just a small amount either. Aang, as his earlier display with taking Kozu so she wouldn't flee, had strengthened to accommodate. Toph's blunt, to the point way had rubbed off on him. Toph seemed softer on the edges, more caring than before.

And to Katara…this new scenario was a definite improvement. What she had't expected was that Aang had kept her house for her. He'd lived there periodically, and had even upheld her infirmery.

Which made her feel absolutly horrible.

"Anyway, it might be better if…No. Katara, I need to know exactly what you know before—"

Katara groaned. "Toph, I swear to every bending ability I have, if you even realize what this wait is doing to me, you'll just get to the point."

"Toph," Aang reprised her, nuzzling her ear. "See? I told you."

"Damn. You were right. ? It's amazing, isn't it? Zuko's calmed down even more if possible, and Katara's become a bit more fiery—"

"Just forget about whatever it is and just tell me. _Please!_" Katara blinked. "Are you serious? Come on, you two. Just look at yourself! Sure, I picked up some of my lover's trade mark ways, but still!" She waved an impatient hand. "Now no more of this wandering off subject. Tell me what's going on."

Toph snapped, looking disgusted with Katara's annoyance. "Fine! Zuko asked Iroh to fill in for him so he could look for you. _Everyone but you knew that._ I don't know where you heard your information, but you heard it wrong. Zuko doesn't really tell anyone where he's headed because he knew that if you heard he was headed your way, you'd hide from him. If I'm right, he announced to a crowd of hundreds he wasn't going to come back—to the Fire Nation capital—without you. He took of his crown, saying he wouldn't put it back on unless you permitted him to." Aang closed his eyes divergently as Toph huffed. They snuggled closer, and Toph rested her head against Aang, folding her legs closer to her.

"He and Jet—yes, believe it or not—are traveling everywhere together as a tag team. Last week—"

"—Jet stopped by to see us." Aang took it from there. "Apparently, he and Zuko split up. According to him, he'll be meeting up for Zuko up somewhere in Ba Sing Se before they start the rout again."

"Because now that it's been a year since Zuko left, people are becoming restless. They want Zuko back. Even though Iroh handling it very well, some of the younger leaders are talking of rebellion." Aang confessed. "I've seen how many people are uneasy with the Fire Lord out of the city capitol."

The avatar yawned. He shifted a bit, and Toph resettled. His gray eyes drifted over his lover's face, and his air of peace deepened. He smiled, glancing up to Katara. If a picture meant a thousand words, then this moment was worth an entire story.

"Katara," Toph carried on. "Zuko won't go back. We've asked him, but he won't head back until he's either found you or he dies. His determination would have killed him if we didn't stop him for a little while. We made him rest. He looked so angry that we didn't know where you were either." This was said with an angry scowl. "Now he won't come near us."

A piece of her heart wept in mixed emotions. Zuko was doing that…for her? Why?

Aang agreed, suddenly remembering something. "Katara, do you even realize what his reason are for doing this? Did you even know how badly your leaving him hurt? No, you didn't. What I want to know—"

"I'd like to know this too, Sugar queen."

"—is why the hell you left him to pick up the pieces?"

For Aang to curse, he would have to really mean it. Even once he had grown up, Katara could count the times she'd heard him swear on one hand. Which not only shocked her, but had her drained from response.

There was stillness as she gathered her wits. The most profound things running through her head was...nothing. Absolutely nothing. She was at a loss for words, and the three of them knew it.

After a small moment more of silence, Toph and Aang went on talking with each other. Katara had a hard time focusing, and was deep in her thoughts when the silence was broken.

Kozu started jabbering, incoherently making his way towards the two reclining against each other. He crawled into Aang's lap, asking one thing.

"We go see Appa?"

Toph got to her feet, picking up Kozu. He squealed as he latched on to her, laughing. Toph grinned at him, her blind eyes softening. Katara's brows shot up. Since when was Toph interested in kids?

"Hey, I like him already!" Toph exclaimed as he crawled up, looking very much like a baby hog monkey. She helped him reposition, and soon, she was giving him a piggy back ride.

Katara took that back. Since _when _had Toph gotten so good with kids?

"Now, Kozu, you can't choke Aunt Toph. We won't be able to get you to Appa if you choke the escort." Toph chuckled, and immediately, the little boy loosened his grip. "That's better." She claimed, reinforcing his perch by reaching back to hold him from his squirming.

Surprisingly, Katara was comfortable with this. In fact, she was overjoyed that Toph had accepted him. Because at this point, if Toph was alright with Kozu, then Aang wouldn't take much effort to win over.

Stretching, Katara told Toph to take care of her little boy. In the next breath, she quipped. "If he sneezes, make sure nothing catches fire. Okay?"

Toph looked alarmed. "All he has to do is sneeze to become a fire hazard? Geez! Katara, you need to consider having a fire extinguisher around. Maybe have one strapped to his back or something."

"What a fire extinguisher?" Katara questioned.

The blind earthbender muttered a sigh. Katara was behind in the inventions, it seemed. And fortunately, she had an excuse to get out for a little while before she was forced to stay still for a few hours. She took the advantage, turning around.

"I'll leave the two of you to talk while I take the tyke to see the overgrown shag carpet."

"He's not a shag carpet, Toph! Appa's going to be a second time father, and you know it!" Aang declared as she glided none so softly out the door.

Katara looked surprised.

"Appa has kids?"

Aang got to his feet, offering her his hand. "We have over two years to catch up on, Katara. Maybe you should get some sleep and then we'll go from there. But seriously," He frowned. "Have you been hiding under a rock or something?"

He winced as a rock came out of nowhere, propelled only inches away from his head, and into the wall, landing to the ground with a crash. Shards of broken dish dropped to the ground—result of Toph's aim hitting the cabinet instead of the wall.

Katara groaned.

Apologetically, Aang winced. "How about I pick that up first…? That didn't happen to be expensive, was it?"

Katara started at the remains of her once beautiful dishware. It may not have been used since she'd last been here, but it had been something she would miss. It didn't matter right now. That pang was gone, vanishing as soon as it had arisen.

"Aang, how much have I missed? Be honest."

He gave her a sympathetic look, words blunt and to the point. "Too much, Katara. Welcome back to the real world. Don't run away again. I'm sick of you disappearing. Toph is too. Sokka and your Dad were worried sick. Wait until I get a hold of them. Need—"

"I already saw Sokka. His kids are beautiful." She tiredly added.

"—I mention what Zuko's been through? Hell, utter, sheer hell." A disgusted look eased over his features."Either stay where you're supposed to be, or just disappear again."

As much as that last remark stung, she knew he had a point. It shocked her. Aang had changed. He'd grown up more. Had it been because of Toph? Or had it been something else?

He was right too. She'd made her family's life miserable. Her decision of pulling herself out of their lives had affected them more than she probably understood. And Zuko…

She was so tired of not being rooted somewhere. She wanted a place where she knew she'd be for more than one night. Maybe it was time to just settle down again and deal with what fate had dealt her.

There and then, she decided to quit running away from her destiny. Katara felt a part of her resettle inside of her, and her heart mended a little more. Everything seemed tolerable, as if part of life had been given back to her. Aang had done what she hadn't been able to. He shed some light on her that had despritely been needed.

All that was left was correcting the rest of her mistakes.

" Here," he seemed to have something in mind. "Let me introduce you to something that the world has recently been introduced by. Have you ever heard of coffee?"

"No."

A massive grin stretched over his face. "Well, then. Let's get you hooked up on some. You can take your pick of flavors after you've expressed your eternal gratitude for introducing you to a potential necessity."

**10: 25 PM, Sunday, 3/8/09  
Whoot! Spring Break 2009 is going great so far! I'm headed for the beach, and no one can take that away from me. _No one._ But....I guess the gulls need a break too. I'll be bringing them all the stale bread and cereal I can round up in the car. I made a promise to myself that I'd finish both ADITM and TAs before summer, so...wish me luck. Review, please! ~heflo**


	16. Chapter 16

Dear readers,

After having mulled over this for a while, I've made up my mind. If you get angry with me, too bad. I've come to a final decision.

I, Heather, give my dear friend—who's username is Eralynn—full permission to continue on with my works. She and I decided, and yes, this is the actual truth, that THE STORY WILL GO ON. After this is posted, I can promise you one thing. I deleated all my plots, and will have made my account unlockable - that way, I will never be able to get back on under this user name. Eralynn is now the sole writer of whatever she can manage to salvage of whatever I wrote. And if you support her, then go ahead and cheer her on, that way the updates will be steady. She has free reign over anything she chooses, and will not accept being bashed by anyone for what she will do, least they want to see any continuation. She's decided to take responsibility, and will contribute with whatever she can, seeing as she also has a long daily to-do list. Besides, if I trust her with my previous time-consumers, then you should like what she's got in store for you.

If you thought I had a gift of writing, then you've seen _nothing._ This girl can_ really_ spin a tale and weave stories in a person's imagination. As in, I was the pupil, and she was my tutor. And fortunately, I was never capable of surpassing her never-ending well of creativity. :D

Your sister in Christ.  
Heather (A.K.A. heflo)

1 Timothy 4:12 ~  
Let no one despise your youth, but be an example to the believers in faith, in word, in conduct, in love, and in purity.


End file.
